Feudal Era Fantasies
by TheTrueBlackRose
Summary: This story takes place in Feudal Era Japan, in the time of Inuyasha. This story does have the original characters from the anime itself, along with characters that I created. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: _

Out in a wooded area in Feudal Era Japan, two demonesses are walking alone together, both being full-fledged demonesses. One being a dog demoness and the other being half-dog, half-wolf demoness. They both appear to be the same age, eighteen, and they are also best friends, practically sisters. The dog demoness is fair-skinned, with pointy ears, golden eyes, slit pupils, and mid-thigh-length, silver hair, with short bangs. She has a black crescent moon, over a dark red flame birthmark on her forehead, beneath her bangs. She has a blood-red stripe on each eyelid and a single blood-red stripe on each cheek. She also has a single blood-red stripe on each wrist, identical to the ones over her cheeks. She's wearing a red haori, that has an orange flame design on the right side of her collar and both sleeves. She also wears a red sashinuki hakama. She sports feminine-styled, black armor, over the rest of her garments, with a spiked pauldron, that covers her right shoulder, that's attached to the upper section of her cuirass and flame faulds. Her footwear consists of black, ankle-high boots. Her armor is tied at the waist with a black sash, with the flame design, only colored the same shade of red as her haori and sashinuki hakama. On her left shoulder is a black mokomoko, that looks to be attached to her armor, and is long to almost her lower legs. Her clothing is colored in her Elemental trademark of her kingdom that resides in the West. Her height appears to be 5'8", her weight seems to be 128lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 36E. Her name is Ashley and her home is in the West, residing in a place known as the Western Fire Dog Demon Lands. Her friend is almost the complete opposite of her. She is fair-skinned, with pointy ears, waist-length, pure white hair, and amber eyes. She walks around barefoot and wears a light blue hitoe, with sode-kukuri through the sleeves and open shoulders. Muna-himo are attached to each lapel and are tied in front to keep the garment closed. The slits on the sides of her nagabakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe, shows the white kosode that she sports underneath. She also wears a light blue nagabakama, which includes the small board on the lower back. She also sports a light blue obi over all her other garments. Her clothing is colored in her Elemental trademark of her home, where she used to reside in the South. Only, she's been from place to place, wandering around almost the whole area of Japan, having no permanent place to stay. Her height appears to be 5'4", her weight seems to be 110lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 36DD. She goes by the name of Haley and she was born in a demon village that resides in the South, known as the Southern Water Wolf and Water Dog Demon Lands. Haley tends to act and dress more dog demoness than she does wolf demoness. Haley's mostly been on her own, until she stumbled upon the Western Fire Dog Demon Lands, soon afterward meeting Ashley for the first time when they were both six. These two could almost be sisters, only that is not the case. Haley and Ashley have wandered all over Japan together since they were twelve and they've done so all the way up to this point. They haven't returned to Ashley's home ever since. "Hey, Ashley." Haley says. Ashley stops and looks over her shoulder at her. "What exactly are we looking for?" Asks Haley. "I don't really know to tell you the truth." Ashley says. "Is your cousin always this descriptive?" Asks Haley. "Mostly, but some days are better than others." Ashley says.

"Hey, you guys." "Huh?" Asks both Haley and Ashley. They both look up to the top of the tree where the voice came from. A wolf demoness is standing on a branch of the tree. She appears to be a year older than Ashley and Haley, being nineteen. She has tan skin, with pointy ears, sky blue eyes, and wavy, black hair, that's tied up into a high ponytail, with a dark green cord. Tied her hair goes past her shoulder-blades, so when her hair is down it reaches to her mid-back. Over her chest to her waist, is feminine-styled black armor, with a wide, light green stripe over her chest. Unlike the other two, she wears a dark green, wolf pelt mini-skirt. She also has dark green wolf fur draped over her shoulders, fuzzy dark green bracelets and fuzzy dark green legwarmers over her lower legs, that match her skirt, and she walks around barefoot, like Haley does. She also has a black wolf tail. Her height appears to be 5'5", her weight seems to be 114lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 34DDD. Her name is Allie, she is Ashley's cousin and a good friend of Haley's. Allie's home resides in the East, in a kingdom known as the Eastern Earth Wolf Demon Lands. Allie's clothing color scheme shows her Elemental trademark. Allie then jumps down from the branch, landing on her feet. "Hey cous." Allie says. "Allie, you're late as usual." Says Ashley, as she walks past her. "You really should lighten up, Ashley. No good can come of it being so serious all the time." Allie says. "Allie's right about that, do you always have to be the serious one?" Asks Haley. Ashley then stops walking and turns to face them. Haley's now standing beside Allie, her arms folded across her chest, making her long haori sleeves hide her hands and arms within them. "At least one of us is serious, while the other two just act as little kids, playing around and complaining." Ashley says. "Ashley relax, you really need to learn to control your anger management issues." Says Allie, as she places her hands on her hips. Haley smiles a bit and makes a small giggle. "I do not have anger issues!" Ashley says. "Okay, your temper then." Says Haley. Both her and Allie laugh at that, she's trying to hide it behind her sleeve, Allie doesn't care if Ashley notices or not. "My temper is perfectly under control, thank you very much." Ashley says, as she puts a hand behind her ear, casually. She then runs her hand through her hair. "Then how come you're so serious all the time?" Asks Haley. "Yeah, you weren't always like this. Or at the very least this serious." Allie says. "Sometimes, it's time to face the facts and grow up, to leave pupish things in the past." Says Ashley. "Oh come on, you can't be serious about not having a little fun once in a while." Allie says. "Allie's right, its fun to act as a little pup again, once in a while." Says Haley. "Can we just go, you guys?" Ashley asks. She then starts walking again. Haley and Allie both let out a sigh and just follow after her.

Just then, someone collides into Ashley from the side, fast and hard enough to knock her over. "Ashley!" Says Haley. Her and Allie both run over to Ashley. When they get there, another demoness ended up colliding into Ashley and ended up landing beside her, lying on top of her fluffy. Ashley then gets up to her hands and knees, sitting up and holding at the side of her head. Allie then kneels down to one knee beside Ashley, placing a hand on her shoulder, while Haley stands nearby, standing somewhat over her. "You alright, Ashley?" Allie asks. "Yeah." Says Ashley. The other demoness that collided into her, gets up, runs right past Haley and into the bushes to hide.

"Hey." Haley says. Allie then helps Ashley up to her feet. "Yeah, you better run and I hope you found a good hiding place because when I find you, I'm going to kill you." Says Ashley. "Ashley, that's not nice to say to someone. It's not like she ran into you on purpose." Haley says. "Haley's right, she's probably just scared of you because you do get pretty scary when your mad." Says Allie. Ashley just folds her arms over her chest, making her long haori sleeves hide her arms and hands, similar to what Haley was doing before. Haley then walks over to where the demoness ran off, trying to find where she hid herself. "You can come on out little demoness, we won't hurt you." Haley says. "Speak for yourself, Haley." Says Ashley. "Shh, Ashley be nice." Allie says. "Little demoness, are you still there?" Asks Haley.

The demoness then pops out of her hiding place. "Who are you calling a 'little demoness'?!" The demoness stands up, revealing that this demoness is different from the three of them. This demoness is fair-skinned, with light brown rabbit ears, aquamarine eyes, brunette, shoulder-length hair, and a white fluffy cottontail. Her left ear is tilted at the top. She's wearing a yellow hitoe, with sode-kukuri through the sleeves and open shoulders. Muna-himo are attached to each lapel and are tied in front to keep the garment closed. The slits on the sides of her nagabakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe, shows the white kosode that she sports underneath. She also wears a yellow nagabakama, which includes the small board on the lower back. She also sports an orange sash over all her other garments. She walks around barefoot, like Haley and Allie. Only her feet and legs are structured as a rabbits, but unlike normal rabbits she walks on her feet similar to how a fox demon would. She appears to be the same age as Ashley and Haley, eighteen, her height appears to be 5'2", her weight seems to be 104lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 32AA. "What type of demoness are you?" Allie asks. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a rabbit demoness." "Oh, your ears are so cute!" Says Haley, playing with her rabbit ears. "You're a half-demoness, aren't you?" Ashley asks. "Unfortunately, but I have no objections for being half-demoness, half-human." "Ashley, who cares if she's a half-demoness. I think her ears and tail are cute." Says Haley. "What's your name?" Allie asks. "If you must know, my name is Annie. I was born in a human village some distance away from here. I'm sort of on my own, which I don't really mind. I can take care of myself." Annie has been eying at Ashley's fluffy for some time now. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Annie. I'm Haley. I'm half-dog, half-wolf demoness." "I'm guessing you have the power of the Water Element." Says Annie. "Yeah, how could you tell?" Haley asks. "Uh, well. Your clothing color kind of gives it away." Says Annie. "Oh, right." Haley says, embarrassed. "Hi, my name is Allie. I'm a wolf demoness." "I could kind of tell by your tail and I'm guessing your power is the Earth Element." Says Annie. Allie nods. "And this is my younger cousin. This is Ashley, she's a dog demoness." Allie says. "I can speak for myself you know, Allie?" Asks Ashley. "Sorry for trying to help you out." Allie says. "I'm guessing from your outfit color and the designs on your outfit, that you possess the power of the Fire Element." Says Annie. "That's right." Ashley says. "Hey, what's your Elemental power, Annie? That is, if you have one of the Elements." Says Haley. "My Element is some what unheard of and very rare to possess." Annie says. "And what Element would that be?" Asks Ashley. "Allow me to show you." Annie says. With her powers, she's only able to move Allie and Ashley, lifting them off of their feet. Annie then slams them both against two separate trees, hard. "Allie! Ashley! What are you doing to them?" Asks Haley. What she doesn't notice is that the armor around Allie and Ashley is getting tighter on them, squeezing them and possibly cutting off their oxygen. "I'm able to control and bend any type of Metal." Annie says. "...Haley... don't just stand there…" Says Ashley, breathlessly. "…Help us…" Allie says, breathlessly. Haley does the unthinkable and bashes Annie on the head, making her release Allie and Ashley. "Are you two alright?" Asks Haley. "Yeah." Allie says. "Thanks." Says Ashley. "No prob." Haley says. Annie then takes her chance and runs for it, with her rabbit feet she can run very fast.

"Hey, you come back here!" Says Ashley. She then gets up, taking off after Annie.

Haley helps Allie up to her feet. "Ashley, hold on a minute!" Haley says. She then runs off, following after Ashley.

"Wait for us!" Says Allie. She then goes running to catch up with Haley and Ashley. Allie is able to catch up to Haley, but Ashley is far ahead of both of them.

A short while later, Ashley finally comes to a stop, in the middle of an abandoned village.

Haley and Allie both finally catch up to Ashley and stop a short distance behind her. "Where did Annie run off to?" Haley asks. "I'm not sure, I lost her and her scent." Says Ashley. "Well, at least we're okay." Allie says. All three of them are now looking around, in all different directions. "This village is so torn down and empty." Says Allie. "I wonder what happened here. There's no one else here but us." Haley says. "You don't know that for sure, Haley. Let's try looking around, but let's be cautious alright." Says Ashley. She then starts walking ahead to go investigate the place further.

Allie heads to a different direction and Haley goes opposite of her.

The sun is beginning to set, when Haley is still wandering around. _"This village is abandoned. I wonder what happened to this place." _Haley thinks to herself. She then stops for a minute. A trap door suddenly opens and she falls straight into it, with a loud scream.

It was loud enough to stop Ashley in her tracks. "Haley!" Ashley says. She then starts running in the direction Haley screamed from, only to be stopped by another scream, one she's never heard before. The scream sounded that of a child, but it was loud enough. _"That other scream came from nearby, but where exactly?" _Ashley thinks to herself. She looks around her area, only to see nothing. Ashley's eyes then stumble on a small, but decent looking temple that's still left standing. As she is about to turn and leave, Ashley hears the child scream again. _"The screaming is coming from that temple. __P__erhaps, I should check it out. Haley will be fine without me for a few minutes."_ Ashley thinks to herself. She then runs towards the temple.

Meanwhile, Allie is still out investigating. Allie walks past torn down house, after another. _"There is no way anyone still lives in this village." _Allie thinks to herself. She then starts hearing voices, soft and low, but easy enough for her to hear. "Hello." Says Allie. She starts looking around to come across a small house that's still left standing. "Is someone still here?" Allie asks. She walks over towards the house, lifting up the blanket hanging over the door frame. "Anybody in here that's still alive?" Asks Allie. She walks in, with caution, aware that this could end up being a trap.

Allie then hears female laughing coming from behind herself and turns to see another demoness standing in the doorway from where she came from, a demoness that she has never seen before. She is fair-skinned, with pointed ears, red eyes, and black hair, with feather ornaments styled into it. She wears a white and crimson-violet patterned dancers kimono, over a blue dancers kimono and a green basic kosode. Her clothes are tied down by the waist with a yellow obi, that is much slimmer than normal obi's of this time, and is tied at the front instead of the back. She also wears a pair of bright green beaded earrings, each bearing five beads and a feather on each end. She walks around barefoot and carries a fan in one of her hands. She appears to be seventeen, her height appears to be 5'3", her weight seems to be 140lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 30C. "Who are you?" Allie asks. The demoness unfolds her fan and fans herself with it. "Of course, where are my manners? I am Kagura, the Wind Sorceress." "What is it that you want and why are you here hiding in this village? Wait, are you the one that brought devastation to this village?" Asks Allie. "You ask too many questions. I see that you are a wolf demoness, your tail gives it away." Kagura says. "So what if I am? Do you have something against wolf demons or something?" Asks Allie. "Not exactly, but I have killed other wolf demons like yourself once before. Only one wolf demon has ever managed to escape me and don't feel so lucky that you will manage to do the same." Kagura says. "Well, are you going to fight or are you going to keep running your mouth all day?" Asks Allie. "Hm, determined little wolf aren't you?" Kagura asks. "You have no idea." Says Allie. "I could probably imagine, but you really should mind what you say because you never know when you go a little too far." Kagura says. She then positions her fan. "Dance of Blades!" Says Kagura. Allie is able to dodge the assault and positions herself for a possible second attempt. "Your speed, it's quite incredible. It seems she was telling the truth about your speed and skills." Kagura says. "She who?" Asks Allie. "That doesn't concern you for the moment, you're dealing with me right now. Dance of Blades!" Kagura says.

At the place where Haley fell in the trap hole, she managed to hurt herself a little bit. Someone is then pulling Haley out of the hole and places her on the ground, gently. "Hey, wake up, miss." Haley then starts to come to and when she opens her eyes, there's a young fox demon standing there. He is fair-skinned, with narrow and pointed ears, auburn hair, which is kept up in a small ponytail, with a turquoise bow, green eyes, a cream-colored, fluffy tail, and fox paws for feet. He's wearing blue pants, a turquoise shirt, patterned with leaves, and a tan vest, with a thin black belt. He appears to be only seven, his height seems to be merely 1'5", and his weight looks to be just 9lbs. "Huh?" Asks Haley. "Hey, miss, are you okay?" "Yeah, I think so. But how were you able to pull me out of that hole? I mean, your just a little kit." Haley says. "Oh, I'm not the one who pulled you out. She did." The little fox points behind Haley, she looks and sees… "Annie!" Says Haley, surprised. She manages to sit up, looking Annie in the eyes, amber eyes meeting aquamarine eyes. "You pulled me out of that trap hole? Why?" Haley asks. "I felt kind of bad for what I tried to do to your friends. So, I wanted to try and make amends. I couldn't find the other two, so I ended up finding you in that trap hole." Says Annie. "Oh. Well, thanks. I guess." Haley says. She then turns her attention to the fox demon. "And who are you, little fox?" Asks Haley. "I'm Shippo. I kind of lost my friends. So, I stumbled here in this village, ran into Annie and then we found you." "Oh. Well, don't worry, Shippo. After we find my friends, we'll help locate your friends." Haley says. "Thanks, I appreciate that. And what's your name?" Asks Shippo. "My name is Haley." "It's nice to meet you, Haley. I think your name is pretty." Shippo says. "Oh, why thank you. I like your name too." Says Haley. "What kind of demoness are you, Haley? Are you a wolf demoness or are you a dog demoness?" Shippo asks. "Actually, I'm both. My dad was a dog demon and my mom was a wolf demoness. So, I'm half-dog demoness and half-wolf demoness." Says Haley. "Oh, okay then. Your outfit kind of reminds me of one of my friend's outfits. Only yours is light blue and it suits you very nicely, while my friends is red and a little looser than yours." Shippo says. "And what's your friend's name?" Asks Haley. "His name is Inuyasha, he's a half-demon. And my other friends are Kagome, who's a human, Miroku, he's a monk, Sango, she's a demon slayer and then there's Kirara the cat demon." Shippo says. "Is that so? Well, I can't wait to meet them, Shippo." Says Haley. "Should we go and find your friends, Haley?" Shippo asks. "Yes, Shippo, we should. Come on, they couldn't have gotten too far." Says Haley.

"But first, you have to go through me." "Huh?" Haley asks. When she, Annie and Shippo look, it's a seventeen-year-old human man, with tan skin, braided, thigh-length, black hair, and blue eyes. He's wearing a white haori, that has a blue patch on his left shoulder. He's also wearing a pair of white hakamas. He's sporting a type of iron armor, over all his other clothes, with a shoulder guard on his left shoulder, attached to it. It's attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of red cloth. His armor is tied at the waist with a red sash. His armor has a purple, fern-like pattern on it. He has the traditional ninja footwear and he walks around barefoot. He also wears gray gloves, that are held in place by his middle fingers. He has a tattoo of a four-pointed purple star on his forehead, his height appears to be 5'6", and his weight seems to be 132lbs. He carries a large halberd. Shippo hides behind Haley, clinging to her leg. "Oh no, not him." Says Shippo. "What's wrong, Shippo? Do you know this human?" Haley asks. "Inuyasha's fought against him before, he's quite a worthy adversary. He's the leader of the group known as the Band of Seven. He's both the youngest and the strongest of the group." Says Shippo. "Why thanks little fox demon, for those pleasant remarks." "And what about his halberd?" Annie asks. "That's Banryu, it's pretty powerful. It was able to take down most of this village and kill all the humans that once lived here." Says Shippo. "Who are you human?" Haley asks. "Yes, introductions. I'm Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven." "Why are you here and why did you ruin this village and kill innocent people, not to mention your own kind, too?" Asks Haley. "That's really none of your business, I was just doing what I was requested to do." Bankotsu says. "By who?" Asks Annie. "I wouldn't really call him my master. I can't really put into words what he is exactly, but what I do know is that you won't be leaving here alive." Bankotsu says. He aims Banryu directly at Haley. Shippo makes a run for it and hides, taking cover. Annie follows after Shippo, leaving Haley to deal with Bankotsu.

Bankotsu charges at Haley, but she's able to move out of the way in time. "Come now, surely you can do better than that." Says Bankotsu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

The doors of the temple open and Ashley walks in, with caution. The room is dark, so it is very hard to see. Ashley walks further inside and stops in the middle of the room it seems. Ashley can hear sounds of things shuffling around, so there is someone clearly inside this place with her. "If there's someone in here, please come out here so I can see you or else I'm leaving. I have better things to do than waste my time in here." Ashley says. Someone in the shadows then tries to make a run for it, only ends up tripping over something, since it's hard to see in this place. Ashley walks over to the small silhouette and stands over it. The little figure gets up on its hands and knees and tries to make a second attempt to run again, only is having a hard time with that and is suddenly stopped, landing face down on the ground. "Stop that, I don't have time for games. If you're not going to be serious, then I'm leaving." Says Ashley. She then starts walking away, heading into the light. "No, wait. Please, don't leave me here." Ashley stops and looks over her shoulder at the small figure, as the child manages to get up. "Come into the light so I can see you better." Ashley says. The little figure does what it's told and heads over to her, to be revealed as an eight-year-old human girl. She is fair-skinned, with bright brown eyes, and long black hair. She has bangs and the right side is tied up into a small ponytail, jutting out in front of her face. She's dressed in a white and orange checkered kosode, that extends to her ankles. She also wears a green sash wrapped around her waist, which is tied at her back. She also walks around barefoot, her height appears to be 4'2", and her weight seems to be 58lbs. She seems to have a tear trail down one of her cheeks. "How long have you been here?" Asks Ashley. "Only for a few hours. She's still searching for me." "Who?" Ashley asks. "I don't exactly know her by a name, but she's been chasing after me for a while now and she ran me into this village. So I ran in here and hid from her, hoping that she would just give up and leave. Only, that's not the case." "Where is she now?" Asks Ashley. "I'm not sure, but she's out there somewhere." "What's your name?" Ashley asks. "I'm Rin." "So, Rin. Why is this, um, what is she exactly?" Asks Ashley. "A demoness." Rin says. "Of course. So, why is she after you in the first place? Did you do something wrong?" Asks Ashley. "No, and I don't know why she's after me. I was walking around, trying to find something to eat and the last thing I knew she was after me. I tried screaming for help, but they didn't seem to hear me." Rin says. "They?" Asks Ashley. "Yeah, the demons that I travel with. Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un." Rin says. "Oh." Says Ashley. "Hey, what's your name?" Rin asks. "It's Ashley, I'm a dog demoness." "Oh, just like Lord Sesshomaru. Actually, you kind of remind me of him." Says Rin. "I do?" Ashley asks. "Yeah. Um, do you think you can get me out of here and back to Lord Sesshomaru?" Asks Rin. "I guess, I can try." Ashley says. "Oh, thank you." Says Rin.

Just then, the door slams shut, scaring her almost to death that she's shaking and trembling. Ashley then gets up, trying to survey the place as much as she can in the dark, Rin hides behind her, holding onto her fluffy, tightly. Something sharp then aims right towards Ashley, but she's able to see it just in time and dodge out of the way, taking Rin into her arms. "Rin, go and hide." Ashley says. "Okay." Says Rin. She gets out of Ashley's hold on her and runs off further into the room. Ashley then looks at the sharp object, trying to figure out exactly what it is. Ashley walks over towards it, but it retracts and heads back towards its owner. Ashley still can't see very well, so she can't seem to find anyone up there. Ashley can hear some sort of flapping sound coming up from above herself, only can't exactly make out where. Ashley is then suddenly sliced in the shoulder and she falls face down to the ground, letting out a cry, in pain. The object is still pierced into Ashley's shoulder and it looks pretty painful, too. Ashley opens her eyes and looks at what's standing right beside her. This person is silhouetted, so Ashley can't really make her out. "Ashley!" Rin says. The person then retracts the object from Ashley's shoulder, causing the pain to spread a little more. She brings her attention to Rin and walks over towards her. She then lifts Rin up and holds her against her side. "No, Rin!" Says Ashley. She manages to get up and holds at her shoulder, to try and cease the pain and the blood. "Ashley, help me!" Rin says. She then easily takes off with her, going straight through the roof.

"Rin!" Says Ashley. She then runs outside, looking up at them. She didn't leave yet, but Ashley can't believe her eyes.

At the small house, Kagura and Allie are still going at it. Allie's a little scratched up, but not too badly. "You managed to stay alive longer than I thought you would." Kagura says. "I'll take that as a compliment." Says Allie. "Although it's been fun." Kagura says. She takes a feather from her hair. "I really must be off, have fun healing." Says Kagura. With a gust of wind, she takes off on a huge feather.

"Coward!" Allie says. _"Now, I should go find Ashley and Haley."_ Allie thinks to herself.

At the fight, with Haley and Bankotsu. Bankotsu is swinging Banryu back and forth. Since we left her, Haley's pretty cut up.

Bankotsu then suddenly stops, when Kagura flies by on her feather. "Kagura, have you finished off that wolf demoness?" Asks Bankotsu. "Allie?!" Haley asks, worriedly. "Ah, so that is her name, Allie. Lucky for you, I wasn't able to finish her. Bankotsu, the task is complete. He has ordered us back to have her finish things from here." Says Kagura. "On her own?" Bankotsu asks. Kagura nods. "She's strong enough to take care of herself. Besides with him pulling the strings, she has no self-control in what she does." Says Kagura. "But Kagura, doesn't that seem a little unfair." Bankotsu says. "I don't make the rules, Bankotsu. I just enforce them a bit." Says Kagura. "Very well, Kagura. Let's go." Bankotsu says. Kagura then takes off and leaves on her feather.

"Well, it was nice fighting with you, Haley. Next time, you won't be so lucky." Says Bankotsu. He then runs off, following after Kagura as quickly as he can.

_"That was rather odd." _Haley thinks to herself.

Annie and Shippo then come out of their hiding places, standing beside her.

Just then, Allie runs over to them. "Haley, there you are." Allie says. "Allie, you alright?" Asks Haley. Allie then stops. "Yes. Just little scratches, nothing to worry about. What about you?" Allie asks. "Oh, I'm alright." Says Haley. Allie brings her attention over to Annie. "So, Haley found you, did she?" Allie asks. "Actually, Annie found me. You see, I fell into a trap hole and knocked myself out. Annie found me and pulled me out of the hole. She wanted to make amends with you and Ashley." Says Haley. "Is that right?" Allie asks. "Haley speaks the truth, I'm truly sorry for what I did. I just wanted Ashley's fluffy so badly. I'm really not much of a fighter, I'm just a peaceful half-demoness, that's all." Says Annie. "I accept your apology, Annie." Allie says. She then spots Shippo. "Who's this little guy?" Asks Allie. "This is Shippo, he ended up losing his friends on the way here. And well, I agreed to help him look for them." Haley says. "Oh, I see. Well, I think we better go find Ashley then. Come on you three, lets go." Says Allie. She then takes off running.

Haley follows after Allie.

Annie and Shippo then follow after Haley.

Ashley's still holding at her shoulder, eying at the demoness that has a hold of Rin. Ashley can't believe who she sees, too.

"Ashley!" Allie says. "Huh?" Asks Ashley. She looks over her shoulder to see Allie and Haley running towards herself, they come to a stop when they reach either side of her.

Annie and Shippo then catch up next. Shippo climbs up to Haley's shoulder and Annie stops beside Allie. "Annie? What are you doing here?" Ashley asks. "I'm sorry for what I did. I wanted your fluffy because its, well, fluffy. And I really don't wish to fight anybody. I'm a peacekeeping half-demoness, really I am." Says Annie. "It's alright, Annie. I accept your apology." Ashley says. "Really, you do?" Asks Annie. "Sure, just try not to steal my fluffy and try not to crush me to death." Ashley says. "You got it on the crushing bit, but the fluffy I can't make any promises." Says Annie. "What happened to you, Ashley?" Haley asks. Ashley then brings her attention up to the demoness again. "She's what happened." Says Ashley. Haley, Shippo, Annie and Allie all follow her gaze. When Allie sees who this demoness is she's in more surprise than Ashley is. Haley only knew her for a little while, but she knows this is not good at all. "Oh-no." Haley says. "You said it, Haley." Says Ashley. She and Haley both look over at Allie, who almost seems on the verge of tears, but she's trying hard to hide it. Annie places a hand on Allie's shoulder, consolingly. "What's wrong, Allie?" Annie asks. Allie wipes away her tears. "It's nothing, I'm fine." Says Allie. She then looks back up at the demoness, Ashley, Haley and Annie follow her gaze.

The demoness is wearing a black, double-breasted plate on her chest, that wraps around her back, leaving the valley between her chest quite bare, tight to her chest, and it has long, off-the-shoulders, haori-styled sleeves. Over the valley between her chest and her midriff is a wide, transparent, black fabric, that extends down to the waistline of her harem pants, leaving her hips slightly bare. Her sides, back and shoulder-blades are bare as well. She also wears long, puffy, black harem pants, that are tight to her hips, with a royal blue, floor-sweeping sash wrapped around her waist and slightly her hips. The jewel in the middle of the sash is dark purple, and underneath the sash is a black plate, with royal blue edges, similar to the plates covering her chest, secured over her pelvic area, and another black plate, with royal blue edges, secured over her backside, making the two plates form similarly to a pair of panties, and she wears strappy, black, barefoot sandals. She has tan, delicate skin, with black, wavy, knee-length hair, and purple eyes. Over her upper eyelids she has royal blue eye shadow. She has black bat ears and large, black bat wings, with gray on the inside of them, that are as tall as she is, and her wingspan is sixteen-feet-long. She appears to be the same age as Allie, nineteen, her height appears to be 5'7", her weight seems to be 121lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 34DD. Unlike the others, her clothing doesn't show her Elemental trademark of her home. "I can't believe it. After six years of searching for you, we've finally found you." Allie says. "Wait, you three know this demoness?" Asks Annie. "Yeah. She's Allie's younger sister, Adrian." Haley says. "That demoness is her sister?" Asks Annie. "She's Allie's adopted sister." Ashley says. "Oh, that explains the relationship and the differences in their demoness types." Says Annie. Rin is still struggling to get out of Adrian's hold, only to no avail. "Ashley, help me!" Rin says. "Hold on, Rin. I'll get you out of there, somehow." Says Ashley. She leaps towards Adrian, only to be stopped shortly by her Elemental powers of the Air. Adrian sends it from her breath and it sends Ashley right back down to the ground. "Ashley, are you okay?" Haley asks. "Yes, I'm fine." Says Ashley. "So, she possesses the Elemental power of Air." Annie says. Allie nods. "And she knows how to use it, too." Says Ashley. "Adrian, please tell me. What happened to you? Why are you acting this way?" Allie asks. Adrian just looks away from her, not saying anything. Rin then glances up at Adrian, not looking as scared as she did before. "You're not a bad demoness at all, are you?" Asks Rin. Adrian looks down at her and places her down on top of the roof that their both standing on. "I mean, if you were truly a bad demoness, then you would have killed me or Ashley right away. So, there must be some good that still lingers within you." Rin says. Her eyes then focus on Adrian's wings, noticing how sharp they appear to be. Rin gasps when she sees some blood stained and dripping off the edge of Adrian's right wing. "Your right wing. You don't carry any weapons, so you couldn't have used a weapon on Ashley. So, instead you use your wings as a weapon. And you're a bat demoness, so you're able to see in the dark better than other demons can." Says Rin. She then smiles a little bit and moves closer towards Adrian. "You won't hurt me, will you? That was never your intention in the first place, was it? Come on, can't you at least talk to me? Say something. I actually heard that bat demons if they were female, that they have pretty voices. If that's true, then prove it to me." Rin says. Adrian then catches something from the corner of her eye, grabs her and flies out of the way of an incoming attack. Adrian stops in mid-air, holding her in one arm, securely, while Rin without thinking clings to her chest, tightly.

Someone is standing on the roof, where Adrian and Rin were previously standing. He's dressed in a pair of red hakamas, with a red hitoe, and he walks around barefoot. He is fair-skinned, with golden eyes, white doggy ears, and long, silver hair. He appears to be fifteen, his height seems to be 5'6", and his weight looks to be 144lbs. "Who's he?" Asks Haley. "Oh, that's Inuyasha. He's one of my friends." Shippo says. "Hey there, Shippo. We were wondering where you ran off to." Says Inuyasha. "Where's Kagome and the others?" Shippo asks. "Don't get your tail in a bunch, Shippo. They're coming." Says Inuyasha. He then glances up at Adrian. "Demoness, you carry the scent of Naraku. It confuses me 'cause you aren't him, but you have some of his scent on you. Why's that? Are you another one of his incarnations or something?" Inuyasha asks. Adrian just shakes her head to answer his question. "What's a matter, cat got your tongue?" Asks Inuyasha. He then notices Rin. "Huh, Rin?" Inuyasha asks. Rin looks down at him. "Oh, Inuyasha. Have you by any chance seen Lord Sesshomaru on your way here?" Asks Rin. "No, I haven't seen him. Speaking of Sesshomaru, why aren't you with him and Jaken?" Inuyasha asks. "I sort of lost them." Says Rin. "I see. Well, as soon as I get that demoness to release you. I want you to go and find them, okay?" Inuyasha asks. "Okay, Inuyasha. Um, Adrian. That's your name, right?" Asks Rin. Adrian nods. "Um, would you mind, putting me down on the ground?" Rin asks.

"Dance of Blades!" Says Kagura. The attack aims towards Inuyasha, only he manages to jump out of the way. "Kagura! The little girl, what is Naraku planning to do with her?" Inuyasha asks. "To use her as bait for Sesshomaru." Says Kagura. "And the demoness, what's her involvement with all this?" Inuyasha asks. "I don't even know that answer myself, but it seems that Naraku is quite smitten with this demoness. His reasons I'm not sure why, but that is all I can say on the matter." Says Kagura. "So, Naraku is infatuated with her, is he?" Inuyasha asks. "That's my guess, he has me and his other incarnations and minions protect her when he's not around to do so himself." Says Kagura. "Is that so? Well, that answers my question." Inuyasha says. He takes out his sword.

"Wait, Inuyasha." "Huh?" Asks Inuyasha. "Don't use the Tetsusegia on her." A fifteen-year-old human girl, with somewhat pale skin, long, wavy, black hair, and big brown eyes shows up. She's wearing unusual clothing, her height appears to be 5'2", her weight seems to be 108lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 34B. "Why not Kagome?" Inuyasha asks. "There's something about her that's very unusual. I can sense Sacred Jewel shards nearby though." Says Kagome. "Where?" Inuyasha asks. "That's the thing. I can sense them, but I can't find where they're located." Says Kagome. Kagura suddenly turns her attention towards Adrian, who returns the gaze right back at her, giving her the 'don't even try it' look.

Then out of nowhere, a flying white horse demon, with red eyes, an orange mane, and an orange tail, with fire around its hooves, appears. "A horse demon?" Ashley asks. The horse demon flies over towards Adrian and stays there near her side. "Entei? You summoned that horse demon here, didn't you?" Asks Kagura. Adrian just glares at her and places Rin on Entei's back. Adrian then places one of her hands on Rin's forehead, a bright light appears and she closes her eyes. Adrian soon takes her hand away and Rin opens her eyes again. _"Rin, can you understand me now?" _"Did you, just speak to me?" Rin asks. _"Actually, I'm communicating to you through my mind. Right now, you're the only one who can hear my thoughts. Now listen to me, Rin. Entei is going to take you away from here. You just have to tell Entei to go. He'll listen to you, you just have to show him who's boss." _"Thank you, Adrian." Says Rin. Kagura fans herself with her fan. "Hm, interesting. So, that little girl can understand you now. Only, you can't help her escape Naraku, you know? Dance of Blades!" Kagura says.

Then suddenly, her attack is deflected by a different weapon. "Huh?" Asks Kagura. "Down here, Kagura." Kagura looks down. On top of a different roof is an eighteen-year-old human girl. She is dark skinned, with brown eyes, and black, thigh-length hair, tied in a loose French braid. She has a tattoo of a pink lightning bolt on her forehead. She's wearing a light purple haori, that has a red patch on her right shoulder. She's also wearing a light purple nagabakama. She's sporting a type of iron feminine-styled armor, over all her other garments, along with a shoulder guard on her right shoulder, attached to it. It is attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of dark purple cloth. The armor is tied at her waist with a dark purple sash. Her armor has a pink, lily-like pattern on it. She walks around barefoot and wears the traditional ninja footwear instead. She also wears black gloves, that are held in place by her middle fingers. Her height appears to be 5'3", her weight seems to be 107lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 34D. Her weapon soon returns to her and she holds it in one of her hands, like a staff. Her weapon is actually a Glaive, so it is very sharp and can easily whack someone's head off. Adrian then lands on the roof, standing next to her. "So, it seems that Bankotsu is on your side, more than he is Naraku's and so is his little companion." Kagura says. Both Annie and Haley recognize this human, too. Allie and Ashley not at all. "Nadyia?" Asks Annie. "Is that really you?" Haley asks. "Yeah, it's me. Nice seeing you again, but I came to help Adrian out. Because Bankotsu and I heard you talking about how you were going to turn on her. So, him and I came up with a plan. I went to go find Entei and bring him to help Adrian out, while Bankotsu kept an eye on things here." Says Nadyia. "Why you little traitor!" Kagura says. "Me a traitor? No, but I'd say you're the one who's the backstabber, Kagura." Says Nadyia. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura says. The attack heads for both Adrian and Nadyia. _"Rin, tell Entei to get out of here." _"Okay. Entei, fly out of the way." Says Rin. Entei whinnies and moves himself out of the way in time, stopping at a safe enough distance. Adrian then grabs a hold of Nadyia and flies them both out of the way, in time to dodge out of the way of Kagura's attack. They're then both up high in mid-air. Nadyia then whistles and Entei comes flying towards them, when he's close enough she gets on his back, sitting behind Rin. _"Thank you, Nadyia. Now, take Entei and get Rin out of here." _"Sure thing, I'll do my best." Nadyia says. She kicks Entei against his side, gently, to get him to go. Entei gets up on his hind legs and whinnies. Entei then flies/gallops away, but stays nearby just in case. "Wait, so you can hear Adrian's thoughts, too?" Asks Rin. "Yes, I can. There's a few others who can hear her thoughts, too. People such as myself, Bankotsu, Naraku, Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, you. Even somehow Sesshomaru can hear her thoughts, those are all the people that can hear her thoughts. Actually, even Entei can, too." Nadyia says. "Wait, is Entei yours or is he Adrian's?" Asks Rin. "He's Adrian's, that's actually why he's allowing us to ride him." Nadyia says. "Oh, I see. Wait, who's Kanna?" Asks Rin. "Um, don't worry about that right now. You'll meet her eventually. She's actually a very nice girl, but she is loyal to both Naraku and Adrian." Nadyia says. "Oh." Says Rin. "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura says. The attack aims towards Allie, Haley, Ashley, Annie and Shippo. They all try to block themselves for cover.

Just then, a yellow, saber-toothed, cat demon, with black markings, red eyes, and two tails comes flying towards them, with two humans riding on its back, a monk and a demon slayer. The monk is eighteen, with fair skin, indigo eyes, and black hair, tied in a small ponytail on the back of his neck. He also wears golden earrings, his height appears to be 5'5", and his weight seems to be 151lbs. The demon slayer is sixteen, with fair skin, brown eyes, and long brunette hair, that's tied in a high-ponytail. She's wearing a black, skin-tight jumpsuit, with a kanji written on her left shoulder, that has a decided mainland flavor, and pink armor plates, made of demon parts. She has a red sash wrapped around her waist for decoration, her height appears to be 5'3", her weight seems to be 114lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 30B. "Kirara, take us down. We got to get Shippo out of there." Says the demon slayer. Kirara lands near Annie and Shippo. "Shippo, come on. Hurry and get on." The monk says. "Okay, but Sango, Miroku. Can we take Annie with us, too?" Asks Shippo. "Sure, we can take an extra woman." Miroku says. "Miroku!" Says Sango. She slaps Miroku in the face, leaving a hand print on his face. "Me and my big mouth." Miroku says. "Annie, come on. Hurry and get on Kirara." Says Shippo. "Okay, I'm coming." Annie says. She and Shippo then climb onto Kirara's back and she takes off to go pick up Kagome.

"Come on, Kagome. Hop on." Says Miroku. Kagome does and they fly off to a safe distance.

Just when Haley is about to get sucked into a tornado, someone pulls her out of the way, pulling her onto his back. When Haley looks, Inuyasha is carrying her on his back.

Someone grabs Allie and Ashley out of the way, too.

When Allie looks, another wolf demon, this one male has her on his back. He is tan-skinned, with pointy ears, blue eyes, and black hair, that is tied up into a ponytail, with a brown cord. He's wearing a brown wolf pelt. He has a bushy, brown wolf tail too. He's also wearing a brown wolf fur headband and silver and black armor from his chest to his waist. He also has brown wolf fur as shoulder plates and leg warmers. He appears to be fifteen, his height seems to be 5'10", and his weight looks to be 163lbs.

Ashley is being cradled in another dog demon's arm. He is fair-skinned, with pointy ears, golden eyes, slit pupils, and knee-length, silver hair, with short bangs. He has a blue crescent moon birthmark on his forehead, that can be seen beneath his bangs, two magenta stripes on each cheek and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. He also has two magenta stripes on each wrist, similar to the ones on his cheeks. He's wearing a white haori, that has a red and white cheery blossom flower crest at the left side of her collar and sleeves. He's also wearing a pair of white sashinuki hakamas. He's sporting black armor, with a spiked pauldron, that covers his left shoulder, that's attached to the upper section of his cuirass and lotus petal faulds. His armor is tied at his waist with a yellow and blue sash. He also wears black, ankle-high boots, and on his right shoulder is a grayish-white mokomoko. He appears to be nineteen, his height seems to be 6'2", and his weight looks to be 176lbs. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin says. Sesshomaru then places Ashley down and Inuyasha sets Haley down. The wolf does the same for Allie. "Rin, are you alright?" Asks Sesshomaru. Rin nods. "Yes, my Lord. I am perfectly fine." Rin says. "Dance of Blades!" Says Kagura. She sends the attack towards Rin, Nadyia and Entei. "Entei, go." Nadyia says. Entei does and avoids the attack, he then opens his mouth and shoots a beam at Kagura, she manages to dodge the impact, but it was a close call. "Why you, ignorant beast!" Says Kagura. _"Entei, bring Rin down to Sesshomaru. She'll be safe with him." _Entei whinnies and flies towards Sesshomaru and Ashley. "Oh no you don't, you brutal beast! Dance of Blades!" Kagura says. Her attack fires at Entei and it spooks him a bit, he stops in mid-air, standing on his hind legs and kicking with his front legs, aggressively, whinnying all over the place. Nadyia tries to get Entei to settle down, only it isn't working. Entei is moving to violently for Rin to get a good grip on his mane, so she's slipping a bit. Rin then ends up losing her grip on Entei's mane and falls off of him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Says Rin. She stops falling in mid-air and in a little shock she faints, only she's being cradled in Adrian's arms. Adrian then flies over to Entei, placing a hand against his nose and he begins to settle. _"Easy, Entei. Easy." _Entei soon comes to being calm and presses his face against Adrian's chest, as if he was just a normal horse. Adrian then notices that one of Kagura's attacks ended up hitting Entei and that's what turned him aggressive, there's a deep incision in his side, but he's okay. Adrian turns to face Kagura, not looking too happy. _"You shot at my horse and you managed to hurt him! I'll get you for that, Kagura!"_ "You stay out of my head Adrian. Who cares for a horse demon like him anyway?" Kagura asks. _"I do! Entei is my horse and I'll not just stand and watch, while you bring harm to him."_ "I said stay out of my head! And how can you fight me anyway, while you have that little kid in your arms." Says Kagura. Rin then suddenly comes to, seeing that Entei is okay. _"I don't have to fight you myself. Entei, fire at will." _Entei opens his mouth and shoots a second beam towards Kagura, it manages to hit her in the shoulder and she grabs it in reaction. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura says. _"Entei, go."_ Entei flies out of the way and lands on top of a roof, with Nadiya still on his back. Adrian then holds Rin against her chest, tightly, and closes her wings around them both, mainly to protect her from harm and turns herself to keep her more out of harms way. Kagura's attack manages to hit Adrian right between her shoulder-blades, so she basically hit her in between the wings. Adrian then unfolds her wings, still having Rin in her arms, securely. "You protected me from the attack." Says Rin. Out of weakness, Adrian almost loses her hold on her, but manages to keep holding onto her. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura says. She does her attack again and this time it hits Adrian across her shoulder, causing her to lose her hold on Rin. "Rin!" Says Ashley. Adrian then flies down to reach Rin before she hits the ground, she grabs a hold of her, wraps her wings around them both and turns herself over and she hits the ground, hard, bringing up clouds of dust. "Rin!" Ashley says. They all run over to the cloud of dust that's still formed. The dust soon clears, only Rin is no where in sight. Just then, Adrian opens her eyes, weakly, and she unwraps her wings around Rin, slowly, and lifts up one of her wings, while the other lies against the ground, with her lying on top of it. Rin opens her eyes, having closed them so she wouldn't see anything and sits up, perfectly unharmed and safe. It looks as if it hurts to move it, but Adrian manages to hold it up half way, enough for Rin to crawl out of there. "Your wings. Their both your weapon and your shield, but you couldn't protect both of us at the same time. So, you risked yourself for me." Says Rin. _"Don't worry about me, Rin. I'll be alright." _Rin starts crying and clings onto Adrian's chest, sort of embracing her it seems. "Thank you for saving my life." Rin says. Adrian then closes her eyes and her wing drops back down to the ground on top of the other one. Rin runs over to Sesshomaru and dries her tears away. "So, maybe she isn't one of Naraku's incarnations after all." Says Inuyasha.

"No, she isn't, Inuyasha." He then appears in front of them. He has pale skin, with long black hair, and red eyes, with white pupils and blue eye shadow. He's wearing a dark blue outfit, with a purple vest on top. He appears twenty-three, his height seems to be 5'11", and his weight looks to be 185lbs. "Naraku!" Inuyasha says. "Inuyasha, you got in the way of my plans. Sesshomaru, the little child is safe for now, but I'll try to get her again. And Koga, I see you decided to show up at the last minute. I really didn't expect you to come here." Says Naraku. "Why's that? Afraid to fight me, are you?" Koga asks. "Wouldn't that be something, but that's clearly not the case." Says Naraku. He then uses some sort of power to lift Adrian up and places her in his arms, cradling her in his arms. "I just came to reclaim her, that's all. And Kagura, we'll discuss your punishment later." Naraku says. Kagura soon takes off on her feather.

"I'll see you all again soon enough." Says Naraku. A purple bubble or barrier appears around himself and he vanishes, taking Adrian with him.

Nadyia then kicks Entei in the side, carefully, and he takes off, heading in the same direction Kagura went.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

Still in the village, the sun has set and Inuyasha's group made a fire. Koga is joining them, with his wolf pack nearby and Ginta and Hakkaku are also there, already asleep with the wolf pack. Rin is sitting with them, while Sesshomaru keeps his distance to himself, with a small green imp demon named Jaken nearby. Allie is sitting next to Koga, while Haley is sitting between Inuyasha and Miroku. Annie's sitting next to Kagome and Shippo sits on the other side of her. Kirara, now a kitten-sized cat, is lying between Annie and Shippo. And Ashley's sitting next to Rin and a two-headed dragon demon named Ah-Un lies behind them, both of his heads lying next to Rin. "So, who are you guys?" Allie asks. "Well, pretty lady, I'm Koga. I'm the young leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribe, and those two are Hakkaku and Ginta. We're all that's left of my men, besides the wolves." "Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Koga." Says Haley. "Yes, really nice." Allie says, blushing. "You alright, Allie?" Asks Ashley. "Uh, yeah. I'm just fine." Allie says. "So your name's Allie? I actually think your name is very pretty and it suits a lovely lady like yourself." Says Koga. Allie just blushes even more. "Well, thank you, Koga. That's very nice of you to say." Allie says. "So, where are you from Allie?" Asks Koga. "Oh, um. I'm from the East myself. I come from a kingdom known as the Eastern Earth Wolf Demon Lands." Allie says. "I see, it's nice to meet someone else that's from the East and that's the same type of demon as you." Says Koga. "I think so, too." Allie says. Ashley and Haley glance over at her. "Not that I don't mind traveling with you. I like being with you two, honest." Says Allie. "Well, before this all starts getting out of hand. My name's Kagome and I'm actually not from this time. My real time is in the future of Japan, where man has created many useful things. Things that you don't have in this time." "Are you a priestess, Kagome?" Haley asks. "I guess you can say that." Says Kagome. "Well, you already met me, but I'm Shippo. I'm a fox demon. I've been traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha ever since two demons called the Thunder Brothers killed my father." "My name is Annie, it's nice to meet you guys." "So Annie, what kind of demoness are you?" Sango asks. "I'm a rabbit demoness." Says Annie. "She's no threat, she's only a half-demoness. I can sense it." Inuyasha says. "You should talk mutt-face! You're a half-demon, too." Says Koga. "Hey Koga, butt out will ya! This conversation doesn't concern you anyway!" Inuyasha says. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" Says Kagome. Inuyasha is then face first to the ground. "Why?" Inuyasha asks. Haley's laughing. "And this is Inuyasha. He's a dog demon, as well as a half-demon." Says Kagome. "I'm Sango and that's Kirara, it's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too, Sango. And you too, Kirara." Annie says. "You're a demon slayer, aren't you?" Asks Haley. "Yes." Sango says. "And what about you, Monk?" Asks Allie. "My name is Miroku, it's nice to meet all of you lovely ladies." "I'm Rin and this is Ah-Un. We travel with Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru over there." Ashley is looking over her shoulder at Sesshomaru and back over to the group. "What about you demoness?" Inuyasha asks. "It's Ashley, I'm from the West. In a kingdom known as the Western Fire Dog Demon Lands." "Hey, Lord Sesshomaru is from the West, too. He's the Lord of the Western Lands." Says Rin. "I see." Ashley says. "What about you?" Asks Inuyasha, addressing Haley, who is sitting next to him. "Oh, my name is Haley and it's nice to meet you, Inuyasha. I'm a half-dog, half-wolf demoness." "Oh, so where are you from?" Inuyasha asks. "Well, um. I'm originally from the South, but when I was four I ran away from my village when my dad was slaughtered. My mom died in pup-birth. So, I was alone for a couple years until I stumbled upon Ashley's kingdom and I met her for the first time. Her and her parents took me in as a guest and treated me like I was part of the family. Ashley and I have been best friends ever since. Then some time soon after that, I met Allie when she came for a family reunion. Since Allie and Ashley are cousins." Says Haley. "I'm so sorry about your dad and that you were alone until you met a good friend. A pretty lady like yourself, shouldn't have had to go through all that." Miroku says. Haley then has a funny look on her face, he has a hand on her butt. "Miroku!" Says Sango. She smacks Miroku's hand and he pulls his hand away. "I'm sorry. It's this hand, I can't control it around women." Miroku says. He then takes Haley's hands and bows to her, in an apology. "I'm truly sorry, Haley. Only, would you do me the honor and consider bearing my child." Says Miroku. "Uh…" Haley says. Miroku soon gets slapped in the back of the head. "I am ashamed of myself." Says Miroku. "Anyway, what can you tell us about this Naraku?" Allie asks. "Naraku is just a bastard, he's the main reason for all our problems. Miroku's wind tunnel, Sango's village being destroyed and her friends and family being killed, except for her brother Kohaku. Both Sesshomaru and Koga have had their fair share of Naraku's evil schemes, too." Says Inuyasha. "Why do you ask?" Kagome asks. "Well, um. That demoness that he took with him. She's sort of an old friend of ours and we were wondering what he's capable of and what he does exactly." Says Haley. "Well, he's capable of many things. He can create incarnations from himself, incarnations like Kagura. He also likes to take advantage and manipulate anyone by luring them in or showing them fake kindness, treating them as if he's the only one who understands them. I'm guessing that's what he probably did with your friend." Inuyasha says. Allie's eyes are starting to tear up, Koga notices this. "Hey, you okay?" Asks Koga. "Yes, it's just. She's closer to me than anyone can imagine." Allie says. "Why's that? She your best friend or somethin'?" Asks Inuyasha. "Not exactly, she's my younger sister. My parents adopted her and well, we've always had a strong sense of connection like sisters do." Allie says. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm sorry about that, but did she ever have anything wrong with her?" Asks Koga. "Like what?" Allie asks. "Like for instance, has she always been that quiet? I mean, can she even speak at all?" Asks Inuyasha. "Yes, Inuyasha. She can speak, I just don't know why she was that quiet and never said a word to any of us. She could have at least said something." Allie says. "What do you guys know about Bankotsu?" Asks Haley. "Bankotsu is the leader of the Band of Seven, a group of mercenaries that murdered many people. He's the only one left of the Band of Seven as far as I know anyway." Inuyasha says. "That other girl looked like she belonged to the Band of Seven, who was she?" Asks Kagome. "That was Nadyia, she's an old friend of mine. She helped me out once when I was on my own. She was just a child then, but she was strong and she brought me home with her. Of course her parents didn't approve of me because I was a demoness, but Nadyia didn't care. So, she helped me out for a few months and then I left. She was the first friend that I made." Haley says. "I know her, too. She got caught in a snow storm one time, all alone and freezing to death. So me being as nice as I am, I brought her into my house and had her stay with me until winter was over. She did and then as soon as spring came, she left. That was the last time I saw her, until today that is." Says Annie. "Did Nadyia and Adrian ever know each other?" Koga asks. "I'm not sure. Adrian never mentioned knowing any humans or anyone named Nadyia." Says Allie. "Well, who knows. It's been quite some time since you've seen her last. So there's possibly a chance that they met through that timing." Koga says. "That's a possibility. I just hope she's alright. If something would ever happen to her, I don't know what I would do." Says Allie. Koga hugs her around her shoulders. "It'll be okay Allie, you'll see. If it makes you feel any better, I'll help you get her back if you want." Koga says. "Thank you, Koga." Says Allie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

In a gloomy place, where there seems to be barely any light. A barrier surrounds a decent sized temple. It's long, big and wide in size. It is split into two levels, one above the ground and one below the ground, where light cannot reach or be seen.

The lower level is really nothing but a dungeon lined up with cells, while the upper level looks a little more homely, as homely as you can get when its Naraku's castle.

In one of these cells, Kagura is being held back by chains around her wrists attached to the brick wall. Kagura sits on her knees, with her head bowed.

"Kagura." Kagura looks up to see a young girl standing there. She has pale skin, with hair and clothing both colored in white, and black blank eyes. She appears to be ten, her height seems to be 4'11", and her weight looks to be 81lbs. She's holding a mirror out in front of herself. "Kanna? What are you doing down here?" Kagura asks. "No reason, there's not much use for me up there." Says Kanna, softly. "What are those two parents of yours up to anyway?" Kagura asks. Kanna gets her pale skin from Naraku, while she gets her facial features and delicateness of her skin from Adrian. It's a complete mystery where Kanna gets her black eyes and white hair. "I'm not supposed to tell, I could get in trouble from Naraku." Says Kanna, softly.

"Kanna." An eleven-year-old boy, with fair skin, brown eyes and brown hair, tied into a ponytail, comes running down the hall. He's dressed in a demon slayer outfit, his height appears to be 5'1", and his weight seems to be 90lbs. "Kohaku." Kanna says, softly. "What are you doing down here? You know Naraku forbids you coming down here." Says Kohaku. "I'm not worried about Naraku. He trusts me with most of his plans and he's my father. Even though I do not address him as such." Kanna says, softly. "But you do address Mistress Adrian by mother. I've heard you call her that many times." Says Kohaku. "Because I am her daughter and that is only because I'm different than all of Naraku's other incarnations. I was created differently than all the others. The only incarnations that are still living is Kagura and myself. Muso was absorbed back into Naraku and all the others were defeated by Inuyasha and his group of friends. My mother on the other hand is not one of Naraku's incarnations, she is her own flesh and blood, unlike us. We share the same flesh and blood as Naraku. You are like her, Kohaku. You bear your own flesh and blood. Nadyia and Bankotsu do as well." Kanna says, softly. "You have a point Kanna. Thing is though, Bankotsu and Nadyia have a better chance than the rest of us for escaping. They don't have to remain here, yet they choose to do so." Says Kohaku. "They are brave for staying here I'll give them that, but when the time comes when Naraku doesn't need them anymore. They'll be slaughtered and the only one keeping him from doing that is my mother. You're safe too, Kohaku. You're very loyal to my mother, so she protects you in return and if it was up to her she would have let you go and escape from under Naraku long ago, but it's not that easy." Kanna says, softly.

_"Kanna speaks the truth, Kohaku." _Both Kanna and Kohaku look over towards the end of the hallway. Adrian is standing on the side of the hallway that Kohaku stands. "Mistress." Says Kohaku. "Mother." Kanna says, softly. _"If it were up to me, I would have released you long ago, but unfortunately Naraku has letting go issues. He'll gladly kill or reabsorb his own incarnations, but he'll not let any of us go that easy."_ "It's my fault, Mother. I'm the only reason why Naraku has kept you here for so long. It's because I was created that you were never able to leave." Says Kanna, softly. _"Nothing is your fault, Kanna. I don't blame you for any of this and you were born, not created like the rest of his pathetic incarnations."_ "A strange way of being born, if that's what you call it. In a way, yes I was born, but it didn't have to be the way that it was done. What Naraku did was a disturbing and sick way of how he did it. I don't know how he did it, but it shouldn't have been that way. The only reason why I don't age and why I'm stuck as a ten-year-old girl. You don't know how much I wish I could have prevented my birth or the way it was done at the very least. I'm ashamed to call that man my father." Kanna says, softly. _"You're nothing like him, Kanna. Even though Naraku has possession of it, you do have a heart. Although he says you don't and you can't feel any pain or emotions, but he has no idea how wrong he is. Naraku on the other hand is a different story, he's a heartless bastard and nothing will ever change that." _"Do you know how long I've wanted to hear your voice? Your real voice I might add, but because of Naraku I'll probably never be able to." Says Kanna, softly. _"You don't know that for sure, Kanna. True, I've lost my ability to speak, but I haven't lost a way to communicate with you or anyone else who can hear my thoughts. Someday I'll find a way to speak again, but until then I'm stuck like this." _"Because of the jewel shard that was lodged into your vocal cords by Naraku." Kanna says, softly. _"Its more complicated than that, Kanna. That jewel shard had a curse placed on it by Naraku before he embedded it into my vocal cords, it was cursed with laryngitis to enable me to speak. In other words, until I can find a way to remove the shard, I'm stuck being a mute. We'll get out of this. You, me and Kohaku will escape from here at some point. I can't leave until this jewel shard is removed from me and I'm able to get your heart in my possession and return it into you where it belongs. We're stuck here until that happens." _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

Out deep in the woods, Nadyia and Bankotsu are walking together. "So, what do you think Naraku has planned now, Bankotsu?" Nadyia asks. "Not entirely sure. He just gives us the orders and we follow them. He said to head over to the Bone Eater's Well and wait for that human girl named Kagome." Says Bankotsu. "You mean the one that travels with Inuyasha?" Nadyia asks. "Yeah." Says Bankotsu. "What exactly does he want from Kagome?" Nadyia asks. "She's the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. Naraku probably wants Kagome to help him find the rest of the shards so he can reconstruct the Sacred Shikon Jewel." Says Bankotsu.

"You really shouldn't be snooping around things you have no business knowing." Naraku says. "Huh?" Asks both Bankotsu and Nadyia. They both look in front of themselves, seeing Naraku in his barrier. "Master Naraku, what brings you by to check on us?" Nadyia asks. "Making sure you don't mess up my plans." Says Naraku. "Don't worry. You should have more faith in us Naraku, our mistress certainly does." Bankotsu says. "Doesn't mean I feel the same way she does. Continue towards the well and wait for Kagome. Your mistress and Kohaku will be waiting for your arrival and she'll explain the rest to you there." Says Naraku. "Yes, Master Naraku." Nadyia says. "Whatever you say." Says Bankotsu. Naraku then takes off.

Bankotsu and Nadyia continue on their way. "Hey Nadyia, why do you keep addressing Naraku by master?" Bankotsu asks. "I'm just calling him that because I'm doing what our mistress asked me to do. To play along until we can take Naraku down for good. We just have to be patient, that's all. Besides, if what our mistress said is true then Inuyasha and his friends are looking to defeat Naraku, too." Says Nadyia. "Inuyasha's group isn't the only ones looking to defeat Naraku. There're two other groups of demons out there that are looking to put an end to Naraku." Bankotsu says. "I've noticed, but I didn't exactly get the others by their names." Says Nadyia. "You'll know them soon enough. I'm sure our mistress will explain that to you." Bankotsu says. "Let's just hope we can get to her before Inuyasha's group does." Says Nadyia.

Near the well. Adrian is walking around in the open field, with Kohaku close to her side. "It's quite a nice day. Wouldn't you agree Mistress?" Kohaku asks._ "I guess. __W__ell, its better than being cooped up at Naraku's castle." _"Don't worry Mistress, we'll find a way to escape Naraku." Says Kohaku._ "You have a chance right now, you always do when you're with me. Yet you choose to stay with me." _"I will not leave you and Kanna to suffer alone." Kohaku says. He goes down to one knee, showing his respect and loyalty towards Adrian. "I am loyal to you, you're my mistress. Even though it was Naraku who assigned me to be your servant. Yet you show me kindness, unlike what any other mistress or master would treat their servant. So, I am forever loyal to you." Says Kohaku. _"I don't treat you like a servant, because I don't see you as one." _"Huh? What ever do you mean Mistress?" Kohaku asks. _"You may see me as your mistress which is fine, but I see you as a child." _"So you treat me as if I was your son or the son you wish you had." Says Kohaku. _"Just don't let Naraku know about this discussion, or else he'll consider wanting me to bear him another child." _"But, aren't you happy with Kanna? I mean, she has more relation to you than she does Naraku." Kohaku says._ "Kanna's my child, so of course I'm happy with her. She despises Naraku as much as I do and we both wish to escape from under his clutches." _The wind starts to pick up, Adrian feels the aura of other demons or humans within the wind._ "Hm?" _"What is it Mistress?" Asks Kohaku_. "Bankotsu and Nadyia are near, go and greet them will you. Lead them here." _"Yes Mistress." Kohaku says. He then stands up and runs away to find Nadyia and Bankotsu, disappearing into the woods.

_ "My sister's aura flows within the wind, too. Only, I feel Sesshomaru's aura close by." _Adrian turns around to face Sesshomaru on the other side of the field._ "Lord Sesshomaru, I had a feeling you were near." _"You tried to take Rin back to Naraku. I know his intentions were to use her as bait, yet you kept her safe, risking yourself for her. And I only wish to know why, before I kill you." Says Sesshomaru. _"That's why you came all the way here, Lord Sesshomaru? To find out why I protected Rin. If you must know, I did it because I have a strong sense of protection towards children." _"That explains Kohaku then. So, you have mothering instincts." Sesshomaru says._ "Just like you possess fathering intuition towards Rin. You protect her and indulge her like any father would towards his daughter." _"This is true, but I do what I can to keep her at a distance. In order to keep her safe." Says Sesshomaru._ "I'm aware of this, Sesshomaru. I do the same with Kohaku. Yet he has a strong sense of loyalty towards me, enough to where he protects me." _"Isn't that Naraku's influence on him?" Sesshomaru asks. _"No Lord Sesshomaru, it is most certainly not. I know this because of my abilities of the __A__ir __E__lement, I can sense the auras of demons and humans, no matter how far or close they may be. I can also sense if it is a dark or light aura and Kohaku's aura is more towards the light than it is dark." _"So, you knew I was coming then. Where is Naraku located now?" Asks Sesshomaru. _"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Lord Sesshomaru. It takes time and the wind, like the mind always changes its course." _"I see." Sesshomaru says. He then turns and leaves the way he came, he glances over his shoulder. "I'll spare you today, you should feel grateful." Says Sesshomaru. He turns and takes his leave.

_ "Farewell, Lord Sesshomaru." _


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

Meanwhile, Kagome is just finishing packing up things, as soon as she's finished with that her, Inuyasha and their group will be leaving. "So, you guys are heading out?" Haley asks. Inuyasha looks over his shoulder at her and then turns to face her. "Yeah, we've got a lot of work to do. We need to locate the rest of the shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel and hunt down Naraku to take him down." Says Inuyasha. "Will we ever run into you guys again?" Annie asks. "I'm sure you will. I mean, if we're both looking for Naraku. Well, I have no doubts we'll see each other again." Says Kagome. Miroku then takes Haley's hands. "Until then, I'll surely miss you ladies." Miroku says. Sango pulls him by his ear and drags him away. "Let's go, Monk! See you around guys." Says Sango. Kirara then turns from her kitten size into her full grown size. Sango and Miroku climb onto Kirara's back and Shippo climbs up next. "Bye Annie, bye Haley. I hope to see you again." Shippo says. "Seeya, Shippo." Says Haley. "Don't get into any trouble either. Bye, Kirara." Annie says. Kirara then flies off, heading North.

"Let's go Kagome. Climb on up." Says Inuyasha. Kagome climbs onto his back and he carries her, piggybacking her. "Seeya around sometime." Inuyasha says. He then takes off, following after Kirara and the others. "Goodbye, see you later." Says Kagome, waving back at Haley, Annie, Allie and Ashley.

Only Annie and Allie wave back, Ashley and Haley do not. "Well Allie. I hate to say goodbye, but I must be on my way, too. I have to hunt down Naraku and kill him, for my fallen comrades." Koga says. "You're really brave, Koga. To go up against someone like him." Says Allie. "Yeah, I know. Well, I hope to see you again sometime." Koga says. He then kisses Allie on the forehead, softly, and starts to head off. "Let's go boys." Says Koga. "Wait, Koga." Allie says. Koga turns to look over his shoulder. "Um, if you ever run into my sister, will you kill her?" Asks Allie. "That depends on her. If she tries to attack and kill me, then I'll have to defend myself. If she doesn't, well then that's a different story. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll do what I can to help her and bring her back to you, unharmed if I can." Koga says. "Thank you, Koga. I would appreciate it." Says Allie. Koga nods, in acknowledgment, and then takes off in a fast tornado.

The wolves soon run off after Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku do, too.

Allie, Haley and Annie wave goodbye to them, Ashley doesn't.

Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un walk up to them. "Are you guys leaving, as well?" Ashley asks. "Yes, but we have to wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return. He left last night." Says Rin.

Just then, Ah-Un lifts up both of his heads, as if he's sniffing the air. "What is it, Ah-Un?" Rin asks. She looks in the direction Ah-Un's heads are pointing at. "Oh, Master Jaken look. Lord Sesshomaru has returned." Says Rin. She runs over to greet Sesshomaru. Jaken follows after, leading Ah-Un by the reins on his heads. "Ready to go?" Sesshomaru asks. "Yes, my Lord." Says Rin. Sesshomaru then turns to head in the direction he came and she follows close beside him. Jaken and Ah-Un catch up behind them. Rin then turns, waving goodbye to Ashley and the others. "Goodbye." Rin says.

This time Ashley actually does wave and so do the others. "So, it's just us again." Says Haley. "Yes, I guess it is." Allie says. "So, what shall we do now?" Asks Ashley. Both Allie and Haley shrug. Annie's then suddenly leaving, Haley notices. "Hey, where are you going, Annie?" Haley asks. "Oh, um. I shouldn't trouble you girls anymore. You girls have a mission, to locate Naraku and get that bat demoness back from him. I'll just end up being in the way. I'm heading home where it's at least somewhat safer." Says Annie. "Wait Annie, who said you had to go?" Allie asks. "Or said that you were trouble and would get in the way?" Asks Haley. "What do you mean?" Annie asks. "Well, we've been thinking and we've talked it over." Says Haley. "And we came up with a decision." Allie says. "We want you to travel with us." Says Ashley. "Seriously, you girls mean it? But I'm only a half-demoness and you three are all full-fledged demonesses. Are you sure you want me around? I mean, I'm useless when I become human." Annie says. "Annie, we don't care if you're half-demoness, half-human. The only thing that matters is we could use that strong, caring heart of yours." Says Allie. "Oh, you girls are the best." Annie says. "So, which way should we go?" Asks Haley. "Maybe we should head the way Koga and Inuyasha went. It seems that they know where Naraku's located." Ashley says. "Wait Ashley, I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with Naraku." Says Allie. "He hasn't done anything to us. I mean, Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru have all had encounters with Naraku. We haven't yet, but it seems that, that's the only choice. We find Naraku, we find Adrian." Ashley says. "It's that simple, huh?" Asks Allie, sarcastically. "It will be more difficult than it sounds, Allie." Ashley says. "So, are we going the way Inuyasha and Koga went? Or are we heading the way Sesshomaru went?" Asks Haley. "Um, I don't think Sesshomaru will like us tagging along with him. He seems like, well, Ashley's type of demon." Annie says. "Wait, what do you mean by that, Annie?" Asks Ashley. "I'm just saying. He kept his distance from us and, well, you seem to be the type of demoness who keeps her distance from others." Annie says. "I'm not like that… much." Says Ashley. "Well, how about we do this then so we don't cause any arguments. Annie and I will go the way Inuyasha and Koga went, you and Allie head the way Sesshomaru went." Haley says. "Hm, it's not a bad idea." Says Ashley. "We all agree then?" Allie asks. All four of them nod, in unison. "Alright, hands in." Says Haley. She puts one of her hands out in front of herself. Annie places one of hers on top of Haley's. Ashley then puts one of hers on top of Annie's and last Allie places one of hers on top of hers. "May we all be safe." Ashley says. "And careful." Says Annie. "Please, everyone stay alive." Allie says. "And be triumphant in our mission." Says Haley. Allie takes her hand away and so does Ashley. "Good luck, you two." Allie says. She and Ashley then take off, heading in the direction Sesshomaru went.

"Let's go, Annie. I hope you can keep up with me." Says Haley. She takes off, Annie follows after her and is soon running right beside her, very much capable of keeping up with her, as they head the way Inuyasha and Koga went.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

It's near mid-day when Nadyia and Bankotsu end up meeting up with Kohaku. Kohaku is kneeling down on one knee, when they approach him. "Hello, Kohaku." Nadyia says. "Why are you waiting out here?" Asks Bankotsu.

_"I asked him to wait for you."_ Kohaku doesn't glance over at Adrian, he stays how he is as she walks over to stand beside him. "So, are we going to do what Naraku assigned us to do? Or are we just going to let him deal with it on his own?" Bankotsu asks. "What do you think? Obviously, we wouldn't be all the way out here if we weren't going to go along with this." Says Nadyia. "Well, sorry for asking." Bankotsu says. "So, what's our plan of action? I'm pretty sure Naraku explained his intentions to you." Says Nadyia._ "Yes. Well, you both already know that Inuyasha is after the jewel shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel, as well as Naraku. Naraku wants Kagome taken captive in order to locate the rest of the shards that he doesn't have already, but in order to get Kagome here we need a Sacred Jewel shard for her to sense and locate."_ "But, we don't possess any Sacred Jewel shards. Naraku keeps his precious shards under lock and key, and keeps them where no one else can get them." Nadyia says. "So it's pretty much impossible for any of us to get close enough to the shards and take them without Naraku knowing." Says Bankotsu. "Although, Kohaku has a shard of the jewel embedded in his back." Nadyia says. _"Kagome and Inuyasha already know that and they know when it's his, so his shard is already out of the question. We can't use the shards that Bankotsu has either. However, I did come prepared for something like this."_ Adrian removes something hidden behind her sash and brings it into view. "How did you even manage to get it from him?" Asks Nadyia. _"He doesn't even know I have it. I took it when he was unaware. I made sure he was in a deep sleep before I took it from his hiding place." _Adrian has Naraku's Sacred Jewel shard, it already seems to have most of the shards. "Pretty clever of you." Bankotsu says. "So, now what? Do we just wait for Kagome to come on her own?" Asks Nadyia. _"Actually, I'm bringing Kagome right to us."_ Adrian then turns to walk away. Kohaku gets up and runs to catch up with Adrian, turning into a walk when he reaches her. "What will you do once Kagome comes Mistress? Will you harm her, maybe even kill her?" Kohaku asks. _"That's not my intention, Kohaku. Naraku instructed me to bring her to him alive, he said nothing about bringing her unharmed. As long as she doesn't scream out for her beloved Inuyasha and she doesn't put up much of a fight, she shouldn't get hurt too badly."_ "Wait, what about Inuyasha? If he comes to her rescue, wouldn't you have to fight him?" Asks Kohaku. _"Bankotsu will deal with Inuyasha and the monk, if he needs to."_ "What about my sister? I ask if it's not too much trouble, could you please spare her?" Kohaku asks. _"Nadyia will be dealing with your sister and any other inconveniences that will occur. So, it's out of my hands, but I'll get her to stop if it begins to go too far. Hopefully, it won't come down to that."_ "Thank you Mistress." Says Kohaku. "And, Kohaku." "Yes Mistress?" Kohaku asks. _"Stay as far away as you can from us. If this turns into a battle, I don't want you to get involved. Please for your own safety, stay hidden and stay out of the way."_ "Yes, Mistress." Says Kohaku. The wind soon picks up. _"Now, come and find me, Inuyasha. You want your Sacred Jewel shards? I have them right here. All you have to do is come and get them."_ The wind picks up more, becoming a stronger gust of wind.

Some distance away, the wind ends up reaching Inuyasha and his group. Inuyasha just stops running for a minute. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. "This wind, it feels as if it wants me to follow it. As if it's trying to lead me to something I want." Says Inuyasha. "What exactly do you mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. "It's hard to explain, but it feels as if this wind is calling to me." Says Inuyasha. "Calling to you, seriously? I think you've lost it." Kagome says.

Kirara then lands beside them, carrying Miroku, Sango and Shippo on her back. "Hey, you guys. Something's up with Kirara, she's not acting right." Says Sango. She, Miroku and Shippo all climb off of Kirara. Kirara then begins growling at nothing. Inuyasha lets Kagome down and she runs over to them. "What's wrong with her?" Kagome asks. "I'm not sure. Ever since the wind picked up, she's been like this." Says Sango. Shippo suddenly collapses to the ground face first. "Shippo." Miroku says. He lifts Shippo up, holding him in his arms. "Shippo, are you alright?" Asks Kagome. "Oh, I don't feel so well. I just feel so sleepy and faint all of a sudden." Shippo says. "Hang in there, Shippo." Says Kagome. Kirara then loses her full grown form and turns into her little kitten form, collapsing on her side to the ground. "Kirara." Sango says. She lifts Kirara up, cradling her in her arms. "She seems to be in the same condition as Shippo." Says Sango. "The wind seems to be affecting demons and not humans." Miroku says. "But it's not affecting Inuyasha. He seems to be just fine." Says Kagome. Just at that moment, Inuyasha reaches for his forehead and collapses to one knee. "I spoke too soon. Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asks. She runs over to Inuyasha, only to be stopped shortly. "Stay away from me!" Says Inuyasha, his voice suddenly deeper, sounding as if he's possessed. "Huh? Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asks. She walks up to Inuyasha, placing a hand on his shoulder, only to be smacked away by him. "I said stay away from me and don't you ever place your human hands on me again!" Says Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" Kagome says. Her eyes begin to tear up. "What's the matter with you, don't you recognize me?" Asks Kagome. "Get the hell away from me!" Inuyasha says. He raises up one of his fists, his claws facing towards Kagome. "Get out of here before I make you myself!" Says Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" Kagome says. "You had your chance!" Says Inuyasha. He brings down his claws. "No, Inuyasha." Kagome says. She closes her eyes and shields herself with her arms, only nothing hits her.

When Kagome looks, Haley is in front of her and has taken the hit for her. "Huh? Haley?" Asks Kagome. Haley looks at her from the corner of her eye, looking over her shoulder at her, her eyes alone tell that she's in pain.

"Haley, are you alright?" Annie asks. "I'll be fine." Says Haley. She's holding at her bicep, where her injury resides. Inuyasha is shaking his head, aggressively, as if trying to fight off a possession. "I have to go, but first!" Inuyasha says. He unsheathes his sword. "Wind Scar!" Says Inuyasha. He uses it and the attack aims toward his friends, Haley and Annie.

When the attack ends, all of them are lying on the ground, unconscious, but not too badly hurt or killed. Inuyasha then sheathes his sword and walks up to Kagome, glaring at her. Inuyasha lifts Kagome up, carrying her around the waist, near his side and then takes off heading towards where the wind came from.

A half an hour later, a tornado shows up and suddenly stops, showing Koga had arrived a little too late. _"Huh? What happened here?"_ Koga thinks to himself. He glances over at where Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara lie, still unconscious from the Wind Scar attack. _"Wait, those are Kagome's friends. Only, where is she and that mutt?" _Koga thinks to himself. Haley and Annie are just as still as the others. _"And those are Allie's friends, what the heck happened here?"_ Koga thinks to himself. Haley soon starts to come to, trying to get up to her hands and knees. Koga stops at Haley's side and she glances up at him, weakly. "So, you're awake. You okay?" Koga asks. "Not really…" Says Haley. She manages to at least sit up, while Koga crouches down beside her. "What happened here?" Koga asks. "Not exactly sure. Annie and I were trying to follow you guys, but we lost you and your wolf packs scent. So, we ended up finding Inuyasha and his friends. Only, there was something different about him. As if he was possessed or something. He tried to hurt Kagome. I managed to stop him, but then he used his sword on us and knocked us all out." Says Haley. "I see. Where's Kagome and Inuyasha now?" Koga asks. "I don't know, he must have took her with him to wherever he was going." Says Haley. Koga stands up, sniffing the air and looking in the direction Inuyasha went in. "I found his scent, he's heading North. Can you stand?" Koga asks. "I think so." Says Haley. Koga helps her up to her feet, she's able to stand on her own, holding at her arm yet. Annie then begins to stir a bit and opens her eyes in as much pain as Haley's in. Annie sits up and holds at her head, as if over come with a headache. "You alright, Annie?" Haley asks. "I guess, only for the fact that my head hurts, but other than that I'm okay." Says Annie. "That's good." Haley says. She then helps Annie up and she is staying on her rabbit feet pretty well. Miroku sits up, slowly, and Sango gets up to her hands and knees. Shippo and Kirara come to as well, she leaps onto Sango's lap. "You guys okay?" Asks Koga. Miroku nods. "Yeah, we should be." Miroku says. "Come on, we need to follow Inuyasha. Then we'll know what's up." Says Koga. He then takes off running. Haley and Annie stay behind with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un are walking. Sesshomaru soon catches a scent in the air and stops walking. "What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks. _"This scent, Naraku is nearby."_ Sesshomaru thinks to himself. "Rin, stay here with Ah-Un." Says Sesshomaru. "Yes, my Lord." Rin says. "Jaken, you stay here with them. I must go forth, alone." Says Sesshomaru. "As you wish Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken says. Sesshomaru then takes off into the air, as if in a hurry to get somewhere, urgently.

A short distance away. Allie and Ashley peer out from their hiding place. "I wonder where he's off to." Says Allie. "Wherever it is, it doesn't seem safe." Ashley says. "How can you tell?" Asks Allie. "If he's leaving Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un behind. It must be someplace dangerous." Ashley says. "Huh, good point." Says Allie. "Come on. We should follow him before he gets too far away." Ashley says. She then takes off into the air, she can apparently fly, just like Sesshomaru can.

"Hey, wait for me." Says Allie. She runs off to follow after Ashley, forming a tornado, similarly to Koga, when she's running fast enough to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: _

Koga continues to run the way Inuyasha's scent is coming from. _"Inuyasha, if you've harmed Kagome you're going to wish you never met me!"_ Koga thinks to himself.

Haley and Annie are soon running on either side of him. "Hey, you two finally caught up." Koga says. "Yeah. We would've caught up with you sooner." Says Haley. "Only, we didn't want to leave the others until we knew they would be okay." Annie says. "Okay, keep up if you can ladies." Says Koga. He then speeds up a bit.

Meanwhile, back in the open field surrounding the well, Adrian and Kohaku are sitting in the open field.

Bankotsu and Nadyia are waiting in the shadows of the forest, until they're needed.

Adrian is holding the Sacred Jewel shard in her hand, clutching it with a secure hold. _"All this fuss over a simple jewel, it__'__s all nonsense."_ The wind soon picks up a bit, making Adrian able to sense Inuyasha's aura. _"So, he's near."_ Adrian's hand clenches tighter around the Sacred Jewel shard, hiding it from view. _"Kohaku."_ "Yes Mistress?" Kohaku asks. _"Do what I told you, get as far away from this area as you can. Find Entei and stay with him, he's not that far away."_ "Yes Mistress." Says Kohaku. He then stands up and leaves, running into the forest, past both Bankotsu and Nadyia.

Adrian soon stands up, with barely any effort, aided by her powers of the wind.

As she did that, Inuyasha's walked up from behind Adrian, some distance away. Adrian then turns to look over her shoulder at Inuyasha. Inuyasha still has Kagome in his hold, held securely against his side, carrying her around the waist. Inuyasha places Kagome down on the grass and walks away from her. Adrian then turns to face Inuyasha and he stops dead in his tracks, keeping his distance from her.

Kagome soon comes to, seeing this moment. "Huh? Inu… yasha…" Kagome says, weakly. She then gets up to her feet and walks over to Inuyasha, slowly and weakly. "Inuyasha." Says Kagome. Inuyasha isn't looking at her at all, his eyes are completely blank, she notices this. "Huh? Inuyasha? What's the matter with your eyes?" Kagome asks, worriedly. Inuyasha doesn't answer. Kagome then turns her attention towards Adrian. "You! Your responsible for this, aren't you?! You're the reason Inuyasha tried to attack me before!" Says Kagome. Adrian just eyes her, not able to communicate with her. "Well, don't just stand there staring at me! Say something, will you!" Kagome says. Adrian remains silent. Kagome's eyes soon soften at this point. "Wait, can you? Answer me this then, if nothing else. Why won't you speak to anyone? Please tell me, unless of course you're afraid to talk to anyone." Says Kagome. Adrian did not like that statement and she does not seem very happy. Adrian extends out one of her bat wings, showing her sixteen-foot wingspan and with it she sends a powerful gust of wind right towards Kagome and Inuyasha, sending them both falling backwards. "Well, that was a bad idea. Maybe I shouldn't say anything that would provoke her." Kagome says. "Jeez, ya think." Says Inuyasha. He sits up. "Huh, Inuyasha? You're okay?" Kagome asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to you." Says Inuyasha. "Wait, how'd you get free of her control?" Kagome asks. "She didn't have me under her control, that wind of hers did. And when she sent that gust of wind from her wing, I broke free of the previous wind." Says Inuyasha. "Oh." Kagome says. Inuyasha then stands up, facing Adrian. "So you brought us here for a reason. Now I want to know why?" Asks Inuyasha. Adrian retracts her wing, bringing it closer to her side. "Wait, Inuyasha. I sense a Sacred Jewel shard and it's huge." Kagome says. "Where?" Asks Inuyasha. Adrian lifts up her hand and loosens her hold on the Sacred Jewel shard so they can see it. "That must be the fragments of the Sacred Jewel shard that belong to Naraku. He has most of them, too." Inuyasha says. Kagome then walks up to Adrian, eying at the Sacred Jewel shard the whole time. "Kagome, what are you doing?" Asks Inuyasha. "Shh, Inuyasha. Is this why you brought us here, so you can give us the Sacred Jewel shard Naraku has?" Kagome asks. She reaches for it. Only when Kagome has the Sacred Jewel shard in her possession, it shines brightly and actually ends up shocking her instead, making her scream out. "Kagome!" Says Inuyasha. The Sacred Jewel shard soon stops shocking Kagome and it dims down a bit, her eyes then go blank and she collapses to the ground backwards.

Adrian then takes the Sacred Jewel shard back from Kagome and hides it where she hid it before, behind her sash. Adrian glances up at Inuyasha and smirks a bit at him, he returns her gaze, with clenched teeth. "Why you?! You'll pay for this!" Inuyasha says. Adrian positions herself in defense, glancing at him, daring him to do so. "Okay, you wanna go. I'm game." Says Inuyasha. He then charges at Adrian, aiming his claws towards her, only she's able to dodge the attack and slip right past him. Adrian's now hovering mid-air and with both of her wings, she jabs them right through Inuyasha's shoulder-blades and closely pierces his heart, making him yell out. Adrian then retracts her wings back up to herself, bringing Inuyasha up with them, her wings still pierced into him. Adrian soon takes both of her wings out of Inuyasha and sends him crashing to the ground, landing next to Kagome unconscious body. "Ah." Inuyasha says. He places a hand on one of his wounds, seeing blood stained on his hand. Inuyasha's having a hard time getting up, only managing to get up to his hands and knees. "You're stronger than you look." Says Inuyasha. Adrian then lands on the ground, with a gentle and somewhat graceful landing. The points of Adrian's wings are dripping Inuyasha's blood. Inuyasha then gets up to his feet, staggering a bit. "I'm not beaten yet though. Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha says. Adrian blocks herself with one of her wings, able to deflect the attack. The wind soon picks up again, surrounding both of them, whipping their clothes and hair around. Adrian then makes the wind stronger, knocking Inuyasha off of his feet. The wind almost seems unstoppable, until Adrian makes it cease and the wind dies down a bit. Adrian then suddenly collapses to her hands and knees, her abilities must take a lot out of her, she seems winded. Inuyasha soon walks up to Adrian, standing over her. "What's wrong with you? Can't you control the capacity of your wind?" Asks Inuyasha. Adrian looks away from him. "Unless, you're powers take a lot out of you?" Inuyasha asks. He crouches down in front of Adrian. "If that was the case, then why did you make your wind stronger? Why risk your life like that?" Asks Inuyasha. He tries to place a hand on Adrian's shoulder, only the slightest touch of his claws, makes her flinch and cower a bit. "Huh?" Inuyasha asks, curiously. He pulls his hand away.

Then at that moment, Bankotsu bashes Inuyasha in the head with Banryu's handle. Bankotsu is standing between Inuyasha and Adrian. "Hm, Inuyasha. We meet again and this time under different circumstances." Says Bankotsu. "Bankotsu!" Inuyasha says. He stands back up to his feet. "Come on, just you and me, half-breed." Says Bankotsu. "Fine, if that's what you want, human." Inuyasha says. They then go at it, him with his sword, Tetsuseiga and Bankotsu has his halberd, Banryu.

Adrian soon stands to her feet, when Sesshomaru shows up, landing in the open field a decent distance in front of her, on the other side of the field. _"Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you here?"_ "The scent of Naraku. His scent is nearby." Says Sesshomaru. _"I'm aware of this, his aura blows through the wind and his aura is very dark. It's sickening."_ "Naraku, where is he? I know he's close, but his whereabouts confuse me very much." Sesshomaru says. _"It's hard to say. Although, you are correct, he's close. Only like you, I can't exactly pinpoint it."_ Sesshomaru's then glaring right at Adrian, as if he can see right through her. Sesshomaru moves to draw his sword, Tokijin and unsheathes it. "Don't move." Says Sesshomaru. He soon dashes towards Adrian and right past her.

Adrian turns to see Sesshomaru was aiming towards Naraku, not her. Sesshomaru's sword is pointed right at Naraku's chest. "He was able to sneak past your senses and mine. He was using you as a decoy to lure us all in the same place because we all thought we were following Naraku's scent, when this whole time it was your scent we were following." Sesshomaru says. _"I already knew this, Sesshomaru. He's deceived me many times before, I'm used to this by now."_ "So, you saw right past my plans, did you Sesshomaru?" Asks Naraku. Sesshomaru glares at him, darkly. "I saw right through your little tricks, Naraku." Sesshomaru says. "Did you now?" Asks Naraku.

Just then, Koga finally arrives, with Haley and Annie in tow.

Ashley soon lands to the ground, perfectly and elegantly. "Ashley." Haley says. "Haley, Annie." Says Ashley. They both run over to her and hug her, she just hugs them back, group hug.

Nadyia then steps out of the forest and Adrian meets her halfway. Koga walks over to Kagome, crouching down beside her. "Kagome." Koga says, softly. Kagome's eyes are still very much blank. "Your upset, aren't you Koga? Well, shouldn't you take it out on someone?" Asks Naraku. "Like you Naraku?!" Koga asks, furiously. "Go ahead and try it. Even if all three of you attack me, you won't be able to destroy me completely." Says Naraku. "We can try!" Koga says. Sesshomaru sheathes Tokijin and aims at Naraku with his poisonous claws, managing to get him straight across the stomach and in the inner thigh, leaving four deep gashes in both his stomach and thigh. Only before Koga can cut in, Naraku manages to give him an upper-cut, right into his face and send him flying, crashing into the trunk of a tree. Koga winces a little bit, but soon manages to get up. "You'll pay for that!" Says Koga. It then seems that Naraku is practically right in front of him, not facing him at all as if wanting him to attack him, he still has the gashes that Sesshomaru managed to give him. "Bad move not facing your opponent!" Koga says. He charges at Naraku, getting him right between the shoulder and the neck, almost reaching straight across the collar-bone. Naraku's then facing Koga and manages to get him across the cheek, leaving three gashes behind. That makes Koga mad, he then makes a second attempt and stabs Naraku right through the chest and out though the back, between the shoulder-blades. "That was so easy." Says Koga.

"Koga!" Allie says. "Huh?" Asks Koga. He turns to see Allie had arrived to witness what he just did. "Allie." Koga says. Allie's eyes are watering up, with a mixture of frustration, sadness and anger towards him. "How could you?! You said you wouldn't harm her unless it was to defend yourself!" Says Allie. "Huh? What do you mean, Allie?" Koga asks. He looks back down at Naraku, only it wasn't him at all. It was Adrian instead the whole time, he nearly killed her instead of Naraku. "But, that's impossible. I was fighting Naraku I was sure of it." Says Koga. He then removes his arm from Adrian. Surprisingly though, Adrian's able to stand on her own for the moment, only it doesn't last too long. Adrian ends up collapsing out of pain, her shoulder is actually affecting her more than the other wound is. Allie then runs over to Adrian, kneeling over her, being careful not to nudge her at all. "Adrian." Allie says, concerned. She places a hand on Adrian's wounded shoulder, trying not to press down on it to hard. Allie then brings her hand into view, her hand stained with her sister's blood. Allie glares up at Koga. "You lied to me, Koga! You promised you'd help me, help her! Not hurt her more than she already was!" Says Allie, angrily. "Allie, I swear to you. I thought it was Naraku. I had absolutely no idea it was her. Naraku must have been playing with my mind, making me think it was him. You have to believe me, I had no intention of hurting her." Koga says. "I don't have too believe anything you say! You hurt my sister and I saw you do it!" Says Allie, furiously. "Allie…" Koga says. Allie then gets up, now standing over Adrian, sister instincts kicking in. "I heard enough, Koga! And here I thought I could trust you, but I guess she was right. Men can't be trusted, except for fathers and brothers!" Says Allie. "Allie, calm down." Ashley says. She places a hand on Allie's shoulder. "This is what Naraku wants to happen. He wants for you and Koga to be like this." Says Ashley. Allie is just very emotional right now, as if she was experiencing hormones. Allie's eyes are tearing up again and she places her head against Ashley's chest. Ashley then wraps her arms around Allie's shoulders, cousin moment. "Um, girls. I don't mean to ruin your family moment, but she's starting to move." Haley says. She's been kneeling over Adrian, while Allie and Ashley were having their moment. Haley's actually been helping to try and get Adrian up. Ashley then releases Allie and she brings her attention over to them, Adrian is trying to get up only it hurts her to do so. "No, no. You shouldn't be trying to move yourself just yet, you haven't fully healed." Says Allie. Adrian just gets up anyway, ignoring her words, walking right past them. Allie then stands back up. "Adrian, wait." Allie says. She's suddenly stopped in her tracks, when she looks back Ashley has her hand wrapped around her wrist, to stop her from going forward. "Ashley, what are you doing?" Asks Allie. Ashley is looking her dead in her eyes. "Don't you get it, Allie? She doesn't want us to feel sorry for her." Ashley says. She lets go of Allie's wrist and walks past her to stand in front of her. "That's it isn't it, Adrian?" Asks Ashley. Adrian stops walking and turns to face her. "You brought us all here for a reason and it wasn't because Naraku told you to do so. You lead Inuyasha to you, knowing that Haley and Koga would follow after him. Then there's Sesshomaru, but you knew he would follow Naraku's scent only to lead him, me and Allie right to you, isn't that right? Only, you weren't planning to fight any of us, you wanted to bring us together, make us closer. You also planned for Koga to do that to you because your wind can play with the mind of men and demons. You wanted to show Allie how men can be because of how you suffered when you were a young pup, right?" Ashley asks. Adrian just closes her eyes and forms a little smile, that was it. "Wait, Ashley. How'd you figure all that out?" Asks Haley. "Yeah, even I didn't know that." Allie says. "Because when her and I were just young pups, we both used to show each other off with our abilities. We used to play fight for fun, but sometimes we would get out of hand. Only when we started getting older, the fun was beginning to stop because we were actually both being serious and then we both messed up. Only we promised to never discuss what happened on that dreadful day." Says Ashley. Both Allie and Haley are surprised by this. "So, that's why you're so serious all the time." Allie says. "Yes, I learned the hard way that all childish things must come to an end and she was taught that same lesson." Says Ashley. Allie runs over to Adrian, only to be stopped short by Nadyia, who has her Glaive pointed at her. Nadyia is standing between Allie and Adrian, with her Glaive, in defense. Allie looks past Nadyia and over at Adrian, sky blue eyes meeting purple eyes. "Um, Adrian? Would you mind calling off your, well, whatever she is to you?" Allie asks. "Insolent wolf, how dare you speak little of me!" Says Nadyia. "Hey, who are you calling 'insolent'? Your just a human, without that weapon your nothing. Besides, what are you to my sister anyway?" Allie asks. "I am one of the protectors to my mistress." Says Nadyia. _"__Nadyia." _Nadyia gasps, slightly, and glances over at Adrian from the corner of her eye. Nadyia then turns towards Adrian and gets down to one knee, her weapon held close to herself, head lowered and eyes closed. "Yes, Mistress?" Nadyia asks. _"It's alright, Nadyia. My sister is no threat to me and don't let her discourage you. I know how skilled you are."_ "Of course, my Mistress." Says Nadyia. She gets up and moves aside. "Adrian, is it true what Ashley said?" Allie asks. Adrian nods, in acknowledgment. "I heard enough of this sappy story. It's time I put my true plan into action." Says Naraku. He disappears, escaping from Sesshomaru's next strike.

"Where is he?" Sesshomaru asks. He glances over at Adrian, she meets his gaze. "Naraku, where's he disappeared to? Can you feel him in your senses? His aura, can you sense it?" Asks Sesshomaru. With a simple hand gesture, Adrian makes the wind pick up again, making it more easier to sense his aura. Inuyasha's now sniffing the air for Naraku and so is Koga. "Wait, her wind is helping all of us." Koga says. "But if she pushes herself, she weakens herself. Unless, that was just something she was doing, to make me show her sympathy." Says Inuyasha. _"Lord Sesshomaru, he has his barrier up and once it is, it's harder for me to completely sense where he's located." _The wind soon dies down at Adrian's command.

"Mistress." Kohaku says. _"Hm?"_ Adrian turns to see Kohaku running towards her. _"Kohaku, I thought I told you to stay away from here."_ "I know you did, but I saw Naraku take off in his barrier and he had Kagome with him." Says Kohaku. _"Are you sure?"_ "Yeah. I saw him and it looked as if he was heading somewhere else, too." Kohaku says. _"You mean, he's not heading back to his castle?"_ "Right, he was heading the way Sesshomaru came from. I think he's going after the little human girl." Says Kohaku. _"Rin. Leave now, head towards Naraku's castle. Bankotsu, Nadyia, go with him."_ They both nod and leave, running into the forest.

Kohaku doesn't leave just yet, still facing Adrian. "But Mistress, I can't leave you to be alone. Please let me accompany you." Kohaku says. _"Go with them, Kohaku. Before you lose them. I can't guarantee your safety if you stay with me."_ "Mistress." Says Kohaku. _"I said go! Now!"_ Adrian knocks Kohaku over with a gust of wind, showing that she really means it this time.

Entei soon gallops over to them. _"Entei, take him back to Naraku's castle."_ Adrian turns away from them, walking away from them. "Mistress." Kohaku says. Entei grabs him by the back of his outfit, with his teeth, pulling him onto his back and flies off, heading towards Naraku's castle.

_"Sesshomaru, if you didn't hear already. Naraku may be planning to kidnap Rin. He already took off with Kagome."_ "Rin's in danger?!" Asks Sesshomaru. _"I __woul__d hurry. If you leave now, you might be able to get to her before he does."_ "Very well." Sesshomaru says. He then takes off into the air, going as fast as he can.

"Naraku took off with Kagome, didn't he?" Asks Inuyasha. Adrian just nods, in acknowledgment. "Naraku that bastard!" Inuyasha says.

Just then, Naraku's tentacles appear, heading straight for Adrian. "Huh? Hey, demoness behind you!" Says Koga. The tentacles wrap around Adrian, encircling around her waist and around each thigh. They then bring Adrian up to the sky and Naraku reappears, floating in mid-air. "Naraku!" Inuyasha says. "You're such a fool Inuyasha. I've got a question for you though. Why did you show her mercy, when you could've ended her suffering? Is it because she's a demoness or is it simply because you pity her?" Asks Naraku. "I guess a little bit of both. I don't exactly know what her story is, but I can tell by the way she cowered from me when I tried to touch her that she was actually fearful of me. But whatever her reason, it has something to do with you, doesn't it Naraku?" Inuyasha asks. Naraku glances up at Adrian, as she tries to get herself free of his tentacles, only he tightens his hold. _"Naraku, let go of me!"_ _"Sorry, but unlike those pathetic humans I don't obey you, you obey me and only me alone. But struggle all you want, you can't escape me that easily. Besides, watching you squirm only entices me more towards you."_ Naraku thinks to himself._ "You're a sick, heartless man. Just like every other man, human or demon, half-breed or full-breed, to me it doesn't matter. All you men are the same."_ "Naraku!" Says Allie, angrily. Naraku turns to face her. "What do you want?" Naraku asks. Allie just steps forward, with Ashley and Haley not too far behind her, neither of them are happy right now. "Put my sister down, right now!" Says Allie, fiercely. Naraku glances back up at Adrian. _"Sister, huh? Well, I don't see any harm in having both of you as my own. What do you think about that?"_ Naraku thinks to himself. _"You sick bastard! You touch her, I shall kill you myself. I'll rip your throat right out of you if you even dare do to her what you've done to me!"_ _"What, you mean make me a mute just like you? Then we would be forever linked through the mind, but I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"_ Naraku thinks to himself. _"Shut up! You know nothing, you manipulated me at a bad time! Telling me nothing but lies, that you understood what it was like to be me. You were wrong, you have no idea what I've been through!"_ The wind soon picks up, harsher than it has ever been. Nearly blowing everyone over or off of their feet, but everybody fights to keep themselves on their feet. "She's really mad now." Haley says. "We have to get her out of there." Says Allie. "Let's go then. On your move, Allie." Ashley says. Allie nods. Allie charges at Naraku and leaps into the air, she brings out her claws and tries smashing through his tentacles. Ashley and Haley are only a step behind. Allie tries aiming towards Naraku's shoulder, using her Earth abilities, only he's able to smash through it and wrap her within his tentacles, a single tentacle encircled around her waist and elbows, enabling her to move or use her arms. Haley tries next, only a tentacle wraps around one of her wrists and then the other, having both her wrists tied together. "So far I'd say this rescue mission, isn't going so well. Maybe I should finish this now." Says Naraku. _"Leave them out of this. I'll stay with you if that's what you want, but don't hurt them." _Naraku is then hit in the back by one of Ashley's fireballs, baring his back, bringing his spider mark to view. "Insolent child!" Naraku says. He sends more tentacles right at Ashley, encircling her lower legs, her thighs, waist and arms. _"I should just kill them all right now, you know it'll be easy for me to do."_ Naraku thinks to himself. _"Don't, just let them go. If you do that, I shall do whatever you say from now on. Just don't hurt them."_ "Hm, will you now?" Asks Naraku. He brings Adrian down, bringing her closer to himself, his tentacles still wrapped around her waist and each thigh. "First, I'll take my Sacred Jewel shard back if you don't mind." Naraku says. He removes the Sacred Jewel shard from behind Adrian's sash and takes it back, he then hides it underneath his robes. Naraku grips her chin, making her look him in the eyes. _"You just have to do one little thing before I release your friends. You need to swear your life to me, meaning you do what I say, when I tell you. You got that?"_ Naraku thinks to himself. Adrian already knows what that means and what he truly means by it. _"Well?"_ Naraku thinks to himself. _"Fine, I swear my life to you."_ _"Forever?"_ Naraku thinks to himself. _"Fine. I swear my life to you forever, are you happy now?"_ _"Then it's done."_ Naraku thinks to himself. He releases Haley, Ashley and Allie, making them fall hard to the ground. "By the way, just in case you try to follow us." Says Naraku. He releases a bunch of poisonous miasma. "Miasma, quick. All of you, don't breathe any of that in." Inuyasha says. All of them cover their noses and mouths. The cloud soon disappears, when it does Naraku has Adrian cradled in his arms, while she seems to have been knocked out from the miasma. "Farewell Inuyasha, Koga. We'll meet again soon enough. That is if you have the guts to rescue Kagome. Oh and deliver a message to your brother Inuyasha. Tell him if he has the guts to rescue Rin, I'll be waiting for him." Says Naraku. He then surrounds himself with his barrier and disappears.

"You girls okay?" Inuyasha asks. Allie and Ashley just nod. "Yeah, we're alright." Says Haley. Annie then runs up to her, embracing her. "Oh good, you're all okay." Annie says. "Allie, I'm sorry we couldn't save her and I'm sorry for what I did." Says Koga. "It's alright, Koga. It isn't your fault. Naraku deceived us all." Allie says. "Inuyasha, where is Naraku's castle located?" Asks Ashley. "A far distance from here I'm afraid. It'll take a few days or so to get there." Inuyasha says. "Allie, Haley. We're going to find Naraku, I swear it. I promise we'll get her back, Allie." Says Ashley. "Thank you, Ashley." Allie says.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

During the night, Inuyasha has a fire going. Everyone else is asleep, while Inuyasha's the only one awake. _"Kagome."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. As he looks around, Haley is sleeping all to herself. Inuyasha gets up and walks over to Haley, crouches down beside her and watches her as she sleeps. _"Even when she's asleep, she still looks so lonely. She has her friends, but is she truly happy all the time?"_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. He then leans down closer to Haley. _"Hm? Something about her, only I can't tell what. But, she's lovely and she looks so peaceful."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. He looks around again, everyone's still asleep. Shippo is sleeping next to Annie. Kirara is asleep near Sango's head. Miroku's sleeping to himself. Ashley's sleeping to herself as well, using her mokomoko as a pillow and sort of a blanket. Koga is asleep, with Allie wrapped within his arms as she sleeps. _"I guess Koga's falling for Allie. Maybe he'll start leaving Kagome alone. But if that happens, will Allie leave with him. Leaving Haley, Ashley and Annie to be with him."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. Haley begins to stir in her sleep, catching his attention. _"Don't you worry, I'll make sure you're never lonely again." _Inuyasha thinks to himself. He then walks away and finds a place to sleep.

Early the next morning, just as the sun has begun to rise. Everyone is awakened by a loud thud. As the dust clears, Entei is revealed. Inuyasha stands up to confront this horse demon. "Entei." Inuyasha says. Kohaku soon climbs off of Entei's back. "Don't draw your sword Inuyasha. Entei isn't here to attack you." Says Kohaku. "Kohaku." Sango says. "Hello sister." Says Kohaku. "What brings you here, Kohaku? Did Naraku send you to spy on us?" Miroku asks. "Not quite and Naraku didn't send me, my mistress did. She sent me to tell you something." Says Kohaku. "Well, then let's here it." Koga says. "It's Kagome, she's not doing very well. If she continues to stay at Naraku's castle much longer, she won't be able to survive. It's his miasma, you know very well humans don't stand a chance against it. It's the same for Rin, too. But since she's in a place where Naraku's miasma can't reach her, she has more of a chance than Kagome does." Says Kohaku. "She told you all this? How? Last I knew she hasn't been speaking to anyone. Yet you were speaking to her as if she was having a conversation with you." Inuyasha says. "Well, um. That's sort of complicated to explain, but she gave me the ability to hear her thoughts. So, she communicates to me through her thoughts. That's why she hasn't been saying anything to any of you. She's become a mute now and I can't explain it anymore, it's too much for me to bear it." Says Kohaku. Haley places a hand on his shoulder and he looks up at her. "It's alright, Kohaku. You don't have to say anything else. It seems to me that she looks at you as if you were her own." Haley says. "Huh?" Asks Kohaku. "I think what Haley's trying to say is that, she treats you like you were her son, her child." Allie says. "That actually makes sense. Like how she protected Rin from that fall and how she was when she saw Kohaku walk out of the woods. She has a strong mothering instinct." Says Ashley. "One thing I don't get though. Why did she send you to tell us this, instead of her coming here herself?" Koga asks. "Um, I shouldn't tell you that." Says Kohaku. "Why not?" Koga asks. "Because it would hurt Allie and I don't want to risk that." Says Kohaku. Allie walks up to him. "It's alright, Kohaku. You can tell me." Allie says. "She told me not to." Says Kohaku. "Kohaku, please. I must know." Allie says. "She's having a difficult time right now. The wounds that she received from Koga, they haven't healed yet for some reason. They're affecting her very badly and she's basically suffering at this point. She's still alive, but for how much longer I'm not exactly sure. I may just be a simple servant, messenger and protector to her, but I can't help but feel deeply concerned for her." Says Kohaku. A single tear falls down his cheek. "I have to go. Its best if I stay with my mistress from now on." Kohaku says. He climbs back onto Entei's back. "Don't worry Allie. Entei and I will do our very best to make sure she's protected from Naraku. If he tries to do anything, it can make her injuries worse than they already are. Let's go Entei." Says Kohaku. He and Entei soon take off, leaving them behind.

"I'm going. If I follow Kohaku and Entei's trail, they'll lead me to her. You may think it's a suicidal thing to do, but I don't care. Koga, I don't blame you for this, I just know this is something I need to do. She should be with someone she knows." Allie says. "Allie, she knows me and Ashley, too. She's our friend, as well." Says Haley. "I know, but she knew me longer. I mean, my parents adopted her. She had no where else to go, we never found her parents. They basically abandoned her, left her when she was so young and helpless. I became her sister and my parents became her parents." Allie says. "We know this, Allie. But you seem to forget, she's my family as well. When your parents adopted her, my parents became her aunt and uncle. So, she became my cousin. The thing is, Allie. You're not her only family that she has, I'm her family as well." Says Ashley. "I never thought you saw her that way." Allie says. "Like it or not, Allie. I'm coming with you. I care for her wellbeing as well." Says Ashley. "I'm coming with you too." Haley says. "Very well. So then, what are we waiting for?" Asks Allie. "Would you like us to accompany you?" Koga asks. "Um, not this time, Koga. I appreciate it, but she doesn't exactly know you. It's the same with Inuyasha too." Says Allie. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you heard what Kohaku said. Naraku has Kagome. So I'm going to go and save her. You three deal with what you have to do and I'll deal with mine." Inuyasha says. "Fine, do what you have to." Says Allie. She glances over at Koga. "Come with if you wish, Koga. But I'm warning you now. If she loses her life from this, I'll personally end yours." Allie says, threateningly. "Annie, you coming with us?" Asks Haley. "Um, I think I'll stay here with Shippo and the others. Besides, I think this is something you guys have to do for yourselves." Annie says. "Alright then, we'll try not to be away for too long." Says Haley. Allie then takes off first, forming a tornado as she runs.

Koga runs to catch up with Allie, forming a tornado too.

"You coming Inuyasha or what?" Haley asks. She soon takes off running.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Hey, wait for me." Says Inuyasha. He then takes off to catch up with Haley.

"Stay safe you guys. We'll see you when we get back." Ashley says. Only before she takes off into the air, she finds herself covered by a big shadow. When Ashley looks it's a big, enormous, giant-sized, white furred dog demon. He has the same markings as Sesshomaru does. "Oh, so that's how you want to play it, huh? Well, I can play that game as well." Says Ashley. She flies herself into the air, as she does her face begins to transform into that of a dogs and her eyes turn red. Red flames soon surround Ashley, hiding her from view as the flames increase in size. When the flames disperse, Ashley has turned into her true demoness form. Ashley's the same size as Sesshomaru and her fur is flame-red. Her tail and ears just as fluffy as Sesshomaru's. Ashley flies up to Sesshomaru, flying around him. Ashley's basically playing around with Sesshomaru, teasing him. Sesshomaru notices this, only to snap at Ashley a little bit and only a couple times. Ashley does it right back at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's getting serious now, he's not finding this very amusing. With her front legs, Ashley pounces on Sesshomaru's back, causing him to lose his balance and crash to the ground. Feeling sorry for what she did, Ashley flies down to the ground where Sesshomaru landed, landing on all four legs perfectly fine. Sesshomaru then stands up, showing that he only has three legs to stand on, Ashley didn't notice this before. They then both lose their dog forms and resemble their human disguises.

Ashley just walks past Sesshomaru and takes off into the air. Sesshomaru follows after, waiting for a few minutes. "So, your following me now, are you?" Ashley asks. "Well, you were following me first. So, I can assume that we are both heading in the same direction. Naraku has Rin and I'm going to get her back." Says Sesshomaru. "I guess, we're in the same position then. Although, I'm sure Rin is fine. I'm pretty sure she's under the protection of my cousin." Ashley says. "You mean the wolf demoness?" Asks Sesshomaru. "No, not her. I have more than one cousin you know. I'm talking about the bat demoness." Ashley says. "Oh her. I didn't realize she was your cousin as well." Says Sesshomaru. "We're not exactly blood related. But I guess, since we're heading to the same place. We could keep each other company until we have to go our separate ways again." Ashley says. "As you wish. Only, I have a question for you first." Says Sesshomaru. "What is it?" Ashley asks. "Are you royalty by any chance?" Asks Sesshomaru. "I'm the Princess of my kingdom. Why do you ask, Lord Sesshomaru? My mother passed when I was eight, but my father still lives and is still the Lord of my kingdom." Ashley says. "I see, I guess we are kind of the same. I lost my father two-hundred years ago, the night Inuyasha was born. When he died, I became the Lord of the Western Lands. My mother is still alive though." Says Sesshomaru. "Oh. Same situation, but the opposite parents." Ashley says. "Yes, it would seem that way." Says Sesshomaru.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

It is dark and gloomy when Allie, Koga, Haley and Inuyasha arrive at Naraku's castle. They stand at a safe distance from it, mostly because of the barrier that surrounds the castle. "So, what do we do now? Wait for him to allow us in?" Koga asks. "Not exactly. I can break down this barrier using red Tetsusaiga." Says Inuyasha.

"Just like you, Inuyasha. To always result to childish measures." Sesshomaru says. Him and Ashley land on the ground. "Sesshomaru, I'm not in any mood for this. I'm here to rescue Kagome and that's it. We can tear each other apart later." Says Inuyasha. "Hm, insolent half-breed. You'll never compare to my might and power. Why our father chose you to wield Tetsusaiga, I'll never know. But I'm not here for you today. I'm here for Rin and once I do that, I'll kill Naraku and all that follow him and be on my way." Sesshomaru says. "Sesshomaru, when you say all that follow him. You don't technically speak of everyone, do you?" Asks Allie. "I will do what I must. I don't care who stands in my way of getting to Naraku. I'll kill whoever dares stand in my way." Sesshomaru says.

Inside Naraku's castle, unaware to any of them, they are being watched. Naraku is watching them through Kanna's mirror. _"Hm, so it would seem that we have visitors. Well, should I be so kind as to bring down the barrier and let them in. Decisions, decisions. I shall lift the barrier and allow them entrance. Only when they do, I'll trap them all. Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru mean nothing to me, once the timing is right I will have them be killed. As for the demonesses, I'll keep all three captive for now. But out of the three of them, one will be killed along with the demons, while the other two I'll keep here with me. I'll either make them my slaves or keep them for my own entertainment. If none of that pleases me, then I'll make one of them my second mate. Their fates are in my hands now."_ Naraku thinks to himself.

Outside, the barrier suddenly disappears. "Huh? The barrier, it's gone." Says Haley. "Should we... go in then?" Allie asks. "I guess, but we should proceed with caution. This could be a trap." Says Ashley. They go forward, only as soon as they do so the barrier comes back up. "I knew this was a trap and we fell for it." Ashley says. Three trap holes then open up and Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru fall right into them, the doors close as soon as they are out of view.

"Koga!" Says Allie. "Sesshomaru!" Ashley says. "Inuyasha!" Says Haley. "We're on our own now." Ashley says. "Come on, I guess the rescue mission is on us now. We need to save Kagome and Rin. If I've known her long enough, I'm sure Adrian is somewhere here, too." Says Haley. "Knowing her. Whenever she was injured, she would always keep to herself, trying to heal her wound. Now the only question is, where would that place be? Or better yet, where is Naraku keeping her, around him or locked up somewhere so she can't leave him?" Allie asks. "I guess, we're going to have to find out." Says Ashley. "Should we split up?" Haley asks. "Might as well, we'll cover more ground that way. I'll look for Rin and Adrian, because I'm pretty sure Rin is with her." Says Ashley. "I'll try to find Kagome then." Haley says. "Then I'll try to find where Koga and the others ended up." Says Allie. "Alright." Ashley says. They soon head off in different directions.

As Haley heads off into her direction, she soon finds a small, guest house that's some distance away from Naraku's castle. _"Perhaps Kagome is in there." _Haley thinks to herself. Before she can open the doors, she feels a sharpening pain jabbed suddenly into the back of her leg, causing her to fall to the ground, favoring her leg.

When Haley turns, Bankotsu is standing right there, with Banryu's point dripping her blood. "I see that you've come to rescue the young priestess known as Kagome. I hope you're willing to put up a fight." Says Bankotsu. "You again, what do you have against me?" Haley asks. Bankotsu points Banryu directly at her chest. "It's nothing against you, little pup. I'm just doing my job and executing you is one of them, I'm afraid." Says Bankotsu. "You know, Adrian won't stand for this. Don't you realize, she despises men. You're a man, so she's either terrified of you or she despises you." Haley says. "If she's afraid of men, then why is she with Naraku?" Asks Bankotsu. "Naraku manipulated her, tricked her into being with him. She never wanted anything to do with Naraku. He was the one who wanted her and he would do anything he had to do in order to make her, his own. That's my guess, anyway." Haley says. "Doesn't really matter what the story is. She belongs to him now and she can't get out of it. But for you, this is your end." Says Bankotsu.

Meanwhile, Allie is walking around. _"Where could Koga and the others be being held?" _Allie thinks to herself.

She is then suddenly hit straight across the back by Kagura's fan, with enough force to make her fall forward onto the ground, hard. "Hm, we meet again wolf demoness." Kagura says. Allie manages to get up to her hands and knees, and looks back over her shoulder up at her. "Kagura." Says Allie. "And this time, Adrian will not be able to save you. I'll kill you before she even realizes that you are here. Since she's dying anyway, maybe you'll be buried alongside her. Wouldn't that suit you both." Kagura says. "She's dying?" Asks Allie. "It's very possible, the extent of her injuries is very critical. It's where Koga ended up getting her is the issue at this point. Since the injuries were very close to the heart and he managed to hit some important veins and quite close to main arteries. Her heart will give up before she even notices what hits her." Kagura says. Allie growls under her breath. "Why didn't I see it before? I was too caught up in things that I never thought that her injuries were that fatal." Says Allie. "Rest to sure that she won't be dying alone." Kagura says.

Meanwhile, Ashley is heading in a different direction.

Ashley comes to a stop when she is approached by Kohaku. "Kohaku." Says Ashley. "I know what you want. You came for Rin." Kohaku says. "Is she alright?" Asks Ashley. "She's safe and sound. She's with Nadyia, under her protection, but she's been under the watchful eye of my mistress." Kohaku says. "Your mistress, can you bring me to her? That is, if your able to do so." Says Ashley. "That's why I've come to find you. She sent me to escort you to her." Kohaku says. "She did?" Asks Ashley. "Yes, follow me if you would be so kind." Kohaku says. He turns to lead Ashley away and she follows after him, being cautious if this is another one of Naraku's traps.

A little bit later, Kohaku leads Ashley to a temple that's connected to part of Naraku's castle. Before Kohaku opens the doors, he turns to look over his shoulder at Ashley. "I must warn you now. Her injuries are bandaged up, but her condition is still the same. So be cautious of her wounds when you approach her. And whatever you do, don't do anything that'll wake up Entei because right now he is very protective of her." Says Kohaku. "I understand. Thank you, Kohaku." Ashley says. Kohaku opens the doors. "Mistress, I brought Ashley as you asked me to." Says Kohaku. He then steps aside to let Ashley go on ahead, she steps past him and walks inside. Kohaku leaves to stand guard outside and closes the doors behind himself, quietly.

Ashley approaches Adrian, how Kohaku instructed her to do and she sits down, keeping some space between them. Adrian is sitting up, with Entei lying behind her, his head lying right beside her, asleep. Adrian's lying against Entei's side, as if he was a pillow. Adrian's right wing is folded around herself, hiding her injuries from view, while the other wing settles against Entei, gently. "So you ended up showing up, Ashley." Adrian says. "Yes well… wait... did you just…?" Asks Ashley. "Speak?" Adrian asks. "Uh-huh?" Asks Ashley. "I did. Only, my voice isn't the same as it was. It'll take a few days until its back to normal." Adrian says. "Okay, you are very confusing. First, you attack me, then you try to lure us all into one spot, without saying a word I might add and now we come here to Naraku's castle, looking for you and now all of a sudden you decide to speak to me now of all times." Asks Ashley. "I had my reasons." Adrian says. "And what would that be?" Asks Ashley. "Because of this." Adrian says. She lifts up a small fragment of the Sacred Jewel, it seems to be tainted with dry blood. "What does a fragment of the Sacred Shikon Jewel have to do with not speaking to us?" Asks Ashley. "This jewel shard was embedded into my vocal cords and it was cursed with laryngitis, enabling me to speak to anyone. Naraku did it so I wouldn't be able to tell his enemies, like Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru his plans or whatever." Adrian says. "Oh, well that explains it. Did you remove it yourself?" Asks Ashley. Adrian nods, slightly. "It took a bit of effort and a lot of strength to take it out. It was lodged in pretty deeply, so I had to be very careful not to permanently damage anything. Naraku said that 'if I removed it, I could end up damaging my vocals'. However, I removed it and I'm able to speak to you right now." Adrian says. She winces a bit at her wounds as she tries to move herself a little bit, trying not to wake Entei as well. "Are you alright?" Asks Ashley. "Yes, I accidentally moved my wing out of place. It helps to support my shoulder a bit." Adrian says. "Can I take a look at it?" Asks Ashley. "If you want." Adrian says. Ashley tries to move her wing out of the way, carefully, only it seems she isn't able to do so. "Why are your wings so hard to move?" Asks Ashley. "They aren't. Here, I'll move it for you." Adrian says. She has no problem moving her wing out of the way, she moves it just enough for Ashley to move closer to her, to look over her injuries that are bandaged up. "Well, you're healing, but not at the right pace that demons are supposed to. These should have healed hours ago." Says Ashley. She then looks over at the wing that's right next to her. "Um, why couldn't I move your wing? They don't seem heavy." Ashley says. "Bat wings are structured differently than bird wings or insect wings." Says Adrian. She stretches out her wing as much as she can at this point. "Bat demonesses, like myself, have a sixteen-foot-wingspan, while bat demons have an eighteen-foot-wingspan. Our wings are structured not only to be our weapons, but to also be are shields as well." Adrian says. "So, what you're saying is that your wings are hard for me to lift because you weren't helping me move it at first. Only you can move them because they're attached to you, a part of you." Says Ashley. "I guess that's a simple way to put it. Yes, other demons can't move my wings on their own, they need some assistance from me to do so." Adrian says. She then retracts her wing and rests it against Entei, slightly. "Do your wings ever get heavy?" Asks Ashley. "No, not really. They may not look it, but they're pretty light in weight. The only time they would ever be a problem is if they got wet. If my wings get wet, I can't fly and I can't lift them as easily as I can now. I would have to wait until they dry themselves." Adrian says. "So, why are you here anyway? I mean, you don't care for Naraku. Why don't you come back with us, leave this place?" Asks Ashley. "Where would I go?" Adrian asks. "Back home with Allie and your mother." Says Ashley. "What mother?" Adrian asks. "The one who adopted you, Azalea." Says Ashley. "Azalea is Allie's mother, that demoness is not my mother. I never once addressed Azalea by mother." Adrian says. "So what, your mother abandoned you when you were just a pup. So did your father. I mean, they left you when you were too young to even remember. You don't remember them at all. You don't even have the slightest clue of who your parents are, do you?" Asks Ashley. "No, I don't. I've told you this many times before. I've never once seen any memories of my mother. Whatever I remember of my father are all blurs in the back of my mind. I was given up to a human village and raised there for a short time. I don't even know where I originally came from, you do. You were born in the West, in a castle, born of royalty, the only daughter of Lord Virochan and Lady Pyrena. Allie was born in the East, in a palace, born of only half-royalty because she is the only daughter of Lord Damek and Lady Azalea. Allie's father was the older brother of your mother. Haley was born in the South, in a demon village, in a house and she's not royalty at all. Her being the only daughter of Tarang and Nirvelli." Adrian says. "You think it's easy for what any of us went through?! Haley never even met her mother and her father was slaughtered when she was only four! She's been living out in the wilderness like some stray puppy that was kicked and beaten so many times, trying to survive on her own! When she came into my kingdom, I felt sorry for her. She didn't ask for that, just like you didn't ask to be abandoned by your parents. I didn't ask to be royalty, I just am. I was born royalty big deal, if you have a problem with it then tell me." Says Ashley. "I never said I had a problem with you being royalty. Honestly, I don't care if you're a Princess or not." Adrian says. "Five minutes and we're already fighting with each other." Says Ashley. "That's how it always was with us, you know that. Your parents and my adoptive parents always had to break us up, whenever we would fight verbally or physically. We would always get either pulled off of one another or pulled away from each other." Adrian says. "Yes, I remember. You've socked me in the head quite a few times and they were pretty good ones." Says Ashley. "Hm, you weren't too bad yourself. I still have some scarring from you yet." Adrian says. "You did deserve quite a bit of those, you half the time started everything." Says Ashley. "You had your fair share of half of those, too." Adrian says. "Yeah, yeah." Says Ashley.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

Inuyasha is lying on a wooden floor somewhere in Naraku's castle, unconscious. Inuyasha suddenly wakes up, he squints his eye at something shining into it. Inuyasha sits himself up, slowly, holding at the back of his head. "Owee, my head." Inuyasha says.

"Listen to you, whining like the helpless half-breed that you are." Says Sesshomaru. Inuyasha turns to see him, sitting in a couple of cells down from him. "Sesshomaru? Well, look who actually fell into one of Naraku's traps. How's it feel to be treated like the peasants that you treat so cruelly, mighty Lord of the Lame Lands?" Inuyasha asks. "You're just lucky you are in a different cell and a couple of cells down from me. Otherwise, I would have killed you for that pathetic insult." Says Sesshomaru. "Pathetic insult?! My insults aren't as pathetic as your style. I mean, do you really need to walk around with a fluffy. You keep going on and on about how manly and what a powerful demon you are, but you wear clothing that seem slightly feminized." Inuyasha says. "My clothing is not feminine. Anyway, you should talk. At least I didn't go falling for a human girl and then get myself sealed by the same girl, not to mention the first girl you ever loved." Says Sesshomaru. "Hey, that was uncalled for! At least I got a girl to like me, but with you it's always the same thing. It's 'I have too be all powerful', steal the Tetsusaiga from a disgrace to the name of a demon, my little half-breed brother', and then travel around some more before I have too be home by nightfall, so I can find a puffier fluffy'." Inuyasha says. "That is not even true. Besides, you would be dressing like this if you were my full-blooded brother, but that is not the case. So, you dress like that." Says Sesshomaru. "Damn it you bastard! Why do you have to be better at everything?!" Inuyasha asks. "It's in the genes, which you seem to lack." Says Sesshomaru.

Koga suddenly comes to and sits up in the cell between the two half-brothers, holding at the side of his head. "Oww, what happened? I feel like I got hit with a brick." Koga says. "We all fell into Naraku's trap." Says Inuyasha. "Wait, where are the girls?" Koga asks. "I was wondering that myself. Perhaps, this is all part of Naraku's plan. Keeping us here, so we can't interfere with whatever he's planning to do with Ashley and the other two." Says Sesshomaru. "What do you mean? Are you saying that Naraku is planning to harm Allie?" Koga asks. "Or Haley and Kagome?" Asks Inuyasha. "Either one of them could be Naraku's target, but he might not just be planning to hurt them. Perhaps, his other goal in mind is to do exactly what he's already done to that bat demoness." Sesshomaru says. Koga stands up, with one fist up into the air, determined. "He better not even think about doing that to my Allie! I'll kill him if he so much as touches a hair on that pretty little head of hers!" Says Koga. "The same goes for Ashley. If any harm comes to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Sesshomaru says. He stands up, defiant, in his own prideful way. Inuyasha just shoots straight up. "Yeah, I'm actually with you guys. Only this once. I want Haley and Kagome back, I'll slit Naraku's guts out if he touches either one of them. Only how are we going to get out of here?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Your cells are weaker than you think." Kanna says, softly. She appears out of the darkness, her mirror held out in front of herself. "Kanna." Says Inuyasha. "Is she one of Naraku's incarnations?" Koga asks. "Yeah, only her scent is very light." Says Inuyasha. "Actually Inuyasha, I think she is more than just Naraku's incarnation. She differs from him and all his other incarnations I have ever encountered. It's very faint, but I believe she is something a little bit closer to Naraku." Sesshomaru says. "So, you think this little girl is Naraku's seed." Says Koga. "Possibly, it's just a guess. I could be wrong." Sesshomaru says. "I don't know Sesshomaru. I mean, Kanna really doesn't seem to show any emotion. I mean, who would even consider bearing Naraku's demon seed." Says Inuyasha. Both Koga and Sesshomaru give him a dirty look, in the 'really' manner. "What?" Inuyasha asks. "Anyway, Kanna we can get out of here easily right?" Asks Koga. "It's not that easy. Only Naraku has the say of whether to release you or to stay here and die. I cannot help you, I'm sorry." Kanna says, softly. She disappears just as quickly as she came.

Back in the temple that Ashley, Adrian and Entei are in. Entei is still asleep. Both Adrian and Ashley have dozed off a bit too, it's obvious that neither of them have hardly slept at all.

The doors to the temple then open and Kohaku enters, escorting Rin and Nadyia. Adrian soon wakes up, she was faking. "Mistress, Haley and Kagome are both in danger. Bankotsu has been ordered by Naraku to battle Haley to the death, only one will survive." Says Nadyia. Adrian just looks down. "Mistress, what should we do?" Kohaku asks. "What can we do? Once Naraku orders someone to do something it's done, I have no say in what happens." Says Adrian. "That's not true. You can get Bankotsu to stop his assault. He obeys you just as much as he does Naraku." Nadyia says. "You can get him to stop as well Nadyia, he's your companion. You two have fought alongside one another long enough to stop each others assaults. In fact, you protect each other in battle. That's why you and Bankotsu are the last of the Band of Seven, because of your close relationship." Says Adrian. "You're right, but he won't just listen to me alone. I need you to assist me." Nadyia says. "Does life threatening injury mean anything to you?" Asks Adrian. "It's not like you have to fight him. You just have to alter the order that Naraku gave." Nadyia says.

Ashley suddenly wakes up and sits herself up. "Ashley." Says Rin. She runs over to Ashley, embracing her around her waist. "Hello, Rin." Ashley says. "I didn't think I would ever see you again." Says Rin. "Why did you think that?" Ashley asks. "It's just, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't always like others tagging along with us." Says Rin. "Is that so?" Ashley asks. "Uh-huh." Says Rin. "Well, we're just going to have to change that, won't we?" Ashley asks. "Yeah, you bet." Says Rin. "So, what's up?" Ashley asks. "Haley and Bankotsu are fighting to the death. While we also have another problem." Says Nadyia. "Kagura is battling with Allie and it seems that Allie's losing." Kohaku says. "Haley's not doing to well either." Says Nadyia. "We've got to help them then." Ashley says.

Entei suddenly awakens. Rin and Ashley then start to back away from Entei. Entei's about to get up, when Adrian stops him from doing so. "No, Entei." Says Adrian. Entei doesn't settle as easy as the last time, he still ends up getting up. Only before Entei can charge at Rin and Ashley, Adrian gets between them, trying to keep him at bay. Entei then stops, beginning to settle. Entei unexpectedly changes character. Entei nudges his nose and face against Adrian's chest, playfully, as if he was still a little colt. Adrian then turns to face the others, Entei's head now lying on her shoulder. "Sure, now he's acting like he's a little colt." Ashley says. "He still is, deep down inside." Says Adrian. Entei walks over to her side, moving his head in front of her, he closes his eyes when she rubs between his ears. "He's just like a big puppy dog, that's all. Now, I think it's about time that we helped out Haley and Allie. Entei, down." Adrian says. Entei actually does, kneeling down on all fours. Adrian then climbs onto Entei's back. "Ashley, want a lift?" Asks Adrian. "I guess. I've never ridden a horse demon before. Actually, I've never ridden demon anything." Ashley says. She climbs on, sitting behind Adrian. "Rin, you should probably stay here where it's safe. Kohaku, you stay with her." Says Adrian. "Yes Mistress." Kohaku says. "Entei, up." Says Adrian. Entei gets back up to all fours, he's about the same size as Ah-Un and Kirara, in her flying form. "Let's go, Entei." Adrian says. She kicks Entei on the side, gently. Entei gallops forward and out the door, Nadyia following right alongside. Entei's hooves soon go ablaze and he takes off into the air, Nadyia grabbing a hold of his side. "Decided to hop on at the last minute." Says Adrian. Ashley helps Nadyia up, she then sits between the two demonesses.

At the battle between Haley and Bankotsu. Haley is cut open pretty badly, if she wasn't a demoness, she would certainly be dead already. Bankotsu only has small slits as injuries. Bankotsu has a pretty good one on his left cheek though, three scratches from Haley's claws. "It seems the stray pup has lost her bite and is left with only bark. I'll give you this, you fought a good fight but in the end, every dog has to be put down at some point." Bankotsu says. Haley's breathing pretty heavily and places a hand against one of her open wounds. Haley lifts her hand up towards herself, looking at the blood stained on her hand from her wound. Bankotsu now stands over Haley. "I guess it's time to put you out of your misery." Says Bankotsu. He readies Banryu for the final strike. "Farewell, little pup." Bankotsu says. Haley closes her eyes so she doesn't have to watch, tears streaming down her cheeks. _"I guess this is the end for me. I tried my best, but my best wasn't good enough."_ Haley thinks to herself. Bankotsu's just about to strike, when a sudden beam shoots out of nowhere and deflects Banryu, sending it flying out of his hands. "What? Who dares deflect my Banryu?" Asks Bankotsu.

He looks up to see Entei charging towards him. "Entei?" Bankotsu asks. Entei flies right past him, landing only a few feet behind him. Entei's hooves lose their flame as he lands. Nadyia then steps off, her weapon held securely at her side, Banryu held on the other side. "Nadyia, why did you? Are you betraying me now, too?" Asks Bankotsu. "Not at all. Bankotsu, I would never turn my back on you, but I do not wish for any of this to happen either." Nadyia says. She places Banryu down to show her loyalty to Bankotsu. "Listen Bankotsu, I don't want anything to happen to you and I know you feel the same way towards me, don't you?" Asks Nadyia. She walks over to Bankotsu. "Of course I do, it's just. We're stuck to be here with Naraku and once he's through with us, we'll experience the same fate as Haley, Allie and Ashley. Only one will be killed and two will survive. Naraku is testing all of us to see who is worthy to be kept around and who'll suffer the same fate as Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru. It's already too late for us Nadyia and I'm sure she knows that. She could have let us go a long time ago, but she hasn't." Bankotsu says. "This isn't her fault, Bankotsu. None of this is Adrian's plans, they're Naraku's plans and you know that." Says Nadyia. "I just don't know who to trust and believe anymore. The only one I can even trust is you Nadyia, but I don't know anymore." Bankotsu says. "You can trust me, Bankotsu. I promise you. I'll never leave you, you're all I have left anymore." Says Nadyia. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. Bankotsu notices this, showing concern for Nadyia. "Nadyia, I never realized you felt this way for me." Bankotsu says. Nadyia brings herself closer to him, leaning herself against his chest. "Because you've been blinded by Naraku's influence. Just like the rest of us. Please, cease your assault on Haley." Says Nadyia. "I… I'll do as you desire. From now on." Bankotsu says. He places a hand on Nadyia's upper back, holding her close to himself. "Thank you, Bankotsu." Says Nadyia.

Ashley then flies over towards Haley, kneeling down beside her, being protective of her. "Haley… Please, wake up." Ashley says. Haley's cheeks have tear trails streaming down her face. Haley opens her eyes. "Ashley... you're okay." Says Haley. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Ashley asks. "I thought… Naraku killed you." Says Haley. "Why would you think that?" Ashley asks. "I'm… not sure." Says Haley. She closes her eyes. "Haley? Haley, wake up." Ashley says. Haley doesn't budge, not even trying to open her eyes again.

Ashley looks to her left, seeing Adrian standing over them. "Adrian, what's wrong with her?" Asks Ashley. Adrian kneels down beside them, placing her hand on Haley's forehead. "She's suffering and she's delusional. Her fight with Bankotsu was only part of it. She's been affected by Naraku's influence somehow. Naraku wanted Haley to battle Bankotsu because he wanted her to be exhausted to the point of death, so he could manipulate her. Sort of like what he did with me." Adrian says. "Is it the same with Allie and Kagura's battle?" Asks Ashley. "I wouldn't doubt it." Adrian says. She then walks away, into the guest temple that Haley was trying to get into before Bankotsu attacked her.

Adrian opens the double doors, to find Kagome lying unconscious on the wooden floor. Adrian walks in, crouching down beside Kagome, placing her hand on top of her forehead.

Ashley then walks in, realizing how Haley got attacked, she's carrying her on her back. "So, Kagome was in here then." Says Ashley. "Yes." Adrian says. "Is she under Naraku's influence as well?" Asks Ashley. "No, my last encounter with her put her into this state. She hasn't woken up ever since." Adrian says. "Can't you help her?" Asks Ashley. "I'm afraid this is out of my reach. It seems the only way she'll awaken is if she's free from Naraku's barrier, until then she's stuck like this." Adrian says. She stands back up. "Haley, on the other hand is a different story. I can probably only cease the pain of her wounds and be able to free her from Naraku's influence." Says Adrian. Her and Ashley then walk out of there, she closes the doors behind her.

The wind soon picks up, slightly. Adrian gets a sense in the wind. "Adrian, what is it?" Ashley asks. "A scent of blood and it's close by." Says Adrian. Her eyes suddenly widen, she recognizes this scent of blood, her eyes then change to anger. "Ashley, take Entei and bring Haley to the temple. I have something I must do, on my own. Nadyia, Bankotsu, escort Ashley there." Adrian says. She runs off in the direction the wind came from. Adrian then opens up her wings and takes off into the air, it hurts her to fly at this point, but she'll ignore her pain to get where she has to go.

The battle between Kagura and Allie. Allie is face down on the ground right now, struggling to get herself up. "Why bother to rise? It'll be less painful if you would just lie down like the wolf you are. Accept your fate and die. Dance of...!" Says Kagura. _"No, that attack will finish me."_ Allie thinks to herself.

"Kagura!" Adrian says. "Hm?" Asks Kagura. "You're dead!" Adrian says. She claws Kagura right in the ribs, nearly breaking them in half. Kagura collapses to the ground. Adrian lands and kneels over Allie. "Allie." Says Adrian. "Adrian…" Allie says, weakly. She tries to get up, but her injuries are really getting to her. Allie's eyes then close, out of both exhaustion and pain. Adrian suddenly collapses over Allie, losing consciousness very quickly, mostly feeling the affect of her wounds. "Kagura, you bitch! I'll kill you for what you did." Says Adrian. She tries to crawl over towards Kagura, but she can't really get very far. Kagura stands up, holding at her ribs. "Oh please, you have nothing left. You're finished, your wounds have taken their toll." Kagura says.

"Kagura." Says Naraku. He appears between Kagura and Adrian, he has his baboon fur wrapped around himself, only no mask. "Enough, your task is complete. Now leave us." Naraku says. "Yes, Naraku. As you wish." Says Kagura. She then takes off on her feather.

Naraku turns to face Adrian. "Naraku…" Adrian says, weakly and pained. Naraku kneels down to one knee. "You are in great pain. You've already lost quite a bit of blood and Kagura hasn't even fought you." Says Naraku. "What… do you mean?" Adrian asks, weakly and pained. Naraku lifts her up, slightly, 'assisting' her to sit up. Naraku then pulls his hands away, showing his hands stained with blood. "Your wounds have reopened." Says Naraku. He removes his baboon fur and places it around Adrian instead. Naraku then lifts Adrian up, cradling her in his arms.

"Naraku!" Allie says. She wakes up suddenly, staggering to get up. "Put her down!" Says Allie. "You mistake my heartfelt gratitude. Consider yourself lucky, that your condition isn't as critical as your friend's or your sister's." Naraku says. "What?" Asks Allie. "Let's see, what should I do with you? I'm not completely sure, but I'll be generous to you. I allow you to stay in one of my guest rooms in my castle and you will not be permitted to leave, until I come up with something for you. The same goes for your cousin, she'll be confined to a room too, until I say otherwise. You are my guests, I shouldn't let you stay outside in the cold. Now, you can either come free willingly or will I have to force you myself." Naraku says. "You can put me down for neither, there is no way in Hell that I'll stay in your castle." Says Allie. "I guess I'll have to fight you myself then, but first." Naraku says. He makes Adrian disappear.

"What did you do with her?" Asks Allie. "Relax, she's safe and sound in my castle. Now, to deal with you." Naraku says.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12:_

In the dungeons, Inuyasha is trying to break down his cell door, only to no avail. "Just break already!" Inuyasha says. "Hey mutt-face, give it a rest willya! You've been at it for an hour now and nothings happening!" Says Koga. "Well, what do you suggest wolf-boy?!" Inuyasha asks. "Perhaps, a different approach." Says Sesshomaru. Suddenly, Koga's cell door opens out of nowhere. "Huh? That's odd." Koga says. Sesshomaru's cell door opens too and he stands up. Inuyasha's door opens suddenly and he goes flying, banging into the opposite cell door from him. "Oww. Why me?" Asks Inuyasha. "Let's go, Inuyasha. Perhaps, Naraku is here and we can find him and kill him." Sesshomaru says. He then runs off up the stairs.

"Hey, wait up Sesshomaru!" Says Koga. He takes off, running after Sesshomaru.

"Hey, wait for me!" Inuyasha says. He takes off after them.

They run through hallway after hallway. "These hallways go on forever." Says Inuyasha. "Quit complaining, Inuyasha. And silence yourself." Sesshomaru says. He stops running when he reaches a certain point, Koga stops just enough to stand at his side, Inuyasha ends up banging into the wall, he was running to fast to try to catch up. "Nice goin' mutt-face! So much for the silent approach!" Says Koga. "Shut up, wolf-boy!" Inuyasha says. "Silence, both of you." Says Sesshomaru. He is looking at something, Koga and Inuyasha follow his gaze.

They see a mortal woman come from a hallway parallel to them, she's carrying a small bowl, with a cloth dipped into it. "Woman." Koga says. "Huh?" She stops and looks in their direction. They approach her, cautiously. "Where did you just come from?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Master Naraku's room, he isn't in right now though. Are you guests of his?" "I guess you can say that." Koga says. Inuyasha's eying at the cloth dipped in the bowl, filled with red liquid. "This scent." Says Inuyasha. He takes the cloth from the bowl, stained with blood. "I know this scent of blood, it belongs to…" Inuyasha says. "Woman, your mistress. Is she here?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Yes, she's resting in Master Naraku's room." "Can you take us to her?" Koga asks. "I can't do so myself, but just follow this hallway until you reach the third door to the right. You'll find her in there." "Thanks." Says Inuyasha. He places the cloth back into the bowl. "Have a good day, gentlemen." She walks away.

They follow the woman's directions and walk down the hallway she came from.

In Naraku's room. Adrian is resting ever so slightly, with Naraku's baboon fur lying over her, like a blanket.

Kanna appears out of nowhere, kneeling down, her mirror held out in front of herself. "Mother, the demons from the dungeon. They approach, should they be stopped?" Kanna asks, softly. "No, there's no need for that. Now, please hide yourself, Kanna." Says Adrian. "Yes, Mother." Kanna says, softly. She then vanishes.

Koga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha soon reach the door to the room. Koga places his hand on the handle, twists it and opens it. Koga then enters the room, with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru behind him. Sesshomaru closes the door behind them. "I see you guys managed to escape your cells." Says Adrian. "Yeah, it wasn't too hard." Inuyasha says. Sesshomaru then steps forward. "It was you who released us from our cells, wasn't it?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Yes." Adrian says. "I wanna know why you're helping us? I mean, your Naraku's mate, so why help us?" Asks Koga. He crouches down beside Adrian. "Why does there have to be a reason, Koga?" Adrian asks. "'Cause you belong to Naraku, don't you? So, why help us escape when we're his enemies?" Asks Koga. "You're Naraku's enemies, not mine. Besides, I despise the demon, that heartless, sick bastard." Adrian says. She reaches for her shoulder, the pain from her wounds returning. Inuyasha then kneels down on the other side of Adrian. "Your injury. It still hasn't healed yet. I mean, you're a demoness. Demons heal faster than humans. That's a serious injury and it looks painful." Says Inuyasha. "That's 'cause it is, I struck her pretty deeply. I do feel remorse for the injury and if there's anything I can do to cease your pain, I'll do what I can to do so." Koga says. "That's pretty deep of you wolf-boy." Says Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, he's showing compassion towards her. Something you should consider learning. He feels like he owes her for what he did, especially since she's a demoness." Sesshomaru says. "I appreciate the offer, but there's nothing that can be done." Says Adrian. "Well, if not anything to cease your pain, then what can I do? I regret what I did, I feel guilty. I know this is all my fault and I want to make it up to you." Koga says. "Then do this for me… protect Allie with your life." Says Adrian. "Allie? You want me to protect Allie?" Koga asks. "Yes. She needs someone like you to look after her and I know you care about her very much. You do, don't you?" Asks Adrian. "Of course I do, I don't want any harm to come to my Allie. I'll proceed with your wishes, my loyalty of a wolf will make sure of it." Koga says. "Thank you, Koga." Says Adrian. "I want to help, too. Is there anything I can do? I mean, if you want I can try and get you out of here. I'll try carrying you if I have to, just say the word." Inuyasha says. "Thank you, Inuyasha. But, I can't leave this place even if I wanted to." Says Adrian. "You can't or you won't?" Inuyasha asks. "I can't. Trust me I'd leave if I could, but that's something I'm not able to do." Says Adrian. "Oh please, I'll get you out of here myself. I'll carry you if I must just to prove it." Inuyasha says. "What part of 'can't' do you not understand, Inuyasha?" Asks Adrian. "I'll prove it, right now." Inuyasha says. He moves his hand to try and grab Adrian. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Inuyasha." Says Sesshomaru. "Why not Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks. He places his hand near Adrian only to be stopped slightly, just above her arm. Inuyasha's hand can't push down any further, when he tries he gets zapped back. Inuyasha lets out a yell, in pain, and is zapped back, slamming hard against the wall. "I told you I couldn't leave, Inuyasha. None the less move." Says Adrian. "She did try to warn you, mutt-face." Koga says. "Shut-up, scrawny wolf-boy!" Says Inuyasha. "Both of you silence yourselves." Sesshomaru says. Inuyasha then gets back up to his feet and walks back over towards them. "There's some sort of barrier around her. I can bring it down with Red Tetsusaiga." Says Inuyasha. "Such a fool you are, Inuyasha. You do that, you would end up slicing her in half. Perhaps, instead of arguing with her, you could ask her if there was something else you could do for her." Sesshomaru says. "Like what?" Asks Inuyasha. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Sesshomaru says. "Fine, was there something else I could do for you?" Asks Inuyasha. "Just one. Get Haley out of here and protect her at all costs." Adrian says. "Haley?" Asks Inuyasha, surprised. "You do care about her, don't you, Inuyasha? It's clear that you like Kagome, but it's completely obvious that you have feelings towards Haley as well." Adrian says. "How could you tell?" Asks Inuyasha. "The wind tells me everything, but the way you are right now, anyone could see that." Adrian says. "The way I am? What do you mean?" Asks Inuyasha. "Every time I've seen you around her or her name is mentioned. I see how your attitude changes and how sympathetic you are towards her." Adrian says. "But it's already difficult with the two women I already care about and want to protect, Kikyo and Kagome. I don't want to put Haley in that position." Says Inuyasha. "I understand how difficult it can be, but it's perfectly clear that you and Haley need each other, Inuyasha. You'll find this out on your own in time, but right now she needs you." Adrian says. "I'll do what I can for her." Says Inuyasha. "Very well. Koga, Inuyasha, you two should be on your way then. Both Allie and Haley are in critical conditions." Adrian says. Both Koga and Inuyasha have the look of concern in their eyes. Koga shows concern for Allie, while Inuyasha feels the same towards Haley. "Allie is in a life or death battle with Naraku. He'll kill her if he gets the chance." Says Adrian. Koga stands up, full of determination. "I'm going to go and rescue my Allie from Naraku." Koga says. He then charges towards the door, opens it and runs out of there in a blink of an eye.

"What about Haley then?" Asks Inuyasha. "Haley's dying, but if you can get her out of here without any distractions or delays then she can probably make it. Here, take this." Adrian says. She hands him a small pouch and he takes it. "It's a special remedy. It has strong healing abilities so I've been saving it for important use. It'll release her from Naraku's influence and it'll also heal her wounds in the meantime and at a faster pace than demons normally can." Says Adrian. "What's in this remedy?" Inuyasha asks. "Why's that important?" Asks Adrian. "'Cause I want to know." Inuyasha says. "It's nothing that will harm her or make her worse if that's what you're implying. By the way, it has a very strong and powerful scent to it. So, make sure you don't breathe it in or you'll suffer from hallucinations. No one around you should either." Says Adrian. Inuyasha clutches his hand around the small pouch, securely, determined to get it to Haley. "And whatever you do, don't let Naraku take it from you. He knows of its abilities and its scent, he'll surely use it against you if he gets the chance." Adrian says. "So, there is a downside to this stuff. I'll do what I must, I'll hide it from Naraku as well as I can." Says Inuyasha. He hides it in the folds of his haori, hiding it from view as well as he can. "One more thing before I go." Inuyasha says. "Which is?" Asks Adrian. "Where's Kagome being held?" Inuyasha asks. "She's in a guest house. She hasn't woken up ever since I encountered her last time, but she'll be free and awaken when she is released from Naraku's barrier." Says Adrian. "So, all I have to do is find this guest house that Kagome resides in, get her out of there, find Haley and then get both Kagome and Haley out of here at the same time and to save both of their lives." Inuyasha says. "Something like that, but sometimes you have to choose between one over the other. I'm not asking you to make that decision now, all I'm saying is that at some point sooner or later you'll have to choose who you want to save and protect the most." Says Adrian. "I understand what you're getting at and I know. At some point I have to choose who I want to be with. Kikyo, Kagome or Haley." Inuyasha says. He stands up and walks out, leaving the room, turning slowly into a run afterward.

Sesshomaru then walks over to Adrian's right side and sits down, legs crossed. Sesshomaru's noticing that there's something a little different or a little off about Adrian. _"Her scent, it's almost as if she was a completely different person. It's as if her demoness scent is fading away from her."_ Sesshomaru thinks to himself. "You do realize I can still hear your thoughts. Only, mine are immune to you now. You can no longer communicate with me through the mind, my thoughts have been silenced to you and everybody else. As far as I know." Says Adrian. "There's something different about you. Your demoness scent seems to be fading off of you, why is that?" Sesshomaru asks. "It's not important. Don't worry about it." Says Adrian. "I want to know something about you. Who were your parents?" Sesshomaru asks. "Why do you ask that, Lord Sesshomaru?" Asks Adrian. "Because you carry the scent of someone I know or once knew." Sesshomaru says. "Who Naraku? If that's the case I get that a lot." Says Adrian. "No, it's not Naraku's scent that I'm sensing. It's… no it isn't possible." Sesshomaru says. "What?" Asks Adrian. "You seem to carry the scent of… my father." Sesshomaru says. "Lord Inutaisho?" Asks Adrian. "Yes, but he's been dead for 200 years, so it isn't possible. Wait… how did you know my father's name? I never told you his name." Sesshomaru says. "It's complicated, but I knew you were his son. The same for Inuyasha. You remind me a lot of Lord Inutaisho, you're almost his exact image." Says Adrian. "How would you know what my father looked like? Unless, somehow you knew him. Did you know my father?" Sesshomaru asks. "It's more complicated than that, Lord Sesshomaru." Says Adrian. "Why's that? You weren't one of his lovers, were you?" Sesshomaru says. "No and how old do you think I am?" Asks Adrian. "It was just a simple question. But I want to know how you know or knew my father." Sesshomaru says. "I didn't exactly know him. I remember the last time I saw him was after the temple burnt down." Says Adrian. "But he died inside the burning temple." Sesshomaru says. "Or so you thought. He came to me for help because he knew of my healing remedy, but there was sadly nothing I could do to save him. So, he died in peace." Says Adrian. "Only, that doesn't explain why his scent still resides upon you after all these years." Sesshomaru says. "Like I said, it's complicated to explain." Says Adrian. "So, you're not telling me the whole story then, are you?" Sesshomaru asks. "I can't tell you anything else. Why don't you ask your mother, maybe she knows the answer and can tell you herself?" Asks Adrian. "I'd rather hear it from you." Sesshomaru says. "Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, but that's all I'm telling you. Nothing else." Says Adrian. "We'll see about that, but I also want to know where Rin is?" Sesshomaru asks. "She's safe with Ashley." Says Adrian. "Rin's with Ashley?" Sesshomaru asks. "Yes, I just said that." Says Adrian. "Is Ashley alright?" Sesshomaru asks. "I knew you would ask about her. She's fine, as far as I know." Says Adrian. As they've been talking, her wounds have been getting worse, she's finally starting to feel the affect. Sesshomaru's actually noticing this too, he then reaches for Tensaiga's handle, ready to unsheathe it if he has to. "Do not waste your Tensaiga on me, Sesshomaru." Adrian says. "Hm? You know about Tensaiga's abilities?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Of course I do, I know that's how you brought Rin back to life when she was attacked by wolves. Besides, I've been with Naraku long enough to hear him complain about both the Tensaiga and the Tetsusaiga. Anyways, your sword will not have any effect on me. It can not help me or save my life or bring me back to life. Why that is, I do not know, but that's just how it is." Adrian says. "So, at this point you are beyond saving if you die." Says Sesshomaru. "Exactly, but I am not dying as of now. I will surely not be dying here in Naraku's castle. I will make sure of it." Adrian says. She closes her eyes, possibly losing consciousness. Sesshomaru then gets up and leaves the room, closing the door behind himself.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13:_

As Inuyasha finds his way out of Naraku's castle, he runs and jumps rocks and roofs of buildings that stand in his way. _"Adrian said that Kagome was resting inside a guest house."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. He sniffs the air for Kagome and then sniffs around on the ground. Inuyasha's dog ears twitch a bit. _"Kagome's scent. I'm coming for you Kagome. Just hold on a little longer."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. He finds the guest house that Adrian spoke of. _"That must be it. Kagome's scent is coming from inside."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself.

He runs towards the guest house, opens the doors and shortly finds Kagome, lying unconscious on the floor. Inuyasha walks over to Kagome, kneeling down over her. Inuyasha lifts Kagome up slightly, lying her against his chest. "Kagome. I'm so sorry for all that's happened to you. Don't you worry, I'm goin' to get you out of here now." Inuyasha says. He lifts Kagome up, cradling her in his arms. Inuyasha then runs out of there.

Meanwhile, at the battle between Allie and Naraku. Allie continuously tries clawing and kicking at Naraku, only she isn't able to land any attacks on him. "Come on Allie. Surely you can do better than this." Says Naraku. "You want to test my abilities, very well. I'll be more than happy to oblige." Allie says. She concentrates and uses her powers of the Earth. Allie then kicks and jabs several rocks the size of skulls towards Naraku. Naraku's able to dodge most of them. "Okay, try to dodge this one." Says Allie. She then lifts up a huge boulder and chucks it right at Naraku, this time it finally manages to hit him. Naraku slams right into the walls of his castle, sending him off of his feet. Allie still remains in her defense position, just to be on the safe side. Naraku manages to look up at Allie, he has a smirk on his face. "You're a strong one all right. You'll be a perfect little servant to me." Naraku says. He then stands up, holding at his shoulder. Naraku rushes towards Allie and grabs her by the neck, lifting her off of her feet. "Go right ahead and squirm, scream if you please. No one will be able to rescue you from me." Says Naraku. He reaches a hand towards Allie's face, placing a curled up hand against the side of her head. "Don't touch me! Keep your filthy hands off of me!" Allie says. "Like I said. Squirm and cry out for someone to come and save you, but no one will be able to hear you and no one will come for you." Says Naraku.

"Wanna bet!" Koga says. He rushes right at Naraku, he's able to elbow him right in the back, making him release Allie. Koga catches Allie before she can manage to hit the ground. Koga has Allie cradled in his arms. Koga then places Allie on the ground, safely, kneeling over her as she still lies in his arms, sitting sideways on his lap, slightly. "Koga, you're alright. I'm so happy." Says Allie. "Are you okay Allie? Naraku didn't hurt you did he?" Koga asks. "No, I'm fine." Says Allie. "I'm glad you're unharmed." Koga says. Their faces are inches apart from each other, when it looks as if they're about to kiss, that moment gets broken up. "Koga, how did you manage to escape my dungeon?" Says Naraku. Koga gets up and faces him. "What does it matter how I escaped?! You should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you Naraku!" Koga says. "Go ahead and try it." Says Naraku. Koga rushes right at him, only he manages to dodge every attempt. When Koga finally manages to get Naraku, he releases a powerful miasma right at him. Koga coughs. "A miasma." Koga says. He runs away from it, standing beside Allie. Naraku aims a couple of his tentacles towards Koga. The tentacles manage to pierce Koga through the stomach and his bicep. It's enough to send Koga flying. Koga then lands on his back on the ground. "Koga!" Says Allie. The tentacles then turn towards her and encircle her around her elbows and waist. Allie also has one wrapped around her mouth, to keep her from screaming out. Naraku's tentacles bring Allie close to him, making her look him in his eyes. Naraku places a hand under Allie's chin. "You're a lovely demoness. It's no wonder that you and Adrian are sisters, even if you aren't related by blood. Although you're lovely, you're not really my type. I can surely overlook it and entice you to me. Since you're wearing a skirt, you'll be much easier to have in bed." Naraku says. He places a hand on Allie's hip, it makes her squirm and freak out, but no one can hear her screams since there's a tentacle wrapped around her mouth. "Don't you worry. You're body will be in good hands." Says Naraku. He unleashes a powerful miasma, knocking Allie out. Naraku then undoes his tentacles and places Allie over his shoulder. "Now, to keep you somewhere for now, while I deal with your cousin and your friend." Naraku says. Koga finally gets enough strength to wake up. "Naraku!" Says Koga. He then gets up and rushes towards Naraku, only he puts up his barrier and he falls back from his attempt, hitting the ground hard. Koga winces in pain. Naraku makes an evil laugh and with his barrier vanishes, taking Allie with him.

"No Allie!" Koga says. _"Don't you worry Allie, I will rescue you from Naraku if it's the last thing I ever do."_ Koga thinks to himself.

When Allie awakens, she's in some sort of room. "Awaken have you my dear?" Asks Naraku. Allie stands up. "Naraku! Where have you brought me?!" Allie asks. Naraku walks up to her, towering over her, cornering her. "You are in my castle. This will be your room from now on, I'll not allow you to leave." Says Naraku. He places a hand underneath Allie's chin, roughly. "You shall remain here as my servant as long as I say you are. I will not seduce you just yet, I have some business to take care of first." Naraku says. He releases Allie's chin and walks away from her. Naraku exits the room and closes the door shut behind himself, locking it.

"Naraku!" Says Allie. She runs to the door, only she is locked in. "Naraku, let me out of here! Naraku!" Allie says. She stops banging on the door and turns herself, her back facing the door. Allie slides down and holds her knees to her chest. Allie seems to have hopelessness in her eyes. _"Koga, please come and save me from Naraku. Please." _Allie thinks to herself. She closes her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as she places her head on her knees.

As Naraku walks down the hallway, he looks outside a window, the sun will soon be setting. _"I must hurry and retrieve the other two. Before the sun goes down, it's the night of the perfect crescent moon." _Naraku thinks to himself.

In the small temple that Ashley and Haley are in. Haley is asleep on a mat, fighting off the pain as much as she can. Ashley is watching over Haley's condition. Rin and Kohaku are with them, too. Rin is sitting next to Ashley, while Kohaku is kneeling down on the other side of Haley. Haley's experiencing a lot of pain right now, she's wincing quite a bit. Ashley places a hand on Haley's forehead, moving her bangs out of the way a bit. Ashley is showing concern in her golden eyes. _"Haley, please make it out of this. If you die, I swear I'll kill Naraku for this. I know it was Bankotsu who did this, but it was under Naraku's order."_ Ashley thinks to herself. "Miss. Ashley?" Asks Kohaku. "Yes, Kohaku?" Ashley asks. "Will Miss. Haley be okay? I mean, she's barely moved since we got her here." Says Kohaku. "I don't know, Kohaku. I hope she does." Ashley says. "You and Miss. Haley are very good friends, aren't you, Miss. Ashley?" Asks Kohaku. Ashley nods. "She will be okay. Won't she, Ashley?" Rin asks. Ashley smiles over at her. "Of course she will, Rin. She's one of the strongest friends I know." Says Ashley. She hugs Rin close to herself.

Nadyia and Bankotsu soon enter through the doors. "Is everything alright in here?" Nadyia asks. "Nothings really changed since you left." Says Ashley. "Miss. Nadyia, is there any sign of Naraku?" Kohaku asks. "Not as of yet, Kohaku." Says Nadyia. "I'm worried about my mistress. I fear that Naraku might've gotten to her." Kohaku says. He's trembling right now. Nadyia walks over to Kohaku and kneels down beside him, placing her weapon down beside herself. Nadyia wraps her arm around Kohaku's shoulders, bringing him close to herself. "Listen Kohaku, she isn't one to give up so easily. I'm sure she's fine." Says Nadyia. "Thanks Miss. Nadyia." Kohaku says. "Of course." Says Nadyia.

Bankotsu glances outside for a minute, when he does Naraku is in his sight. "Naraku!" Bankotsu says. "Bankotsu, I expected this kind of treachery from you and Nadyia, but from you Kohaku. What a shame conspiring with the enemy." Says Naraku.

Nadyia walks over to stand at Bankotsu's side, her Glaive held at her side, while he has Banryu slung over his shoulder. "Oh, are you going to fight me now?" Naraku asks. "If that is what we must do to protect Haley from you." Says Nadyia. "This comes from the orders of our mistress herself. To keep Haley, Ashley, Kohaku and the young girl Rin protected from you." Bankotsu says. "Really? She's the one that told you to conspire against me now, did she? Well, I'm going to have to have a nice little chat with her about this." Says Naraku.

Ashley then stands up. "Rin, you stay here with Haley and Kohaku." Ashley says. "Okay." Says Rin.

Ashley walks out and stands alongside Bankotsu and Nadyia. "So all three of you are going to fight me, how very cunning of you." Naraku says. He glances over at the sun that's starting to set amongst the horizon. Naraku then brings his gaze back towards them.

Bankotsu aims for Naraku first, Banryu aimed towards him. "I'll cut you down to size." Says Bankotsu. He swings Banryu a few times at Naraku, he manages to dodge the first two, but gets hit by the third blow. "Ha! I managed to get you Naraku." Bankotsu says. "Always were the cocky one, weren't you Bankotsu?" Asks Naraku. "Huh?" Bankotsu asks. Naraku attacks him with three of his tentacles, all three piercing into his gut. Bankotsu yells out, in pain.

Nadyia shows concern in her eyes.

Bankotsu goes falling to the ground and lands straight on his back. Banryu slips out of his hold and lands a short distance away from him. Bankotsu moans, in pain.

"Bankotsu!" Says Nadyia. She runs over to Bankotsu and kneels down over him. Nadyia lifts up Bankotsu's head and places it on her lap, cherishing him in her arms. "Bankotsu, please wake up. I couldn't bear it if you die, I can't lose you." Nadyia says. Tears begin to form in her eyes. "Please, don't die on me. Bankotsu, I love you… with all my heart." Says Nadyia. She leans down closer to Bankotsu and kisses him, tears start to stream down her cheeks. Bankotsu suddenly places a hand on Nadyia's upper back, it startles her slightly. Nadyia opens her eyes and removes her lips from Bankotsu's. "Bankotsu…" Nadyia says. Bankotsu suddenly opens his eyes, slowly, looking up at her. Bankotsu coughs, slightly, and then smiles up at Nadyia. "Nadyia… the moment I first laid eyes on you… I felt the same way. I love you too Nadyia." Says Bankotsu. "Oh, Bankotsu." Nadyia says.

"What a touching moment. It would be a shame to ruin it now, wouldn't it? If only I was a sensible demon." Says Naraku. He gives off an evil laugh. Nadyia turns to face Naraku, her weapon now in her hands once again, placing it out in front of herself. Nadyia gets up. "Naraku! I'll slice your head right off of your useless body!" Nadyia says. She then rushes at Naraku, her Glaive aimed right for him. Nadyia slashes at Naraku with it, only he dodges each assault. Naraku releases a miasma and Nadyia gets blasted with it, not a good thing for a human. Nadyia coughs at it. Naraku sends Nadyia's weapon flying out of her hands with his tentacles. Naraku then jabs Nadyia right through her ribcage with her own weapon. Nadyia looks down at her own weapon pierced into her right ribcage, blood seeping out from the wound, staining her clothing and it ended up busting up her armor that she wears. "Damn you... Naraku…" Says Nadyia, pained.

"Nadyia!" Bankotsu says.

"No!" Says Ashley.

Naraku then pierces his tentacles into Nadyia's waist, sending her flying, landing on her left side to the ground, painfully.

"Nadyia!" Bankotsu says. He gets up, despite his own pain, holding a hand to his gut. Bankotsu runs over to Nadyia and kneels over her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Bankotsu… please remove my Glaive from my ribs…" Says Nadyia, pained. Bankotsu just gives a simple nod. Bankotsu stands up and pulls at the Glaive. Bankotsu pulls at it harder, as he does Nadyia cries out, in pain. Bankotsu finally manages to remove it and tosses it over towards his Banryu. Bankotsu then falls to his knees, kneeling over Nadyia. Bankotsu places a curled hand against the side of Nadyia's head, cherishing her. "Is that a little better?" Bankotsu asks. "Yes. Thank you, Bankotsu." Says Nadyia, pained. "Nadyia... I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I should've taken that hit for you." Bankotsu says. "Nonsense… you didn't know this was going to happen…" Says Nadyia, pained and weakly. "No. Don't you say your goodbyes, not yet. If you're going to die…" Bankotsu says. He moves himself closer to Nadyia and lies himself against her, holding her close to him. "…you're not going to die alone. I'll die with you, we'll both die here together." Says Bankotsu. "Bankotsu…" Nadyia says, weakly. Bankotsu continues to hold her close to himself.

"If you wish to die here, then so be it. I'll allow you you're last wishes. I will leave you to die here." Says Naraku. He walks past them, leaving them to die.

Naraku walks right towards Ashley. "Now, for you to join your cousin." Naraku says. "My cousin? What have you done with her?!" Asks Ashley. "Nothing as of yet, but I can't wait to start." Naraku says. Ashley clenches her teeth, growling under her breath. "Now, you can either come quietly or we can do this the hard way." Says Naraku. "I choose neither!" Ashley says. She concentrates and releases her abilities of the power of Fire. Ashley sends a torrent of fire straight at Naraku. Naraku moves to block it and puts up his barrier. The flames soon cease and Naraku brings down his barrier. "Strong and selfless. You will make quite a decent companion." Says Naraku. "Excuse me, but I am not some prize to be won!" Ashley says. Naraku sends his tentacles right for her, she tries to use her powers to defend herself, but he already has her encircled within his tentacles. Naraku has them wrapped around Ashley's shoulders, elbows, waist, wrists and each thigh. Naraku also has one encircled around Ashley's mouth, enabling her to scream out. Naraku pulls Ashley closer towards himself. "You are quite an intriguing, beautiful young demoness. And you're a Princess, which makes you even more irresistible and will make useful entertainment and pleasure for me. You're body will belong to me as well." Says Naraku. He places a hand underneath Ashley's chin, making her meet his eyes. "Squirm as much as your little heart desires, Princess. It only entices me more towards you." Naraku says. He places a hand against Ashley's thigh, making its way towards her inner thigh. Ashley flinches and is probably freaking out, only she's unable to scream out. Naraku then hits Ashley with a strong miasma, easily knocking her out. "Now, what to do with you now, little Princess? Maybe I should just proceed with what I intend to do with you." Says Naraku. He's about to undo his tentacles around Ashley, only the Tokijin slices right through his tentacles.

Before Ashley can even so much as hit the ground, Sesshomaru catches her with his only arm, his Tokijin still held in his hand. Naraku backs off a little bit, his sliced tentacles releasing a miasma. "Sesshomaru." Naraku says.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. You found us." Says Rin. She tries to run towards Sesshomaru. "Rin, stay away." Sesshomaru says. Rin stops running towards him, immediately. "Yes, my Lord." Says Rin.

Kohaku comes outside to join her. "Is Miss. Ashley going to be okay?" Kohaku asks. Sesshomaru looks down at Ashley. "She will be fine." Says Sesshomaru. He then goes down to one knee, still holding Ashley close to himself, her head lying against his chest. "Well, Sesshomaru. I would've never thought that you'd carry feelings of affection towards someone else. Although I must admit, you two do suit each other. You're both spoiled, pampered and full of royal blood. But of course I know why you've fallen for her, Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku says. Sesshomaru glances up at him. "Oh, then tell me why that is." Says Sesshomaru. "You're a Lord and she's a Princess. It makes perfect sense. Doesn't matter because I'm taking her with me." Naraku says. He sends his tentacles towards Sesshomaru and Ashley. Sesshomaru holds Ashley closer to himself, determined to protect her.

"Wind Scar!" Says Inuyasha. The Wind Scar attack slices through Naraku's tentacles. Sesshomaru looks up. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru says. "Well, look whose lying down like the dog he is. You weren't seriously going to let Naraku finish you off were you?" Asks Inuyasha. "Why you insolent half-breed! I would kill you right now, but I'm a little busy at the moment." Sesshomaru says. "Yeah, I can see that. Protecting that dog demoness must be a lot to manage." Says Inuyasha. "You be silent, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru says. Ashley suddenly begins to stir in her sleep. Ashley's eyes flutter open and she awakens, seeing who has a hold of her. "Sesshomaru…?" Asks Ashley. Sesshomaru then helps her up to her feet. "You've awakened, that's good. I'm glad to see you well." Sesshomaru says. "Thank you, for saving me." Says Ashley. Inuyasha jumps down from the roof. "Hey demoness, where's Haley?" Inuyasha asks. "I do happen to have a name, its Ashley, and Haley's asleep in the temple." "Thanks." Says Inuyasha. He runs towards the temple, running past Rin and Kohaku.

Inuyasha soon reaches Haley, crouching down beside her. "Haley. It's me… Inuyasha." Inuyasha brushes a curled hand against Haley's cheek. "I have something that'll help you and possibly can save your life." Inuyasha says. He pulls out the pouch with the remedy that Adrian gave him. "Okay, I'm not really sure how to use it. She didn't explain how to use it." Says Inuyasha.

Kohaku walks in. "Inuyasha, you just apply it to her worst wound and the remedy will kick in from there. Her worst wound is the one to her chest." Kohaku says. "Thanks Kohaku. Please forgive me for doing this Haley." Says Inuyasha. He unfolds Haley's hitoe and the white kosode she wears underneath, baring her chest a bit, to reveal the wound from Banryu. Inuyasha unties the string around the pouch and pours a small amount of the remedy into his palm. _"Okay, she said not to breathe it in or I'll suffer from hallucinations."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. He covers his nose and mouth with his sleeve. Inuyasha then applies the remedy to Haley's wound, gently. The remedy soon begins to take effect and Haley's wound begins to heal. Inuyasha's hand is still on Haley's chest though. _"The remedy actually works."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. Haley begins to stir a bit.

Haley's eyes open, slowly, meeting Inuyasha in the eyes. "Inu… yasha…" Haley says. "Yeah, I'm here. You're okay now Haley?" Says Inuyasha. "Yes and your hand is on my chest, why?" Haley asks. Inuyasha looks at his hand, that's still against her chest. "Oh right. Sorry about that." Says Inuyasha, embarrassed. He removes his hand from Haley's chest, when he does her wound is gone. Haley then sits up. "Look, don't take it the wrong way. I wasn't trying to do anything to you, honest." Inuyasha says, sheepishly. Haley readjusts her kosode and her hitoe, folding them both back over her chest. "Don't worry about it. I don't think you're anything like that. You're not a pervert in my eyes, okay. But, if you were Miroku then that would be a different story." Says Haley. Inuyasha helps her up to her feet. Inuyasha picks up the pouch and hides it underneath the folds of his hitoe. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Haley says. She kisses Inuyasha on the cheek and then walks away, heading past Kohaku. "I'm glad to see you're okay Miss. Haley." Says Kohaku. "Oh, why thank you, Kohaku. I appreciate it." Haley says. She walks out, with Kohaku walking alongside her.

Inuyasha is still stunned, he then places a hand against his cheek where Haley kissed him.

"Ashley." Says Haley. Ashley turns to face her. "Haley, you've finally awakened. I'm so glad that you're alright." Ashley says. Haley hugs her close to herself, she returns it back to her. "You were worried about me, Ashley?" Asks Haley. "Of course I was. You're my best friend, practically my sister." Ashley says. "I know I am." Says Haley.

"Well, what a nice and sweet reunion? So sorry we have to cut this reunion short." Naraku says. He sends his tentacles right towards Ashley and Haley.

Only both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get in the way of the attack. They slice at them with their swords. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rush towards Naraku, while slicing at his tentacles. Only a few of Naraku's tentacles pierce into Inuyasha's chest. Naraku then sends Inuyasha flying, landing hard on his back. Tetsusaiga falls out of his hand and lands in the ground, reverting back to its rusty state.

"Inuyasha!" Says Haley. She runs over to Inuyasha and kneels down over him. Haley places a hand against Inuyasha's chest, over the wounds. Haley then places herself over Inuyasha and lies herself against his chest. "Inuyasha, please be alright." Haley says.

"You're next, Sesshomaru." Says Naraku. "Give it your best shot, Naraku." Sesshomaru says. He slices at Naraku with Tokijin and slashes him across the chest. Naraku disappears on Sesshomaru.

Naraku suddenly reappears behind Sesshomaru and pierces him through the back with three of his tentacles. "I told you I would get you next, Sesshomaru." Says Naraku. Sesshomaru falls to his knees, slowly. Sesshomaru's using Tokijin to keep himself from collapsing forward. Sesshomaru's breathing pretty heavily.

"Sesshomaru!" Ashley says. She runs over to Sesshomaru and leans against him, holding herself close to him, while also trying to keep him from falling over. "Ashley…" Says Sesshomaru. "You'll be alright, Sesshomaru. You have to be, for Rin's sake." Ashley says. "Ashley, take Rin and flee this place." Says Sesshomaru. "I'm not going to leave you here. I'm staying here with you, Sesshomaru." Ashley says. She places herself against Sesshomaru's chest.

"So, I see both of you fell for the two half-brothers. You've fallen for Lord Sesshomaru, while you fell for the half-breed Inuyasha." Says Naraku. Both Ashley and Haley glare up at him, they then both stand up to their feet. Ashley concentrates on her power of Fire, while Haley focuses on her abilities over Water. Haley sends a blast of water towards Naraku, while Ashley sends a torrent of fire at him. Naraku dodges both attacks and Haley's attack ends up hitting Ashley, while hers winds up hitting her. They attacked each other with their own weaknesses. Ashley is soaked with water and is down on the ground, breathing heavily, while Haley's been burned pretty badly, kneeling on the ground, holding at herself where she got burned, wincing in pain. Neither of them can barely move. Naraku glances over at the sun that'll soon be over the horizon. "Time to finish this." Naraku says. He sends his tentacles towards both Ashley and Haley, encircling his tentacles around each of them. Naraku then vanishes, taking Haley and Ashley with him.

Inside Naraku's castle. Naraku places Ashley and Haley in the same room. "Welcome to your new home ladies, enjoy the nap while you can. I have other issues to deal with at the moment." Says Naraku. He closes the door behind himself, locking it shut.

In Naraku's room. Adrian is still very much the same. Adrian's been asleep ever since Koga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left her. Naraku's baboon fur is still over Adrian, like a blanket.

Naraku suddenly appears, the sun will soon set and night will be here. Naraku removes the barrier from around Adrian, he looks rather spiteful towards her right now. Naraku then places himself on top of Adrian, which makes her wake up. Adrian moves to try and get Naraku off of herself, but he already has her arms pinned down to the floor. "Rumor has it that you told Bankotsu and Nadyia to turn against me and conspire with the enemy. Is that true?" Naraku asks. "What the hell are you talking about? I've been lying here ever since you placed me here." Says Adrian. "Don't you dare lie to me! If you think that anyone of your friends can save you, you're wrong! Let me remind you of one thing. You belong to me, I own you! I always will and you will not get out of this, even if I die that'll not change." Naraku says. Adrian's just fighting to get out of his grip. Naraku then pulls Adrian up and moves himself off of her. Naraku turns Adrian over, having her back faced towards him, he's now holding her against himself from behind, not loosening his hold on her at all. The sun has finally set and night has fallen. "The night of the perfect crescent moon has begun." Says Naraku. Adrian's losing all of her demoness characteristics. Her wings are going into her back, her fangs and claws are disappearing and her bat ears are vanishing. Adrian's eyes go from purple to turquoise and the royal blue eye shadow over her upper eyelids changes to purple eye shadow. Adrian's black hair then changes to a dark brunette. Adrian has now become human. "You've now lost your demonic powers. Making you a fragile and vulnerable little human. That I must keep protected now." Naraku says. He places Adrian down. He moves Adrian's hair out of the way, to reveal a spider marking on her back, resembling the one burned into his back. Only Adrian's looks as if it was slashed into her back instead of burned into it like Naraku's. Adrian has quite a bit of scars going down and going across her back. "This scar may only appear on you when your human, but it proves that you are mine and that you are a part of me. I'll never let you go, you'll never leave me ever. I own you for the rest of your very life, even after I'm long gone. I'll continue to haunt your every waking moment." Says Naraku. He lays Adrian's hair back over her scars and then lies himself over her. Naraku notices that Adrian's shivering. "Damn it, your body is freezing." Naraku says. He covers them both with his baboon fur, he also continues to lie his body over Adrian's, to help keep her from freezing to death. It's starting to work. "My body against yours will help. I swore that I wouldn't try to seduce you while you're human. Even though it would be easier this way, but I'll keep my word with this one. If I ever did, I would easily end up breaking you." Says Naraku. He watches over Adrian as she sleeps, determined to keep her warm and protected while she's human.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14:_

The sun comes up the following day. The sunrise begins to light up the room Naraku and Adrian are sleeping in. Adrian winces slightly, as her demoness characteristics begin to return. The spider scar on Adrian's back vanishes and her bat wings return. Adrian's claws and fangs return, while her bat ears reappear. Adrian's hair returns back to black and when she opens her eyes, they've changed back to purple. The royal blue eye shadow returns to normal as well. Adrian's once again a demoness. _"The night of the perfect crescent moon has passed, about time. I can't stand being a weak mortal."_ Adrian thinks to herself. She then quietly gets herself up, moving Naraku's baboon fur off of herself. Adrian glances over her shoulder at Naraku, who's still asleep. Adrian then turns to leave, opening the door and quietly closes it shut, so she doesn't wake up Naraku. Adrian slides herself down, her back against the door.

Kanna suddenly appears in front of Adrian, her mirror held out in front of herself. "Mother." Kanna says, softly. Adrian opens her eyes and looks up at her. "Kanna. You're up awfully early, aren't you?" Asks Adrian. "So are you." Kanna says, softly. "Sweetie, what's a matter? Is something wrong?" Asks Adrian. "A lot of things happened last night. Naraku nearly killed them all. Kohaku and the young girl are safe. The woman Kagome was rescued by Inuyasha and was taken away from here, she has returned to her friends." Kanna says, softly. "I see. Thank you for informing me, Kanna." Says Adrian. She then gets up and walks away, Kanna following after her.

Inside the room Haley and Ashley are in. Haley is lying over Ashley. Ashley is beginning to show movement, her clothing, mokomoko and hair is all dry by now. Ashley awakens, slowly, she seems to be unharmed though. Ashley looks down at Haley, her arms are badly burned. As soon as Ashley moves herself, Haley begins to stir a bit. "Haley, come on wake up." Ashley says.

Haley opens her eyes, slowly, looking up at her. Haley then moves herself off of Ashley. "You alright, Ashley? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Asks Haley. "No, I'm alright. What about you?" Ashley asks. Haley rubs at her burns. "It's nothing too serious, it's just a burn. It can easily be healed with my Water abilities. If I had any water to use." Says Haley. "I'm sorry I burned you, Haley." Ashley says. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine see. I'm sorry I blasted you with water, Ashley." Says Haley. "It's alright, it was just water." Ashley says. "Yes, but water is your weakness." Says Haley. "I know. Just like fire is your weakness." Ashley says. "I'm aware. So, how are we going to get out of here?" Asks Haley. "I don't know. Naraku probably locked us in here." Ashley says.

Outside. Adrian is walking around, with Kanna still following after her and staying near her. There's a strong scent of blood in the air.

Kohaku shows up and runs over to Adrian. Kohaku kneels down and bows to Adrian. "Mistress." Says Kohaku. "Kohaku, I'm glad to see you're unharmed and still alive. You may rise." Adrian says. Kohaku does as he's told. "Of course Mistress." Says Kohaku.

Rin then runs over to them, too. "Rin, I see you are well." Adrian says. "Yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you." Says Rin. She quickly curtsies to Adrian. "You're a sweet young girl, Rin. I'm glad you are safe." Adrian says. She walks past them. Kanna, Rin and Kohaku all follow after Adrian.

Adrian soon approaches where Bankotsu and Nadyia lie. Adrian kneels down near them. Adrian places a hand on Bankotsu's forehead first. "Mistress, is Bankotsu dead?" Asks Kohaku. "No, he's alive, but just barely. He's in a lot of pain right now though." Adrian says. She removes her hand from Bankotsu's forehead and then places it on Nadyia's. "Is she dead?" Asks Rin. "No, Nadyia's still alive as well. She's just badly wounded." Adrian says. She takes her hand away. Adrian moves to lift Bankotsu up and has him lean on her, one arm over her shoulder.

Bankotsu winces in pain and then opens his eyes. Bankotsu looks over towards Adrian. "You?" Asks Bankotsu. He winces in pain again. "Why are you helping me? I thought I was just a servant to you." Bankotsu says. "Is that how you feel, Bankotsu? Do you truly believe that I see you as one of my servants?" Asks Adrian. Bankotsu is struck silent by her words, he then looks away from her. "I don't know. I listen to you, don't I? I mean, I do what you say. I follow your demand." Bankotsu says. "And why do you, Bankotsu? Why do you see me that way?" Asks Adrian. Bankotsu thinks about it for a minute. "Well, Nadyia and I were both assigned to follow in your command and we were also assigned to protect you at all costs." Bankotsu says. "But, who was it that assigned you to do so?" Asks Adrian. Bankotsu sighs. "It was Naraku who assigned us that way." Bankotsu says. "My point exactly." Says Adrian. "So where are you taking me?" Bankotsu asks. "I'm taking you back to the temple so I can tend to your wounds, but so you can also rest yourself a little better." Says Adrian. She brings Bankotsu inside the temple and places him on the floor of the temple, carefully. "You just stay here and rest yourself. You'll be safe in here." Adrian says. She gets up and turns to leave. "Wait, where are you going now?" Asks Bankotsu. Adrian turns to look at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm going back to get Nadyia. I'll tend to her wounds as well." Adrian says. She then leaves.

As soon as Adrian does, Bankotsu has remorse in his eyes. _"I was wrong about her. I literally thought she didn't care about anyone, but I misjudged her. I should've realized it the moment I noticed how she treated Kohaku. I thought she was the feminine version of Naraku, but I was wrong. She's nothing like him at all."_ Bankotsu thinks to himself. He closes his eyes and rests himself a bit.

Adrian finds her way back to Nadyia. Adrian lifts Nadyia up, carefully, and has her lean on her, one arm over her shoulder. Rin, Kohaku and Kanna follow alongside them. Nadyia awakens, slowly, looking up at Adrian. "Mistress…?" Asks Nadyia, weakly. "Are you going to question my assistance as well?" Adrian asks. "What? No, of course not." Says Nadyia. "Listen, I'm sorry this happened. I should've been able to stop Naraku from doing this." Adrian says. "Hey, listen to me. This is not your fault. Naraku's the one who did this, not you." Says Nadyia. Adrian brings her inside the temple and places her on the mat on the floor, gently. "Just rest yourself." Adrian says. Nadyia falls back to sleep, instantly. Adrian then gets up and leaves, with Kanna still following closely behind her. Kohaku and Rin follow on either side of Adrian. "Mistress, what are you going to do now?" Asks Kohaku. "I'm going to help Bankotsu and Nadyia. Only, first I have to retrieve the remedy I gave to Inuyasha." Adrian says.

In the room Allie's in. Allie finally manages to wake up, the light of the sun is shining in her room. "I need to get out of here. I can't let Naraku manipulate me." Says Allie. _"I will get out of here, Naraku. I swear it I will. You can't keep me here forever." _Allie thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, Adrian's still walking around outside, with the three little ones still following her.

As Adrian continues, a whirlwind appears and then ceases, revealing Koga. Koga approaches Adrian, not backing down one bit. "Koga, I see you're still able to move. I'm guessing your injuries aren't as serious." Adrian says. Koga reaches a hand to his wounds. "These are nothing. I've been wandering around all night in search of Naraku." Says Koga. He falls to his knees and hands in front of Adrian, out of weakness and exhaustion. "Demoness, I need your help. My wounds have been getting worse." Koga says. He collapses to the ground. Adrian goes down to her knees, kneeling down on one knee. "Is he okay?" Asks Kohaku. "Yes, he's just exhausted. He needs to rest, he's been up all night." Adrian says. She moves to lift Koga up and has him lean on her, one arm over her shoulder. Koga's a little bit heavier for Adrian than what Bankotsu and Nadyia were. Koga's about to fall out of Adrian's hold when someone else ends up helping her with him.

When Adrian looks, Inuyasha is helping her out, despite his own injuries. "Inuyasha? I thought you despised Koga?" Asks Adrian. "Don't worry I still do, but it looked like you were struggling with him. So, I thought I could offer you my help." Inuyasha says, sounding actually rather nice. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Says Adrian. She and Inuyasha work together to bring Koga inside the temple that Bankotsu and Nadyia lie asleep in. They then place Koga down on the floor, gently, although Inuyasha kind of lets him fall. "There, now that we got puny wolf-boy in here. Let's go and get Sesshomaru." Inuyasha says. "Wait a minute, Inuyasha. You have your own injuries to look over. Please, just stay here with the others." Says Adrian. "Now who are you to start telling me what to do?!" Inuyasha asks. Adrian turns back to look over her shoulder at him. Inuyasha is struck silent with what he sees in Adrian's eyes. Adrian's looking at Inuyasha with sympathetic eyes. "Please, Inuyasha. Just stay here and rest off your injuries." Says Adrian. Inuyasha doesn't know what to say, but he chooses his words very carefully. "Okay, I'll stay with them." Inuyasha says. Adrian then turns away from him and walks out, leaving the temple once again.

_"She showed sympathy towards me, but why? What could she possibly understand about me? She's certainly not one of Naraku's incarnations. If she is, well, she's definitely not like his other ones."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself.

Adrian soon ends up reaching Sesshomaru, who's still clenched onto his sword. Adrian tries to place a hand near him, only Sesshomaru grabs a hold of her wrist instead. Sesshomaru stands up to his feet, without a hassle. Sesshomaru still has a hold of Adrian's wrist though, his grip seems to have tightened a bit. Sesshomaru's eyes are hidden by his bangs. "Lord Sesshomaru, I see that you're well." Says Adrian. Sesshomaru glances up at her, his eyes blood-red. "Sesshomaru?" Adrian asks. Sesshomaru's eyes return to normal, he releases her and picks up the Tokijin, sheathing it. "My apologies for startling you, young demoness." Says Sesshomaru. "You didn't really scare me, Lord Sesshomaru. You just confused me, that's all." Adrian says. "So, you don't fear me then?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Not really. I've seen more terrifying things than you, Lord Sesshomaru." Adrian says. "I see." Says Sesshomaru. He walks up to Adrian, standing a little too close for comfort. Sesshomaru towers over Adrian quite a bit. Sesshomaru then unexpectedly pulls Adrian closer and holds her close to himself. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Adrian asks. "What does it look like to you?" Asks Sesshomaru. He pulls Adrian closer to himself, they're practically chest-to-chest with each other. Sesshomaru then pulls Adrian into a kiss.

Rin peers from behind the side of a house, she knows something isn't right. _"I know my Lord, this is not him. He doesn't have feelings for Adrian. I mean, he cares about her, but Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have feelings of affection towards her. Lord Sesshomaru loves Ashley."_ Rin thinks to herself.

Sesshomaru opens his eyes, once he does his eyes become blood-red again.

Rin notices this. _"There's something wrong with Lord Sesshomaru."_ Rin thinks to herself.

Sesshomaru is reaching for his sword, Tokijin.

_"He's going to kill her with the Tokijin." _Rin thinks to herself.

This whole time, Adrian's been trying to push Sesshomaru away from herself, but his hold is stronger than hers. Sesshomaru finally stops kissing Adrian and glares at her with his blood-red eyes. "Sesshomaru, you need to stop and let go of me!" Adrian says. "What's a matter, I thought you had feelings for me?!" Asks Sesshomaru. His voice is deeper than it usual is. "I don't like you this way! Besides, you love Ashley, not me. Now, let go of me!" Adrian says. "That demoness is not worth it!" Says Sesshomaru. "Now I know this is Naraku's doing! That damn bastard! You wouldn't dare speak that way about Ashley and you are not going to speak that way about her in front of me! Sorry about this, Sesshomaru. But this is for your own good!" Adrian says. She claws Sesshomaru right in the face, where his markings are. Sesshomaru releases Adrian, instantly, his cheek dripping blood. Adrian got Sesshomaru pretty good, only he's really mad now, his teeth are clenched. Sesshomaru turns to face Adrian, she's just as mad as he is. "You just summoned your own fate! I'll kill you for what you did!" Says Sesshomaru. "I'm sure you will!" Adrian says. Sesshomaru readies his claws and brings out his poisonous whip. The moment Sesshomaru does, Adrian seems slightly terrified. Not exactly of him, but of the whip.

Sesshomaru's about to lash Adrian with it, when Rin suddenly runs out in between the two. "Lord Sesshomaru, please stop. Don't hurt her, my Lord." Says Rin. She tries approaching Sesshomaru, only he hisses at her. Rin isn't showing any fear towards him. "My Lord, please." Rin says. "You stay the hell away from me or I'll kill you as well!" Says Sesshomaru. He unsheathes his Tokijin and raises it up to slice Rin with it. Rin stops approaching him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin says. Sesshomaru slashes it at her, only Adrian moves her out of the way in time, cradling her in her arms. "Rin, are you alright?" Asks Adrian. Rin opens her eyes and looks up at her. "Yes, thank you." Rin says. "Good. Now go back to the temple, you'll be safer there." Says Adrian. "Okay." Rin says. She then runs in the direction of the temple.

Adrian stands up to face Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru's already right there and slashes Adrian with the Tokijin. Adrian reacts to it, clutching at her side and falling to her knees. Sesshomaru's standing over Adrian. "Now die!" Says Sesshomaru.

Before he brings down the Tokijin, Kagura appears flying on her giant feather. "Well, I see my plan is going off without a hitch. You'll be killed by Sesshomaru's hand and Naraku will agonize at your death." Kagura says, fanning herself. Adrian looks up at her, glaring right at her. "Kagura! You're the one who did this?! For what reason would you possibly have to gain?!" Asks Adrian. "It's simple really. I want to watch Naraku agonize and Sesshomaru was the perfect puppet to do so." Kagura says. She readies her fan. "Now perish, Dance of Blades!" Says Kagura. The attack is aiming towards both Adrian and Sesshomaru. Adrian looks up at Sesshomaru, his eyes still blood-red. Adrian then moves herself and Sesshomaru out of the way of the attack. They both crash to the ground, Sesshomaru ended up hitting the back of his head hard enough. "You stubborn demoness!" Kagura says. Sesshomaru ends up waking up, his claws dig into Adrian's upper arm, his eyes are still blood-red. They then shortly return to normal, Sesshomaru's been freed of Kagura's control over him. "Damn, he became free of my control." Says Kagura. She takes off on her feather.

Sesshomaru then removes his claws from Adrian arm, blood dripping from the impact. Sesshomaru doesn't realize what just happened. Sesshomaru sits up and places Adrian on the ground, gently. Sesshomaru stands up and sheathes Tokijin. "Demoness." Sesshomaru says. He kneels down to one knee, trying to wake Adrian.

Inuyasha and Koga then show up, making Sesshomaru back off. Inuyasha stands between them, while Koga crouches down next to Adrian. "I didn't think you'd stoop so low Sesshomaru." Says Inuyasha. "I didn't do it intentionally. I don't remember doing anything to her." Sesshomaru says. "I'm sure it's quite obvious. You have the scent of her blood on you and she managed to get you pretty good. At least she was able to fight back." Says Koga. Sesshomaru reaches his hand to his cheek, feeling the claw markings Adrian gave him. "Listen to me, whatever I did, I don't recall doing! But, I would never do anything to harm a demoness, unless she'd end up trying to kill me." Sesshomaru says.

"I'm alright, guys." Says Adrian. All three of them look over at her, Koga helps her to sit up. Adrian then stands up on her own. "Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm not one to hold a grudge." Adrian says. She turns to walk away and heads towards the temple.

Koga then stands back up to his feet. "She's a very confusing demoness." Says Inuyasha. "Yeah, but she's certainly not on Naraku's side. When we leave this place, I think we should take her with us." Koga says. "One, there is no 'we' you scrawny wolf-boy. Once we're done here, we go back to hating each other and go our separate ways. And second of all, where would you take her?" Asks Inuyasha. "Inuyasha actually has a point, for once. It would seem that as much as she wishes to leave Naraku, she doesn't want to leave here for some reason and I intend to find out why that is. But once we're finished here, I take Rin with me and we're leaving. I'll be going right back to hunting you down, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says. He leaves, walking past both Inuyasha and Koga. "By the way, Inuyasha…" Says Sesshomaru. He punches Inuyasha right in the face, knocking him to the ground. "What the hell was that for Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks. "That was for last night!" Says Sesshomaru. He then heads off, his mokomoko trailing behind himself.

Koga's laughing his guts out. "You had that comin' mutt-face. And the same goes for me. Once this is over, I'm going to be looking forward to kicking your butt again." Koga says. He then walks off, with his hands on his hips.

"Damn you both! I can't stand either one of you! You both piss me off, you bastards!" Says Inuyasha.

Later during the day, inside the temple. Adrian has finished tending to everyone's wounds with the healing remedy. Rin and Kohaku are fast asleep and so is Nadyia and Bankotsu. Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru are still up. "I've done all I can. Your wounds should be healed by morning tomorrow." Adrian says. She hides the pouch behind her sash. Adrian's looking rather exhausted herself, Inuyasha notices this. "You sure you're okay?" Asks Inuyasha. Adrian stands herself up to her feet. "Worried?" Adrian asks, sarcastically. "Curious." Says Inuyasha. "Right, well I'm fine, thank you. I must go now. Kanna, come." Adrian says. "Yes." Says Kanna, softly. She follows after Adrian.

It's getting late in the night. Adrian enters one of the room's in Naraku's castle. Kanna's not following Adrian anymore and vanishes.

Adrian closes the door behind herself and walks off, exhausted.

As she continues walking, Adrian doesn't notice that there's someone else in this room as well. It seems Allie managed to escape from the previous room she was in and found this one. Allie watches Adrian, as she makes her way to the bed that's in this room. Adrian instantly falls onto the bed, exhausted. Allie then gets up and walks over to Adrian, quietly. "Sister…" Allie says, softly. Adrian is already fast asleep. _"She's alright. That's good."_ Allie thinks to herself. She lies herself against Adrian, gently, lying slightly on her upper back and she falls asleep. Allie's been reunited with her sister, she's happy and feels safe, for now.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15:_

Inside the room Ashley and Haley are locked in. They've been trying to get out for a while, only nothing's budged. Ashley's been trying to melt the doorknob with her fire, but it's not doing anything. Haley's sitting on the bed that's in the room, watching Ashley try to melt the doorknob. "Ashley, you've been at it for an hour now and nothing's happening. Just give it a rest, your going to use up all your energy if you keep doing this." Haley says. Ashley takes her hand off the doorknob and looks over at her. "Well, what do you propose we do? Just sit here and wait for someone to bust us out or wait for Naraku to let us out?" Asks Ashley. "I don't know. I don't like this any better than you do, but I'm not just going to sit back and watch you waste up all your energy. You need it more than you think you do." Haley says. "I know this. Listen, I don't know about you, but I don't plan to sit around and see what Naraku has in store for us." Says Ashley. She leans herself against the wall, arms folded across her chest. "Ashley, I want to get out of here, too. But if you haven't noticed, your way isn't working and we need a new plan." Haley says. "Well, why don't you think of something?" Asks Ashley. "Because you know I can't think of things off the top of my head like you and Adrian can. I'm not like that, I make things up as I go." Haley says. "That's because you're a useless mix breed between a wolf demoness and a dog demon, who can't decide on anything for herself and just goes along with whatever I say or do!" Says Ashley. Haley's taking her words to heart and is struck silent. Haley just looks down and away from Ashley. "I didn't realize I was such a burden on you. Maybe I shouldn't have stumbled upon your kingdom and just let myself give up and starve to death or at least try to stay alive on my own. But I guess you're right, Ashley. You're a Princess and I'm just some stray that you took in." Haley says. Ashley looks over at her. "I guess, I don't have a friend who cares like I thought I did. Is that really all I am to you? Just some stray that you took in?" Asks Haley. Ashley then walks over to her, kneeling down in front of her. Ashley places a hand on one of Haley's. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I was just upset at this whole situation, I didn't mean what I said. Haley, look at me." Ashley says. Haley does, amber eyes meeting golden eyes. "You are my best friend. You are not some stray, not anymore and you are certainly no burden on me. Allie and I love having you travel with us, you're the one who makes our day even if it's been a bad day." Says Ashley. "You really mean that, Ashley?" Haley asks. "Of course I do. My life would be too boring without you in my life. Trust me, being a Princess may sound like a good time, but that's not the case. I always had to stay inside the palace walls, studying and learning how to be proper and full of elegance. I always had to follow the rules, if I broke them I was sent to my room without supper. Now, does that really sound like a fun time, being a Princess?" Asks Ashley. "Not really, no. But how come when I started living with you and your family that I didn't have to go through all that and you still had to?" Haley asks. "My parents didn't want to change you. So, they aloud you to do without all the stuff that I had to go through." Says Ashley. "Oh, I see. Wait, so since Allie's half-royalty and lives within a palace. Did she have to go through all that, too?" Haley asks. "Yes. Even if you're half-royalty you still have to proceed with the rules, the studying and the learning of everything royalty should be." Says Ashley. She sits herself on the bed, sitting beside Haley. "Aren't you going to try and melt the doorknob again?" Haley asks. "What's the point? It hasn't been working so far." Says Ashley. "Well, what about the window? Can't we try and go through the window?" Haley asks. "I tried opening it last night, the window's stuck so I'm afraid were stuck here until Naraku says so." Says Ashley. "If only we had Annie's abilities, huh?" Haley asks. "Yes. Her powers would come in handy right about now." Says Ashley. "You know. You and Allie never mentioned why Adrian left. All Allie said was that she left and never came back." Haley says. "I don't know why she left, but I don't think she was planning on us looking for her or bringing her back." Says Ashley. "You don't think she left to be with Naraku, do you?" Haley asks. "Hell no. I don't think she even knew about someone like Naraku even existing. Besides, she wasn't exactly old enough to even be with someone." Says Ashley. "Can you at least tell me what happened the night she left?" Haley asks. "I don't exactly know the whole story. But, I think it might have had something to do with my Uncle Damek." Says Ashley. "Allie's dad?" Haley asks. "Yes. He died the night before she left. He may not have been her biological father, but he still cared for her and treated her like she was his own. Something happened three weeks before he died though." Says Ashley. "What was it?" Haley asks. "It's not something I like to mention." Says Ashley. She pulls something out from underneath her haori and the white kosode she wears underneath and pulls it off from around her neck, carefully. Ashley opens her hand, to reveal a pendent lying in her palm. The jewel is black, with a crimson red pentagon designed into it. "It's a pretty necklace. Where'd you get it?" Haley asks. "It's not mine, its Adrian's. I've held onto this for six years. I don't think she even knows I have it or that she even lost it in the first place." Says Ashley. She hands it over to Haley, who takes it and looks at it closer. "So, you've been holding onto it for her. That's nice of you." Haley says. She hands it back to Ashley, who takes it and clenches it. "As long as I've known her, she always had this and never took it off. But it ended up falling off and I found it. I was going to give it back to her, but I never got the chance to do so." Says Ashley. She puts it back on around her neck and hides it behind her kosode and haori. "Well, what's stopping you from doing so now? Are you scared to give it back to her?" Haley asks. "No. I just don't want to risk hurting her." Says Ashley. "How would you hurt her by giving her back her necklace?" Haley asks. "It's complicated alright." Says Ashley. "If you say so, Ashley." Haley says.

In the room that Adrian and Allie are still asleep in. Allie's still lying against Adrian's upper back, so she's also lying on one of her wings. Allie stirs a bit in her sleep and opens her eyes, slowly. Allie soon starts hearing footsteps down the hallway. "Must be Naraku. He must know I escaped." Says Allie. "It's not Naraku, relax. It's just some of the servants that work under the Lord of this castle, which Naraku made them believe is him." Adrian says. "Wait a minute, did you just speak to me?" Asks Allie. "I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?" Adrian asks. "So, you can talk again?" Asks Allie. "Yes." Adrian says. Allie hugs her from behind, tightly. "I'm so glad." Says Allie. "Allie…" Adrian says. "Yes?" Asks Allie. "I'm still healing from my wounds and you're hurting me." Adrian says. Allie releases her and sits up to her knees. "Sorry, I didn't know. Wait, so you knew I was in here with you?" Asks Allie. "I've known that for a while. Besides, how could I not notice extra body weight on my back?" Adrian asks. "I guess, that makes sense. Only, how did you know it was me?" Asks Allie. "One, I've been used to your scent since we were five. And the only other person who sleeps with me around here is Naraku and last I checked he doesn't where a skirt, he doesn't have a tail and he usually doesn't call me his sister. Besides, I can tell the difference between a male and a female, you're body weight isn't as heavy as his." Adrian says. "Is Naraku really that heavy? I mean, he doesn't seem very heavy to me." Says Allie. Adrian opens her eyes and looks up at her, holding herself up on her elbows. "You only placed half of your body on my upper back. Naraku places his whole body onto mine." Adrian says. "Oh, that explains the difference." Says Allie. "Yes and one more thing, Allie." Adrian says. "What's that?" Asks Allie. "Naraku knows how to avoid my wings without crushing them under his body weight." Adrian says. "What's your point?" Asks Allie. "My point is, I would like my wing back if you don't mind. In other words, you're on top of my left wing and you're crushing it underneath your body weight." Adrian says. Allie looks down to notice that she's right and moves herself off of her wing. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget that you have wings." Says Allie. Adrian pulls her wings closer to her side, tucking them both against her back, making them inline perfectly against and down her back. "Did I bend it out of place or end up breaking it?" Allie asks. "No, its fine. If my wings can inline perfectly with my body, then nothing's wrong with them." Says Adrian. She gets up out of the bed. "Adrian?" Allie asks. "Yes, Allie?" Asks Adrian. Allie gets out of the bed too, walking over to her. "The wound that Koga gave you. Do you still have it?" Allie asks. Adrian moves her hair out of the way, revealing the claw markings that Koga gave her by accident. They seem to have healed and scarred up a bit. "It's not as bad as it was." Says Adrian. "Can I… take a better look at it?" Allie asks. "Go ahead." Says Adrian. Allie places her hands near the scarred tissue, baring her shoulder a little more than her outfit already does. The scar extends through Adrian's right shoulder-blade and across her collar-bone, until it reaches slightly the right side of her chest. Allie puts a little bit of pressure onto it, Adrian winces at it, but not too badly. "Sorry. So, it still hurts you a bit?" Allie asks. "Its getting better, but it's still going to remain as a scar." Says Adrian. "I'm sorry this happened. I didn't think Koga would hurt you ruthlessly like that." Allie says. She's tearing up a little bit, bringing herself a little closer to the scar, lying her head slightly and carefully against Adrian's chest. "It wasn't entirely Koga's fault. I don't blame him for this and neither should you. If you love the demon, you shouldn't blame him for something like this. Injuries like this happen, big deal." Says Adrian. Allie looks up at her. "If I love the demon? You mean Koga? You think I love him?" Allie asks. Adrian looks down at her, purple eyes meeting sky blue eyes. "You think I don't know. The way you two are with each other, should be proof enough." Says Adrian. Allie covers the scar back up as much as she can and then leaves a respectable distance between them. "Now, I think it's about time that I get you out of here." Adrian says. "You're going to help me escape from here?" Asks Allie. "Of course, but I won't be doing it alone. Come on, stay close and don't make eye contact or speak with anyone." Adrian says. She opens the door. "Wait, one more thing before we leave here." Says Allie. "What is it?" Adrian asks. "This room, what made you come to this room?" Asks Allie. "Nothing. This room is mine." Adrian says. "Yours, but don't you share a room with Naraku?" Asks Allie. "Sometimes, but this is my room for when I need to get away from him. He doesn't come in here unless he urgently needs to speak to me." Adrian says. "So, this is your private room then?" Asks Allie. "I guess, you can put it like that." Adrian says. They then leave the room and she closes the door behind them.

Adrian and Allie continue to walk through the hallways. Allie stays close to her.

Kanna suddenly appears to Adrian, her mirror held out in front of herself. Adrian stops walking, Allie doesn't notice and collides into her. Allie then stops when she realizes it. "Hey, why'd you stop?" Asks Allie. She moves to stand next Adrian, finally noticing Kanna. "Whose this little albino girl?" Allie asks. "I am Kanna of the Void. I'm one of Naraku's incarnations. I was created before Kagura of the Wind." "So, you were his first?" Asks Allie. "Yes, that is correct." Kanna says, softly. "Not to sound mean sweetie, but why are you here?" Asks Allie. Kanna brings her attention towards Adrian. "You summoned for me?" Kanna asks, softly. "Yes. Kanna, I need you to do something for me." Says Adrian. "What you seek, you will receive." Kanna says softly. "I need you to get the keys from Naraku." Says Adrian. "I shall do what you ask." Kanna says, softly. She vanishes.

"She's very loyal to you." Says Allie.

Kanna soon reappears behind her. "I have returned." Kanna says, softly. Allie turns to look behind herself, to see Kanna standing behind her. Allie jumps a little bit, stepping aside so Kanna can get through. Adrian turns to face Kanna. "You have them then?" Asks Adrian. "Yes, I brought you what you asked for." Kanna says, softly. She hands Adrian a ring of keys and she takes them. "Thank you, Kanna." Says Adrian. Kanna then vanishes again.

"Come on, Allie. Let's go." Adrian says. She walks on.

Allie follows after her.

They walk down another hallway. Adrian makes sure its all clear and then carries on, with Allie still following after her. Adrian leads them to another door and takes out the keys that Kanna gave her. Adrian seems to know what key unlocks it, too. "Why are we stopping here?" Asks Allie. "We have to pick up a couple of friends first." Adrian says. "Friends?" Asks Allie. Adrian unlocks the door and then tosses them aside. "Go ahead and look inside, Allie." Adrian says. Allie walks up to the door and opens it.

When Allie does it seems abandoned, but looks can be deceiving. "There's no one in here." Says Allie. "Um, Allie. Watch out." Adrian says. Allie turns around to look and gets close to being incinerated, only Adrian tackles her to the ground and out of the way. Luckily Adrian did, otherwise Allie would be reduced to ashes right now. "Allie, you alright?" Asks Adrian. "Yeah, thanks for the heads up." Allie says. The torrent of fire comes back again, aimed right for them. Only before it can manage to hit them, Adrian stands up and uses her abilities over Air. It manages to keep the fire at bay. Adrian strengthens it by blowing air into it from her breath. The wind soon pushes further, until the flames are extinguished and ends up hitting Ashley, sending her off of her feet. Adrian ceases her attack as well and she falls to her hands and knees, winded. Haley helps Ashley to sit up. Allie manages to get up, too, and crawls over towards Adrian. Haley assists Ashley to get back up to her feet, while Allie helps Adrian up to her feet. "Allie, you're okay!" Says Haley. "Haley!" Allie says. She and Haley run over to each other, hugging one another. "I'm glad you're okay, Haley." Says Allie. "Same to you." Haley says. Ashley walks over to join them. "Ashley!" Says Allie. She jumps up and embraces Ashley. "I'm so glad you're safe, Ashley." Allie says. "You too, cous." Says Ashley. "Come on, it's time to get you three out of here." Adrian says. She leaves the room.

"We should do as she says." Says Allie. She runs out of there to catch up to Adrian.

Ashley and Haley exchange looks with each other. Haley just shrugs. Ashley and Haley then run out of there to catch up with Allie and Adrian.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: _

At the temple. Sesshomaru, Koga and Inuyasha have been getting ready to leave and go their separate ways. Bankotsu and Nadyia have woken up and are able to move. Rin and Kohaku are still asleep. Inuyasha stands up. "I'm leaving. Only I'm going to go retrieve Haley first. Once I get her out of here, I'm taking her with me and getting out of here. As of now, we're back to being rivals again." Inuyasha says. He then takes off.

"I must be on my way as well. I have no business here any longer. I found Rin and I'm taking her with me. However, I'm going to save Ashley first. Once I do that, I will allow her to accompany me if she so desires." Says Sesshomaru. Kohaku and Rin soon awaken. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks. "Come on, we're leaving." Says Sesshomaru. He walks out of there.

"Oh, okay. Right away, my Lord." Rin says. She follows after Sesshomaru, staying close to him. "Goodbye." Says Rin, waving back at the others.

"It's time for me to go too. I need to hurry and rescue Allie. As soon as I do that, I'm going to ask her to come with me." Koga says. He leaves, running out of there, forming a whirlwind.

Bankotsu, Nadyia and Kohaku all stand in the doorway. Bankotsu has Banryu slung over his shoulder, Nadyia has her Glaive held at her side, like a staff, while Kohaku has his chain-sickle, ready to go. "Are we ready to take on Naraku?" Asks Bankotsu. Nadyia and Kohaku both nod at that statement. "Okay then, let us just hope our mistress's plan proceeds without fail." Bankotsu says. "It'll work, it has to. If it doesn't, we're all done for." Says Kohaku. "So Nadyia, she's told you what Naraku plans to do?" Bankotsu asks. "Yes, but I can't say because there's a child present right now." Says Nadyia. "He's eleven, he can handle it." Bankotsu says. "He's still just a kid. I'll explain it to you later." Says Nadyia. "Come on guys, we need to focus." Kohaku says. "He's right, our job is to protect our mistress. Even if it costs us our own lives." Says Bankotsu. They run out of there, leaving the temple empty.

Inside Naraku's castle. The place almost seems very abandoned, but that is not the case however. Adrian continues to walk through the castle, with Allie, Ashley and Haley following her.

Kanna suddenly appears to Adrian, her mirror held out in front of herself. Adrian stops as soon as she's close to Kanna. The other three stop, to stand behind Adrian. "Kanna." Adrian says. "Naraku knows not of your plans. I have made sure that Naraku is unaware of your intentions, he should not be able to figure it out." Says Kanna, softly. "Don't underestimate Naraku. He can still end up finding out about the plan." Adrian says. "Yes, I am aware. Keeping this a secret from Naraku has been rather hard for me to do, but I have managed to do so." Says Kanna, softly. "I understand that it was hard for you to hide this from Naraku. However, I appreciate it, sweetie. Thank you." Adrian says. "I would do anything for you." Says Kanna, softly. She soon disappears.

"Come on, we're almost through and then you can get yourselves out of here." Adrian says. She continues walking.

They soon end up making it outside Naraku's castle. Adrian then turns to face them. "This is as far as I can bring you. The barrier has weakened, so you three should easily be able to escape from here." Says Adrian. "Where are the guys?" Allie asks. "They'll be joining you soon enough. Bankotsu, Nadyia and Kohaku are leading each one of them here. So, you'll not be alone as you leave this place." Says Adrian. "I take it, you're not coming with us." Ashley says. "No, I can't go beyond the barrier. Even if I did go with you, I would only be putting your lives in danger. Naraku would come after me." Says Adrian. "But we can help keep him away from you." Haley says. "No, I don't want my life to constantly be protected from Naraku. Besides, I'd only end up slowing you down. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. But listen, I appreciate what you three tried to do, but you can't save me from Naraku. No one can." Says Adrian. She walks past them. "I wish you all a safe journey back and please whatever you do, don't come back for me here. Farewell." Adrian says. She then extends out her wings and takes off.

"Wait." Says Allie.

"Wasn't that a touching moment." Naraku says. He steps out from his castle. "Naraku!" Says Ashley. "She's a foolish demoness, but I can easily look past that." Naraku says. "You knew about this the whole time?" Asks Haley. "Of course. She thinks she can hide everything from me. Well, sadly she's mistaken. But that's not what surprises me. The fact, that she can still call you her sister Allie. After what happened with your dad, I'm surprised she didn't leave sooner." Naraku says. "You know nothing about her! You keep running your mouth, saying that you know what it's like to be her or to have gone through all the things that happened to her! Such lies! If my father was still alive right now, he wouldn't hesitate in killing you for what you've done to her! Well, I guess I'm going to have to do that for him!" Says Allie. She charges at Naraku, only for him to send his tentacles right towards her, stabbing her right in the back of her lower leg. It sends Allie flying back, landing hard on the ground, as she favors at where he stabbed her. Allie's wincing in a lot of pain right now. "Allie!" Ashley says. She runs over to Allie and kneels down beside her, holding at her shoulders. "Allie, are you okay?" Asks Haley. She runs over to the other side of Allie and crouches down beside her, placing her hands near where she got stabbed. "Well, Haley. How does it look?" Ashley asks. "I can't tell. Her legwarmer is covering it up, but I can see where it pierced through though." Says Haley. She tries touching it, but it makes Allie wince more. "Don't touch it... it hurts very bad..." Allie says, pained.

A whirlwind soon appears and stops, revealing Koga. Koga comes to a stop when he notices Allie suffering. "What happened to her?" Asks Koga. Haley looks up at him. "She's been hurt really bad." Haley says. "What can we do to help her?" Asks Koga. Ashley looks up at him. "You can stay here with her, while Haley and I take care of Naraku." Ashley says. "I can do that." Says Koga. Ashley and Haley both stand up, while he crouches down beside Allie. Haley goes at Naraku first, using her Water abilities to slice at him. Naraku sends a couple tentacles towards Haley and they impale her through the waist, making her cry out, in severe pain. "Haley, no!" Ashley says. Haley falls onto her back, gasping in pain. Ashley runs over to Haley and holds her close to her chest. "Haley, please wake up. Stay with me, open your eyes please." Says Ashley.

Inuyasha then shows up, standing over Ashley. "Inuyasha." Ashley says. "What happened to Haley?" Asks Inuyasha. "She got stabbed through by Naraku's tentacles. She's in serious pain right now." Ashley says. Inuyasha crouches down beside her. "I'll watch over her if you want." Says Inuyasha. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Ashley says. She hands Haley over to Inuyasha, he's now holding her close to his chest. Ashley then stands up, facing Naraku. "Damn you, Naraku!" Says Ashley. She sends a torrent of fire Naraku's way, only he puts up his barrier. "How do you think this outcome is going to turn out, Princess? Although I shouldn't complain, considering you're the one who hurt Adrian in the first place remember." Naraku says. "How dare you!" Says Ashley. "But it's true. You decided to go a little too far and then what happened? Oh that's right, you burned her and now thanks to what you did, she has a little memento from the incident." Naraku says. "What do you mean?" Asks Ashley. "I thought you knew. The burn that you gave her was severe to the point where it couldn't be healed. So now it left a scar where you burned her." Naraku says. "No, you're lying." Says Ashley. "Why would I lie about that? If you want to see it for yourself, all you have to do is bare her left arm." Naraku says. "I've heard enough out of you, Naraku!" Says Ashley. She sends another torrent of fire towards Naraku, he then sends his tentacles towards her, piercing her through the back, between her shoulder-blades. Ashley collapses to her hands and knees, wincing in pain. "Naraku, damn you!" Ashley says. "I could just finish you off now." Says Naraku. He aims a tentacle towards Ashley's neck and places it near her neck, pressing it against it. "Goodbye, Princess." Naraku says. Only just as he gets very close to ending Ashley's life, his tentacles are sliced through, releasing a miasma.

When the miasma clears up, Ashley has been securely protected by Adrian. Adrian has her wings wrapped around Ashley, they protected her from the miasma. Adrian then gets up and faces Naraku, standing in his way from even coming close to harming Ashley again. Naraku isn't very surprised at this outcome. "I can't say that I envy you, Naraku. You've made many enemies and one of these days, they'll team up and then they'll finally end your existence." Says Adrian. Naraku walks up to her and she doesn't back down at all. "I'm just waiting to see what you're going to try and do next. What? Are you actually going to kill me yourself? Or are you still waiting for someone to come along and kill me for you? Only you know what'll happen once I die." Naraku says. He grips Adrian by the chin, making her look him in the eyes, purple eyes meeting red eyes. "I'll make your life a living Hell." Says Naraku. "Oh, so it will be the same thing that I live through right now." Adrian says. "It'll be far worse than it is now." Says Naraku. "We shall see." Adrian says.

Sesshomaru suddenly slices through Naraku with the Tokijin. Naraku disappears, for now.

Sesshomaru sheathes Tokijin. "Perfect timing, Lord Sesshomaru. However, I'm afraid this is it. You must get Ashley and Rin out of here now. The barrier will soon come back up and once Naraku recovers, he'll return even more ruthless. Besides, Ashley's wounds must be tended to. Those tentacles inflicted her with miasma, you need to take her home. Her kingdom has an antidote for miasma, but you must go now." Says Adrian. "Very well, I'll take her back to her kingdom." Sesshomaru says. He lifts Ashley up and cradles her in his only arm. "Just to warn you, her father is very strict and protective of his only daughter. So good luck and farewell, Lord Sesshomaru." Says Adrian. "What about Haley and Allie?" Koga asks. He's piggybacking Allie, she's fallen asleep. "Both Allie and Haley have been infected with miasma as well. Koga, take Allie to her kingdom. Her people have an antidote for miasma as well. Allie's mother is a very generous and loving demoness, she'll be more than willing to help. Especially, if it's her own daughter." Says Adrian. "Thanks." Koga says. Inuyasha has Haley cradled in his arms, carefully. "As for Haley, she's been living with Ashley for sometime. So, I'm not sure what her people have." Says Adrian. "Don't worry, I have someone that can get rid of miasma." Inuyasha says. "Alright then. I guess, it's about time that all of you left." Says Adrian.

A sudden voice starts speaking. "Wait, was that Inuyasha's voice I just heard?" A small little ghostly man, with a long gray beard appears out of no where and lies himself on Adrian's shoulder. "It feels like a long time since I've seen you Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru as well. Have you two been getting along nicely?" Sesshomaru huffs at that. "Saya, is that you?" Inuyasha asks. "Yep, it's me." Says Saya. "Saya the Sheath of So'unga, what are you doing here? I thought you were terrified of danger?" Sesshomaru asks. "Don't patronize me. I've been traveling with this demoness ever since you two sent So'unga straight to Hell." Says Saya. "Oh, is that just 'cause you're fond of her or are you actually her sheath?" Inuyasha asks. "I am her sheath. Although, I do find this young demoness to be quite attractive." Says Saya. "Saya." Adrian says. "What? It's a complement. Can't I give my new wielder a kind gesture once in a while?" Asks Saya. "Wait a minute, did you just say new wielder?" Inuyasha asks. "Yes, I just said that. This lovely demoness is the new and rightful wielder of the So'unga." Says Saya. "Rightful wielder?" Sesshomaru asks. Saya floats down to Adrian's hand, resting himself in the palm of her hand. "Oh great, now I just made him mad." Says Saya. He tries to hide himself. "Listen Lord Sesshomaru, I've been instructed to keep this young, lovely demoness protected and the So'unga has no ability to possess her. Somehow, So'unga can't control her to do its bidding." Saya says. "Who assigned you to keep her protected?" Says Sesshomaru. "That's simple, it was…" Saya says. Adrian silences him before he can say anything else. "I think you've said quite enough, Saya. You should be on your way now, before the miasma starts to take effect." Says Adrian. "One last thing. Where is So'unga?" Sesshomaru asks. "You want to see So'unga? Alright." Says Adrian. She unsheathes the sword known as So'unga. The sword begins glowing, only it's like Saya said, it cannot possess Adrian. The So'unga begins speaking. "Well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru. It's been a while since you sent me straight to Hell. Only as you can see, I found a more suitable vessel. I have no use for either one of you. Now my dear, you wanted to be rid of Naraku. Well now is your chance. Use me and it'll fatally wound him." "Only when everyone else is out of the danger zone. All of you go now." Adrian says. Koga and Inuyasha take off, taking Allie and Haley with them.

Sesshomaru takes off, taking Ashley and Rin with him.

Saya floats back up to Adrian's shoulder, resting himself on her shoulder. "You're staying with me then, Saya?" Asks Adrian. "Of course, I'm not leaving a lovely demoness like yourself all alone." Saya says. "Thank you, Saya." Says Adrian. She lifts up So'unga. "Ready when you are, my dear." "I'm not going to listen to you the whole time. So do me a favor and silence yourself." Adrian says. "Very well." "Dragon Twister!" Says Adrian. So'unga's attack forms a twister and basically rips Naraku's whole castle apart, leaving nothing standing.

Koga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all see a dark mass form over where Naraku's castle used to be, from their own different directions.

On the other side of the forest. Bankotsu, Nadyia, Kohaku, Kanna and Entei all managed to escape and see the dark mass themselves.

Back where Naraku's castle used to be, Adrian basically knocked herself out. So'unga has been silenced and is sheathed. Saya is flying around Adrian, watching over her condition. "Young demoness, please say something. Please be okay." Saya says. Adrian's bleeding from the side of her mouth and has scratches on her left cheek, across her right eye and she has blood dripping down her forehead from a serious gash.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: _

It is now night and Inuyasha is running as fast as he can through the forest. Inuyasha's cradling Haley in his arms, her head lying against his chest. "Come on, hang in there Haley. I'm going to see to it that you'll make it through this." Inuyasha says. He leaps into the trees, jumping from tree to tree. _"If Naraku's still alive, I'll kill him for this. There's one way to be sure Naraku's truly gone and that's if Miroku's wind tunnel has disappeared."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. He jumps down from the trees and continues running on the ground. Inuyasha sees a human village up ahead. _"That's Kaede's village, she'll be able to help and hopefully Myoga is there, too."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. He runs right into the village.

Outside of Kaede's hut. Kirara is asleep on Annie's lap, while Shippo is playing some kind of game with her, it looks like they're playing a card game. Must be something Kagome brought back from her time. Shippo places down all his cards, showing a winning straight. "Ha! Beat that Annie." Says Shippo. Annie sighs. "You win again, Shippo." Annie says. "That's because I'm the best at this game." Says Shippo. Kirara suddenly awakens and leaps off of Annie's lap.

Kirara notices Inuyasha running towards them and gives off a little meow, in her cute little way. Inuyasha stops running when he sees Kirara. "Hey Kirara. If you're here, then that means the others are here too." Inuyasha says. Shippo runs over to him and climbs onto his shoulder. "I was wondering where you've been Inuyasha." Says Shippo. Annie walks over to join them. "You're traveling with us now I take it?" Inuyasha asks. "Yeah, Annie's great to have around." Says Shippo. He jumps down from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Even Kirara likes having her around. Right Kirara?" Shippo asks. Kirara meows. "Has Kagome come back to you guys?" Asks Inuyasha. "Yeah, she found us a couple days ago. She's in Kaede's hut with Sango and Miroku." Shippo says. "Is Myoga and Kaede here?" Asks Inuyasha. "Well, Kaede is, but I'm not sure where Myoga is." Shippo says. "Kaede should be enough. Haley's hurt pretty badly and she's been infected with miasma from Naraku." Says Inuyasha. "Then let's get her to Kaede right away." Annie says. "Yea." Says Inuyasha. Both him and Annie head over to Kaede's hut, Shippo and Kirara right behind them.

Inside Kaede's hut. Kagome is sitting up, with a cloth on her forehead. "Are you feeling any better, Kagome?" Kaede asks. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. Its just, I still have a bit of a headache." Says Kagome.

Annie suddenly dashes into the hut. "Kaede, we've got trouble." Annie says.

Inuyasha walks in after her, still cradling Haley in his arms. "Oh Inuyasha, you've returned." Says Miroku. "What's the trouble, Inuyasha?" Kaede asks. Inuyasha looks down at Haley, lying almost motionless in his arms. "She needs help. Her wounds are deep and very serious. She's also been infected by Naraku's miasma. Speaking of, Miroku do you still have your wind tunnel?" Asks Inuyasha. Miroku looks surprised that he would ask that question. "Yes Inuyasha, I do still have my wind tunnel. Why do you ask?" Miroku asks. "Nothing, forget it. It just means that Naraku's still alive." Says Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I'll tend to your friends wounds. Kagome, Sango and Annie will assist me. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo must wait outside." Kaede says. "Okay." Says Inuyasha. He places Haley down on a mat, on the floor of the hut, gently. Miroku and Shippo follow Inuyasha out to stand outside, keep guard and wait for the news.

Meanwhile, where Naraku's castle used to be. Adrian is still knocked out from using the Dragon Twister attack from So'unga. Saya is still looking over Adrian's condition, now lying himself on her collar-bone. Saya soon starts hearing footsteps. _"Someone is coming. Please don't let it be Naraku." _Saya thinks to himself. He returns back to the sheath.

This person is shadowed up quite a bit, only it can be realized that it is a female and not a male. She crouches down beside Adrian and reaches for her wrist, feeling for her pulse. "Well, you're still alive. You don't look so well though."

Saya suddenly emerges from the sheath again, sort of getting in this person's face. "Who are you? If you've come to harm her, I'll not allow it. I may be small and old, but I'll protect her at all costs." Saya says. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt her. I was going to take her to someone who could help her." The shadows soon unveil her, revealing that she's a demoness as well. She has golden-bronze colored scales, like a reptile, for skin and she has a tail that resembles a dragon's. Her tail could easily be used as whip and the point of her tail is sharp and almost resembles the blade of Nadyia's Glaive. She has golden-bronze dragon wings, with magenta on the inside of her wings, that are as tall as her and she has a nineteen-foot-wingspan. She has horns on either side of her head, golden-yellow hair, that is tied into a high ponytail and goes long to her mid-thighs. So if it would be out of the ponytail, it would reach just above her knees. She also has emerald green dragon eyes and a forked tongue. She seems to be the same age as Adrian and Allie, nineteen. "You're a dragon demoness." Says Saya. "Yes, I am. Anyway, I believe it's about time I get her out of here and to someone who can tend to her injuries." She then lifts Adrian up, carefully, cradling her in her arms, aware that she has wings herself, and stands up, her height appears to be 5'9", her weight seems to be 128lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 34F. "Hm, she's not as heavy as I thought she'd be. She's very easy to carry for me."

Just then, she manages to dodge a close hit from a Glaive. Saya returns back into the sheath and stays quiet. She looks over at the weapon that is lodged into a tree behind her. "Wait a minute, that weapon belongs to…"

She turns to face Nadyia, who's standing across from her, facing her and glaring at her. "Nadyia, it's been a long time. What's been going on with you?" Nadyia walks right past her and retrieves her weapon, releasing it from the tree. "What? Aren't you happy to see me, little sister?" "I'd prefer you slaughtered into pieces. Once you release my mistress, I'll gladly do just that." Nadyia says. "Your mistress, little sister? That's how far you've fallen. You said you despised demons, did you not? You trained under your dad and our mom just to eliminate demons." "I did it to avenge my father. You killed my father, Jordyn! And I'll never forgive you for that!" Says Nadyia. "I killed your dad because he murdered mine. Your dad slaughtered mine before I was even born. Before I even got the chance to know him, my dad was taken away from me." Jordyn says. "Your father was a cruel and destructive demon! He had to be taken down, so my father did what he had to." Says Nadyia. "So, what's with this demoness then. Why do you choose to obey her and protect her?" Jordyn asks. "That is none of your business!" Says Nadyia. "Then I guess you have no reason to stop me from taking her. Don't you worry, she'll be safe with me. Demons should be taken care of by other demons, not by weak humans who can't even defend themselves." Jordyn says. She then extends out her wings and takes off into the air. "So long, little sister." Says Jordyn. She is soon long gone by now.

When Jordyn's gone, Nadyia falls to her knees to the ground and places her weapon in her lap.

Bankotsu and Kohaku appear behind Nadyia. "Miss. Nadyia, are you hurt?" Kohaku asks. "No. I'm alright, Kohaku." Says Nadyia. "Kohaku, perhaps you should go scout ahead." Bankotsu says. "Oh, okay. Sure thing." Says Kohaku. He then runs forward into the woods and disappears into the shadows of the forest.

Bankotsu kneels down to one knee and places a hand on Nadyia's shoulder. "Nadyia, are you sure you're okay?" Bankotsu asks. "Yes, I'm fine. We should keep moving." Says Nadyia. She stands up and heads the way Kohaku went.

Bankotsu gets up shortly after and follows after Nadyia.

Meanwhile, a fast whirlwind is heading towards the East. The whirlwind ceases to reveal Koga, carrying Allie on his back, being mindful of her injured leg. _"Allie said her kingdom resides in the East. I should be there in no time at all." _Koga thinks to himself. "You just hang in there Allie. I'm going to get you home." Koga says. He continues running.

As he does, Koga passes by Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves. Koga stops and confronts them. "You guys are way too slow. What took you so long?" Asks Koga. "We apologize Koga, but you're way too fast for us." Hakkaku says. "Quit complaining like a bunch of pups." Says Koga. "We're truly sorry Koga." Ginta says. "You two yahoos better not slow me down. 'Cause I have to get Allie back to her kingdom before the miasma that's in her system kills her." Says Koga. "She's hurt?" Hakkaku asks. "Poor young demoness." Says Ginta. "Come on you guys and do not slow me down for anything. I'm going to save her if it's the last thing I ever do and from now on I'll protect her." Koga says. _"I gave Adrian my word that I would and I intend to keep that promise, even if it kills me."_ Koga thinks to himself. He then takes off, leaving Hakkaku and Ginta in his dust.

"He must really care for that wolf demoness. I've never seen him this determined to save and protect a female, except for Kagome that is." Says Hakkaku. "Yea, he really loves this demoness. I think even more than he loves Kagome." Ginta says. They take off, Koga is way too far for them to keep up with him, the wolves follow after them.

Meanwhile, high in the sky. Jordyn is still flying with her nineteen-foot-long wings, flapping them up and down every three minutes. Jordyn's still cradling Adrian in her arms. _"She still hasn't woken up, she must've really been through something. She's still breathing, but it's very faint. Her injuries are still open and bleeding slightly."_ Jordyn thinks to herself. She soon spots a nice decent sized hut, standing all by itself. The village is a few miles away from this lonely hut. "This is the place." Says Jordyn. She then descends downward, being careful not to be seen, considering this is a human village. Jordyn lands on the ground, perfectly and gently, standing outside the lonely hut.

Saya suddenly appears from the sheath and floats up towards Jordyn. "What is this place? And why is it so desolated from the rest of the village?" Saya asks. "This is my home... or it used to be anyway. Now, hide yourself until I say otherwise." Says Jordyn. "Normally, I wouldn't listen to just anybody, but considering you asked so nicely and you're willing to help my mistress." Saya says. "So, she's your mistress, too." Says Jordyn. "Of course. I'm the sheath of her sword. So in a way, yes she is my mistress." Saya says. "Just hide yourself." Says Jordyn. "Okay, okay. I'm going." Saya says. He returns back to the sheath.

Jordyn takes a breath and then enters the hut, there's a few separate rooms in this hut, it's pretty decent and looks rather homely. Jordyn walks further inside, being mindful of this hut. "Hello, is anyone here?" Asks Jordyn.

A human woman walks in from one of the rooms. She seems middle-aged, but she still looks rather young. She's about the same height as Nadyia and seems to resemble her quite a bit. She's dark-skinned, with dark blue eyes, and mid-thigh-length, black hair, that is done half and half. Only instead of the upper half being in a plan ponytail, it is done in two braids that help frame her hair, while the rest is just left undone. She's actually a very lovely woman for her age. She's wearing a white hitoe, with sode-kukuri through the sleeves and open shoulders. Muna-himo are attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garments closed. The slits on the sides of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe show the white kosode she sports. She also wears a dark purple, the same shade of purple as Nadyia's sash, nagabakama, which includes the small board on her lower back. She also sports a dark purple obi, over all her other garments. "I never thought you'd come back here. I thought you didn't like me or wanted to have anything to do with me again?" "This isn't about me right now. You're a priestess, so you can help cease the pain of her injuries." Jordyn says. "She's a lovely demoness. Is she a friend of yours?" "Not exactly. I found her like this and I thought you'd be able to help her. Considering you have a soft spot for demons." Says Jordyn. "I'll help her. Only, I don't think it's the injuries that are causing her to be this way." "What do you mean?" Jordyn asks. "I'm not sure, but I'll know more once I tend to her injuries. Follow me and bring her back here." Jordyn just nods and does what she says, heading into the back of a room and walking past the priestess. She then closes the curtain that separates this room from the other.

Meanwhile. Sesshomaru is flying, heading West. Ah-Un is following after him, with Rin and Jaken riding on his back. Sesshomaru still has Ashley cradled in his only arm. _"Ashley said her kingdom resided in the West. I'll be there soon enough." _Sesshomaru thinks to himself. He continues towards the West.

In Kaede's village. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo are waiting outside Kaede's hut, still waiting for the news.

Inside Kaede's hut. Kaede is still tending to Haley's wounds. Haley's been stripped of her hitoe and nagabakamas, leaving her clothed in only her kosode. The kosode has been parted and folded down, exposing Haley's upper body and her 36DD sized breasts, while her lower body is left covered by the bottom half of her kosode. Haley's head is lying on Sango's lap. Annie's holding Haley's hand for comfort, while Kagome is trying to cleanse the miasma. "How's it looking?" Asks Sango. "Well, the miasma is almost purified, but her wounds are still pretty bad." Kagome says. "Haley, please keep fighting. I know you can overcome this." Says Annie. Kirara makes a little meow, licking at Haley's other hand.

Outside Kaede's hut. The boys are silent, waiting for the news.

Annie and Sango soon exit the hut, Kirara following behind them. "Well, is Haley going to be okay?" Miroku asks. "It looks like she'll make a fine recovery. Kagome cleansed the miasma and it's left Haley's body." Says Sango. "Kaede and Kagome are just bandaging up her wounds. After that, she must continue to rest." Annie says. Kirara meows.

In the East, Koga is still in a hurry. "Just hold on a little longer Allie. We're almost there." Says Koga. _"There's a strong scent of wolves and demons. A heavy scent of earth, too." _Koga thinks to himself. He stops running when he notices a palace in various shades of green and brown. It probably has three levels to it. _"This must be it, it's the only kingdom that resides in the East."_ Koga thinks to himself. He approaches the kingdom. When Koga does, there is quite a bit of wolf demons, wolf demonesses, wolf pups and wolves. _"Wow, I__'__ve never seen this many wolf demons, wolf demonesses, wolf pups and wolves in my entire life. There must be over a hundred here."_ Koga thinks to himself. He continues walking.

Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves enter, too, following after Koga, only they're out of breath. "Is this her home Koga?" Ginta asks. "Yeah, this is it. It's so beautiful here, but we're not here to sight see. We have to find Allie's mom." Says Koga. "How are we going to find her? There's many wolf demonesses here?" Hakkaku asks. "Simple, find the demoness that resembles Allie. But we must hurry, I don't know how much longer Allie can keep fighting this off." Says Koga.

"Halt, stop where you are." Two wolf demon soldiers approach them, they point their weapons at them. "Who are you and why are you here? You don't belong in this kingdom." "But I'm a wolf demon." Koga says. "That may be, but not just any wolf demon, wolf demoness or wolf pup can walk in from the wilderness." "Yeah, 'cause you must possess the ability of the Earth Element." "Please, we need help. This demoness is suffering from a terrible wound and has been infected with miasma." Says Koga. "You are not permitted here! Now, leave at once!"

"Stop!" The two wolf demon soldiers step aside at the sound of this demoness's voice, her voice is slightly lighter than Allie's. She approaches them. She seems to be the same height as Allie, or at the least slightly taller than her. She's fair-skinned, with pointy ears, sky blue eyes, and brownish-red hair, that perfectly frames her face. Her hair flows down her back, reaching just past her shoulder-blades. This demoness betrays the look of elegance and demeanor. Like most wolf demons and wold demonesses, she wears armor from her chest to her waist, her armor is silver, with a black stripe going across her chest. Unlike the rest of her people, she wears a wolf pelt skirt that's long to her feet and it has a slit down her right leg. Her wolf pelt skirt is a lighter green from Allie's clothing. She wears nothing on her feet and she has a wolf tail, like Allie does, only her tail is brownish-red, instead of black. She doesn't wear leg warmers or fuzzy bracelet's like Allie does. She also wears wolf fur, the same shade of green as her wolf pelt skirt, draped over her shoulders. "What's going on here?" The two wolf demon soldiers go down to their knees, bowing down to her. "Lady Azalea." "These wolf demons don't belong here. We were just casting them out." Lady Azalea walks over towards Koga. "You must be their Lady. By any chance, would you know who Allie's mom is and where she resides in this kingdom?" Koga asks. "I'm Allie's mother, Lady Azalea." "Wait, Allie's a Princess?" Asks Koga. Ginta and Hakkaku fall to their knees and bow, awkwardly. "In that case, she's in serious need of some help. Her body has been infected with miasma." Koga says. "Of course I'll help you. Follow me and I'll send for one of our cleansing demonesses." Says Lady Azalea. She leads Koga into her palace.

Koga turns back to Ginta and Hakkaku. "You two stay out here and don't cause any trouble." Koga says. He then turns to follow Allie's mother.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side, in the West. Sesshomaru manages to find Ashley's kingdom. _"This should be it."_ Sesshomaru thinks to himself. He lands inside the kingdom walls, Ah-Un follows him in, landing softly. _"Now, I must find the Lord of this kingdom, also known as Ashley's father."_ Sesshomaru thinks to himself. He approaches the castle that's colored in different shades of red, orange and black. The castle probably has several levels.

As soon as he does, Sesshomaru's surrounded by several dog demon soldiers. "State your business here!" Sesshomaru turns to face them. "I wish to see your Lord. I am Lord Sesshomaru. The Lord of the Western Lands. I am the son and heir of Lord Inutaisho."

"Drop your weapons!" The dog demon soldiers back off and lower their weapons. Sesshomaru turns to look behind himself. The soldiers all bow down to this demon. This demon is about the same height as Sesshomaru. He wears a very dark red haori and a pair of very dark red sashinuki hakamas, with dark flame designs on his sleeves, armored boots and a long flowing black sash, with the same flame designs, only colored dark red instead. His black armor consists of a breastplate, similar to Sesshomaru's, with a spiked rim, with the addition of Japanese vambrances and armored gauntlets, as well as a layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. He also wears a parted black pelt, that extends from both shoulders and trails behind him as he walks. He is fair-skinned, with pointy ears, golden eyes, slit pupils, and silver hair, tied into a very high ponytail, reaching down to his waist. He has a black crescent moon, over a blood-red flame birthmark on his forehead, two dark red, ridged stripes on each cheek, and a dark red stripe on each eyelid. His voice is deeper than Sesshomaru's and betrays a strong order to it. His image itself betrays a menacing and powerful demon. "So, you're the son and heir of Lord Inutaisho. I was wondering when I'd run into you. I am Lord Virochan. Your father was an incredible and powerful ruler." "You knew my father?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Of course, he was a very dear friend of mine. Anyway, what brings you here, Lord Sesshomaru?" Lord Virochan asks. "I brought your daughter back to you. She's in serious pain right now and she's been infected by miasma." Says Sesshomaru. "Then bring her inside and we'll tend to her right away." Lord Virochan says. He leads Sesshomaru into his castle and he follows after him.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18:_

Inside Allie's palace. Koga is pacing back and forth in front of a door. The door suddenly opens and Koga stops in his tracks.

When Koga turns to look, Lady Azalea exits the room. A couple of wolf demonesses exit behind Lady Azalea, bow to her and walk away, past Koga.

"Lady Azalea." Koga says. He bows down to Lady Azalea, showing his respect to her. "Will Allie be okay?" Asks Koga. "She'll be fine. You managed to get her here in perfect timing. I thank you, I am in your debt." Lady Azalea says. "Don't mention it." Says Koga. "You can stand." Lady Azalea says. Koga stands back up, facing her. "Only I have a question for you. How did she manage to get anywhere near miasma?" Asks Lady Azalea. "Well, that's the thing, um. You see, we've been chasing after a half-demon who goes by the name of Naraku. He's fiendish, cruel and will kill and manipulate anyone to get what he wants." Koga says. "I see. So, why is she after someone like him?" Asks Lady Azalea. "'Cause she's been trying to get her sister back from him." Koga says. "You mean, Adrian's still alive?" Asks Lady Azalea. "What do you mean 'still alive'? Did you presume she was dead?" Koga asks. Lady Azalea looks away from him. "I'm just assuming here, since you don't seem very happy right now. But did you even care for Adrian?" Asks Koga. "Of course I did, it's just. She's been through the mill and when she left, I assumed that she left to end her existence. My mate's death was difficult for her. I mean, it was rough on all of us, but it seemed to be worse for her. I'm not entirely sure why, considering he wasn't her biological father." Lady Azalea says. "I see. I'm wondering, do you by any chance know who her parents were?" Asks Koga. "No, but my mate had some suspicions of who they might be." Lady Azalea says. "Who? Please tell me." Says Koga. "Come with me then and I'll tell you." Lady Azalea says. She walks past Koga and he follows after her.

Meanwhile, inside Ashley's castle. Sesshomaru is sitting on a stool, while Lord Virochan is standing against the wall, they're waiting out in the hall, outside a door.

A couple of dog demonesses soon exit the room, closing the door behind themselves. Lord Virochan straightens up. The two dog demonesses bow to Lord Virochan. "Well, what's the news on my daughter's condition?" Asks Lord Virochan. "The Princess will make a complete recovery, my Lord." "Very good, you may go." Lord Virochan says. "Of course, my Lord." The two dog demonesses rise from they're bows and walk away, walking past Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looks up to meet Lord Virochan in the eyes. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back to me." Says Lord Virochan. "There's no need for any thanks, Sir." Sesshomaru says. "I'm warming up to you already." Says Lord Virochan. Sesshomaru stands up, standing opposite of him. "Lord Virochan, I have a question. How did Ashley's mother die? If you don't mind me asking." Sesshomaru says. "It's not a day I like to remember. It happened eight years ago." Says Lord Virochan.

Flashback. In the gardens of the kingdom, a young Ashley, at eight-years-old, runs through the lovely garden. A young Haley, also at eight-years-old, runs over to young Ashley and tags her. Both Haley and Ashley are simply adorable at this age. "Tag, you're it, Ashley." Young Haley says. She runs away from her, young Ashley runs after her, her little mokomoko trailing behind her. "I'm going to get you, Haley." Says young Ashley.

A dog demoness is standing at a respectable distance, watching the two young girls play together. She's about Ashley's height, possibly slightly taller than she is now. She is fair-skinned, with pointy ears, golden eyes, slit pupils, and silver hair. Her hair is done up in two ponytails, on either side of the back of her head. Some of her hair extends down her chest and frames her face. She doesn't possess the crescent moon and flame birthmark on her forehead. She has a burgundy stripe over each eyelid, two teardrop-shaped violet-red markings on the corners of her eyes, below her eyes on each cheek, and she wears black lip make-up. She wears a crimson red kimono, with orange flame designs on it. She also wears a burgundy red outer wrap, that has a black fur pelt, which wraps around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap, there's another black fur pelt. This demoness betrays the appearance of grace and beauty. This is Ashley's mother, Lady Pyrena. Ashley gets her fair skin, pointy ears, silver hair, and slit golden eyes from both of her parents. Ashley gets her facial features from her mother, while she inherits the crescent moon and flame birthmark from her father. Young Haley must have gotten tagged because now she's chasing after young Ashley. Young Ashley suddenly trips over her mokomoko and goes crashing to the ground. Young Haley stops chasing after young Ashley and gasps aloud. Young Ashley has tears trailing down her cheeks. "Momma." Young Ashley says. Her mother walks over towards them, her fur pelt, outer wrap and kimono trailing behind herself. Lady Pyrena kneels down in front of young Ashley. "You'll be alright. It's going to take sometime for you to get used to your fluffy. You'll get the hang of it someday." Says Lady Pyrena. Her voice is lighter than Ashley's and has a loving and tendering tone to it. Lady Pyrena then summons a small flame and lets it spark, similar to a sprinkler. Young Ashley is amazed by it, young Haley is bemused. Lady Pyrena then extinguishes the flame and closes her hand. Lady Pyrena extends her hands out to young Ashley and she places her little hands into her mother's. Lady Pyrena closes her hands over young Ashley's. Young Ashley brings herself close to her mother's chest. Lady Pyrena just holds young Ashley close to herself, brushing her fingers through her hair, consolingly. Lady Pyrena extends a hand out towards young Haley. "Come on, Haley. You too." Lady Pyrena says. Young Haley has a little, innocent smile on her face. Young Haley runs over to Ashley's mother, being held closely to her chest as well.

Ashley's father walks over to stand beside Lady Pyrena. "What happened here?" Asks Lord Virochan. "Nothing really. The girls were just playing around." Lady Pyrena says. "I see." Says Lord Virochan. Both young Haley and young Ashley look up at her father, they both seem to be slightly fearful of him. "Darling, do you think it's about time you told our daughter?" Lord Virochan asks. "Yes. I believe you're right, dear." Says Lady Pyrena. She takes young Haley and young Ashley out of her hold, they both stand in front of her. Lady Pyrena stands up, standing beside Lord Virochan. "Girls, I have something that I must tell you. It's very important, but we've been blessed with a miracle." Lady Pyrena says. She places her hands against her stomach, she's already showing a bit, it's probably her first month. "We're having another pup. You're going to be a big sister, Ashley." Says Lady Pyrena. Young Ashley and young Haley both gasp, this is big news. Lord Virochan and Lady Pyrena then turn to leave and head back inside the castle.

Young Ashley and young Haley exchange looks with each other, 'how will this outcome turn out' type of look. Young Haley shrugs. Young Ashley then brings her attention back to her parents.

Several months later, it's raining and windy outside.

Inside the castle. Young Ashley and young Haley are waiting outside the door, the same door that Sesshomaru was sitting at. They're both sitting on stools and are silent. Lord Virochan is pacing back and forth, silently.

The door soon opens and a dog demoness walks out. Lord Virochan stops pacing and faces her. "My Lord, I think it's best that we talk inside." Lord Virochan nods and follows her inside the room.

Sometime later. Lord Virochan exits the room and closes the door behind himself. Young Ashley and young Haley both stand up, facing Lord Virochan. Lord Virochan's expression seems awful saddened. They both notice this. "Poppa, where's momma?" Young Ashley asks. Lord Virochan looks her in the eyes and kneels down to one knee in front of her. Lord Virochan places a hand on young Ashley's shoulder. "There were complications. Your mother has passed on, she's gone. And the pup's heart wasn't strong enough and he didn't make it. You would've had a brother, but he has gone with your mother. I'm sorry." Says Lord Virochan. Young Ashley's eyes are watering up, taking in what he just said. Young Ashley runs into her father's extended arms and cries into his chest. Lord Virochan holds young Ashley close to himself, brushing his fingers through her hair. "It'll be alright, Ashley. You'll see. But you still have me and Haley. That's better than nothing." Lord Virochan says. "I miss my momma…" Says young Ashley, through tears. She looks up at her father. "And you'll always miss her, but she'll always be with you. In your heart." Lord Virochan says. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Sesshomaru is looking down at the floor. "Now do you understand, Lord Sesshomaru?" Asks Lord Virochan. "Yes. You have my most sincere condolences, Sir." Sesshomaru says.

At Allie's palace. Lady Azalea leads Koga to the throne room. "I never caught your name, young demon." Says Lady Azalea. "It's Koga, my Lady." "Well Koga, before I tell you what I know. Why is it that you want to know about Adrian's birth parents?" Lady Azalea asks. "It's just, I want to know why they would abandon someone like her. She seems like a strong demoness to me." Says Koga. "I'll tell you what my mate thought, but I must ask you not to say anything about this to Allie, Adrian or anyone else. Do you understand, Koga?" Lady Azalea asks. "Yes, my Lady." Says Koga. "Alright. Well, here it goes." Lady Azalea says.

Flashback. "Years ago, before Allie and Adrian were even born. Allie's father, Lord Damek. Was in a great war. He was the fourth general in command. He fought alongside Lord Inutaisho, who was the top commander. Alongside them was Lord Aquilonis, the second general in command and Lord Virochan, the third general in command." Says Lady Azalea, in voice-over. At a command base, Lord Inutaisho is looking over a map. Lord Inutaisho wears a white haori and a pair of white sashinuki hakamas, armored boots and a long flowing sash. He also shares a similar breastplate as Lord Virochan and Sesshomaru, with a spiked rim, with the addition of Chinese vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as a layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. Lord Inutaisho also wears a parted grayish-white pelt, that extends from both shoulders and trails behind him as he walks. Lord Virochan is standing at Lord Inutaisho's left side. At Lord Inutaisho's right side is another demon. He wears a black haori and a pair of black sashinuki hakamas. His armor is black and closely resembles Sesshomaru's, but far more darker than his. He also wears black, armored boots. He is tan-skinned, with pointy ears, purple eyes, and snow white hair, tied into a high ponytail, his hair extends to his mid-thighs. He also has huge, black bat wings, with gray on the inside of them, they're as tall as him and he has an eighteen-foot-wingspan. He has a crimson red pentagon birthmark on the middle of his forehead, a maroon stripe on each eyelid and dark blue markings going down each cheek, extending down the sides of his neck. They seem to reach the top of his hands and then stop. This is Lord Aquilonis, most likely Adrian's biological father. If Lord Aquilonis is Adrian's biological father, she gets her tan skin, bat wings, and purple eyes from him. Then on the opposite side from Lord Inutaisho, is a wolf demon. He's probably slightly taller than Koga, while Lord Aquilonis seems to be way taller than Naraku, he's probably just as tall as Lord Inutaisho and Lord Virochan isn't that far in height from him. The wolf demon is tan-skinned, with pointy ears, teal eyes, and black hair, tied into a low ponytail, with a jade green cord. His hair tied reaches to his mid-back. His armor goes from his chest to his waist and is camouflaged colored. His wolf pelt goes past his mid-thighs and is jade green. He doesn't have a wolf tail. Over his lower legs, instead of wearing leg warmers, like normal wolf demons do, he wears armor over his lower legs, shaded in camouflage, and he walks around barefoot. Over his forearms and shoulders he wears the same camouflage armor, too. This is Lord Damek, Allie's father. Allie gets her pointy ears from both of her parents. Allie gets her tan skin, black hair, and facial features from her father, while she gets her sky blue eyes and inherits her wolf tail from her mother. "The war was shortly coming to an end, but it wasn't going to be easy. Lord Inutaisho and the other three Lords were winning, but that didn't mean it was going to be a well-balanced battle." Lady Azalea says, in voice-over. "Alright men. It's been a hard fought battle, but we're going to need a new strategy." Says Lord Inutaisho. "Why? I mean, it's obviously working. Why not just continue with the strategy we have now?" Lord Damek asks. His voice is lighter than Koga's, but it seems to have a determined and sincere tone to it. "Because we've been executing the same plan for sometime now and our enemies will be starting to catch on." Says Lord Virochan. "Besides, we're losing demons left and right. We can't keep making unnecessary sacrifices. We've lost many good demons already and some were way too young to even be involved in this." Lord Aquilonis says. His voice is way deeper than Naraku's and shows a serious and devoted tone to it. "Lord Aquilonis is right, possibly soon enough it could be one of us who will fall. We can't let that happen, we need to end this war soon. Before one of us ends up losing his life." Says Lord Inutaisho. "So what do we do now? Call a truce or surrender?" Lord Virochan asks. "If we call for surrender, they'll capture us. Possibly even kill us and will easily intrude our kingdoms, slaughter our demons, hunt down our demonesses and enslave them." Says Lord Aquilonis. "We're in trouble even if we call for a truce, they won't follow through with that." Lord Damek says. "I guess, we need time to think this through then." Says Lord Inutaisho. The other three Lords nod once, in unison. "Very well. Let's head out there and fight for our lands." Lord Inutaisho says. All four Lords nod, in unison, and then all walk away.

The scene changes. "It was a cruel and bloodthirsty war. The leader of the enemy wasn't a Lord at all, but he went by the name of Ryuu. He was a very powerful, ruthless and fiendish full-fledged dragon demon. His scales made him impenetrable, but everyone has a weakness. Only his destructive older brother was another problem, he went by the name of Ryukotsusei. He had it in for Lord Inutaisho for sometime." Says Lady Azalea, in voice-over. On the battlefield, the grounds are covered in dead demon bodies and there is a heavy scent of blood in the air.

Lord Inutaisho is slashing the apposing demons with Tetsusaiga.

Lord Damek is backing Lord Inutaisho up with his own weapon, known as the Goraishi. Lord Damek's also using his speed and his abilities of the Earth Element, jabbing and kicking rocks and boulders at his enemies. Allie inherited her abilities of the Earth Element from her father. Lord Damek then does something Allie can't do yet, he makes himself actually dive into the earth and slip past his enemies. Lord Damek suddenly appears from behind his enemies and finishes them off with the Goraishi.

Lord Virochan is flying up high in the air, his fluffies flying back behind himself. Lord Virochan uses his power of the Fire Element, sending torrents of fire at the apposing demons. Ashley inherited her power of the Fire Element from both of her parents. Lord Virochan then does something Ashley isn't able to control or do yet. Lord Virochan takes a very deep breath and sends a very powerful torrent of fire from his breath, incinerating the whole front lines of the apposing demons. Lord Virochan then pulls out his own sword, Bakusaiga. Lord Virochan slashes it at his enemies and the sword blasts them with a powerful green colored blast.

Lord Aquilonis backs Lord Virochan up, using his control over the Air Element. If Lord Aquilonis is Adrian's biological father, she inherited her control over the Air Element from him. Lord Aquilonis summons actual winds from the sky and sends powerful twisters towards his enemies, sucking the energy and life out from them. This is certainly something Adrian hasn't learned to do yet. Lord Aquilonis then ceases his attack and sends a strong hurricane like wind from his breath towards the apposing demons, annihilating a lot of demons.

Lord Virochan flies up to Lord Aquilonis. "Nice moves, Aquilonis. You've become stronger." Lord Virochan says. "Well, your not so bad yourself, Virochan. It would seem Damek is growing in power as well. He's gotten faster, too." Says Lord Aquilonis. "I've noticed that myself. Lord Inutaisho on the other hand, seems to be starting to lose his touch a bit." Lord Virochan says. "Yes, he's fought in many wars before than we have. But don't underestimate him, Virochan." Says Lord Aquilonis. "I know, I know." Lord Virochan says.

A bolt of lightning comes close to hitting both of them, only they both manage to dodge out of the way in time. "Ryuu!" Says Lord Aquilonis. Ryuu flies up towards him and Lord Virochan. "I'm coming to take you down. Then the kingdom in the North and one of the kingdoms in the West will fall to my claws." Ryuu says. "Oh really, well I'd like to see you try." Says Lord Aquilonis. He turns to Lord Virochan. "Stay behind me and cover your ears." Lord Aquilonis says. Lord Virochan does as so and puts his hands over his ears. Lord Aquilonis takes a breath and when he opens his mouth, a high-pitched, ear screeching sound comes out.

Its enough to cause Lord Damek and Lord Inutaisho to cover their ears, too.

It then sends Ryuu falling straight back to the ground where he came from, holding at his ears. "Make it stop! My ears can't take it!" Says Ryuu.

Lord Aquilonis ceases the sound and its quiet again. This is certainly not something Adrian knows how to do as of yet. Lord Aquilonis nearly loses his balance, only Lord Virochan grabs a hold of him in time. "Aquilonis, are you alright?" Lord Virochan asks. "Yes, I'm fine." Says Lord Aquilonis. He's able to maintain his balance again. "Your super sonic bat call really takes a lot out of your lungs, doesn't it?" Lord Virochan asks. "Yes, but I'll be alright." Says Lord Aquilonis.

Suddenly, Saya appears from his sheath. "My Lord, your putting too much determination on your lungs. You shouldn't keep the bat call going as long as you did. You'll wear yourself out one of these days, my Lord." Saya says. "Don't you worry about me, Saya. I'll be fine." Says Lord Aquilonis. He then unsheathes So'unga. "Dragon Twister!" Lord Aquilonis says. The sword destroys half of the apposing demons, nearly ending Ryuu's existence, too. Lord Aquilonis sheathes So'unga and Saya returns to the sheath.

Lord Virochan and Lord Aquilonis both land on the ground, beside Lord Inutaisho and Lord Damek. "Well done, all three of you." Says Lord Inutaisho. "It's not over yet, Inutaisho." Lord Virochan says. "He's right. Ryuu may have been wounded by So'unga, but he's not defeated yet and neither is Ryukotsusei." Says Lord Aquilonis. "Their armies are still very big. We still have plenty of demons, but we're losing more and more each day." Lord Damek says. "Yes, unfortunately this battle is far from over yet." Says Lord Inutaisho. "Soon after, Lord Inutaisho went home for a little while. Leaving the other three Lords to handle this." Lady Azalea says, in voice-over.

Back to the battlefield. Lord Virochan has changed into his true demon form. He's a huge dark red dog demon.

Lord Aquilonis and Lord Damek are fighting alongside each other.

Ryuu is back and more ruthless than ever. Ryuu's fighting with Lord Damek right now. Ryuu uses his tail and slides Lord Damek's feet out from underneath him. Ryuu then pierces Lord Damek in the bicep, making him wince badly. "I guess the kingdom in the East will be the first to fall." Says Ryuu.

He's about to finish Lord Damek off, when Lord Aquilonis ends up stabbing him in the chest with his sharp bat wings, causing him to hiss, in pain. Lord Aquilonis then releases his wings from Ryuu and stands between him and Lord Damek. "You bastard!" Ryuu says. He runs at Lord Aquilonis, who blocks him with So'unga. "Trust me, I will slaughter all four of you Lords and I'll conquer your kingdoms." Says Ryuu. "You need to start facing the facts, Ryuu. You're not conquering either of our kingdoms. Dragon...!" Lord Aquilonis says. Ryuu backs off as soon as the attack is said. Ryuu suddenly knocks So'unga out of Lord Aquilonis' hands and it goes flying, lodging itself into the ground. Lord Damek sees where it landed and knows Lord Aquilonis is doomed without it. "The kingdom in the North will fall." Says Ryuu. "No! Aquilonis, I'll retrieve your sword for you." Lord Damek says. He gets up and runs towards the So'unga.

"Damek, don't." Says Lord Aquilonis. Ryuu is about to attack him, when he has another trick. Lord Aquilonis places his hands out in front of himself and opens both of his palms. On his right palm he has a marking of the sun, on his left palm he has a marking of the crescent moon, they just look like fancy designed tattoos, only that is not the case. "I unleash the forces of the Sun and the Moon!" Lord Aquilonis says. The markings turn from black, fancy designs and start glowing, the sun marking glows crimson red, while the crescent moon marking glows violet purple. The dark blue markings on his face and upper hands turn a sinister black and his eyes turn completely red, glowing. The pentagon birthmark on his forehead turns from red to dark blue, glowing. The markings send a powerful blast towards Ryuu. Ryuu gasps, he's never seen someone with this type of ability or so much power before.

Lord Damek looks back over his shoulder, inches from touching the So'unga. Lord Damek's just as surprised as Ryuu.

Lord Virochan turns to look over the situation, he has a bewildered look on his doggy face, too.

The blast is close to hitting Ryuu, when he cowardly puts a demoness out in front of himself. It's Lady Azalea, only she isn't a Lady at this point yet. Lord Aquilonis stops his attack before it ends up hitting Azalea, his eyes and markings all return back to normal. "You coward! Demons shouldn't hide behind a demoness." Says Lord Aquilonis. "I'll take what I can get, but considering she's not from our side. Here, you take her. I already have a mate of my own." Ryuu says. He pushes Azalea toward Lord Aquilonis, it was enough to make her collide into his chest. Azalea must have ran into his armor hard, because she seems to have knocked herself out a little bit. Lord Aquilonis catches Azalea before she can fall, she then wakes up looking up at him. "Are you alright?" Asks Lord Aquilonis. Azalea nods. "Yes, thank you." Azalea says. Ryuu grabs a spear from the ground and chucks it towards them. Lord Aquilonis sees it coming, wraps one of his wings around Azalea and moves to dodge the incoming spear. Only, the spear manages to stab Lord Aquilonis through the right side of his chest and also ends up stabbing into his right wing. Ryuu threw it with enough force to send Lord Aquilonis slamming hard into a stone wall, the spear piercing into the wall. Lord Aquilonis unwraps his wing from around Azalea, which ended up protecting her from the whole impact. Azalea sits up to her knees.

Lord Damek runs over to them and places a hand on Azalea's shoulder. "Are you alright, demoness?" Asks Lord Damek. "Yes." Azalea says.

Lord Virochan loses his true demon form and retains his human disguise. Lord Virochan runs over to them and kneels down beside his injured friend. "Aquilonis, speak to me. Are you alright?" Asks Lord Virochan. Lord Aquilonis winces in pain, as he opens his purple eyes. "Virochan… remove the spear…" Lord Aquilonis says. Lord Virochan reaches for the spear, getting ready to pull it out of him. "Damek… get her out of here. A demoness should not see what is about to happen." Says Lord Aquilonis. "Yes, Aquilonis. Right away." Lord Damek says. He reaches for Azalea's shoulders and pulls her up to her feet, gently. "Come with me." Says Lord Damek. He leads her away from the scene.

"The last thing I heard was Lord Aquilonis scream out in pain when Lord Virochan pulled out that spear. But somehow, he managed to survive that fatal wound." Lady Azalea says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Lady Azalea is sitting on her throne, while Koga listens, quietly. "Shortly after that event, the war had ended and Ryuu was pronounced slaughtered. No one knows who killed him, but the war had finally ended. Soon after the war, Lord Damek chose me to take as his mate. We wedded near the beginning of spring. He claimed me as his mate, mated with me and marked me as his. It was a lovely and glorious night. A few days after that, I ended up pregnant with Allie and Buriana. I had twin pups, but Buriana died when they were both four, almost five." Says Lady Azalea. "I see. So Allie's father knew who Adrian's father was?" Koga asks. "My mate thought he knew who he was, but he could've been wrong." Says Lady Azalea. "With all do respect my Lady, I think your mate was onto something. It seems to me that Lord Aquilonis is a big possibility of being Adrian's biological father. Only, who's her birth mother?" Koga asks. "I don't know, that's where the trail goes cold. Since I know Lord Aquilonis never married anyone, but if he was infatuated with someone he must've kept her a secret and mated with her in private." Says Lady Azalea. "That could be. Thanks for the tale Lady Azalea, it helped out a little bit." Koga says. "Of course, Koga." Says Lady Azalea.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19:_

Back at Kaede's village. Inside Kaede's hut, she, Kagome and Sango are sleeping on mats. Miroku and Annie are sleeping sitting up. Shippo is sleeping next to Kagome and Kirara is lying near Sango. Inuyasha is sitting beside Haley, watching over her as she sleeps. Haley's been stirring quite a bit in her sleep, she must be having nightmares. Haley is dressed in only her white kosode at this point. _"Her body may be clear of the miasma, but it's still in effect. This is all Naraku's fault and I know for a fact that he's still alive. I will kill him for this if it's the last thing I ever do."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. Haley suddenly wakes up, woken up by her nightmare. Haley's now sitting up, breathing heavily, and clutches at the folds of her kosode. Inuyasha places a hand on Haley's shoulder. "Take it easy Haley, your okay. You're safe now." Inuyasha says. "Inu… yasha…?" Asks Haley. "Yeah, it's me. Ever since you've been cleansed from the miasma, you've been experiencing a lot of nightmares lately." Inuyasha says. "Where am I now and where are my friends?" Asks Haley. "Calm down. You're in a human village. Right now you're in Kaede's hut. She helped tend to the wounds in your waist, while Kagome cleansed the miasma that was infected into your body. And your friends, I'm not sure where they were taken, but they were both taken somewhere to be treated, too." Inuyasha says. "I see. Inuyasha, you seem tired. Have you been up this whole time, watching over me?" Asks Haley. Inuyasha nods. "Yes, I was worried about you. I was terrified that you weren't going to make it." Inuyasha says. "You were worried about me?" Asks Haley. Inuyasha looks away, trying to hide his emotions away from her. Haley then unexpectedly leans herself into Inuyasha's chest, her head lying on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I didn't realize you cared for me that way." Haley says. Inuyasha wraps her within his arms and holds her closer to himself. _"Haley. If only I met you first. What do I do? Am I really starting to fall in love with Haley? I never would've thought that a full-fledged demoness would ever fall for a half-breed like me. Adrian was right, I do have to make up my mind and figure out who I'd rather be with, but for now I'll stay with Haley until she fully recovers from this. She needs me right now."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. Haley has fallen asleep in his arms, she's lying against his chest, peacefully. _"Haley."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. He then finally ends up falling asleep, with Haley still held within his arms.

In the West. Ashley still lies asleep. Ashley then wakes up, slowly, and sits up in the bed that she's lying in, a hand reaching for her upper back. Ashley has been stripped of her shoes, sash, armor, sahinuki hakamas, haori and her mokomoko, leaving her clothed in only her white kosode. Ashley gets herself out of the bed, the floor is cold to her bare feet and she's still a little groggy yet. Ashley nearly trips over something, only someone catches her before she can hit the floor.

When Ashley looks up, it was Sesshomaru who caught her. "Are you alright?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Sessh… omaru…? Is that you?" Ashley asks. "Yes, it's me. The cleansers said that you'd feel a little groggy once you woke up." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley's vision begins to clear up. "Oh, it is you. But, where did you bring me?" Ashley asks. "You mean you don't know? I brought you back home." Says Sesshomaru. "I'm home?" Ashley asks. "Yes." Says Sesshomaru. "But, why did you bring me here?" Ashley asks. "That young bat demoness suggested it." Says Sesshomaru. "You mean Adrian? She has a name you know and why do you keep calling her a young demoness? I mean, she's the same age as you." Ashley says. "It makes it easier to not remember everyone's name. I know her name, it's just I don't always feel like calling people by their name. Anyway, she said something about your people having an antidote for miasma. I guess, she was right since it worked." Says Sesshomaru. "So, I take it you met my father then." Ashley says. "Yes. He's in the throne room right now." Says Sesshomaru. "I'll talk to him later, but for now I'd like to spend some time with you." Ashley says. "Maybe, you should rest up a little longer." Says Sesshomaru. "I'm fine, Sesshomaru. But would you mind turning around so I can change back into my clothes?" Ashley asks. "Of course." Says Sesshomaru. He turns around to face the other way.

Meanwhile, in the East. Allie's beginning to show signs of movement. Allie's tossing and turning in her sleep, possibly fighting off nightmares. Allie's been stripped of her fuzzy bracelets, leg warmers, the wolf fur she usually has draped over her shoulders, her wolf pelt mini-skirt and her armor. Allie is dressed in a white, short-skirted kimono. Allie wakes up when someone places their hand on one of hers.

When Allie wakes up, Koga's eyes are showing concern for her. "Koga…? Where are we?" Allie asks. "Shh, take it easy. We're at your home, I brought you here for treatment." Says Koga. "Thank you, Koga. Wait, if you brought me home. That means you've met my mother." Allie says. "Yeah. She's a very sweet demoness, must be where you get your personality from." Says Koga. "Yeah, I guess. I've been told I have my father's looks and my mother's personality." Allie says. "That's fine, all that matters is your okay." Says Koga. "Oh, Koga. That's so nice of you to say." Allie says. She sits up and embraces Koga, clinging to his chest. Showing for once, Allie's hair is out of her ponytail and extends long to her mid-back, in its wavy manner. Koga holds Allie close, one arm wrapped around her, while his other hand is touching the back of her head. "I was concerned for your safety and health. I'm glad that your okay." Says Koga. "I was scared that I'd never see you again, Koga." Allie says. "I'm sorry about that. It's Naraku who did this, but rest assured I'll get him for this." Says Koga. "Wait, Naraku? What about Adrian, is she alright?" Allie asks. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since Naraku's castle was destroyed." Says Koga. "Naraku's castle was destroyed? Then what became of my sister?" Allie asks. Koga gets off of the bed. "I'm not sure Allie. Please don't start getting upset. As far as I know, she was the one who obliterated Naraku's castle. I don't know what happened after that." Says Koga. Allie gets herself out of the bed, only to realize there is still pain in her lower leg. Allie's lower left leg is heavily bandaged. "I'm going to find her. If anything happens to her, I will not be able to live with myself." Allie says. She tries to take a step, but as soon as she moves it, the injury takes effect. Koga walks over to Allie and holds her by her shoulders. "Allie, can you at least wait until your injury heals. She'll be fine, she's probably one of the strongest demonesses that I've ever met. She's more than capable of taking care of herself." Says Koga. "Koga, I didn't realize that you saw her that way." Allie says. "Well, if she means that much to you. Well, then she means something to me, too." Says Koga. "Thank you, Koga. As soon as I'm healed, we'll look for her together." Allie says. Koga nods. "Together." Says Koga. They hug each other.

At the hut that Jordyn brought Adrian for treatment. The priestess of this hut is still trying to cleanse Adrian's wounds. Only, it would seem she's having a difficult time with that. She's starting to become tired, considering she's not as young as she used to be. "What's the matter? Starting to lose your touch?" Jordyn asks. "I'm not as young as I used to be. I am only human, after all. Only, that's not the problem here." "Then what is it? Please tell me." Says Jordyn. "This is very unusual, I've never seen a case like hers. I've been trying to cleanse her wounds, but it would seem that she's not responding to my spiritual powers." "Are you saying that you can't help her? I thought you were more powerful than this and could heal or cleanse anyone. Demon or human." Jordyn says. The priestess stops her spiritual powers. "Jordyn. I'm sorry, but it would seem that you need a priestess stronger and younger than myself. I've tried all I could do. Only it's like I said before, it's not her wounds that are keeping her in this condition." "If it's not her injuries, then what is it?" Asks Jordyn. "I'm not sure, but this demoness has surely been through something. Both physically and mentally." "So in other words, if you can't get to her physically, you won't be able to get through to her mentally." Jordyn says. "That is correct, Jordyn. She is beyond my reach, I'm sorry I couldn't help." The priestess gets up to leave the room. "Wait." Says Jordyn. She gets up. The priestess turns to look over her shoulder at Jordyn. "If you can't help her then who's strong enough to do so?" Jordyn asks. "I know of only one. A very powerful priestess, only she passed on fifty years ago. So the only one who can save her, is possibly herself. She is a demoness, after all." Jordyn turns to look over at Adrian, still asleep. "Are you blind? Can you not sense it? I can feel a very strong and powerful demonic energy from her. Far more than any normal demoness." Says Jordyn. "You mean for a half-demoness?" Jordyn looks up at her, wide-eyed. "What?" Jordyn asks. "Can't you tell? She's a half-demoness, like yourself. If she was a full-fledged demoness, she wouldn't have those bat ears and her hair would be white, like snow." "How did you know she was half-demoness? She doesn't carry the scent of one. She has the scent of a full-fledged demoness." Says Jordyn. "I know this because your father fought against a full-fledged bat demon years ago. Before you were even born." Jordyn looks away from the priestess and back to Adrian. "So, what should we do then?" Jordyn asks. "Let her rest up a bit and I'll try again in a couple of hours. I don't know if anything I can do will help her, but I'll try and see what I can do for her." The priestess walks out of the room, without another word.

Jordyn sits down beside Adrian, arms folded and legs crossed. "You can come out now if you want." Says Jordyn.

Saya emerges from So'unga's sheath and lets out a yawn. "You seem terribly distressed young demoness. Is there something troubling you?" Saya asks. "My name is Jordyn, not 'young demoness'." "Please forgive me. That's just something I call demonesses who are young and lovely looking." Says Saya. "You think I'm lovely looking? Trust me, there isn't much to look at. I mean, I'm a reptilian freak of a demoness who has scales on every inch of her body. This demoness that you call your mistress is truly blessed with beauty. Even if she is half-demoness." Jordyn says. "My dear child, you have enchanting beauty yourself." Says Saya. "Thanks for saying that even if you don't mean it. The only time I'm ever really pretty, is when I become human. But even my younger half-sister Nadyia is more enchanting than myself." Jordyn says. "Please don't speak that way about yourself. Listen, behind those scales is a heart and a demoness that matches it. My mistress is the one who truly suffers. You see like you, she never met her father either. She never even knew her mother. She was left in a human village as a young little thing, not even old enough to defend herself. She was raised by a generous, elderly man who treated and cared for her with all his heart. But when she was only five-years-old, that elderly man who raised her, had nearly been beaten to death by the men of the village. The men left him barely alive, but the reason that he got beaten up was because he was housing a demoness in his home. That man gave up his life for her, because those men had come into that house to kill her. Only because they thought she was nothing more than a monster and would one day slaughter that village. But did that ever happen, no. So the elderly man died, right in front of her eyes." Says Saya. "The poor demoness. I couldn't imagine the pain of watching someone you care for die, right in front of your very eyes. She must still hold onto that memory, every waking moment of her life." Jordyn says. "Yes, she has never forgotten that moment. It eats away at her every passing day." Says Saya. "So, she's a demoness who has a passionate side to her?" Jordyn asks. "Yes, she has a soft spot in her heart for children. She doesn't care if their demon or human, full breed or half-breed. She'll protect a child no matter what, she'll keep any child safe from harm." Says Saya. "That's very deep of her. I didn't realize a demoness could have a caring heart like that." Jordyn says. "I must get my sleep, I'm an old demon after all. Goodnight." Says Saya. He goes back into the sheath.

At Ashley's castle. Sesshomaru and Ashley are walking around outside, strolling through the gardens. Ashley is now dressed in her usual sashinuki hakamas, haori, armor, mokomoko, sash and shoes. "It's been six years since I've been back home. It's been so long." Ashley says. "Ashley, once your healed are you going to leave this place again?" Asks Sesshomaru. "I don't know. This is my home. However, I kind of want to travel alongside you, Sesshomaru. If that's alright?" Ashley asks. "If that's what makes you happy, but what about your father?" Asks Sesshomaru. "He'll understand." Ashley says. She stops in front of a tombstone, with the engraving of Lady Pyrena. Beside her tombstone is a slightly smaller one, with the engraving of Prince Pyrochan. "So, this is the gravesite of your mother." Says Sesshomaru. "Yes, her and my younger brother. Pyrochan didn't get a chance to live." Ashley says. "You have my condolences, Ashley." Says Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Ashley says.

"Ashley. Lord Sesshomaru." Says Rin. She runs over to them. "Ashley, you're okay. I'm so happy that you're well. And your kingdom, it's so pretty here and your people are so kind and generous." Rin says. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Rin and thank you." Says Ashley. "Oh, I picked these for you. Don't worry, they're not from this garden. Your father said that the flowers of the garden were forbidden to pick, but he showed me the flowers that could be picked. So here, these are for you." Rin says. Ashley kneels down to her level and takes them from her, accepting them. "Thank you, Rin. They're lovely. Want to come with me to put them into a vase?" Asks Ashley. She stands up and offers Rin her hand. "Sure." Rin says. She takes Ashley's hand and they walk back towards the castle, to head back inside.

Sesshomaru watches them go.

Jaken runs up to Sesshomaru. "My Lord, this place is too cheerful. The demonesses are too generous, the demons are always at their posts and the pups keep trying to tackle me. And Ah-Un is becoming rather restless." Says Jaken. "I believe I know why. I have a feeling Naraku is still alive. I want you to keep quiet about this, Jaken. I don't want you to upset Ashley. Her wounds aren't fully healed yet and I don't want her to worry and put pressure on herself, she doesn't need that right now. Are we clear on this, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asks. "Yes my Lord, whatever you see fit. I'll keep my mouth shut." Says Jaken. "Good. Because know that if you don't, I'll kill you." Sesshomaru says. He walks away from Jaken, heading back into the castle.

_"The same old Lord Sesshomaru. No matter where we are." _Jaken thinks to himself. He runs after Sesshomaru.

At Allie's palace. Koga and Allie are walking around outside. Allie is now dressed in her usual armor, wolf pelt mini-skirt, wolf fur, that's draped over her shoulders, fuzzy bracelets and leg warmers. Allie also has her hair tied into her usual ponytail. "I've been enjoying your kingdom Allie. The food is great, the demons and demonesses are so happy, the pups can enjoy themselves and the wolves just lie around and sleep all day." Says Koga. "Yeah, it's nice here, but it's still not the same without my father. I've been away for six years, searching for Adrian. I'm glad I found her, but I was unable to bring her home." Allie says. "Allie, you did all you could. We'll get her back, I promise." Says Koga. "I wish it was that easy, Koga. If my father was still alive, he would've been able to bring her home right away, without any hesitation." Allie says. "Your dad really cared for her, didn't he?" Asks Koga. "Cared? He didn't just care for her, he became fatherly attached to her. I mean, he loved me, too. It's just, he had a soft spot for her." Allie says. "I see." Says Koga. They stop when they reach a gravesite, a tombstone with the engraving of Lord Damek. Next to his tombstone is a smaller one, with the engraving of Princess Buriana. "So, this is your dad and twin sister's gravesite." Koga says. "Yes, I wish you could have met them, Koga." Says Allie. "Me too." Koga says.

It's later in the night. Allie is bathing to herself. Allie's wavy, mid-back-length, black hair is out of the ponytail once again. Allie's deep in thought. Allie has her left leg crossed over the other, keeping her bandaged up leg out of the water.

"Allie?" Asks Lady Azalea. Allie turns to see her mother walking up to her. "Hello, Mother." Allie says. "Are you alright? You seem very distressed." Says Lady Azalea. "You can tell?" Allie asks. Lady Azalea kneels down behind her, stroking at her wet hair. "I've known you all your life. It's sort of impossible to hide things from me. Especially, if your trying to hide things from your own mother." Says Lady Azalea. "I know, I can't hide anything from you. I get it, Mother." Allie says. "You've been away for six years. You've grown into a remarkable young demoness. Your father would be proud of the demoness you've become, I'm proud to call you my daughter." Says Lady Azalea. "How can you be proud of a daughter who failed?" Allie asks. "Allie, look at me." Says Lady Azalea. She lifts up Allie's chin, having her meet her in the eyes. "You failed nothing. Even if you don't believe me, you're loved here. The demons, demonesses and pups in this kingdom adore you. From the moment you were born, they worshiped you and praised you." Lady Azalea says. She stands up and turns to walk away. "You'll always have a home here, my child. You'll forever have the love of your people, Allie." Says Lady Azalea. She leaves without saying another word.

_"There goes mother being mother again." _Allie thinks to herself.

"So this is the life you live when you're not out searching for your sister." Allie is startled by this voice. "No… it can't be..." Allie says. "Oh, but it is. I'm still alive." Allie stands up and turns around, facing none other than… "Naraku!" Says Allie. "Quite an exquisite body you have Allie and I don't even have to bare you myself. You saved me the trouble." Naraku says. Allie realizes what he just said, she nearly forgot she was naked. Allie wraps her tail around her pelvis area and crosses her arms across her 34DDD sized breasts, blushing a bit. Allie gets herself out of the bathing water and grabs a white, short-skirted kimono, placing it on herself and tying the sash tight enough. "Naraku, how did you even manage to find me?" Asks Allie. "Your scent, but that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is getting what I want out of you. I prefer your sister, but I can easily get my way with you." Naraku says. "You stay the hell away from me! You sick bastard!" Says Allie. Naraku disappears.

Naraku then reappears behind her. Naraku grabs Allie and brings her down to the floor, easily. Allie tries to fight back, but Naraku's already got her wrists pinned to the floor. "You're mine, you can't escape me now." Naraku says.

Koga suddenly bashes down the door and socks him right in the face, making him get off of Allie. "I had a feeling in my gut you were still alive! You dared to put your filthy hands on my Allie! I will slit your stomach and rip out your guts for what you tried to do!" Says Koga. Naraku just laughs in his evil way. "We'll run into each other again, but right now I have a little prior engagement I must attend to. Let's hope you can find your sister before I do. She's got a world of hurt coming to her for what she tried to do to me. So long." Naraku says. He disappears.

Koga turns to Allie and crouches down over her. "Allie, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Asks Koga. "No, he didn't hurt me. But you heard what he said. He's after Adrian, he'll hurt her and I can't let that happen. We need to get moving." Allie says. "But your injury isn't fully healed yet." Says Koga. "I can overcome it, my sister's wellbeing comes first." Allie says. She stands up and walks away.

A few minutes later. Allie is dressed in her usual clothing and has just finished tying her hair back up into the ponytail. Allie turns to look over at Koga. "It's time we were off. But first, I have to say goodbye to my mother." Says Allie.

In the throne room. Lady Azalea is sitting on her throne, when Allie and Koga approach her. They both kneel down to one knee in front of Lady Azalea, bowing to her. "Allie, Koga. It's rather late, isn't it?" Lady Azalea asks. "Yes my Lady, but this is urgent." Says Koga. "What is so urgent that you had to come to me at this hour of the night?" Lady Azalea asks. Allie stands up, facing her mother. Koga stays down on his knees and bowing to Lady Azalea. "Adrian's in danger. A ruthless half-demon named Naraku is after her. He's planning to harm her pretty severely, he could possibly even kill her if he wanted to. I'm not going to let that happen, Koga and I are leaving to find her before he does." Says Allie. "You plan to kill this half-demon, I presume." Lady Azalea says. "Yes, Mother. I know you worry about me and I've worried you for six years, but at least you know that I'm alright. Anyway, I won't be alone. I'll have Koga with me." Says Allie. Lady Azalea gets up from her throne and walks over towards her and Koga. "Allie, I understand. You're certainly your father's daughter. You have his passion to fight and you gained his abilities over the Earth Element. I'm not a fighter myself, I've lived in this palace for years and reigned over this kingdom. Like I said before, your father would be proud to see the demoness you've become. You're nineteen, you've been on your own ever since you were thirteen. I can't tell you what to do anymore, just please be careful." Lady Azalea says. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." Says Allie. She and her mother embrace each other. "I know you will, I have faith in you. You'll surely make a great Lady one of these days, just like myself. You'll turn into a fine leader like your father was." Lady Azalea says. "Thank you for everything, Mother." Says Allie. "Of course." Lady Azalea says. They then separate. "Goodbye, Mother. Koga, let's go." Says Allie. Koga stands up, facing her. Allie then turns and runs out of there.

"Koga, please keep my daughter safe." Lady Azalea says. "You have nothing to worry about, my Lady. She's almost as good as kicking butt as I am. Farewell, my Lady." Says Koga. "Take care, Koga." Lady Azalea says. Koga then turns and takes off to catch up with Allie.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20:_

At a lake near Kaede's village. Haley is standing at the edge of the lake and starts to strip, removing her hitoe and places it on a nearby rock. Haley undoes her nagabakamas and steps out of them, placing them over her hitoe. Haley then steps closer to the water and starts stripping out of her kosode, tossing it over to the rest of her discarded clothes. Haley starts removing the bandages around her chest to her waist, uncovering her 36DD sized breasts and revealing the wounds to her waist that she received from Naraku. Haley also still has the burn marks that Ashley accidentally gave her. Haley soon steps into the water, going in only waist high, and uses her Water abilities. With a decent sized amount of water, Haley places it against the wounds to her waist, as if it was a bandage. Haley winces a bit since it still hurts yet. The wounds suddenly heal, with Haley's Water abilities behind it. _"That feels a lot better. Now, to take care of these burn marks."_ Haley thinks to herself. She does the same thing with each burn mark. The burn marks begin to heal one by one, until there is no burn mark left. With all that complete, Haley dives into the water. Haley then resurfaces, combing through her wet pure white hair with her fingers, trying to get the dry blood and dirt out of it. As soon as that's finished with, Haley just relaxes and floats on her back.

"Haley." Annie says. Haley opens her eyes, to see her sitting on a nearby rock, next to her discarded clothes. "Oh, hey Annie. Care to join me?" Asks Haley. "I'll pass, thank you very much." Annie says. Haley dives into the water again and resurfaces, swimming over towards her. Haley stops when she's close enough to the rock and when she can stand on the lake floor. "What's wrong, Annie? Afraid of water?" Asks Haley. "Okay. If I was afraid of water, I wouldn't be so close to it." Annie says. "Good point. Then what's the problem?" Asks Haley. "Last I checked, rabbits couldn't float on water." Annie says. "Oh, so that's the problem. You can't swim, can you?" Asks Haley. "I was never taught. I am the only surviving rabbit demoness left. My family was slaughtered in the war, years ago." Annie says. "I see. I'm so sorry, Annie. I didn't know, you never told us that." Says Haley. "Well, now you do." Annie says. Haley sighs to herself.

A few minutes later. Haley is now clothed in her kosode and nagabakamas, she's just finishing up putting her hitoe back on.

Someone then approaches Haley and Annie from behind. Haley turns to look over her shoulder at this person. "Who are you?" Asks Haley. Annie follows her gaze. The little figure appears out of the shadows, being revealed as Kanna, holding her mirror out in front of herself. Kanna stops when she reaches them, her black blank eyes looking up at Haley. Haley turns to face Kanna, Annie follows soon after. "I remember you. You're from Naraku's castle." Haley says. "Haley, you know this albino girl?" Asks Annie. "Not very well. We met at Naraku's castle. All I know is that she works for Naraku." Haley says. "Are you going to kill her then?" Asks Annie. Haley glances at Kanna and then summons her Water abilities. Haley turns the water almost into a blade and aims it towards Kanna. Kanna is showing no emotion, still looking up at Haley. Haley comes close, but she can't bring herself to end Kanna's life. Haley ceases her attack and the water splashes down onto the ground. "I can't do it. Even if she does work for Naraku, I can't bring myself to do it. Ending the life of a child would just haunt me for the rest of my life." Haley says.

Just then, a whirlwind shows up. It ceases, revealing Allie. "Haley, Annie." Says Allie. "Allie, you're okay." Haley says. "Yeah." Says Allie. Kanna looks over her shoulder at her and walks over towards her, stopping when she reaches her. "I see you managed to survive the destruction of Naraku's castle. Even though you're an incarnation of Naraku, I think I'm starting to develop a soft spot for you." Allie says.

Koga soon appears next to her.

Inuyasha then walks up and comes to stand beside Haley. "I thought I smelt a wolf. Koga, what are you doing here?" Asks Inuyasha. "Mind your own business mutt-face!" Koga says. "Make me, you puny wolf!" Says Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome says. Inuyasha falls face first to the ground. "What the hell did you do that for Kagome?" Asks Inuyasha. "You were being rude." Kagome says.

"Serves you right, Inuyasha." Says Shippo. "Nobody asked you, Shippo! Come here so I can pound you to the ground!" Inuyasha says. He chases Shippo, making circles around Haley, Annie and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, leave Shippo alone. He's just a little guy, after all." Says Miroku. "Oh please, he's just acting like a bully right now." Sango says. Kirara meows. "Sit boy!" Says Kagome. Inuyasha falls face first to the ground again. "Damn it!" Inuyasha says. "Well, I see all of us are here. So, what's up?" Asks Haley. "We need to find Adrian. Naraku's still alive and he's after her." Allie says. "You can count me in, Allie. I'll go with you." Says Haley. "I'll escort you then, I'm not letting you out of my sight again. Plus, I want to get even with Naraku for what he did." Inuyasha says. "Very well, should we go?" Asks Haley. Allie nods. "The rest of you stay here. Don't wait up." Inuyasha says. Kanna disappears.

Allie and Koga then take off, creating whirlwinds as they do.

Meanwhile, still in the West. In the throne room, Lord Virochan is seated on his throne.

Ashley and Sesshomaru approach Lord Virochan. "Ashley, I'm glad to see you well. Your mother has certainly passed her looks onto you." Says Lord Virochan. "I'm glad to be home. However, something has come up. I must leave once again." Ashley says. "I see, it is the same mission as before." Says Lord Virochan. "Yes, Father. I shall be escorted by Lord Sesshomaru the whole time." Ashley says. "I'll protect her with my life, Sir." Says Sesshomaru. "I know you will. Considering you two are betrothed to one another." Lord Virochan says. "We're what?" Asks Ashley. "You two are betrothed to each other. It was decided the day you were born, Ashley. You were destined to be betrothed to Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Virochan says. Ashley and Sesshomaru make quick glances towards each other. _"Why didn't father tell me this? Or even mother?" _Sesshomaru thinks to himself. "Any specific reason, Father?" Asks Ashley. "Lord Inutaisho and I wanted the Western kingdoms to be united. So, we decided that the descendant from each of us would be betrothed to one another." Lord Virochan says. "I see. It makes sense, but why didn't my father or my mother ever tell me?" Asks Sesshomaru. "They probably intended to put destiny to work." Lord Virochan says. "So, why didn't you ever tell me, Father?" Asks Ashley. "Same thing for us and it seems destiny brought you two together." Lord Virochan says. "I see. Well, we must be on our way then. Farewell, Father." Says Ashley. She walks out of there.

"Keep my daughter safe, Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Virochan says. "You can depend on me to do just that, Sir." Says Sesshomaru. He leaves, following after Ashley.

As soon as they're outside, Ashley takes off into the air. Ashley's eyes turn blood-red and her face transforms into a furious dog. Red flames soon surround Ashley and she changes into her true dog demoness form.

Sesshomaru takes off after Ashley. Sesshomaru's eyes become blood-red as well and his face begins to transform into a dog face. A substance soon covers Sesshomaru and he changes into his true demon form, a huge white dog. Sesshomaru flies even with Ashley. Sesshomaru nudges Ashley from the side and takes off, flying ahead of her now. Ashley knows what Sesshomaru's up to and soon chases after him, directly on his tail, literally. Ashley nudges Sesshomaru back, they're playing with each other. Sesshomaru suddenly starts growling and descends to the ground.

Sesshomaru then lands, blocking Inuyasha and Haley's way. Sesshomaru's blocking Allie and Koga's way, too. "Those markings look a lot like Sesshomaru's." Haley says. "That's 'cause it is Sesshomaru. This is his true self." Says Inuyasha. "We do not have time for this right now." Allie says. "You heard her Sesshomaru. Now get out of our way!" Says Koga. Sesshomaru just growls at them and snaps at them.

Kanna suddenly appears in front of Inuyasha and Haley. "Kanna." Inuyasha says. Kanna brings her attention up to Sesshomaru and angles her mirror to reflect light into his eyes. It works, the light effects Sesshomaru's eyes, causing him to become even more aggressive. It causes Sesshomaru to back down a bit, making whimpering noises.

Which makes Ashley land on the ground and step between them, growling and snapping right at Kanna. "Ashley's true self?" Asks Haley. "Yep, that's her." Allie says. Kanna tries to do the same thing to Ashley, only she steps between them. "No, sweetie. That's probably not the right thing to do." Says Allie. "Mother…" Kanna says, softly. It almost sounds like her voice wavers a bit. Allie's eyes seem to widen at that moment. Haley seems almost as surprised as Allie. "My mother… I want my mother…" Says Kanna, softly. Ashley definitely heard that one and retains her human disguise, Sesshomaru does the same. "Inuyasha, did you know about Kanna having a mother?" Koga asks. "No, like I said. She's Naraku's incarnation, that's all I know. I never knew Kanna had a mother." Says Inuyasha. "She still shows no emotion. However, it sounded like her voice gave way to sadness." Sesshomaru says. "Yes, I heard it as well." Says Ashley. "We'll help you find your mother, but in the meantime feel free to stay with us, Kanna." Allie says. "Mother…" Says Kanna, softly. She vanishes.

"Kanna." Haley says. "It's alright, Haley. She tends to do that a lot. Now, let's go." Says Allie.

At the home of the priestess. The priestess is trying to tend to Adrian's wounds again, only she's still not responding to her spiritual powers. Jordyn is still sitting nearby, watching very closely. "Still nothing?" Jordyn asks. "No, I don't understand this. She seems to be corrupted by something, I'm not sure what though." "Corrupted?" Asks Jordyn.

Someone then appears from behind the curtain. Jordyn and the priestess bring their attention towards there. Nadyia is standing in the doorway. "I should've known you would bring her here, Jordyn." Nadyia says. Jordyn stands up, facing her. "You came to take her back I presume." Says Jordyn. The priestess stands up. Nadyia seems to have similarities to this priestess. Nadyia gets her brown eyes and black hair from her, Jordyn on the other hand does not. The only difference between Nadyia and this priestess is the facial features, so she must get her looks from her father. Jordyn must get a lot of her appearance from her own dad, too. "Why don't we take this outside, Jordyn. Let's see who the stronger sister is." Nadyia says. "We're only half-sisters, Nadyia. So if you die, I'll not show you sympathy." Says Jordyn. She and Nadyia come chest to chest with each other, her Glaive is held out in front of herself. The priestess comes between them, forcing them away from each other. "Girls, girls. Now please, don't fight. This is my house and you have to listen to what I have to say." "She still has to because she's human and is only eighteen." Jordyn says. "Why you insolent half-breed!" Says Nadyia. "Enough! You two have been fighting like this ever since you two were kids! It's about time you both started acting your age!" Nadyia and Jordyn are both glaring at each other, not taking their eyes off of one another. "No more fighting with each other, at least not in front of me. I can't tell you two to simply put your differences aside. But, you both share half of the same blood. You two are sisters and it doesn't matter that you're only half-sisters. You two need each other more than you think you do. It's about time that you two forget and forgive." "She killed my father, right in front of me. How am I supposed to forgive her for that?!" Nadyia asks. "He killed my dad before I was even born." Says Jordyn. "Knock it off! I'm getting sick and tired of this. Both of you find a way to get along while I'm gone, I'll be back shortly." The priestess then leaves the room.

Nadyia walks over towards Adrian and kneels down beside her. "She won't wake. I've been trying for a while now." Jordyn says. Nadyia places a hand on Adrian's wrist, feeling for her pulse. "She's still alive, but her pulse is weakening." Says Nadyia. They suddenly hear the priestess scream.

Both Jordyn and Nadyia run out of the room, when they do the priestess is encircled in Naraku's tentacles. "Mom!" Jordyn says. Nadyia just glares at Naraku, her Glaive ready to go. "Naraku, you release my mother right now!" Says Nadyia. "Certainly, as soon as you drop your weapon and let your guard down. You do that and your mother will be spared, if you don't she'll die." Naraku says. "Just give me your word that no harm will come to my mother. Promise me that and I'll drop my weapon." Says Nadyia. "You have my word Nadyia." Naraku says. "Very well." Says Nadyia. She throws her weapon a far distance away from herself. "That's a good little servant. Now to finish things." Naraku says. He throws the priestess, sending her colliding into Jordyn, knocking them both over. "Mother!" Says Nadyia. Naraku grabs her by the upper arm and slams her into the wall, sending her crashing to the floor. "Curse you... Naraku…" Nadyia says. The side of her head is bleeding. "I said I would spare your mother's life, but I didn't say I would spare yours." Says Naraku.

He comes very close to ending Nadyia's life, but someone else gets him to stop his assault. "Naraku…" Adrian says, weakly. Naraku brings his attention over towards her. "Just the demoness I've been looking for." Says Naraku. "Listen to me. Let her go and let her live. If you do that, then I'm all yours. Do with me what you will, kill me if you wish. But you'll not kill her or anyone else dear to me." Adrian says. Naraku approaches her. "You should very well know by now that I have no desire to kill you, I will not end your life. But it would seem that you tried to kill me and you couldn't even do that. You may've destroyed my castle, but you didn't kill me." Says Naraku. He pulls Adrian close to himself and holds her against his chest. "You just remember who saved you. You were lonely and suffering, nearly ready to give up on life. But I found you and gave you a second chance." Naraku says. He lifts up Adrian's chin, making her look him in the eyes, purple eyes meeting red eyes. "I saved you from your previous life and kept you safe and protected at my side. I've never struck you like all those nasty men did, did I?" Asks Naraku. "No, Naraku. You never treated me like they did." Adrian says, sarcastically. "It's about time we were on our way then. I have a new hiding place." Says Naraku. He summons his barrier and then both him and Adrian vanish.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21:_

Out in the deep forest. Koga and Allie have gone ahead of the others. They then suddenly stop.

Inuyasha and Haley are close behind them.

Ashley and Sesshomaru on the other hand took to the skies, following them from high above.

"What is it, Koga?" Allie asks. "I lost Naraku's scent. I had it, but I just recently lost it. It's almost like he vanished." Says Koga. "What? Your nose isn't working right, you useless wolf?" Inuyasha asks. "Will you shut up?! No one asked you, you filthy mutt!" Says Koga. "Come here and say that to my face, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha says. Koga bashes him in the head, easily, causing a bump to form. "How's that for an answer, mutt-face?!" Asks Koga. Inuyasha slugs him right in the face. "There's my answer, damn you!" Inuyasha says.

Sesshomaru and Ashley both land on the ground. "Such child's play." Says Sesshomaru. "I agree." Ashley says. "Did you sense anything from up there?" Asks Haley. "No, I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary." Ashley says. "Well, Koga lost Naraku's scent. So, I'm afraid our search has gone cold." Says Allie. Sesshomaru's attention is focused on something else. Ashley instantly notices. "Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?" Ashley asks. "The scent of human blood." Says Sesshomaru. "Lead the way then." Allie says. "Very well." Says Sesshomaru. He runs off where the scent of blood is coming from.

Ashley and the others follow after Sesshomaru.

The scent of blood leads them to the hut of the priestess, also known as Jordyn and Nadyia's mother.

Sesshomaru stops when he reaches the hut.

Ashley and the others stop short of Sesshomaru. "This is where the scent is coming from." Sesshomaru says. "Wait, I recognize this scent of blood." Says Ashley. She runs towards the hut and heads inside.

When she does, Ashley finds Nadyia lying on the floor. Ashley kneels down over Nadyia and places her hands on her shoulders. "Nadyia, are you alright?" Ashley asks. She lifts Nadyia up, holding up her upper body. The side of Nadyia's head is still bleeding.

Haley and Allie soon join Ashley on either side of Nadyia. "Nadyia…" Says Haley. "If she's here, that means Adrian's been here." Allie says.

Jordyn suddenly comes to and starts approaching them, her tail ready to strike. Ashley sees it coming from the corner of her eye. "Haley, look after Nadyia." Says Ashley. "Okay, I can do that." Haley says. Ashley stands up, while she kneels down beside Nadyia. Ashley and Allie both turn to deal with this. "Who are you?" Asks Allie. "I'm Jordyn, I am a dragon demoness." "You're only a half-demoness." Ashley says. "What's your point? You shouldn't even be here, this is my mom's home." Says Jordyn. She sends her tail straight at them, they both dodge out of the way. "Haley, get Nadyia out of here and meet us outside." Allie says. "Sure thing." Says Haley. She lifts Nadyia up and carries her on her back, running out of there.

Jordyn sends a bolt of lightning straight towards Allie.

Kanna suddenly appears in front of Allie, her mirror held out in front of herself. "Kanna." Allie says. The lightning bolt hits the mirror and then deflects back at Jordyn. Jordyn is then hit with her own attack, sending her falling backwards.

Ashley walks over to Kanna and Allie. "So much power in one little girl." Says Ashley. "I don't think its Kanna alone. I think she gets her abilities from her mirror." Allie says. "Still, she's powerful for someone her age." Says Ashley. "Come on, let's go." Allie says. Kanna walks away from them, glancing down at Nadyia's weapon. "Nadyia's Glaive shouldn't stay here. She'll need her weapon." Says Kanna, softly. "Kanna's right, Nadyia will need her weapon." Ashley says. She walks over towards Kanna and picks up the Glaive. "Let's go, Kanna." Says Allie. She walks out of there.

Kanna and Ashley follow after Allie.

When they're outside. Haley is holding Nadyia close to herself, while the guys are separated from each other.

Bankotsu and Kohaku step out from the shadows of the forest. "Bankotsu? Kohaku?" Inuyasha asks. "Relax, we didn't come to fight. We came as messengers. Naraku's scheme will be executed in three days, during the night of the full moon." Says Bankotsu. "And he wants us to know this why?" Koga asks. "Because if any of you interfere during the night of the full moon, our mistress will pay the consequences." Says Kohaku. Bankotsu walks over to Nadyia and lifts her up, cradling her in his arms. "When the sun rises the day after the night of the full moon, then he'll allow you to try and defeat him. He also said if you want to try rescuing our mistress during that night, then so be it. He'll be looking forward to your decisions." Bankotsu says. "Kanna must come with us now." Says Kohaku. Kanna walks over to him and Bankotsu. "So long." Bankotsu says. Him and Kanna leave, heading into the deep forest.

Kohaku walks over to Ashley. "I'll take Miss. Nadyia's Glaive, please." Says Kohaku. Ashley hands him the Glaive, being able to actually carry the weapon. "Thanks, Miss. Ashley." Kohaku says. He whistles.

Entei comes flying towards him, at a very fast speed. Kohaku manages to jump onto Entei's back and get a good hold on his mane. "Bye guys." Says Kohaku. Him and Entei are soon long gone.

"So, what do we do now?" Koga asks. "I don't know, we can't trust Naraku's word. We have to do something." Says Allie. "Maybe we can get to Naraku's hideout before the night of the full moon." Haley says. "How? Naraku's castle was destroyed, so who knows where his new hideout is." Says Inuyasha.

"Try looking at Mt. Hakurei." Kagura says. They all turn to see her walk out from the shadows of the woods. "Kagura?!" Asks Koga. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha asks. "You wanted to know where Naraku's hiding, didn't you? Well, now I told you. He's hiding at Mt. Hakurei." Says Kagura. "Why are you telling us this?" Haley asks. "You're one of Naraku's incarnations. So, why help us?" Asks Ashley. "Because she despises Naraku and wishes to be free of him. She's told me this before and even asked me for my help once." Sesshomaru says. "You didn't even try to help me, you refused to do so!" Says Kagura. Allie walks up to her, without any hesitation. "I heard enough out of you! If you wanted to escape from Naraku, then why didn't you just leave?!" Allie asks. She approaches Kagura, she's actually making her feel very small right now. "Why should we believe you, anyway?! You work for Naraku and he tells nothing but lies! What makes you any different from him?!" Asks Allie. "You wouldn't understand! None of you would ever understand what I go through! My life is nothing but misery! Dance of…!" Kagura says. Allie moves to defend herself, only she doesn't finish the attack.

When Allie looks, Kagura seems quite terrified, she has a sharp object pressed against her back, ready to impale her. Kagura lowers her fan and turns to face Adrian. Adrian has the So'unga now aimed at Kagura's chest. "I see you managed to survive the destruction of Naraku's castle as well. But it seems, I'll not be able to end your life even if I do stab you through right now." Says Adrian. Kagura is trembling right now, she closes her eyes and falls to her knees. "Please, be reasonable." Kagura says. "Reasonable with you. If I recall, you tried to manipulate Lord Sesshomaru to try and kill me just so you could watch Naraku agonize at my death." Says Adrian. Kagura looks over at Sesshomaru, who apparently heard what she said. Sesshomaru's glaring right at Kagura. Kagura then looks back up at Adrian. "You've also attacked Allie twice, nearly killing her the second time. You attacked Entei, injuring him and you also came very close to hurting and even killing Rin. Shall I continue?" Adrian asks. "Okay, I get it. You made your points. Just let me live and I'll never try to kill you again." Says Kagura. "I find that very hard to believe." Adrian says. "Fine, then what are you waiting for? Your sword is in the right position, so stab me through and kill me already. Use your wings too, if you so desire." Says Kagura. "If only it were that easy." Adrian says. She takes her So'unga away from Kagura's chest and starts walking away, returning her sword to its sheath, that hangs at her left hip. "Wait, so you're not going to kill me?" Asks Kagura. "Killing you would be pointless. Besides, your heart is in Naraku's possession." Adrian says. Kagura stands back up to her feet. "You don't have the heart to kill me, do you? As much as you despise me, you can't kill me even if you wanted to." Says Kagura. "You should be grateful that she didn't kill you!" Allie says. "You're lucky she even showed you any mercy at all, Kagura." Says Ashley. "That's right, feel obliged that she's going to let you live." Haley says. "This doesn't concern either of you right now! Adrian… Or Mistress, whatever you prefer me to address you by. Why do you choose to not end my life, end my suffering?" Asks Kagura. "Like I said before. There is no point in killing you. Besides, I'd prefer not having your blood stained on my So'unga's blade." Adrian says. "Or did you just figure it out… Mother?" Asks Kagura. Adrian stops and looks at her from the corner of her eye. "Kagura, I'll only tell you this once. I'm not your mother. So, don't ever address me as such again." Adrian says. "See, you can't face the truth that like Kanna. I am the daughter of you and Naraku." Says Kagura. "Or so you've decided to tell yourself." Adrian says. She turns to face Kagura. "You are no pup of mine. You are nothing more than an incarnation of Naraku." Says Adrian. "Then explain the wind powers that I possess. I surely didn't require these powers from Naraku." Kagura says. "Naraku created you as the Wind Sorceress for a reason. You're Kagura of the Wind, Naraku created you to be able to combat Inuyasha's Wind Scar attack. Besides, you use a fan to help aid your wind powers. Me on the other hand, I can use the wind with a simple snap of my fingers." Says Adrian. "Details, details. You're just trying to hide it and deny it, but just except the truth that I am your daughter." Kagura says. "So, I take it you believe that all of Naraku's other incarnations, Goshinki, Juromaru, Kageromaru and Muso were all my sons as well." Says Adrian. "Yes, it's a big possibility. You see, Kanna is your birth daughter that you already know." Kagura says. "Yes, Kanna is the only daughter and pup that I have." Says Adrian. "So, Kanna is Adrian's daughter?" Haley asks. "It seems that way." Says Inuyasha. "Well, the fact that she's calling Kanna her pup, it must be true." Koga says. "Now that I think about it. Kanna gets her facial features from Adrian." Says Allie. "Anyway, yes it is true that I am different from Kanna. Since Naraku got you pregnant with Kanna and you in a way delivered her. She's the birth daughter between Naraku and you." Kagura says. "You don't have to remind me, I know this already. I was there, after all." Says Adrian. "Only I was created in a different way. Yes, it is true that I was created from Naraku's flesh, but I was also created from your flesh too. The same happened with Goshinki, Kageromaru, Juromaru and Muso." Kagura says. "Alright, something you need to know about that. Muso, Juromaru, Kageromaru and Goshinki were all created from Naraku himself. While you were created from both of us. So, yes. In a way, I was involved in your creation, but I didn't deliver you like I did with Kanna." Says Adrian. "I'm still a part of your flesh." Kagura says. "That doesn't make you my pup. That just makes you an incarnation of both Naraku and I." Says Adrian. "You're a stubborn demoness! I choose to believe what I think is true!" Kagura says. "That's probably the only thing we do have in common." Says Adrian. "Damn you! Dance of Blades!" Kagura says. A barrier suddenly appears, blocking her attack from hitting Adrian. "What? You put a barrier around yourself?!" Asks Kagura. "I did no such thing. This barrier isn't mine anyway." Adrian says. Kagura gasps. "Naraku's barrier. He's protecting you, isn't he?! Only, he's protecting you for a reason and I will find out what it is." Says Kagura.

Kanna suddenly appears within the barrier. "Mother, you are well?" Kanna asks, softly. "Yes, Kanna. I'm fine." Says Adrian.

Naraku then appears, standing between her and Kanna. "Naraku." Kagura says. "Kagura, what she has told you is the truth. She isn't your mom and I am not your dad. You may have been created from the flesh of both of us, but you are not considered our daughter. You are simply just an incarnation of both of us. Kanna is our only pup. Have I made myself clear?" Asks Naraku, sternly. "Yes Naraku, you have. I understand." Kagura says. "That's what I thought. Now Kagura, head to Mt. Hakurei. We'll see you there." Says Naraku. "Very well, Naraku." Kagura says. She takes off one of her feather hair ornaments and summons a gust of wind, taking off on a huge feather.

"Now as for the rest of you. The night of the full moon will be here in three days, can you reach Mt. Hakurei before then? We shall see, won't we?" Asks Naraku. He and Kanna both turn to leave. "Adrian, don't go with him. Please, just come with us and we'll fight to keep him away from you." Allie says. "I'll be alright, Allie. I'll be waiting for you at Mt. Hakurei. Farewell." Says Adrian. She turns to follow after Naraku and Kanna. The three of them then vanish.

"I guess, we're going to Mt. Hakurei then?" Haley asks. "Yeah, I believe that's where we're heading." Says Koga. "How long will it take us to get to Mt. Hakurei?" Ashley asks. "If we time it right and leave first thing tomorrow morning. It'll take us three days to get there." Says Inuyasha. "So, we could end up getting there before nightfall?" Allie asks. "If we don't encounter any traps of Naraku that can delay our timing. Then yes, we could get there before nightfall and before the full moon appears." Says Sesshomaru. "Then let's get some rest. We can leave first thing tomorrow morning." Koga says. "Only first, Haley and I need to head back to Kaede's village." Says Inuyasha. "Why's that, Inuyasha?" Haley asks. "'Cause we're going to need Miroku, Sango and Kagome to help us out." Says Inuyasha. "Oh, okay. We'll be back shortly with some friends." Haley says. She and Inuyasha then take off, heading back towards Kaede's village.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22:_

It's a couple days later, the group has moved on. Haley and Inuyasha have returned, with Miroku and Sango riding on Kirara's back. Inuyasha and Kagome are walking alongside each other. Kagome is pushing her bike along. Annie is walking beside Haley, while Shippo is on her shoulder. Hakkaku, Ginta and the wolves have finally managed to catch up with Koga. Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un ended up finding Sesshomaru as well. They're resting for now, they've been walking ever since dawn the day before.

Koga and the boys are busy talking. "I thought I told you two to wait at Allie's kingdom." Koga says. "We know you did, but we couldn't help it." Says Hakkaku. "We wanted to help you and Allie." Ginta says. "You wouldn't be able to keep up with me and Allie anyway. It's not like you two are very useful." Says Koga. "But we came all this way to help." Ginta says. Koga just sighs. "Fine, but you two better not slow us down or get in our way." Says Koga. He stands up and walks away.

"We only have one more day to get to Mt. Hakurei. We're running out of time." Allie says. "Right, tomorrow night is the night of the full moon." Says Ashley. "I wonder why Naraku chose this particular night." Haley says. "It's Naraku, it doesn't matter what night he chooses. It's bound to be something bad." Says Inuyasha. "Yes, but there must be a reason he chose this night, Inuyasha." Miroku says. Haley notices that Annie looks a little concerned about something. "Annie, are you okay?" Asks Haley. "Hmm? Oh, don't worry about me, Haley. I'm fine." Annie says. She then turns and walks away from the others.

Meanwhile, at Mt. Hakurei. Naraku is watching them in Kanna's mirror. _"So, they're actually trying to get here before tomorrow night. I doubt Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru can last long enough."_ Naraku thinks to himself. He stands up and walks away.

Naraku soon makes his way to the bottom of Mt. Hakurei alone. "Well, I see my restraints are still keeping you in check." Says Naraku. He has Adrian's wrists chained to the wall, she's sitting on her knees. "Naraku, is this really necessary?" Adrian asks. "Yes, it's to keep you from trying to escape from me. I will not allow you to run off again." Says Naraku. "How long do you intend to keep me here like this? You can't keep me restrained like this forever." Adrian says. Naraku walks over to her and kneels down in front of her, lifting up her chin. "I don't intend to keep you restrained for long. You should very well know that by now. You can feel it coming, can't you? Tomorrow is the night of the full moon, the night when your demonic powers is at its strongest and when you're so much easier to take advantage of and control you to do my bidding. Tomorrow night, I'll release you from your restraints and you'll fight whoever I tell you to fight." Says Naraku. He leans himself closer towards Adrian, his body pressed up against hers. "I will also remove what I placed inside of you the last time it was the night of the full moon. You'll feel the same way you did when you had Kanna. Your 'so-called' sister, your friends and my enemies never even realized you were pregnant." Naraku says. "That's because you cloaked it, you bastard!" Says Adrian. Naraku then kisses her to try silencing her. Naraku stops and places a hand against Adrian's stomach, gently. "Damn you, Naraku!" Adrian says. Naraku then slaps her in the face, with the back of his hand. "You see what you make me do. You need to learn your place, so I have to result in drastic measures." Says Naraku. Adrian glances up at him, teeth clenched and eyes blazing, in anger, she did not like that. "You're going to bare your fangs at me, for what? I did that to teach you a lesson of talking back to me that way. Besides, you should be used to getting hit like that by now. You're lucky I only used my hand." Naraku says. He gets up to his feet and begins to walk away, when he does Adrian's growling right at him. Naraku stops and looks over his shoulder at Adrian. "Would you prefer me to use the whip on you instead?" Asks Naraku. He brings out a whip, ready to lash Adrian with it. When Adrian sees it, she seems to be terrified of it and cowers a bit. "That's what I thought." Naraku says. He puts the whip away and leaves.

The sun is beginning to set. "There is only one day left. We're not going to make it in time." Says Allie. "Allie, don't think that way. We'll get there soon enough." Koga says. "The only problem is the barrier that surrounds Mt. Hakurei." Says Inuyasha. "A barrier? What does it repel?" Haley asks. "It makes demons unable to go through the barrier. It doesn't repel humans though." Says Miroku. "Unless you're a human like Miroku." Sango says. Miroku laughs, nervously. "Oh Sango, you mistake my intentions." Says Miroku. He places a hand on Sango's butt, she flinches and then smacks him, leaving a red hand print on his face. "You lecherous monk!" Sango says. "He's at it again." Says Kagome. "Yep, that's Miroku for you." Inuyasha says.

Later, when night has fallen. The group has built a fire. Shippo, Kirara, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, Hakkaku, Ginta and the wolves are all asleep. "Inuyasha, you seem puzzled. Is something wrong?" Asks Kagome. "No, I'm wondering though. When Naraku's defeated and we've completed the Sacred Jewel. What'll you do then, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks. "I don't know. I mean, I love coming to this era, but my home is in the other era." Says Kagome. "Well, maybe after this is all over. You could stay in your era if you want. I mean, you're safer there than you are here." Inuyasha says. "What is it that you're trying to say, Inuyasha? Do you want me to stay away after this is all over?" Asks Kagome. "Well, um. It's just you don't really belong in this era and your family would worry about you all the time." Inuyasha says. "I guess you're right about that, but you would be depressed all the time. Are you really sure about wanting me to stay away for good?" Asks Kagome. "I just want you to stay where you're safest and that's your era. I don't want you to leave, but that's just the way it needs to be." Inuyasha says. "I see, I understand. If that's what you want then as soon as this is all over, I'll return to my era and I'll stay there and never return to this era again." Says Kagome. She stands up and walks away.

_"I'm sorry Kagome, but you don't belong in this era anyway. Once the Sacred Jewel is completed, there won't be a reason for you to keep coming back. You belong in your era."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself.

Koga is sitting on a boulder to himself, looking up at the starry night sky. _"It never ceases to amaze me."_ Koga thinks to himself.

"Koga." Allie says. "Hm?" Asks Koga. He looks to see Allie approaching him. "Allie, what's a matter? You seem awfully distressed?" Koga asks. "Is it that obvious?" Asks Allie. Koga just gives a simple nod. "Yeah." Koga says. Allie's eyes are starting to tear up a bit. "I see." Says Allie. Koga stands up and holds her close to himself. "I'm not able to understand what you're going through, but I'm here whenever you need me." Koga says. "I just feel like I'm putting you and everyone else in danger. I should've tried to find her myself, but instead I asked Ashley and Haley for their help and then you guys came along." Says Allie. "Hey, you didn't know you'd encounter Naraku. Don't blame yourself for things that weren't even your fault to begin with. I don't know if you realized this, but she cares for you and the others. She may be younger than you, but she's the same age as you and she seems to be looking out for you and the others." Koga says. "I know, she's always been that way. She would never do anything to try and hurt me, Ashley or Haley. I know she's not my blood sister, but she was all I had growing up. She became part of my family when we were both five-years-old." Says Allie. "So you've known her for a while." Koga says. "Yes. We had a strong relationship with each other, but back then she was so timid and fearful of the slightest things. You wouldn't expect that from her, seeing her how she is now." Says Allie. "Well, she's not so small and helpless anymore. I mean, I've seen how she is. She's not afraid of Naraku and she's not fearful of Sesshomaru. If those two don't scare her, I don't think anything or anyone can." Koga says. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. She does still fear two things, something that must reflect what happened to her before my father brought her into our family." Says Allie. "Which is?" Koga asks. "She fears men and she cowers every time she sees or hears a whip." Says Allie. "That explains things then." Koga says.

Sesshomaru is to himself, looking up at the moon that'll be full tomorrow night. _"Tomorrow night the full moon will be out. Whatever Naraku is planning it'll be futile, I shall kill him despite his warnings."_ Sesshomaru thinks to himself.

Ashley finds him and approaches him. "Sesshomaru." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru glances at her from the corner of his eye. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. If you wish, I can leave you to be to yourself." Ashley says. She turns to walk away. "You don't have to do that, you can stay if you wish." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley turns back and walks up to him, to stand at his side. Sesshomaru's still looking up at the moon. "Something troubles you, my Princess?" Sesshomaru asks. "I'm not exactly troubled and there's no need to address me by Princess. You can just address me by my name, everyone else does. I mean, does everybody you know address you by Lord?" Asks Ashley. "Not everyone. Only the ones who follow me or wish to stay on my good side. Although, let's face the truth. I don't have a good side. I kill anyone who gets in my way of getting to where I want to go or getting in my way of killing someone I despise." Sesshomaru says. "You're speaking of Naraku, right?" Asks Ashley. "Correct." Sesshomaru says. "Sesshomaru, for what its worth. I believe there is a good side in you. Way deep inside you, that is." Says Ashley. "What makes you think something like that, my Princess?" Sesshomaru asks. "The way you are with Rin should be proof enough and you saved my life from Naraku's miasma. You also rescued me from Naraku more than once. You've even spared Adrian's life as well." Says Ashley. "That doesn't mean I have a good side. That just means I have a sense of honor, like my father before me." Sesshomaru says. "You're very noble, my Lord. I'm sure your father would be impressed if he could see you now." Says Ashley. "My Princess, if he was impressed with me. I would've been given the Tetsusaiga, not Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says. With that, he turns and walks away into the dark forest.

_"He's such a stubborn demon, but he's meant to be my betrothed. So, I can overlook it. I'll get him to open up and accept who he is, I will make sure of it."_ Ashley thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, Annie is sitting to herself. Annie's looking at her reflection in the water. _"Tomorrow night, I'll be different and I'll be weaker. I'll lose my demonic powers and become __human__. I can already feel myself getting weaker."_ Annie thinks to herself.

"Annie, are you okay?" Asks Haley. Annie turns to see her approaching her. "Haley." Annie says. Haley sits down next to her. "Is there something you want to talk about? If so, then I'm right here." Says Haley. "I appreciate that Haley, but there's nothing to talk about." Annie says. "You've been acting very secretive lately. I've been worried about you." Says Haley. "You don't need to worry about me, Haley. I'm fine." Annie says. "Are you sure?" Asks Haley. "Yes, I promise you I'm okay." Annie says. "Okay, if you say so." Says Haley. She stands back up to her feet and heads over to the others. "Night, Annie." Haley says. "Goodnight, Haley." Says Annie.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23:_

It's the following day. They're close to reaching Mt. Hakurei. Sango, Miroku and Annie are riding on Kirara's back. "See anything Miroku?" Inuyasha asks. "We're getting close, we can see Mt. Hakurei from here." Says Miroku. "How long will it take us to reach it?" Haley asks. "That depends on how fast you are. If I have to guess, if Koga and Allie continue to head in this direction, they should be able to get there before the rest of us." Says Sango. "Sounds like a plan to me." Koga says. "Indeed, but what about the rest of you guys?" Asks Allie. "Well. Kirara can keep at pace with Inuyasha and Haley's speed, but Sesshomaru and Ashley are able to fly." Sango says. "Either way, I'm slightly faster than Haley. So, I could end up getting there before Haley does. Sesshomaru is able to keep up with me though." Says Ashley. "Perhaps it is best that we start leaving now. We don't have much time left." Miroku says. "Miroku's right, we need to keep moving." Says Allie. She and Koga start taking off.

Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves run after them to try and keep up, only they're lacking behind already.

Sesshomaru and Ashley take to the skies. Ah-Un follows after them, with Rin and Jaken riding on his back. "Sesshomaru, is it wise to let Rin come with us?" Ashley asks. "No, but Ah-Un will be enough to protect her." Says Sesshomaru. "What about Jaken?" Ashley asks. "He can take care of himself, I'm not too concerned for him." Says Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Haley then take off next. Inuyasha's carrying Kagome on his back, while Shippo is hitching a ride on Haley's shoulder.

Annie, Miroku and Sango are riding on Kirara's back.

Inside Mt. Hakurei. Naraku continues to watch them through Kanna's mirror. _"They're very close and it is nearly sunset. At this rate, they'll make it here before the full moon rises. I shall not let that happen. It's time to set a few decoys to keep them occupied."_ Naraku thinks to himself. "Bankotsu, you shall go to battle with Koga and Allie." Naraku says.

Meanwhile, outside Mt. Hakurei. Koga and Allie have just reached the barrier that surrounds Mt. Hakurei. "Well this is it, only we can't exactly get through. Unless the barrier is taken down, we can't get through." Says Koga.

"Until that happens, I'll entertain you." Bankotsu says. He appears behind the barrier and is able to go through it, approaching Koga and Allie. Bankotsu has Banryu slung over his shoulder. "Bankotsu? What are you doing, I thought you changed your ways?" Asks Koga. "As did I. I thought you followed under Adrian and not Naraku anymore." Allie says. "Trust me. I do not wish to fight you, but if I don't Naraku will take the Sacred Jewel shard from my neck." Says Bankotsu. "And what happens if he does?" Allie asks. "The shard in my neck sustains my life. If it is removed, my life will end." Says Bankotsu. Allie gasps. "That's terrible, how awful." Allie says. "Bankotsu, is that what happened to the rest of the Band of Seven? Did Naraku remove their shards that sustained their lives?" Asks Koga. "Not exactly, but Naraku had me watch them die. You're the one who ended Kyokotsu's life, Koga." Bankotsu says. "That's right. I remember that." Says Koga. "Kyokotsu?" Allie asks. "Yeah, he was one of the Band of Seven. Kyokotsu was the largest of the Band of Seven, but he was also the weakest. I removed the Sacred Jewel shard that was sustaining his life, it was embedded in his forehead." Says Koga. "Yeah, he didn't get much of a chance. Naraku sent me to fight with you. He also wants me to take those Sacred Jewel shards that are embedded in your legs." Bankotsu says. "My Sacred Jewel shards?!" Asks Koga. "Yeah, he wants them. I'll cut your legs off in order to take them to him if I have to." Bankotsu says. "Sorry, but that's not happening. You'll have to kill me before you can take them." Says Koga. "If that's what you want." Bankotsu says. "Wait, Koga. You have Sacred Jewel shards?" Asks Allie. "Yeah, they're embedded in my legs. I used to have a third one in my right arm, but it was removed from me. Only, I don't plan on losing the shards in my legs." Koga says. "Wait, do the shards sustain your life as well, Koga?" Asks Allie. "No, my life isn't sustained by the shards. My shards just increase my speed." Koga says. "I see." Says Allie. "I can't let you leave either Allie. So, I must fight you both." Bankotsu says. Koga steps in front of Allie. "Koga?" Asks Allie. "I will not let you harm Allie. You'll have to kill me first." Koga says. "Koga…" Says Allie. "Fine, if that's what you want." Bankotsu says. He readies Banryu and aims it towards Koga. "Ready when you are Koga." Says Bankotsu. Koga steps forward. "Koga, you don't have to do this." Allie says. "Allie it's okay, I'll be fine. You just get somewhere safe." Says Koga. "I'm not leaving you." Allie says. "Just do what I say. I promised your mom and Adrian that I would keep you safe. I intend to keep those promises." Says Koga. "Koga…" Allie says, touched.

Koga then runs towards Bankotsu. Bankotsu swings Banryu right towards Koga, only he's able to dodge it. Koga tries punching and kicking at Bankotsu, but he just continues to dodge every attempt. "You're strong Koga. I haven't had much of a challenge since I fought with Inuyasha. But I will not be defeated by you." Says Bankotsu. "Well, I have plenty of fight left in me. If you wish to continue then so be it." Koga says. "Until I get those Sacred Jewel shards in your legs, we're not finished yet." Says Bankotsu. "That's fine by me." Koga says. They continue to go at it.

Allie is watching from a safe distance, she's crouched on top of a boulder. _"Please be careful, Koga. I couldn't bear it if you lost your life while protecting me."_ Allie thinks to herself.

Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves have finally caught up with them. "Oh Allie, there you are." Says Ginta. "We've finally caught up with ya." Hakkaku says. "Oh, hey boys." Says Allie. Hakkaku and Ginta stand at either side of her. The wolves crowd around all three of them. "So, what's going on here?" Hakkaku asks. "Yeah, why is Koga fighting with this guy?" Asks Ginta. "That's Bankotsu. He works for Naraku, as well as my sister. Bankotsu was ordered by Naraku to fight with Koga. He's after the Sacred Jewel shards in Koga's legs." Allie says.

_"So, Bankotsu is doing well against Koga. Keep it up Bankotsu, I'll be watching. Only I have another problem, meaning I need another decoy." Naraku thinks to himself. _"Kagura, go and fight Sesshomaru and Ashley." Says Naraku.

Sesshomaru and Ashley have made it to Mt. Hakurei, but the barrier is keeping them from getting any closer. "What do we do now, Sesshomaru?" Ashley asks. "We need to find a way to get inside the barrier. Only humans can get safely through the barrier, but I'll not be sending Rin to go inside." Says Sesshomaru.

"I see you managed to reach Mt. Hakurei. Only you can't go any further due to the barrier." Kagura says. Ashley and Sesshomaru turn to see her, riding on her giant feather. "Kagura, what is it you want this time?" Asks Ashley. "Naraku sent me to battle with you. Sesshomaru, will you honor me with a duel?" Kagura asks. "Hm, I'll perform your last rights." Says Sesshomaru. He unsheathes Tokijin, aiming it towards Kagura. "Ashley, look after Rin. I'll deal with Kagura." Sesshomaru says. "Very well, Sesshomaru." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru flies towards Kagura, his Tokijin ready. "Prepare yourself, Kagura." Sesshomaru says.

Ashley flies towards Ah-Un, who has Rin and Jaken riding on his back. "Ashley." Says Rin. "We must stay clear of Sesshomaru and Kagura. Just make sure Ah-Un stays close to me." Ashley says. "Listen hear Princess, we don't take orders from anyone other than Lord Sesshomaru." Says Jaken. "Master Jaken, you shouldn't be so rude to Ashley. After all, she is trying to keep us safe from danger." Rin says. "You be silent Rin, I don't need anyone to protect me. Especially a dog demoness princess like her." Says Jaken. "Actually, Sesshomaru asked me to look after Rin. He said nothing about keeping you safe." Ashley says. "How dare you speak to me that way! You spoiled, ungrateful dog!" Says Jaken. "I really don't care for your tone." Ashley says. She lifts up one of her hands and forms a fireball within it, she looks into it, intensely. Ashley then sends it right at Jaken, setting his hat on fire. Jaken pats at the flame, trying to put it out. "Owee, hot, hot, hot!" Says Jaken. "Of course it's hot. It's fire, after all." Ashley says.

Inside Mt. Hakurei. _"Kagura, do not fail me. You just have to delay Sesshomaru from coming in here. Now, I must set up a decoy for Inuyasha and his friends."_ Naraku thinks to himself. "Kohaku, take Entei and deal with Sango and Miroku. I'll find someone to deal with Inuyasha." Says Naraku. He leaves to find someone else.

Naraku soon enters a pitch dark place inside Mt. Hakurei. Naraku stops when he reaches who he's looking for. "I see you're still in great pain Nadyia. Still unable to move?" Naraku asks. He kneels down to one knee beside Nadyia. "Curse you… Naraku…" Says Nadyia, pained. "Now, now. I'm not here to disturb your rest to get well, but I need you to do something for me." Naraku says. "In case you haven't noticed… I'm in quite a deal of pain here. From when you attacked me last time…" Says Nadyia, pained. "Your mother is safe, isn't she? I kept my word that no harm would come to her. But if you need something to cease your pain, I'll lend you this." Naraku says. He holds up a fragment of the Sacred Jewel. "A fragment of the Sacred Jewel…?" Asks Nadyia, pained. "Yes, this'll help you fight without feeling your pain." Naraku says. He grabs a hold of Nadyia's left wrist. "Get your hands off of me...!" Says Nadyia, pained. "Relax, I'm simply lending you this fragment." Naraku says. He embeds the fragment into Nadyia's left forearm and then releases her wrist. The fragment glows and Nadyia manages to find the strength to sit up. "What is it that you want, Naraku?" Asks Nadyia. "I need you to duel with Inuyasha and keep him busy until I execute my plan. Do that and I'll spare your life, maybe even set you and Bankotsu free. So you can runoff and live the rest of your lives together." Naraku says. He then makes Nadyia's Glaive form and grabs a hold of it. "But if you fail to do so, I'll end your life and make sure Bankotsu is here to witness your death and shortly after I'll remove the Jewel Shard that sustains Bankotsu's life so he can follow you in death. By the way, you might be needing this." Says Naraku. He drops Nadyia's Glaive on the ground beside her. Naraku then vanishes.

Sango, Miroku and Annie continue to ride on Kirara's back.

They're then cut off by Kohaku, riding on Entei's back. "Kohaku?" Sango asks. "Sister, I'm afraid I can't let you pass. Naraku has ordered me to delay your arrival." Says Kohaku. "Please Kohaku, why are you doing this?" Miroku asks. "If I don't do as Naraku says, he'll remove the Sacred Jewel shard from my back. Without it, I'll die." Says Kohaku. He brings out his chain-sickle, ready to fight. "Entei, fire at will." Kohaku says. Entei opens his mouth and a beam begins to appear. "Don't do it, Kohaku." Says Sango. "Sorry sister, it's already too late." Kohaku says. The beam from Entei's mouth fires right at them. "Let's go, Kirara." Says Sango. Kirara flies out of the way, growling her fury.

Inuyasha and Haley have stopped running, noticing what's happening. "Oh no, Kohaku is fighting Sango, Miroku and Annie." Kagome says. Inuyasha let's her down. "Yeah, I'm guessing Naraku sent him." Says Inuyasha.

"That's the least of your problems, Inuyasha." Nadyia says. Inuyasha looks to see her approaching them. "Nadyia?" Asks Haley. Kagome gasps. "Inuyasha, she has a Sacred Jewel shard embedded in her left forearm." Kagome says. "How observant of you, Kagome." Says Nadyia. "Let me guess. Naraku sent you to duel me, right?" Inuyasha asks. "Well, listen to you. Are you finally following that half-breed brain of yours?" Asks Nadyia. She readies her Glaive and aims it towards Inuyasha. "Come now, draw your sword, Inuyasha." Nadyia says. "Fine, you asked for it. But I'll only tell you this once, I have no problem killing a woman." Says Inuyasha. He unsheathes Tetsusaiga. "Haley, stay here and watch over Shippo and Kagome." Inuyasha says. "Sure thing." Says Haley.

Inuyasha runs towards Nadyia, she's able to block the Tetsusaiga with her Glaive. _"What's with this girl? She has more strength than me and she's only human. She has a Sacred Jewel fragment in her left forearm, but she's not using it to strengthen herself. Her strength is comparable to Bankotsu."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. "What's a matter, Inuyasha? Your trembling, I can feel the vibration from your sword." Nadyia says. "I'm not scared of you if that's what you're implying." Says Inuyasha, defensively. "Of course not, I'm not the one to be afraid of." Nadyia says. She's able to push Inuyasha away from herself with her Glaive. "Besides, you're starting to run out of time. Look for yourself." Says Nadyia.

They look to see the sun beginning to set in the horizon. "Oh no, we're too late. The sun is going to set soon." Shippo says. "The full moon will soon rise and then your worst nightmare will soon begin. True, the barrier will keep you demons and demonesses out long after the full moon has risen, but Naraku instructed me tell you this. He shall allow you entrance after the full moon has risen. The sun will set in several minutes." Says Nadyia. "Nadyia, why are you doing this?" Haley asks. "Forgive me for being rude, Haley. But what I do is none of your business." Says Nadyia.

Up in the sky. Sango, Miroku, Annie and Kohaku are still dealing with things. Kohaku notices that the sun will be setting over the horizon soon. "Look Entei, the sun will soon set and the night of the full moon will soon begin. In several minutes." Kohaku says. Miroku, Sango and Annie have noticed, too. _"Oh no, I'll soon lose my demonic powers and be reduced to a mere mortal."_ Annie thinks to herself. She risks herself and jumps off of Kirara.

"Annie, what are doing?" Asks Miroku. "Kirara." Sango says. Kirara flies down towards Annie.

"No Miroku, Sango. I'll be fine, just keep away from me until tomorrow morning." Says Annie.

Kirara suddenly stops in midair.

Haley sees Annie falling to the ground. "Annie!" Haley says. She runs and leaps into the air, managing to catch Annie in mid-fall. Haley then brings Annie down to the ground, safely. "Annie, are you okay?" Asks Haley. "I'm fine, I did that on purpose." Annie says. She gets herself out of Haley's hold. "But why?" Asks Shippo. "I can't explain, I just need to leave. Listen, don't try and follow me okay. I'll return tomorrow morning. Goodbye and be safe." Annie says.

She then takes off, running towards Mt. Hakurei. _"I need to use the last of my speed to get away from here, I can't let anyone see me when I'm human."_ Annie thinks to herself.

Sesshomaru is still in battle with Kagura.

Ashley, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un are watching from nearby. Rin points towards the setting sun. "Oh look, Ashley. The sunset is so pretty." Says Rin. "It is beautiful, but the full moon will be out soon. We're too late." Ashley says.

"Sesshomaru, there is no point in fighting any longer. The sun will set in several minutes. I was only sent to delay your time, oh yes and Naraku mentioned something else as well. He will let down the barrier as soon as the sun sets. Farewell." Says Kagura. She then takes off on her feather.

Sesshomaru sheathes Tokijin.

Ashley and Ah-Un fly up to Sesshomaru. "What should we do now, Sesshomaru?" Ashley asks. "We must wait for the barrier to come down. Her scent is close by as well." Says Sesshomaru. "Her scent? You mean Adrian?" Ashley asks. "Yes, we should land and enter on foot." Says Sesshomaru. "Good idea." Ashley says. They descend to the ground and land, perfectly. Ah-Un lands, too. "Rin, you'll stay out here with Ah-Un." Says Sesshomaru. "Yes, my Lord." Rin says. "You'll stay here with her as well, Jaken." Says Sesshomaru. "What? But my Lord." Jaken says. Sesshomaru glances at him from the corner of his eye, glaring at him. "I mean, yes my Lord. Of course." Says Jaken. Sesshomaru and Ashley walk on, leaving him, Rin and Ah-Un behind.

Koga and Bankotsu are still fighting, too.

Allie notices the sunset. "The sun is setting." Allie says.

Bankotsu slings Banryu over his shoulder. "Indeed, it'll set in several minutes and then the barrier around Mt. Hakurei will come down." Says Bankotsu. He turns to leave, heading inside the barrier.

Allie runs towards Koga. Hakkaku, Ginta and the wolves follow close behind Allie. "Koga, you did well." Allie says. "Yeah, but even better. We just found out when the barrier is coming down. Trust me when I tell you that when it does, I'll defeat Naraku and you can finally rescue your sister." Says Koga. Allie nods. "Hm." Allie says.

Inuyasha is still facing off against Nadyia. "Are we still doing this or what?" Asks Inuyasha. "For what? When the barrier is down, there will be no point in fighting you anymore. You'll be free to head inside Mt. Hakurei." Nadyia says. She suddenly goes down to her hands and knees, using her Glaive to keep her from collapsing to the ground. Nadyia's breathing, heavily. "Nadyia, are you okay?" Asks Haley. "I'll be fine." Nadyia says. She looks down at her left forearm, the Sacred Jewel shard embedded in her left arm is glowing, brightly. "This Sacred Jewel shard in my forearm was surpassing my pain, making me able to fight with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I hope you can forgive me for delaying your time. I was just following orders." Says Nadyia. Inuyasha sheathes his Tetsusaiga and nods. "Hm." Inuyasha says. "Is there something we can do to help you?" Asks Haley. "No, it'll be alright. Don't worry about me, Haley. Just worry about freeing my mistress from this place." Nadyia says. "I'll try my best and I won't be alone. I have Inuyasha and the others with me." Says Haley. "That's all I ask is that you try." Nadyia says. She nearly collapses, only her Glaive is keeping her from doing so. "Nadyia…" Says Haley, concerned.

Kohaku can see what's happening. "Entei, take us down to Miss. Nadyia. She needs our help." Kohaku says. Entei whinnies and flies/gallops down towards Nadyia.

"Kirara." Says Sango. Kirara follows after Entei and Kohaku.

Entei lands near Nadyia and the fire around his hooves goes out.

Kirara lands near Inuyasha, Haley, Kagome and Shippo. Miroku and Sango stay on Kirara's back. Kohaku gets off of Entei's back and runs over towards Nadyia. Kohaku kneels down to one knee beside Nadyia. "Miss. Nadyia, are you okay?" Kohaku asks. "Yes, Kohaku. I'm okay." Says Nadyia. "I knew you were still not ready to fight yet, even with that Sacred Jewel shard that's embedded into your forearm. Come on, I'll get you onto Entei and bring you to Bankotsu so we can tend to your wounds." Kohaku says. He helps Nadyia to her feet and has her lean on him, one arm over his shoulder. "Entei." Says Kohaku. Entei walks over to them and goes down to all fours to make it easier on Nadyia. Kohaku places Nadyia onto Entei's back, lying her across his back, carefully. Kohaku then gets on. "Come on Entei, let's go. We need to get her to Bankotsu, quickly." Kohaku says. Entei stands up to his feet, he gallops forward and his hooves go ablaze as he takes off into the sky.

"Poor Nadyia, I hope she'll be okay." Says Kagome. "Me too." Shippo says. "Come on, we need to get moving." Says Haley. "Right." Inuyasha says.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24:_

The sun has finally set and the night of the full moon has just begun. The barrier around Mt. Hakurei has fallen. Allie is the first to head in.

Koga turns to look over his shoulder at Hakkaku, Ginta and the wolves. "You boys stay here, we'll be back soon." Koga says. He then turns to follow after Allie.

Sesshomaru and Ashley enter the way they're coming from. "We must be cautious now, we're going inside Naraku's new realm." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru nods. "Yes, who knows what Naraku has planned for us inside." Sesshomaru says. They continue to head towards the mountain.

Meanwhile. Annie is still running, she managed to actually make it inside Mt. Hakurei. Annie can feel herself slowing down though. "No, no, no. Not now." Says Annie. She suddenly trips and loses her balance. Annie's starting to lose her demoness characteristics. Annie's claws are disappearing, her tail is going away and her ears are vanishing. The only thing that seems to be hurting Annie through this, is that her legs and feet are turning from rabbit legs and feet to human legs and feet. Annie let's out a painful scream and her legs and feet are now humanized. Annie's eyes go from aquamarine to brown and her hair goes from brunette to black. Annie gets up to her hands and knees. _"I've become a mere mortal now, but I can't stop here. Even though I'm not as fast as I was, I can still run."_ Annie thinks to herself. She gets up and keeps running.

Naraku is making his way to the bottom of Mt. Hakurei. Naraku's heading to where he's holding Adrian. "Still trying to fight off the change, are you? Well, I'm afraid you can't fight what you truly are." Naraku says. Adrian is wincing in pain quite a bit, she's feeling her true demonic power. Only Naraku's right, Adrian can't fight it off. Adrian's image is beginning to change, her bat ears are the only thing that's vanishing. Adrian now has pointy ears, just like any other full-fledged demon or demoness would have. Adrian's hair is changing as well, it's changing from black to silverish-white. It looks like a mix of Lord Aquilonis' snow white hair and Lord Inutaisho's silver hair. Adrian's eyes are still the purple, only her pupils are now slit and they now have golden tints to them. Adrian now has markings that are similar to Lord Aquilonis, only she has two stripes going down instead of a single stripe, her markings appear royal blue. Adrian's markings go down her face, through either side of her neck, two stripes, one on either side goes through her collar bone, down her chest, extends through her ribs and stops just short of her naval. While the other two stripes, one on either side goes through Adrian's shoulder-blades, extends down her back, perfectly, makes its way across her abdomen, extends downward through her waist, makes its way across her hips and through her pelvis. Adrian's upper hands have two sets of stripes as well and seem to extend up her arm a bit until it reaches her wrists, the stripes then intersect each other until the points are facing upwards again. The crimson red pentagon birthmark that Lord Aquilonis had appears on the middle of Adrian's forehead. Adrian also has a maroon stripe on each eyelid. "I see your transformation is finally complete. You have turned into your full-fledged demoness form. Now I shall release you from your restraints, once I do you'll fight Inuyasha. Only before you do that, I must remove the thing that resides within you. I know it hurts, but this is the only way." Says Naraku. He approaches Adrian and suddenly stabs his hand through her stomach, reaching into her womb. Naraku covers Adrian mouth with one of his tentacles so she doesn't scream out. Naraku then removes the thing that was inside Adrian and holds it in one of his arms. Naraku lifts up his hand and the chains that were restraining Adrian suddenly break off. Adrian falls down to her hands and knees, holding at the wound to her stomach. "Now, go and find Inuyasha and kill him. When you do, I want you to take the Tetsusaiga and bring it to me. Do you understand?" Naraku asks. His eyes suddenly glow red. Adrian raises up her head and looks Naraku in the eyes, when she does her eyes glow red, only for a second and then they return back to purple, with golden tints. "I understand, Naraku. I shall do as you ask." Says Adrian. She then stands up to her feet and leaves, despite her pain.

Annie is still running through Mt. Hakurei. _"I must keep moving, I can't allow the others to see me this way."_ Annie thinks to herself.

She turns to look over her shoulder and suddenly collides into someone else. Annie then falls backwards to the ground. Annie sits herself up, holding at the side of her head. Annie looks to see who she ran into, she gasps when she sees Adrian, in her full-fledged demoness form. Adrian then turns to face Annie, she is actually amazed by this form of her. "It's you, but you look so different from the last time I saw you." Annie says. She stands up to her feet. "I actually do love your hair in this form, the color suits you very nicely." Says Annie. "A mere mortal, I'm surprised you managed to get this far." Adrian says. "Hm? You mean, you don't recognize me?" Asks Annie. "Should I?" Adrian asks. "Well, I guess that's not entirely surprising. After all, we weren't properly introduced. I'm Annie, I usually don't look like this. I'm actually a half-demoness." "So, you lose your powers during a full moon. Usually, half-breeds don't show their mortal forms to anyone else." Says Adrian. "That's kind of why I made it this far. I'm trying to avoid the others from seeing me like this." Annie says. "Others?" Asks Adrian. "Yes, the others. You know the ones that have been searching for you. I came here with Haley and Inuyasha." Annie says. Adrian's eyes suddenly widen when she hears Inuyasha's name. "Inuyasha...?" Asks Adrian. "Yes, I just said that. You do remember him, don't you?" Annie asks. Adrian's eyes glow red for a few seconds and then regain their normal color, she then has a slight smirk. "Of course I remember Inuyasha and since you're a friend of his." Says Adrian. Her voice is starting to become very menacing. Adrian lifts up one of her hands, readying her claws. "I'll make sure he hears your painful screams. As I slice you to pieces." Adrian says. She claws at Annie, only she manages to dodge it and steps out of the way. "What's happened to you?" Asks Annie. Adrian tries attacking her again, only the wound in her stomach makes her react. Adrian places a hand over the wound. "Hey, are you okay?" Annie asks. "I'd be more concerned about yourself, if I were you." Says Adrian. She then unsheathes So'unga and aims it towards Annie. Adrian tries attacking Annie with the So'unga, only she side steps it. Annie starts running, while Adrian chases after her, slashing at her with So'unga. Annie continues running, trying to avoid being sliced by the So'unga. Annie suddenly trips over something, she managed to cut herself a little bit. Adrian is still right behind Annie, she stops and now stands over her. Annie tries to make a run for it, only Adrian stabs one of her wings into her leg. Annie let's out a scream, in pain. "Looks like you ain't going anywhere for a while." Adrian says. She then sheathes So'unga. "Your screams will bring Inuyasha right to me." Says Adrian. She moves her other wing and aims it near Annie's heart. Adrian's other wing is still jabbed into Annie's leg, blood is running down her leg. "Farewell." Adrian says.

She lifts up her wing and comes very close to stabbing Annie through, until someone grabs a hold of her and pins her to the ground.

Haley runs over to Annie and looks over her condition. "Annie, are you okay?" Asks Haley. "Haley." Annie says. "Annie, why didn't you just tell us that you were going to lose your demoness powers tonight?" Asks Haley. "I was afraid that you would resent me, if you saw me in my mortal form." Annie says. "Oh Annie, I don't care what you look like. I like you for who you are." Says Haley. Annie's eyes are tearing up. Annie hugs Haley close, tearing over her shoulder. "Thank you, Haley." Annie says.

Inuyasha has Adrian pinned to the ground. "About time you showed up, Inuyasha." Says Adrian. She's able to knee Inuyasha in the gut and gets out of his hold.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Haley asks.

"I'm fine." Says Inuyasha. He stands up to his feet and faces Adrian. "Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asks. "I was sent to come and fight you. Draw your sword, Inuyasha." Says Adrian. "You've gone mad. I'm not going to fight you, I have no reason to. Did Naraku put you up to this?" Inuyasha asks. "Perhaps. Of course, you can always just hand your sword over to me and you can leave here with your life still intact." Says Adrian. "Are you even listening to yourself? I'm not handing Tetsusaiga over to you and I'm not going to fight you either. Besides, you already have a damn hole in your gut and we haven't even battled yet. Wait a minute, that wound? Did Naraku do that to you?" Inuyasha asks. "That is none of your concern, Inuyasha. But since your refusing to fight. I guess, I'm going to have to kill you and then take the Tetsusaiga after you are dead." Says Adrian. "You can try, but you won't succeed in doing so." Inuyasha says. Adrian unsheathes So'unga. "So'unga. That's right, I forgot you had that sword." Says Inuyasha. "Your life will be ended by the very sword you sent straight to Hell." Adrian says. She charges at Inuyasha, only to be blocked by the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha and Adrian are keeping each other at bay, only the So'unga appears to be stronger than the Tetsusaiga. "You know, I've been wondering something. Your appearance has changed, why is that?" Asks Inuyasha. "I become a full-fledged demoness during the night of a full moon." Adrian says. "Wait, so you're a half-demoness?" Asks Inuyasha. "Most of the time, yes. But at this moment, I'm not." Adrian says. "Haley, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Asks Inuyasha.

"I just found out. I didn't know about this either. I didn't know she was a half-demoness and that she turns into a full-fledged demoness during the night of a full moon." Haley says.

"Wait, so if you're a half-demoness. That means, you also have a night when you lose your demoness powers and become a mere human." Says Inuyasha. "Yes, only I will surely not be telling you when that happens. You are also a half-demon, Inuyasha. So, you also have a night when you become mortal." Adrian says. "So what?" Asks Inuyasha. Adrian then manages to slice him in the torso with one of her wings. Inuyasha reacts and falls back. Inuyasha then sits up, holding at his gut. "Damn it." Inuyasha says. Adrian has fallen to her knees and hands as well, her wound is starting to get the better of her. Bloods running down from both of their wounds. "You see, I didn't even hit you and you're already losing blood." Says Inuyasha. Adrian looks up at him and her eyes glow red long enough for him to see it. "I still have enough strength to finish you." Adrian says. "You're not thinking clearly. Your mind is being controlled by Naraku." Says Inuyasha. "How clever of you, Inuyasha." Adrian says. She stands up to her feet, holding the So'unga near her side. "Inuyasha, you need to get yourself out of here. Take Haley and Annie with you and gather your friends. Get everyone who followed you out of here." Says Adrian. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Inuyasha asks. "Listen to me! Naraku is going to bring this whole mountain down, I'm mainly being used as a distraction! Now, leave this place!" Says Adrian.

Naraku suddenly appears from behind her and encircles her within his tentacles, keeping her pressed against his chest, tightly. "What an untrustworthy demoness, I thought I had you under my control." Naraku says. "Oh please, Naraku. If the So'unga can't control me to do its bidding, then there is no way you can. It doesn't matter which form I'm in, no one can control me to do anything." Says Adrian.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Kagome then show up. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asks. "Yeah." Says Inuyasha. "Haley, is Annie okay?" Shippo asks. "She'll be fine." Says Haley.

Just then, two cyclones appear and then disappear, revealing Koga and Allie. "Naraku!" Koga says. "Adrian, you look different since the last time we saw you." Says Allie. "I think we uncovered this already. Although, you wouldn't have known considering I hid this form from everyone, including you. This happens to me every time there is a full moon. I'm a half-demoness, Allie." Adrian says. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Asks Allie. "I thought you knew. Why do you think I hid myself during each night when my form changed." Adrian says. Naraku's laughing in his evil way. "The only one who knew was me. Even though I admit that I didn't realize she was a half-demoness at first, but I eventually found out when she became human. Only, I didn't know about her full-fledged demoness form either." Says Naraku. "You're a half-demon yourself, Naraku. You also have times when you lose your demon powers." Adrian says. Naraku presses his tentacles around her, making her pressed tighter against himself, tight enough to make her lose consciousness. "Damn you Naraku!" Says Inuyasha. "How dare you bring harm to an innocent woman." Miroku says. "She is my mate after all, I can treat her anyway I want. See for yourself." Says Naraku. He pulls some of his tentacles out of the way, to reveal the hole in Adrian's stomach. Naraku made it worse when he made his tentacles tighter around Adrian. Allie gasps seeing it and presses herself against Koga's chest. Koga holds Allie close to himself. "You ripped through her gut, for what purpose would you have to do such a spiteful thing?!" Koga asks. Blood is dripping down from Adrian's wound, its also running down Naraku's tentacles and hitting the ground below them. "I had my reasons, but if she wanted you to know she would've mentioned something about it. Now, if you don't mind I must be on my way." Says Naraku. He floats up to the air, putting up his barrier around himself. "Naraku, you sick bastard! Come down here and fight like a demon, don't go hiding behind a demoness who's too weakened to defend herself." Inuyasha says. Adrian's eyes suddenly open. "Who are you calling weak? You underestimate me, Inuyasha." Says Adrian. "You've finally awakened have you? I'm impressed, you are stronger in this form." Naraku says. "You're always impressed when a woman shows you off, Naraku." Says Adrian. She tightens her hold on the So'unga. Adrian slices through Naraku's tentacles using her wings and the So'unga, freeing herself from his hold. Naraku's barrier is beginning to weaken. "Curse you!" Naraku says. "Oh, I'm not finished with you yet, Naraku. You still have more coming than that." Says Adrian. She aims the So'unga towards Naraku, the slightest effort causes the wound in her gut to react. "You plan on finishing me off with your sword? You can barely lift it, thanks to that hole in your gut." Naraku says. Adrian grasps at her wound, more blood is beginning to drip out from it. "This wound was inflicted by you, but I have just enough strength to finish you off with the So'unga. I'll kill you before my life gives out. Try escaping from So'unga's attack this time. Dragon Twister!" Says Adrian. She sends the attack straight for Naraku and it looks as if it made a direct hit, a dark cloud hovers where he was floating.

Adrian gives a simple sigh, holding the So'unga at her side. Adrian's wound is becoming more serious with every passing second.

"You didn't honestly think you defeated me, did you?!" Naraku asks. Adrian looks to see him flying right towards her, he grabs her, roughly, and sends her crashing into the wall, harshly. Naraku still has his hold on Adrian, with a choke hold against her throat with his bare hand. "That pathetic attack was a futile effort." Says Naraku. He tightens his hold on Adrian throat, making her gasp for air. Adrian then releases the So'unga, weakly, and it falls to the ground. Adrian places both of her hands against the one that's holding her up. "Naraku… killing me will only bring your demise…" Adrian says. "My dear mate, whoever said I was going to kill you? You're the only one keeping me alive." Says Naraku. "What… do you mean…?" Adrian asks. "Are you saying that you don't know? My life is in your hands so to speak. But I must discipline you for your actions against me!" Says Naraku. He removes his hand from Adrian's throat and sends her crashing to the ground.

"Adrian!" Allie says.

"No!" Says Haley.

They both run over to where Adrian crashed.

Haley manages to get over to Adrian first and kneels down beside her. "Adrian, can you hear me?" Haley asks. Adrian manages to open her eyes and looks up at her. "Haley…" Says Adrian, pained. She winces in pain, as she tries getting herself up, while Haley holds her by her shoulders, helping her to sit up. Haley then leans Adrian against her chest, trying to get her to rest herself a bit, her arms are wrapped around her, slightly, to keep her from falling out of her hold.

Allie soon gets up to them and goes down to her knees beside them. "How's she doing?" Allie asks. "She isn't doing very well, I don't think her body can take much more of this. Naraku took things way too far." Says Haley. Allie takes a hold of one of Adrian's hands, that's actually shaking. "She's shaking." Allie says. "It's because her wound is taking serious affect." Says Haley. She moves Adrian's other hand out of the way of the wound in her gut, she also moves the transparent fabric out of the way a bit. "Blood is still running down from the wound." Haley says. "She's losing too much blood, we need to get this wound tended to." Says Allie.

Naraku's laughing in his evil manner again.

Both Allie and Haley look up at Naraku.

"Oh little Allie, still so naive. Don't you yet realize that you can't free her from me. She will never be able to escape from me. Unless of course, you wish to take her place. Only then will she truly be severed from me." Naraku says. He sends his tentacles towards Allie, but Adrian steps in front of her, surprisingly, and risks herself. Naraku gasps and at the last minute, alters the direction of his tentacles, slicing Adrian in the side of her thigh and it hits the ground, just missing Allie by a mere inch. "You foolish demoness! Do you know how close I came to stabbing you through and ending your very life?!" Asks Naraku.

"I'm aware, but you changed the direction that your tentacles would've stabbed through. Why did you do so?" Adrian asks.

"I chose to spare your life, as simple as that. It won't matter if you try and fight me now. You have nothing left and you are never going to escape from me!" Says Naraku.

"Wanna bet!" Ashley says. A torrent of fire shoots right towards Naraku, only for him to deflect it with his barrier. Naraku looks to see Ashley had finally shown up, flying mere feet from him.

"Ashley." Says Haley.

"Who said you could start the fight without me?" Ashley asks. "You've come to fight me now, Princess? What makes you think you'll do any better than she did?" Asks Naraku.

"Naraku, don't fight her. I'm the one you want and I'm going to be the one who finishes this." Adrian says.

"You have nothing left. You already tried using your sword on me and look where it got you. Your efforts are futile, my dear." Says Naraku.

Adrian walks over to where the So'unga landed and picks it up. "I didn't say I was going to try and use my So'unga on you again, Naraku." Adrian says. She sheathes the So'unga.

"Then what else do you possibly have to use on me?" Asks Naraku.

"I have one final trick up my sleeve and I can only perform it when I'm in this form. Ashley, stand down and let me finish this." Adrian says.

"Pardon?" Asks Ashley.

"Just trust me. I have one final trick to perform and I'm at my limit of strength." Adrian says. She opens up her wings and flies herself up towards Ashley. "Please, Ashley. Just let me finish this." Says Adrian. Ashley nods and steps aside, showing her respect towards her. Ashley stays behind Adrian, just to be on the safe side. "Naraku, its time to end this foolish battle." Adrian says. "What could you possibly have left?" Asks Naraku. "Like I said, I have one final trick up my sleeve." Adrian says. She lifts up her left hand and opens her palm, to reveal a black marking of the sun, that looks like a fancy designed tattoo. Adrian then lifts up her right hand and opens her palm, to reveal a black marking of a crescent moon, with the same fancy design as the sun. "Try running from this, Naraku. I unleash the forces of the Moon and the Sun!" Says Adrian. The markings turn from black, fancy designs and start glowing, the crescent moon marking glows violet purple, while the sun marking glows crimson red. The royal blue markings on Adrian's face and body turn a sinister black and her eyes turn completely white, glowing. The pentagon birthmark on Adrian's forehead turns from red to royal blue, glowing. The markings send a powerful blast towards Naraku. Naraku gasps, he's never seen someone with this much power before. Everyone else is just as surprised, they've never seen this kind of power before either. Only, Adrian can't hold it for very long, the blast connects and manages to pierce straight through Naraku's chest.

Adrian ceases the attack and her markings and eyes return to normal. Adrian comes close to collapsing, but Ashley catches her in time, now holding her close to her chest. "Adrian… say something to me, please." Ashley says. Adrian opens her eyes, weakly. "Ashley…" Says Adrian, weakly.

"That attempt was a wasted effort and now it's made you weaker!" Naraku says. "You survived that?" Asks Ashley. "She couldn't kill me even with her strongest attack." Naraku says. He flies towards them, he's able to grab both of them and slam them against the wall, roughly. Naraku's holding Ashley up by her neck, trying to squeeze the life out of her, she's gasping for air. "It would seem this is the end for you, Princess." Says Naraku. He tightens his grip, he's basically strangling Ashley now. "Naraku, just let her go. I'm the one you want, right?" Adrian asks. Naraku's holding her up by her chest, the wound in her gut is still dripping blood. "I don't see why I should." Says Naraku. "I said, fucking let her go!" Adrian says, angrily. "You dare speak to me that way?!" Asks Naraku, furiously. "Yes, I do dare!" Adrian says, defiantly. She slices her wing right through Naraku's hand, that's holding Ashley up, cutting his hand right off, releasing her in the process.

Ashley's falling fast towards the ground, until someone manages to catch her in mid-fall.

Sesshomaru was able to catch Ashley in time and brings her to the ground, safely. Ashley comes to, holding at her throat and coughing, finally able to get air into her lungs. "Are you alright, Ashley?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Yes, I will be." Ashley says.

Naraku's now holding Adrian up by her hair, she's losing consciousness. Adrian's bleeding from the side of her head now. "You have nothing left now." Says Naraku. "Damn you… Naraku…" Adrian says. She just fell into unconsciousness.

"Sesshomaru, do you think you can get her out of there?" Asks Ashley. "I could, if you want me to." Sesshomaru says. "Please." Says Ashley. "Very well." Sesshomaru says. He unsheathes Tokijin and flies up to where Naraku is, keeping his distance. "What is it you want Sesshomaru?" Asks Naraku. "Naraku, still being cowardly as usual. Hiding behind a demoness no less." Sesshomaru says. "Ah, I see what you're getting at Sesshomaru. You want her is that it? Has the valiant Lord Sesshomaru finally developed a heart?" Asks Naraku. He brings Adrian up closer to himself, holding her against his body with one of his arms. Naraku's looking down at Adrian, taking in her unconscious state. "She's my mate and rest assured I wouldn't let her go so easily. But, in your case Sesshomaru I could lend her to you. You can have her, if you can catch her that is." Naraku says. He encircles Adrian within one of his tentacles and lets her fall.

"Sesshomaru, catch her." Says Ashley.

Sesshomaru does as she says and flies towards Adrian, managing to catch her in time. Sesshomaru then hovers in midair, holding Adrian up around her ribs and against his side, slightly.

"Is she alright, Sesshomaru?" Ashley asks.

Sesshomaru takes in Adrian's unconscious state. "She's still alive, but just barely. Her heart is still beating and she's still breathing." Says Sesshomaru.

Ashley then flies up to where they are. "I see it now Sesshomaru. Your heart is towards the Princess, that is obvious. Only your feelings towards her, is aimed more towards the brotherly way. You feel big brotherly towards her, don't you Sesshomaru?" Naraku asks. "I don't have to explain myself to scum like you! Dragon Strike!" Says Sesshomaru. He sends the attack from the Tokijin. "If that's how you feel about her then you can join her at the bottom of Mt. Hakurei. I will summon for her again. Your companion can join you both, too." Naraku says. He smashes his tentacles through the top of Mt. Hakurei and lots of debris falls from the impact.

A deep pit suddenly forms from underneath them and boulders are coming very close to hitting them. Adrian's wings wrap around Sesshomaru and a barrier surrounds all three of them, just in time too. A giant boulder knocks the barrier out of mid-air and straight into the deep, dark pit below.

"They're gone." Says Haley.

"I would be more concerned for yourselves. I'd get out of here while you still can. We'll surely run into each other again. Until then." Naraku says. He puts up his own barrier and vanishes.

"I hate to admit it, but Naraku's right." Says Koga. "We all need to get out of here now or we'll be crushed." Sango says. "Yes, let's be on our way." Says Miroku. "Kirara, be ready to take off as fast as you can." Sango says. "But, what about the other three?" Asks Kagome. "Oh, don't worry. Sesshomaru was never one to be taken down so easily. We'll run into him again for sure." Inuyasha says. "What about Ashley and Adrian?" Asks Annie. "Them two can take care of themselves. I'm sure they'll both be just fine." Allie says. "Yes and with Sesshomaru on their side, I'm sure they have quite an advantage." Says Haley. Annie's starting to feel pain in her legs and feet again. "Annie, what's wrong?" Shippo asks. "Nothing to worry about, Shippo." Says Annie. Her demoness characteristics are returning, her hair is turning from black back to brunette and her claws have come back. Annie's legs and feet are turning back to rabbit legs and feet. Annie's eyes are turning from brown to aquamarine. Annie's rabbit tail and rabbit ears have also reappeared. Annie has become a half-demoness again. "Annie, you're back to normal." Haley says. "I'm glad to be this way once more. The night of the full moon has ended." Says Annie. "Wait, then that means. Adrian has returned to her half-demoness state as well." Allie says. "Most likely, now we must get going." Says Inuyasha. "Kirara, let's go." Sango says. Kirara takes her, Miroku and Shippo on her back and flies as fast as she can to get out of there.

"Come on Kagome." Says Inuyasha. He carries Kagome on his back and runs out of there.

Annie and Haley take off after them.

Allie and Koga follow shortly after, creating vortexes as they go.

They all manage to get themselves out of there just in time. "We just made it, thank goodness." Koga says. "Yeah, I hope Adrian, Ashley and Sesshomaru come out of this okay." Says Allie. "No doubt about it, they'll be just fine." Koga says. "I hope so." Says Allie.


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25:_

At the bottom of where Mt. Hakurei used to be. Ashley winces, as she starts to come to. Ashley's been woken up by a lashing of some sort of whip.

Ashley opens her eyes to see Sesshomaru lashing his whip at small flying demons, trying to keep them away. "Sesshomaru…" Ashley says. Sesshomaru glances at her from the corner of his eye. "Have you been keeping these demons away this whole time?" Asks Ashley. "Are you hurt at all?" Sesshomaru asks. "No, I'm fine. What are these demons after?" Asks Ashley. "They're after the scent of blood from her wounds." Sesshomaru says.

Ashley looks over to where Adrian's lying. "Is she alright?" Asks Ashley. "She should be. She landed on me and that should've broken her fall." Sesshomaru says. Ashley moves over to Adrian and leans over her. Adrian's back to being in her normal half-demoness state. Adrian's markings have vanished, her dark blue eye shadow has reappeared and her bat ears have returned. Adrian's hair has returned to its normal black color as well. "I see she's returned to normal." Says Ashley. "She has a slight concussion, that's all I know." Sesshomaru says. Ashley caresses the side of Adrian head, slightly, flicking one of her bat ears while doing so, gently.

Adrian suddenly awakens when Ashley does so, her eyes look slightly dazed, but the golden tint in her eyes is gone and her pupils are no longer slit. Ashley takes her hand away. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Says Ashley. "You didn't. I was just trying to rest off my wounds, but it didn't help much." Adrian says. "I see." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru turns to face them. "Are you still unable to move?" Sesshomaru asks. Adrian moves to sit herself up, but it's obvious her wounds are still too painful for her to do much, they could easily reopen if she forces herself too hard. Adrian's wincing, slightly, as she tries to get herself to her feet. "Don't force yourself to stand if it hurts." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley wraps her arms around Adrian's chest, helping her to get to her feet. Ashley's keeping Adrian steady to her feet. "Now, try walking if you can." Sesshomaru says. "I'll only let you go when you want me to." Says Ashley. "Let go." Adrian says. "Are you sure?" Asks Ashley. "Yes." Adrian says. Ashley releases her, slowly, but keeps her hands and arms near her in case she needs to grab a hold of her. Adrian takes a few steps, her wounds react a bit and she nearly loses her footing, only Sesshomaru catches her, surprisingly, breaking her fall. Adrian's actually surprised that Sesshomaru did that, Ashley is equally stunned. "Sesshomaru, you caught her and I didn't even have to ask you to do so." Says Ashley. "You would've yelled at me if I didn't." Sesshomaru says. "That is true, I probably would've." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru then looks down at Adrian. "You're still in too much pain to move. If you wish, I can carry you the rest of the way." Sesshomaru says. "Sesshomaru, you're actually offering? I don't have to ask you to carry her?" Asks Ashley. "You don't have to do that, Sesshomaru. I can walk on my own." Adrian says. "I'd rather not hear you in pain every step of the way. So, like it or not I'm carrying you the rest of the way." Says Sesshomaru. "That's pretty thoughtful of you, Sesshomaru. In your own stubborn way that is." Ashley says. Sesshomaru lifts Adrian up and cradles her in his only arm. Sesshomaru then walks forward and Ashley follows alongside him.

Sometime later, Sesshomaru and Ashley are still walking on. Adrian seems to have fallen asleep, probably because she feels a sense of security for once. "I see she's fallen asleep." Says Ashley. "As long as she's not moaning in pain its fine. The pain from her wounds must have ceased a bit." Sesshomaru says. "Her wounds are still deep though. We need to get her to someone who can tend to them." Says Ashley. "I know someone who could help. Only, we need to get out of here first." Sesshomaru says. "Sesshomaru, I've been wondering about something. Do you have feelings of affection towards Adrian?" Asks Ashley. "If you're asking if I love her, then no I don't. She isn't mine to love, another demoness has my affections." Sesshomaru says. "If you don't mind me asking, who is the demoness that you love?" Asks Ashley. "She is a dog demoness. She is very strong, selfless and clever. She's also a Princess from the West." Sesshomaru says. "I see." Says Ashley. "She's also my betrothed." Sesshomaru says. Ashley blushes a bit. "Oh, you meant me." Says Ashley. "Of course I meant you. The only question is, do you feel the same way for me?" Sesshomaru asks. "Do you even have to ask? Of course I do, Sesshomaru. Why do you think I decided to travel with you?" Asks Ashley. Sesshomaru suddenly stops, she notices and stops at his side. "What is it?" Ashley asks. Sesshomaru's looking down at Adrian, still asleep in his arm. "It's that scent again." Says Sesshomaru. "What do you mean?" Ashley asks. "Well, we now know that she is a half-demoness." Says Sesshomaru. "Yes, I'm aware. Why? I don't see how it makes her any different. She still means something to me, Allie and Haley. She's still the same Adrian that we've known and that you've come to know." Ashley says. "Yes, but that's not the point I was making. She doesn't carry the scent of a half-demoness, that's why none of us realized she was a half-demoness until just now. She carries the scent of a full-fledged demoness, like you and myself." Says Sesshomaru. "I don't understand what you're getting at." Ashley says. "It's complicated to explain, but I came across this scent before. When Inuyasha, Koga and myself encountered her inside Naraku's castle. She was weakened and suffering from her injuries that Koga inflicted on her. She does typically carry the scent of a bat demoness." Says Sesshomaru. "I would hope so, considering she is a bat demoness." Ashley says. "You're missing the point. I am aware that she is a bat demoness, but when she became a full-fledged demoness her scent changed a bit. She still had the scent of a bat demoness, but she also carried a trace of dog demoness scent." Says Sesshomaru. "Did you ever stop to consider that a bit of my scent could've gotten onto her. Because I was holding onto her for a few minutes." Ashley says. "Yes, but I know your scent. She didn't carry your scent on her. The dog demoness scent was like mine and my father's, even very slightly Inuyasha's." Says Sesshomaru. "What? Are you saying that somehow she's pretending to be a bat demoness and is actually a dog demoness? And that somehow she has some sort of connection to you, your half-brother and your father." Ashley says. "I know how crazy it sounds, but I never said that she was pretending to be a bat demoness. What I meant was, she could simply be a crossbreed between a bat and a dog." Says Sesshomaru. "This is very confusing and it's making my head hurt. So, can we just drop this whole insane theory of yours?" Ashley asks. She starts to walk ahead. "I'm not insane, Ashley. And it's just a thought, nothing more." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley turns back to face him. "I said we're dropping it, alright." Ashley says. "Very well, whatever you say." Says Sesshomaru.

A tentacle suddenly appears behind Ashley and approaches her, ready to impale her through. A barrier appears just in time to block it. Ashley turns around to see what almost happened to her.

Naraku suddenly appears from the shadows. "Hm, I see even when she's unconscious she can still put up a barrier. Interesting." Naraku says. "Naraku, I see you've finally come to me personally, instead of hiding behind others. Especially her." Says Sesshomaru. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. You're still so hostile and hateful towards me. I'm actually surprised to see you and your companion survived the fallen debris and the crashing to the bottom of Mt. Hakurei." Naraku says.

"Ashley and Lord Sesshomaru survived because I allowed them to. You can put me down now, Sesshomaru." Says Adrian. Sesshomaru releases her and she stands to her feet, strongly, she still has the wound in her stomach, but the pain seems to have ceased quite a bit. "Besides, I would've been able to stop that pathetic attempt if I was fully conscious at the time. My wind abilities could've easily stopped it. Now, why are you still here? I thought you would've left and went to executing a new scheme that'll eventually end up failing anyway." Adrian says. "I wouldn't be talking that way to me if I were you. Especially, when I have the possession of our precious daughter Kanna. I don't have her with me right now, but she managed to escape the destruction of Mt. Hakurei unharmed." Says Naraku. "As I would expect her to. Besides, you wouldn't dare place a hand on Kanna." Adrian says. "True. I would never hurt her with my own hands, but there is someone else that I could bring harm to." Says Naraku. "And who might that be? Kanna is my daughter and she's very dear to me, but I don't care what happens to you. So, if Lord Sesshomaru wants to slash you to pieces right now, I won't be praying for you to come out of it alive." Adrian says. Sesshomaru steps up at the sound of that, Ashley walks over to stand beside her. "So, you wouldn't mind if I kill him right now?" Asks Sesshomaru. "By all means." Adrian says. "You might want to listen to what I have to say, before you ask Sesshomaru to do anything." Says Naraku. "I'll give you three minutes, but that's it. After that, your fate is in Lord Sesshomaru's hand." Adrian says. "Fine, I believe there's someone else you care dearly for besides Kanna." Says Naraku. "If you're talking about Allie. Then I'll tear you apart myself and you'll receive no mercy from Ashley either." Adrian says. "She's right, if you're speaking of bringing harm to my cousin. I'll incinerate you until there is nothing left." Says Ashley. "I wasn't speaking of her. I was talking about the thing I tore out of your damn gut." Naraku says. Ashley's eyes suddenly widen, she isn't very happy to hear that. "You tore something out of her stomach?!" Asks Ashley. "Her womb actually would be more precise. I removed a pup from within her." Naraku says. "Naraku, you are a sick and disturbing bastard! And you dare call yourself a male! You actually went so low as to prevent the birth of your own pup, that you removed it from within her!" Says Ashley. "Even I have to admit that, that was a very savagely and unmanly thing to do. Even for someone as cruel and malevolent as you, Naraku." Sesshomaru says. Both he and Ashley bring their attention towards Adrian. "I didn't even know you were pregnant." Says Ashley. "Neither did I." Sesshomaru says. "That's because I never mentioned it and he cloaked it so his enemies wouldn't know that he had a pup coming. Anyway, it wasn't exactly a normal pregnancy." Says Adrian. "What do you mean?" Ashley asks. "You see, Naraku isn't exactly the patient type. When I was pregnant with Kanna and he found out, he didn't want to wait the eight months of when pups are normally born. He also hates it when I complain about things, especially when I'm in pain. So, what does he decide to do. Oh yes, he decides to speed up the pregnancy process and perform a voodoo pregnancy. That way he can decide when the pup will be fully developed and be ready to tear it out of my fucking womb whenever he sees fit. In his case, for Kanna it was six months. When he found out I was pregnant with the pup he's talking about now, he did the same thing. For this pup, it was two months." Says Adrian. After hearing this, both Sesshomaru and Ashley are glaring at Naraku. "You sick son of a bitch! How dare you do something so horrid!" Ashley says. "You disgust me you filthy bastard!" Says Sesshomaru. "Wait, did you say he tore Kanna out of you as well?" Ashley asks. "Yes." Says Adrian. "Is that why she seems to show no emotion?" Sesshomaru asks. "Not quite, that was Naraku's doing. He possesses Kanna's life force, but mark my words, Naraku. I will get it from you and free Kanna from your grasp." Says Adrian. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now, this pup that I was talking about. You may not realize it, but I placed my very heart inside your womb when I found out you were pregnant with this pup. So not only is he our pup, he is also my heart." Naraku says. "He?" Asks Adrian. "Yes, I said he. Oh, that's right you didn't know our new pup's sex, since I hid him away from you and then sent you to fight and kill Inuyasha. Which you failed to do." Naraku says. "Like I said, no one has any power to control me. If my sword can't possess me to do its bidding, then there is no way in Hell that you or anyone else can. Anyway, your time has run out. So, I'd get to the point fast or Lord Sesshomaru will slaughter you before you even have the chance to do so." Says Adrian. "Since you're so eager, I plan to use our new son for my next plan. By the way, even though he is a demon like you and myself, but since you and I are both half-breeds. As you are aware, Kanna ended up getting the demon half from the both of us and since she was created through voodoo, she can't age and will remain as a ten-year-old demon pup. Unless her source of her heart is somehow returned to her, then she'll age just like any other." Naraku says. "I'm already well aware of this, Naraku. By the way, you're wasting your time. So, spit it out and get out of my life." Says Adrian. "Fine, our son has apparently received the human half from the both of us. Considering he appears to be a human baby, but he can speak fluently and he has the power to control people with the darkness in their own hearts. So, I'll use his ability as my advantage at getting the rest of the Sacred Jewel shards. Although, I think his personality could use a little fixing." Naraku says. "It sounds to me that he resents you, Naraku. And I don't blame him for disliking his own father." Says Adrian. "I should tell you this, too. The Infant, like Kanna, will also remain the age he is now. He'll always stay in the form of an infant. But he told me this once, he said that he remembers hearing your voice while he was still in your womb. He said that it sounded tendering and soothing to him." Naraku says. "Where is the pup now?" Asks Adrian. "I left him in Kagura's hands. She's taking care of him and she got him safely out of Mt. Hakurei before it came tumbling down." Naraku says. Adrian closes her eyes. "I see, in that case. You are no longer any use to me. So…" Says Adrian. She opens her eyes, she is enraged and glaring right at Naraku, she's also baring her fangs at him. Adrian lifts up her hand, holding up her middle finger at Naraku. "Fuck you, Naraku!" Adrian says. "Why you damn bitch!" Says Naraku. "That's what happens when you enrage a demoness with a bad attitude and who no one should think about double-crossing!" Adrian says. She summons a huge gust of wind, making their clothing and hair blow all over the place. Adrian sends a torrent of wind towards Naraku, nearly sending him flying, but he manages to keep a foothold. Naraku then sends a few of his tentacles towards Adrian, two of them go right past her and then the third impales her through the left thigh, another tentacle slams into her from the side and sends her crashing into a rocky wall. Adrian lands on the ground near it.

"Adrian!" Says Ashley. Sesshomaru steps in front of her, unsheathing his sword, the Tokijin. "Ashley, go tend to her. I'll cover you." Sesshomaru says. Ashley nods.

Ashley then runs over to where Adrian landed, she can only manage to keep herself propped up on her elbow, lying on her right side. Ashley kneels down to one knee beside Adrian. "Are you alright?" Asks Ashley. "Not exactly, I've been better." Adrian says. Ashley helps her to sit up against the rocky wall, when she does one of the palms of her hands is stained with blood. "What… did I do...?" Asks Ashley. "You didn't do anything. The wound in my stomach reopened." Adrian says. She moves her hand out of the way, to show that the wound has reopened and blood is running down again, her hand is stained with blood as well. "Damn it all." Says Adrian. Ashley then notices that Naraku's tentacle is still jabbed into her left thigh, wiggling around. Ashley lifts up one of her hands and severs the part of the tentacle that's in Adrian's thigh and what was connected to Naraku.

"Damn you!" Naraku says. He sends a couple of tentacles towards them, only Sesshomaru runs over to them and stands in the way, slicing his tentacles with the Tokijin. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Says Ashley. She goes to try and remove the part of the tentacle that's still in Adrian's thigh, it suddenly turns black. Sesshomaru notices this. "Ashley, don't! It's poisoned!" Sesshomaru says. It's too late, Ashley already placed her hand on it, she suddenly pulls it away, feeling sudden pain in the palm of her hand. Ashley winces in pain and turns her hand over, revealing a sudden tear in the middle of her palm, her hand is shaking, reacting to the poison. Naraku laughs in his evil way and then vanishes, within his barrier.

Sesshomaru sheathes Tokijin and kneels down to one knee on the other side of Adrian. Sesshomaru grabs a hold of Ashley's hand that was just infected with poison. Ashley brings her attention to Sesshomaru and lets him see the slit in her hand, the poison is beginning to turn the inside of her hand black. Sesshomaru then turns his attention towards Adrian, her eyes are closed for the moment. "Isn't there something you can do to help her?" Asks Sesshomaru. Adrian opens her purple eyes, looking up at him. "What do you want me to do, Lord Sesshomaru? Slice her hand off?" Adrian asks. "Well no, but isn't there a certain ability you bats have?" Asks Sesshomaru. Adrian glances at the tear in Ashley's hand and then back up at him. "All I can offer is this." Adrian says. She reaches behind her sash and pulls out the pouch with the special healing remedy that she lent to Inuyasha once. "You already know about the contents of the substance in this pouch. I once lent it to your brother. I know from experience that it works, I don't know how well it fends off against poison though. Especially, if it's as fatal as Naraku's, but it's worth a shot. Although, I only have a small amount left. So, we only have one shot with it. If it doesn't work, I can try something else." Says Adrian. Sesshomaru glances over at Ashley. "It's your call, Ashley." Sesshomaru says. "I'll try anything to be rid of this pain." Says Ashley. "Very well." Adrian says. She puts a small amount of the remedy into Ashley's palm and it was the last of it, too. Adrian then places the pouch back behind her sash. "Lord Sesshomaru, all I need you to do is to keep Ashley's hand still." Says Adrian. "I can do that." Sesshomaru says. He tightens his hold on Ashley's hand a bit and is able to keep it still. "Good, now all I have to do is keep the remedy in affect." Says Adrian. She then moves her right wing and lifts it up, dangling the point of her wing over Ashley's hand. "What are you doing? You're not going to cut my hand off, are you?" Ashley asks, a little scared. "No, I'm not going to cut your hand off. Just watch." Says Adrian. She lifts up her own arm and suddenly punctures through her own palm. Adrian then takes her wing away. "Why the hell did you that to yourself? You're already losing too much blood already." Ashley says. "Just calm down and watch." Says Adrian. She turns her hand over and hovers it over Ashley's, her blood dripping onto the remedy. Adrian then places her index finger into the remedy and her claw pierces into the tear, her blood running down her fingers and claws. The remedy and Adrian's blood suddenly start to glow a bright red, illuminating their faces. The remedy starts to take affect and the red glow ceases. Adrian then takes her hand away and the tear in Ashley's hand is healed, the poison has also ceased and left her bloodstream. Ashley's hand has returned to normal. Ashley takes her hand out of Sesshomaru's hold. "You did it, I can't feel any pain in my hand anymore." Ashley says. Adrian's looking rather exhausted right now, her eyes look really out of it. Ashley places a hand on Adrian's shoulder. "What's the matter?" Asks Ashley. "The poison that was in your bloodstream was removed, but everything comes with a price." Adrian says. "What are you talking about?" Asks Sesshomaru. Ashley notices the tentacle is still in Adrian's left thigh. "Sesshomaru, I never removed the tentacle from her thigh. She's also being infected with the poison." Ashley says. Sesshomaru reaches his hand towards it and tries pulling it out, with most of his strength he manages to pull it out and then chucks it a far distance away. "Why weren't you affected by the poison?" Asks Ashley. "Because Lord Sesshomaru is immune to any type of poison. Even Naraku's." Adrian says. She's starting to sound weaker. "Why do you sound so much weaker?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, can't we get her to someone who can help her?" Ashley asks. Sesshomaru looks over Adrian's condition. "I know someone who could help, but I don't know how much they can help her now." Says Sesshomaru. "We have to at least try and save her. Sesshomaru, could you carry her again?" Ashley asks. Sesshomaru moves to try and do what she requested of him, but he's suddenly stopped when Adrian places a hand against his chest to stop him from doing so. "It's already too late. The damage from the poison has been done. I'm beyond saving now, Naraku has won." Says Adrian.

One of Naraku's tentacles suddenly emerges from behind the wall and snags her around her neck, cutting off the oxygen to her lungs. "Naraku, damn you!" Ashley says. She slices through the tentacle with her claws, releasing Adrian from its grasp. Adrian then collapses into Ashley's arms.

Naraku suddenly appears and sends both Ashley and Adrian crashing to the ground, separating from each other. Naraku charges towards Ashley, but is stopped shortly by Adrian, who grabs a hold of him from behind, putting him in a sleeper hold. Naraku gasps for air and grasps at Adrian's forearms that are around his neck. "Lord Sesshomaru, get him now." Says Adrian.

Sesshomaru flexes his claws and runs towards Naraku. "Time to say your final words, Naraku." Sesshomaru says. "I don't think so, Sesshomaru." Says Naraku. He positions one of his tentacles near Adrian and whacks her in the side of her head, making her lose her hold on him. Naraku then grabs Adrian by the hair, pulls her off of him by her hair and throws her towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lowers his claws and Adrian ends up colliding right into him, sending them both falling back.

Ashley suddenly comes to, able to get up to her hands and knees.

Sesshomaru ended up landing over Adrian and gets himself up to one knee, kneeling over her for the moment.

"Sesshomaru, is she alright?" Ashley asks.

"She got in the way again." Says Sesshomaru. He brings his attention down to Adrian, he finally notices that she's unconscious. The side of Adrian's head is bleeding again, too. Sesshomaru actually seems to have some concern in his golden eyes. Sesshomaru leans down a little closer to Adrian, taking in her unconscious state. Sesshomaru places a hand against Adrian's face and lifts it up, slightly, to see if she'd wake up. Adrian makes a small whimper, but that's about it. Sesshomaru then looks over at Ashley. "She's unconscious, but she's still alive." Sesshomaru says.

Ashley takes a breath, in relief. "You had me worried for a minute there." Says Ashley. She runs over towards them, kneeling down beside them. "Ashley, get her out of here. I'll take care of Naraku." Sesshomaru says. "How am I supposed…?" Asks Ashley. "Just take her on your back and transform into your true demoness form. You should be able to break through to the surface." Sesshomaru says. "No, I'm not leaving here without you." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru suddenly grabs a hold of her wrist and pulls her closer towards himself, holding her close to his chest. "Just remember this. I love you and I always have. From the moment I met you and when we found out we were betrothed to each other, I fell even more in love with you." Sesshomaru says. "Sesshomaru…" Says Ashley, touched. Sesshomaru kisses her on the forehead, right on her crescent moon and flame birthmark. "My heart belongs to you only. Now, please take her and leave this place. Don't look back and keep running, no matter what happens." Sesshomaru says. He then stands up and walks away until he's standing at a fighting distance with Naraku, unsheathing Tokijin. "Go now, Ashley." Says Sesshomaru.

Ashley shakes her head, snapping back into reality. Ashley then lifts Adrian up and pulls her onto her back. Ashley stands up and runs off, piggybacking Adrian on her back.

Sesshomaru is then left to fight off Naraku.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26:_

It's evening, when a nice cool breeze is blowing through the air. The gentle breeze is blowing at Adrian, who still hasn't woken up yet. The wind is stirring Adrian's hair around a bit. Adrian's bat ears suddenly twitch, as she starts to come to. Adrian opens her eyes, slowly, when she notices that she's on something that's furry.

It is soon realized that Adrian is on the back of a red-furred dog demoness. "Who are you?" Adrian asks. The dog demoness lifts up her head and turns to look over her shoulder at her. Adrian soon recognizes the markings on the cheeks of the dogs face, as well as the black crescent moon over a dark red flame birthmark on her forehead. "Ashley, is that you?" Asks Adrian. Ashley nods and then turns to look where she's going. "So, this is your true form as a dog demoness. I must say, you make a very adorable puppy. You're also very fluffy." Adrian says. _"I'll take that as a compliment." _Ashley thinks to herself. "It was meant to be a compliment." Says Adrian. Ashley's eyes suddenly widen, surprised that she heard that. _"Did you just hear what I was thinking?"_ Ashley thinks to herself. "Yes." Adrian says. _"Wait, so you can understand me while I'm in this form?"_ Ashley thinks to herself. "I can't exactly speak your dog language, if that's what you mean. I can hear your thoughts though." Says Adrian. _"So, you can hear my thoughts? Since when have you been able to do that?" _Ashley thinks to herself. "I was born with this ability. At least I think I was, I don't know. I started reading people's minds at a young age, before I met you and the others." Adrian says. _"When did you start realizing you had this ability?"_ Ashley thinks to herself. Adrian looks away. Ashley looks back at Adrian, she looks a little worried, as if she might have said something to upset her. _"Adrian, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If what I asked upset you, I'm sorry I said anything."_ Ashley thinks to herself. "No, it's fine. I'm not upset at you. I need to start facing my past, no matter how painful it was." Says Adrian. _"You don't have to move on until you're ready. I understand how painful the past can be. In fact, all of us do. I mean, you were abandoned by your parents at a very young age, when you were too young to defend yourself and too young to remember or fend for yourself. Haley lost her mother in pup-birth and never got a chance to meet her or know anything about her, other than the fact that her mother was a wolf demoness. Her father was slaughtered right in front of her eyes when she was only four-years-old. After that, she was on her own until she was six and stumbled into my kingdom. She got lucky because my mother was a kindhearted demoness. My mother nurtured Haley back to health and her and I became best friends, practically sisters. Then with me, I lost my mother when I was nine-years-old. She died in pup-birth and so did my brother, who I never got the chance to meet. My father was then left to raise me and look after Haley on his own. Three years after that, Allie's father passed away and then you left." _Ashley thinks to herself. "Listen, I thought leaving was the right thing to do at the time. Only, I was wrong in my decision. I made Allie suffer when I should have stayed with her through her father's passing." Adrian says. _"Allie doesn't blame you for leaving, none of us do. We just didn't understand why you left. When you didn't come home for the burial, she just figured it was too painful for you to face and that you would return when it was over. Only, when she woke up the following day, you weren't there. You were no where to be found." _Ashley thinks to herself. _"How long have you been searching for me?" Asks Adrian. "Ever since you left six years ago." _Ashley thinks to herself. "Such a long time." Adrian says. _"Although, it would seem that you've kept yourself busy in the meantime."_ Ashley thinks to herself. "What are you getting at?" Asks Adrian. _"I'm talking about Naraku and how you got yourself pregnant with his pup. Two of them, I might add. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, did you leave to be with him?"_ Ashley thinks to herself. "No, you don't understand the whole story behind that and I wasn't pregnant with Kanna at thirteen either. It happened at the beginning of this year. It's like I said before, she looks older than what she is due to Naraku performing a voodoo pregnancy. He did the same thing with our son." Adrian says. _"See, you're saying 'our' again. As if you actually do carry feelings for that monster who claims you his mate."_ Ashley thinks to herself. "Ashley, listen to me. I don't feel anything for Naraku, I never have. Naraku is only the father of my kids, nothing more, and he wasn't always this way. I mean, yes he was still cruel and spiteful like he is now, but he did used to have some decency." Says Adrian. _"Then why is he like this now? What happened to him?" _Ashley thinks to herself. "Well, I guess it's because of his desire for the Sacred Shikon Jewel. Although, I didn't exactly know him for very long. I only knew Naraku for a couple years or so." Adrian says. _"How did you come across him then?" _Ashley thinks to herself. "Let's just say, I was deceived and leave it at that. I don't wish to discuss this anymore." Says Adrian. _"That's fine, you don't have to. But know that if you do wish to discuss anything, I'm here for you and so is Allie and Haley. We're all here for you whenever you want to talk about it." _Ashley thinks to herself. "Ashley, where's Sesshomaru? I thought he'd be with you." Adrian says. _"Sesshomaru stayed behind to deal with Naraku. He instructed me to run away and get you out of there."_ Ashley thinks to herself. "He what?" Asks Adrian. _"You're surprised? I thought you would have expected that from Sesshomaru."_ Ashley thinks to herself. "What do you mean?" Adrian asks. _"Isn't it obvious? He cares for you and he looks out for you. I don't exactly understand it, but I've noticed that's how he is around you." _Ashley thinks to herself. "I never noticed it. I've been so preoccupied with getting Naraku out of my life and keeping him from getting to you and the others, I never realized it." Says Adrian.

"You never realized what, my dear?" Adrian's eyes suddenly widen, in surprise. Ashley's widen, in anger. Adrian turns to look over her shoulder to see none other than… "Naraku…" Adrian says. Naraku smirks and lands on Ashley's back. Ashley's growling at Naraku, her canines clenched, just like any normal dog. Ashley's not liking the fact that Naraku's on her back. "Tell your mutt to calm herself down." Says Naraku. Ashley just growls at him more, for being called a mutt. Adrian stands up, facing Naraku. "Ashley's not a mutt and she does not like being called as such. How did you even manage to escape Sesshomaru?" Adrian asks. "That dog never stood a chance. Lord Sesshomaru is no more." Says Naraku. Ashley's eyes are now showing sadness and she's whimpering a bit. Adrian looks back at Ashley. _"Ashley…"_ Adrian thinks to herself. She then brings her attention back to Naraku. "What, are you going to fight me now? Your going to avenge the death of the mighty Lord Sesshomaru? You don't have the strength or the power to defeat me now. You are nothing but a mere half-breed and you are weaker due to your injuries and the poison that's slowly entering your systems. Once that happens, you'll be under my service again." Naraku says. "You're wrong, Naraku." Says Adrian. "Hm, in what way am I wrong?" Naraku asks. Adrian moves the transparent fabric that covers her midriff, the wound that he inflicted her with is nearly healed, it just looks like a jagged scar now, but it'll soon look as if it was never there. "The wound that you gave me is healing. Have you forgotten it takes me three days or so to heal my wounds depending on the deepness of the wound? This wound will be healed and will be gone by tomorrow evening." Says Adrian. She lets the fabric go and it slides back into place. "But you're still being infected by my poison and you made it worse by redirecting the poison that was infecting Ashley into yourself." Naraku says. _"What?! Adrian, did you seriously do that to yourself?"_ Ashley thinks to herself. Adrian nods. "Yes, I did." Says Adrian. _"But why? You didn't have to do that. Why did you do that?"_ Ashley thinks to herself. Adrian turns to look back at Ashley. "Because I did it to save you. You risked your life countless times to try and save me. I wanted to return the favor, don't worry about it I'm fine. As long as the poison doesn't reach my heart, I'll be alright." Adrian says. When she looks back to face Naraku, he's suddenly right there in front of herself. Naraku grabs Adrian with one of his tentacles and knocks her over with a lot of force, sending her nearly falling off of Ashley, only she manages to grab a hold of her side, cutting her a bit with her claws. Ashley reacts to the impact, making a small growl and then turns into a little whimper. "Sorry, Ashley." Says Adrian. _"As long as you're alright, I'm fine. Now, hurry and climb back up. Use my fur to help you out if you have to."_ Ashley thinks to herself. Adrian takes Ashley's advice and uses her fur to get herself back onto her back. As soon as she does, Naraku smacks Adrian with the back of his hand and it was with enough strength to send her flying backwards, landing hard onto Ashley's shoulder-blades. Ashley felt it, but it wasn't hard enough to hurt her or break anything. Adrian's now being held down by Naraku's tentacles, while he places himself on top of her, so it keeps her from trying to fight back or push him off of her. "Naraku, get off of me!" Adrian says. "You're tone of voice to me is really starting to upset me. Perhaps, I should place a new Jewel fragment inside those vocal cords of yours and make you a mute again." Says Naraku. He lifts up a fragment of the Sacred Jewel, prepared to lodge it into Adrian vocal cords. "No, don't do it, Naraku." Adrian says. "There's no use in pleading me to stop this. Say goodbye to that pretty little voice of yours." Says Naraku. "Damn you to Hell, Naraku!" Adrian says. Naraku places a hand against her face to keep her from moving her head and neck out of the way. "You should've chosen your last words better. Now relax, this won't hurt a bit and if you so much as try to move, Ashley will get stabbed through and I believe we're right over her heart." Says Naraku. "You bastard!" Adrian says. "Shut up!" Says Naraku. He comes very close to lodging it into Adrian's vocals, when she takes a breath and opens her mouth, a high-pitched, ear screeching, sound comes out. It's enough to make Naraku's ears hurt and cover his ears. It's worse for Ashley's ears, considering she's a dog right now, for her it's like listening to a dog whistle, she's whimpering quite a bit. "Stop it! I don't know what you're doing, but you need to stop doing it!" Naraku says. _"Make it stop! My ears can't take it."_ Ashley thinks to herself. Naraku then slaps Adrian in the face, the sound ceases shortly after he did that. When Naraku did that, it left three jagged scratch marks on Adrian's left cheek, blood is actually dripping down from them. Ashley can smell the scent of blood with her dog nose and she knows whose blood it is. Ashley's eyes widen, in anger, and she turns her head to glare at Naraku, she's growling right at him, she's pissed. Naraku then stands up and releases Adrian from his grip, he ended up knocking her out, slightly.

"Come now, be a good little doggy." Says Naraku. Ashley snaps at him, actually trying to bite him. Naraku flies off of Ashley's back and levitates in the air. Ashley stops running, as she's been doing this whole time, and turns to face Naraku. Ashley's baring her canines right at Naraku, ready to tear him apart. "Looks like you need some obedience training. Well, I'll be happy to oblige." Naraku says. He sends his tentacles towards Ashley, she's able to bite apart most of them, only several of them are encircled around her neck and muzzle, tying her mouth shut. Naraku then pierces through Ashley's shoulder, until it reaches close to her heart and impales through the left ribcage, missing her heart. Ashley lets out a painful whimper, as Naraku takes his tentacle out from where he impaled her. Then with the tentacles that are encircled around Ashley's muzzle and neck, he sends her crashing into a few trees, knocking the trees over. Naraku's tentacles unwrap around Ashley and she's down for the count, lying on her side.

Naraku then walks over towards Adrian, who's still unconscious. Adrian must've fallen off of Ashley's back when she was crashing to the ground because she's lying on the ground near her paws. Naraku's standing over Adrian's motionless body, aside from her breathing. Naraku goes down to his knees beside Adrian and leans over her, slightly. Naraku places a curled up hand against the cheek he scratched. "Look at what you've made me do to you. It's no wonder you despise me so much." Says Naraku. He takes his hand away, his fingers stained and dripping Adrian's blood. "You really want to be rid of me, don't you? Well, I can't bring myself to end your life. Although with everything you've been through, you probably wish to have it end. All the pain you've ever felt both physically and mentally through the years. I guess, there is only one last option." Naraku says. He leans down closer towards Adrian, lifts her face up, slightly, and kisses her. It lasts for a few minutes and then Naraku separates his lips from Adrian's. Naraku stands back up and looks down at Adrian. Naraku readies one of his tentacles to pierce Adrian's heart. "This is what you want, isn't it? You've wanted to die for so long and now it will finally happen. Farewell and don't worry, our pups will join you in death shortly." Says Naraku. He lifts up his tentacle and aims it for Adrian's heart, only someone else gets there before he gets the chance to end her life. Naraku's tentacle gets sliced off, releasing toxic miasma. Naraku backs off.

When the miasma clears up, Sesshomaru is standing there, holding the Tokijin at his side. "Sesshomaru, you survived?" Naraku asks. "As if I would have my life ended by scum like you. Dragon Strike!" Says Sesshomaru. His attack aims at Naraku and he vanishes.

Sesshomaru then sheathes Tokijin and kneels down to one knee beside Adrian. Sesshomaru places a hand against Adrian's forehead. "You're still breathing and your heart is still beating. So, you're not dead." Sesshomaru says. He pats the back of his hand on the cheek, that hasn't been scratched, a couple of times.

Adrian opens her eyes shortly after Sesshomaru did that. "Lord Sesshomaru…? You're alive…?" Asks Adrian. "Did you really think Naraku had killed me?" Sesshomaru asks. "What took you so long to find us then?" Asks Adrian. "Simply put, Naraku took the cowardly way out and tried to cause a cave in on me." Sesshomaru says. "I see." Says Adrian. "You still have poison in your bloodstream, I can smell it. The scent of the poison has gotten stronger, only the poison isn't spreading any further from the place that it was injected into. Are you in any pain at all?" Sesshomaru asks. "Unless you count the scratch from Naraku, then no. I managed to use the most of my strength to stop the spread of the poison. Only it's like I said before, the damage from the poison has been done." Says Adrian. "I'm sure you can still be helped." Sesshomaru says. "Not likely and why are you going to so much trouble to help me anyway? You're the last one I would think to try and help someone without something in return." Says Adrian. "Just trying to make Ashley happy, that's all. Now, what damage are you speaking of?" Sesshomaru asks. "Never mind." Says Adrian.

Naraku suddenly reappears. "Sesshomaru, why are you wasting your time fancying her? Come and fight me, Sesshomaru. Unless of course, you're afraid to fight me again." Naraku says. Sesshomaru stands back up to his feet and stands in front of Adrian, trying to keep him from getting to her. Sesshomaru unsheathes Tokijin. "I, Sesshomaru, am afraid of no man, woman or creature." Sesshomaru looks over his shoulder at Adrian. "Get yourself out of the way and go tend to Ashley. Go now while I keep Naraku occupied. Or are you still unable to move?" Asks Sesshomaru. Adrian tries to move and manages to get herself to stand to her feet, she seems strong enough to stand on her own. Adrian then heads over towards Ashley. "Oh, I don't think it's that easy, my dear." Naraku says. He lifts up a hand and a small dark orb appears in his hand. It's as black as the poison that was inflicted into Adrian. Naraku squeezes it in his palm and sudden pain hits Adrian in the right thigh, where his tentacle pierced through. Adrian falls over and favors her right thigh. Naraku then sends his tentacles towards Adrian.

Sesshomaru runs over towards Adrian and grabs her out of the way in time. Sesshomaru lands near Ashley and releases Adrian. Sesshomaru stands up and looks down at Adrian. "Stay here and tend to Ashley." Says Sesshomaru.

He takes off to face off against Naraku again. Naraku and Sesshomaru then take to the skies and battle up in the air.

_"Sesshomaru, you are a very confusing demon. But, you saved my life and I'm grateful for that." _Adrian thinks to herself. She brings her attention towards Ashley and brings herself closer to her giant sized dog head. Ashley's eyes are closed, so her head must have crashed hard into a tree. Adrian kneels down beside Ashley's head, which is pretty massive compared to her. "Ashley…" Adrian says. She stands herself up and leans over Ashley's head. Adrian shakes Ashley's head a bit, actually having enough strength to shake most of her head. "Come on, you have to get up. Come on, open your eyes for me. You're still breathing and your heart is still beating. Come on little puppy dog, don't you give up on me yet." Says Adrian. Ashley starts to show signs of life. Ashley whimpers a bit and opens her doggy eyes. Ashley blinks a couple of times and then looks up at Adrian. "Oh good, you finally woke up. You had me worried for a minute there." Adrian says. Ashley moves her head, slightly, snuggling her doggy face against her. Adrian just pats Ashley on the head, near her crescent moon and flame birthmark. "You might be happy to know that Sesshomaru is still alive, Naraku lied to us." Says Adrian. Ashley's eyes widen a bit, she's glad that Sesshomaru is alive. Ashley tries to move to get herself up, but she's in too much pain to do so. Adrian places her hands against the fur on Ashley's chest to try and stop her. "No, Ashley. Don't move around too much." Adrian says. She feels something wet from Ashley's chest fur and takes her hands away, they're now stained with blood. "Ashley, you're hurt." Says Adrian. Ashley lies herself back down, lying on her belly just like a normal dog would, her front paws lying in front of herself, perfectly. Adrian sits herself beside one of Ashley's paws and she rubs at it, brushing through the fur on her paw. "I'm sorry about this." Adrian says._ "For what? It wasn't your fault this happened." _Ashley thinks to herself. "Naraku did this to you. You keep getting hurt because of me, all of you. I didn't want any of this to happen to either of you and for that I am sorry." Says Adrian. Ashley brings her head down close to her and lies it down beside her. Ashley moves the paw that Adrian's sitting near and brings her closer to herself, bringing her near the side of her head. "Ashley, what are you doing?" Adrian asks._ "I'm giving you a big, doggy hug and I'm trying to give you a sense of protection." _Ashley thinks to herself. "You don't have to do that." Says Adrian._ "I'm a dog demoness. I don't know how to explain it, but when I'm in this form I feel like I have a sense of loyalty and protection because I'm a dog. I don't know if that makes any sense to you, but that's how I feel." _Ashley thinks to herself. "I think I get what you mean. Thank you, Ashley." Adrian says._ "For what?" _Ashley thinks to herself. "For everything you've done for me. You and Sesshomaru freed me from Naraku." Says Adrian. _"I thought you said no one can free you from Naraku." _Ashley thinks to herself. "I doubted you and I apologize for that. Although, I may not be truly free. I guess, this is as far as I can go." Adrian says. _"Adrian, mark my words. I will do what I can to keep Naraku away from you, I'm sure the others will do the same. I'll also have Sesshomaru do what he can to protect you from Naraku." _Ashley thinks to herself. "You don't have to get Sesshomaru to do that." Says Adrian. Ashley suddenly bursts into flames and as soon as it extinguishes, she has regained her human disguise.

Ashley's now holding Adrian close to herself and caresses her fingers through the waves of her black hair, as if she was a mother protecting her child.

Sesshomaru and Naraku suddenly both land on the ground, they've been fighting this whole time. "Hm, it would seem that you're starting to lose your hold on her. Ashley has managed to get through to her heart. I think she's finally done being your puppet, Naraku." Sesshomaru says. "Oh, this isn't over. I'm not finished with her just yet." Says Naraku. He brings out the black orb again and squeezes it, making the sudden pain affect Adrian's thigh again.

Adrian reacts to it, wincing in pain. "Adrian, what's wrong?" Ashley asks. "It's my leg, it keeps throbbing and it hurts very badly." Says Adrian. "Here, let me look at it." Ashley says. She reaches for where Adrian's holding at, when she looks through the tear in her pants over her right thigh. Black, painful looking, jagged lines are spreading throughout Adrian's thigh, it starts from where Naraku's tentacle pierced through. Ashley gasps when she sees this, a hand going to her mouth. "Oh my God." Says Ashley.

Sesshomaru has seen it as well. "So, this is what you meant when you said the damage had been done." Sesshomaru says.

"Yes." Says Adrian.

"Sesshomaru, I'd be more concerned with yourself." Naraku says. He sends his tentacles towards Sesshomaru, he slices at them with the Tokijin. The tentacles suddenly knock Sesshomaru's Tokijin out of his hand and it goes flying. A few tentacles then slam into Sesshomaru and knock him over to the ground. Sesshomaru skids to the ground, landing on his back. Sesshomaru looks up at Naraku. "This time you really will die, Lord Sesshomaru. So long." Says Naraku. He sends a black colored tentacle towards Sesshomaru.

"No, Sesshomaru!" Ashley says. She closes her eyes, so she doesn't have to watch.

The tentacle comes close to hitting Sesshomaru, only someone else gets in the way. The black tentacle doesn't slow down at all and pierces straight through this person, aiming very close to the heart.

When Ashley opens her eyes, she gasps, in horror. "No…" Says Ashley.

Sesshomaru seems almost as horrified, in his own prideful way.

Naraku is smirking at this, his black tentacle ended up piercing through Adrian's chest, missing her heart by a few inches. Adrian's wincing in quite a deal of pain. Naraku's laughing. "Don't worry, I missed your precious heart. Now, I set you free to do what you wish. But you're still mine, I still own you and that will never change." Naraku says. "Damn you… Naraku…" Says Adrian, pained. Naraku lifts her up, slightly, and then removes the tentacle that he impaled her with.

Sesshomaru gets up and catches Adrian before she can hit the ground. Sesshomaru then leaps over towards Ashley and sets Adrian down, kneeling down to one knee beside her. Ashley kneels down beside Adrian on the other side of her. "Adrian, what has Naraku done to you?" Ashley asks. The black lines are surrounding Adrian's chest now as well and her chest is becoming a bloody mess.

"She has been affected by my miasma. It will slowly reach her heart and she will be corrupted by my miasma. It could kill her, but it'll be joyful seeing your cousin agonize. Believing that she failed the only sister she had." Says Naraku. He laughs again, puts up his barrier and then takes off.

"Sesshomaru, what do we do now? We can't just let her die and have Naraku win." Ashley says. "I know, we'll take her to that someone I keep talking about. I'll transform and carry you both on my back." Says Sesshomaru. He leaps over to where the Tokijin landed and sheathes it. "Shall we go?" Sesshomaru asks. "Yes." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru turns into a substance and transforms into his true demon form, a giant white dog demon.

Ashley lifts Adrian up and flies up to Sesshomaru, landing on his back. "Let's go, Sesshomaru. Go as fast as you can." Ashley says. Sesshomaru starts running. Ashley sets Adrian down on Sesshomaru's back, while she kneels down beside her and lies her head on her lap. _"Why'd this have to happen now? She was going to leave Naraku and this happened." _Ashley thinks to herself. Adrian opens her eyes and looks up at her, lifting up one of her hands towards her. Ashley notices and takes a hold of Adrian's hand, holding her hand. "Just please hold on a little longer, stay with me and listen to my voice." Says Ashley. Adrian closes her eyes. "Ashley... May I request something of you...?" Adrian asks. Blood is starting to run down the sides of her mouth. Ashley's trying really hard to keep her emotions in check, but seeing one of her friends, adopted cousin, like this is hard for her to take in. Ashley just rubs the back of Adrian's hand with her thumb, gently. "What is your request?" Asks Ashley. "If I end up losing my life from this... or at any given time... I guess, what I'm really asking is... Would you take Kanna as your goddaughter...?" Adrian asks. More blood is starting to run down the sides of her mouth. "You want me as Kanna's godmother?" Asks Ashley. "Yes..." Adrian says. Ashley gives her hand a slight squeeze. "Of course, I would be honored to be Kanna's godmother." Says Ashley. Adrian starts coughing up quite a bit of blood. Ashley takes a piece of cloth out from behind her armor and uses it to clear away the blood from Adrian's mouth. "You have to keep fighting, don't let Naraku win this. You're so much stronger than this, you can beat this. Please, just keep your heart beating." Ashley says. Sesshomaru continues running as fast as he can.

It's the following morning. Ashley had fallen asleep at some point in the night. Ashley opens her eyes, seeing that it's morning. Sesshomaru has slowed down a bit, but he's still moving at a fast pace. Ashley sits up, it's a little misty. Sesshomaru soon comes to a stop. "Sesshomaru, are we here?" Asks Ashley. Sesshomaru nods. Ashley flies Adrian and herself off of Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru then transforms back into his human disguise.

"Is she still alive?" Sesshomaru asks. "Yes, I can hear her breathing, but her heartbeat is starting to slow down." Says Ashley. "Then we must hurry before we're too late to save her." Sesshomaru says. He turns towards Ashley and outstretches his arm towards her. "Here, I'll carry her. It's probably best if I do so instead of you carrying her." Says Sesshomaru. "Alright, I'm trusting you on this." Ashley says. She hands Adrian over to Sesshomaru and he's now cradling her in his arm. "Let's be on our way. Stay near me for the time being." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley nods. Sesshomaru takes off into the sky, Ashley follows close beside him.

As they go further, they reach a palace. Sesshomaru lands and Ashley follows in pursuit.

They walk on and when they reach a certain point, they come across a dog demoness that has some resemblance to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stops, Ashley stops at his side. The dog demoness is sitting on a throne of some sort. She's wearing a purple and white kimono, with green and yellow butterfly designs on it. She also wears a dark blue outer wrap, that has a grayish-white fur pelt, which wraps around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap there's another grayish-white fur pelt. She also wears a light blue necklace, with an amulet of the Meido Stone. "Sesshomaru, what a surprise this is. What is it that you need of me?" "I came here because I need your help." Sesshomaru says. "I see and what king of help is it that you need?" "I require medical help. This demoness that lies asleep in my arm is in urgent need of medical attention." Says Sesshomaru. "The wound is deep and she's been infected with a miasma, I see." "She's dying. If you don't help her, she doesn't stand a chance." Sesshomaru says. The dog demoness stands up. "Sesshomaru, what is your relationship towards her?" Sesshomaru looks down at Adrian. "I feel as if I want to protect her. As if I was her older brother, nothing more." Says Sesshomaru. "I see, so you feel a sense of brotherly love towards her." "Are you going to help her or not?" Sesshomaru asks. "If she means that much to you, then of course I will. Only, I must warn you now. Even if my healers can cleanse her of the miasma and repair her wounds, I can't promise that she'll survive through the procedure or if she'll ever be the same way again." "I understand, but please do everything you possibly can." Says Sesshomaru. "I'll make sure the healers do what they can."


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27:_

Sesshomaru is leaning over the rail of the balcony that he's standing on. _"What are these feelings that I have towards her? It isn't feelings of love towards her, I know that. Those feelings are towards Ashley, that I'm completely sure of."_ Sesshomaru thinks to himself. He looks down at his hand. _"When I first touched her when I caught her at Mt. Hakurei, I felt this strange connection towards her. As if I was somehow related to her, almost as if we were the same person. But that's impossible. Her and I are nothing alike and I'm a dog demon, while she's a bat demoness. So, it isn't possible. But I can't shake this strange feeling that somehow she's related to me, maybe even related to Inuyasha as well."_ Sesshomaru thinks to himself. He looks up at the sky. _"I need to know the truth. I need to know who she truly is. Only, I asked about who her parents were before, but she didn't answer me. Ashley said something about her being her cousin, but that they weren't related by blood. So, she was adopted by Allie's parents then, but still I have to try. When she's strong enough, I'll ask her if she knows anything about her parents."_ Sesshomaru thinks to himself.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looks to see the dog demoness walking up to him, she stops when she reaches his side. "Well, what's the news on her condition?" Sesshomaru asks. "The cleansers did all they could do, the miasma has ceased. She'll have to be cleansed every couple of weeks, whenever she starts feeling the pain from the miasma again. However, her wounds are still pretty serious. So, she'll have to rest herself until her wounds heal a little more. Her leg should heal fairly quickly, but the wound to her chest is another situation. It came very close to hitting her heart, any closer and she would've died as soon as it hit." "So, will she be able to recover from this incident at all?" Asks Sesshomaru. "That depends on her at this point. There's nothing more the cleansers can do, but to check on her wounds, cleanse the miasma every couple of weeks and see if she'll heal. Will she choose to live or will she choose to die?" "Where's Ashley?" Sesshomaru asks. "She's with her. She doesn't want to leave her in the condition she's in. She said 'she's going to stay with her until she recovers'." "I see. I wouldn't expect anything less from her. Ashley cares for her and I guess, that's something we both share towards her." Says Sesshomaru. He turns to walk away. "Sesshomaru, you actually seem concerned for this demoness that got hurt. I know you said that you felt brotherly love towards her, but this is beyond you. I mean, you don't even feel this way towards your own brother, why is this demoness any different?" "I don't know, there's just something about her. As if, we're related to each other somehow." Sesshomaru says. He turns to face her. "Mother, you didn't happen to have another pup during the same night you had me, did you?" Asks Sesshomaru. "No, the only pup I ever had was you, my son. Besides, you're a dog and she's a bat. It's not possible for you two to be siblings. Unless of course, she's half-bat and half-dog. Perhaps, it is your father who is to blame, but I doubt that he was with another demoness at the same time he was with me." "Hm, I will get to the bottom of this. I will make sure of it." Sesshomaru says. "Sesshomaru, at least let the demoness rest. She's been through a lot. I could tell from the burn scars on her left arm, the scar that she has across her right collar-bone to the right shoulder-blade and the scarring on her mid-back and shoulder-blades." "What do you mean, Mother?" Asks Sesshomaru. "I saw the scars when she was being examined. They seem to be older scars, but I could tell that they were done with possibly a whip. She has quite a bit of them on her upper body, I'd hate to see what her lower body consists of." "But her back is mostly bare. How would she be able to hide them? I understand her hair is quite long and covers her most of the time, but she has the power of the Air Element. That's the only time her hair blows out of the way is when the wind or even the slightest breeze blows. I'm sure someone would've been able to see them." Sesshomaru says. "My son, have you forgotten she has wings?" "That's right, her wings are usually tucked closely to her back or she keeps them near her sides. So you're saying, she's possibly concealing those scars with her wings." Says Sesshomaru. "It's a possibility. I don't think she's trying to hide the old scars on purpose. It's more like she's trying to conceal her past." "Her past?" Sesshomaru asks. "Yes, just please leave the demoness alone. She needs to rest so she can recover faster." "Very well, Mother." Says Sesshomaru. "Oh, and there is something else as well." "What is it, Mother?" Sesshomaru asks. "A pup." Sesshomaru turns to his mother. "What?" Asks Sesshomaru. His mother smiles, lightly. "She's with pup, my son." Sesshomaru looks away from his mother. _"That's impossible. Naraku removed a __pup__ from within her. Unless, she was carrying another at the time and Naraku was unaware." _Sesshomaru thinks to himself. "How far along?" Sesshomaru asks. "I'd have to say almost three months, she seems to still be in her second month yet." _"The timing works." _Sesshomaru thinks to himself. He turns to look over his shoulder at his mother. "How many?" Asks Sesshomaru. "The examiners only detected one, no more than that. Only, it seems she might have had two at some point. She may have lost the other one, poor thing." "Does Ashley know?" Sesshomaru asks. "She hasn't been informed as of yet." "I see." Says Sesshomaru._ "It's probably best that she doesn't know just yet. She's going through enough as it is." _Sesshomaru thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, in a forest. Inuyasha and Haley are walking around. "Inuyasha, you seem very distracted lately. Are you okay?" Haley asks. Inuyasha sits down and she joins him at his side. "Listen, you can't tell anyone else this. But when I faced off against Adrian, I felt like there was something about her. As if there was something missing." Says Inuyasha. "What do you mean by that, Inuyasha?" Haley asks. "I don't know. It's like every time I encounter her, I can't bring myself to harm her even though she's the key to getting to Naraku. I feel such sympathy and concern for her, only I don't know why." Says Inuyasha. "I don't know what to tell you, but whatever it is I understand. Maybe you're starting to become softer towards women, especially if she's a half-demoness, half-human like you." Haley says. "I don't think that's it. There's something there I know it, but I can't put my finger on it. It feels almost as if I'm related to her, but I know it isn't possible considering the differences in our demonic types." Says Inuyasha. "Maybe you feel little brotherly towards her." Haley says. "What do you mean Haley?" Asks Inuyasha. "What I mean is, maybe you're looking for someone to look up to. Since it's obvious you and Sesshomaru aren't that close and never really seemed to have bonded like brothers should. Perhaps you see that in Adrian, as if she was your big sister. Take it from me, Inuyasha. I never had any siblings or really anyone to look up to when I was growing up. When I started living with Ashley and her parents, I looked up to Ashley and I still do to this day. I see Ashley as my big sister, so I look up to her. She thinks of me as her little sister and looks out for me. I think that's how you feel towards Adrian, it's a possibility at least." Haley says. "You know Haley, maybe you're right. I didn't realize I felt abandoned and was looking for someone to look out for me. Thanks Haley." Says Inuyasha. "Of course." Haley says. She leans closer to Inuyasha and touches his doggy ears, rubbing them for a few minutes. "Haley, what are you doing?" Asks Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, it's just your doggy ears are very irresistible. I couldn't help myself, besides they make you look absolutely adorable." Haley says. "Oh great, you too. I guess in your case, I can make an exception." Says Inuyasha. "What makes me any different than anyone else?" Haley asks. "You're the first full-fledged demoness that accepted me for who I was. You don't care if I'm half-demon, half-human." Says Inuyasha. Rain suddenly starts to pour. "Come on, we have to find shelter, quick." Haley says. She stands up, Inuyasha's holding her by the wrist. "Why, what's the matter? It's just rain." Says Inuyasha. It's beginning to storm now. "It's not the rain I have a problem with." Haley says. "Then what's the problem?" Asks Inuyasha. "We just need to find shelter. Please, Inuyasha." Haley says. "Okay, okay." Says Inuyasha. He stands up, still holding at Haley's wrist. "Come on, just stay close to me. We'll find something." Inuyasha says. He starts running.

Haley follows closely behind Inuyasha. The rain and the storm are beginning to get harsh, the wind is blowing really hard and it's almost impossible to see. "Inuyasha, it's beginning to get harder to keep up with you. I can't really see." Says Haley. She suddenly scrapes her foot on a very sharp rock, she reacts and holds at her foot. Haley hears some ruffling noises. "Hm, Inuyasha. Is that you?" Haley asks.

A net suddenly flies out of no where and entangles her within it. The force from the net sends Haley falling to the ground, she's trapped in the net and can't get free from it.

Four human men appear out of the mist and approach Haley. Two of them grab a hold of Haley and undo the net from around her. They keep Haley's arms pinned behind her back and bind them so she can't fight back. The lead man approaches Haley and leans over her quite a bit. He grips Haley's chin and tilts her head up, making her look into his eyes. "What a remarkable young demoness. She'll make quite the decent price. She's in her prime too." "Boss, if I must say. She is at a proper age for breeding purposes." "That is true, but you know the rules. Capturing male demons is risky, considering we don't need the males and the females mating on us. Although, we are starting to run low on demons and demonesses. So, it might be a good idea to find a male for her to mate with." "Only, is her body strong enough to go through this." "I don't know, it's hard to say with all those clothes on. Might as well, check for myself." He grabs Haley by her hair, roughly, and makes her stand up to her feet. He presses himself closely against Haley and moves his free hand towards her pelvis area.

Inuyasha suddenly comes running out of the mist. "Hey, I wouldn't think of touching her anywhere. Otherwise, you'll regret it. I'll slit all of you if you so much as touch her." Says Inuyasha. The lead man stops what he was about to do and turns to face him, tossing Haley down to the ground. "So, you must be this female's mate. You seem to be younger than her, but either way I might as well capture you along with her." "You're not taking either of us anywhere." Inuyasha says. He readies his claws. "'Cause this is the end for you. Iron-Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Says Inuyasha. The attack hits and kills all four men.

Inuyasha runs over towards Haley and helps her up by the shoulders. "Haley, are you okay? Did they hurt you at all?" Inuyasha asks. He claws through the rope that binds Haley's wrist and helps her up to her feet. "I'm alright, Inuyasha. They didn't hurt me, but I was so afraid. I thought something bad happened to you because you didn't come back for me." Says Haley. Inuyasha holds her close to himself and brings her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Haley, I was worried about you. I came back to find you and I saw those humans had you and that one was trying to. I can't even imagine how scared you must've been." Inuyasha says. Haley's eyes are tearing up. "I was scared that I was never going to see you again. Inuyasha… please don't leave me again." Says Haley. The tears are now streaming down her cheeks, as she presses her face into Inuyasha's chest. "Haley, it's over and you're okay. But I promise you that I'll never leave your side again. Come on, we have to get you out of this rain. I found a cave that'll give us shelter for the night." Inuyasha says. He lifts Haley up and cradles her in his arms, leaping up to the cave.

It's now beginning to become evening. There's a fire going in the cave that Inuyasha and Haley are staying in. The storm is getting worse outside. "I hope Allie and the others are okay. This storm is getting harsh." Says Haley. "I'm sure they found themselves some shelter too. We'll catch up to them in the morning." Inuyasha says. Haley's looking out at the storm and is shivering a bit. "Are you cold Haley?" Asks Inuyasha. "No, I'm fine." Haley says. "Are you sure, 'cause you're shivering?" Asks Inuyasha. "I said I'm alright, Inuyasha!" Haley says. "Okay, fine." Says Inuyasha. He gets up anyway, despite Haley's words. Inuyasha walks over to Haley. "I told you I'm fine!" Haley says. She turns to look over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's kneeling down by Haley, examining her foot that got scraped. "I was just checking your foot, that's all. Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Says Inuyasha. He's holding at Haley's foot, examining the slit across the top of her foot. Inuyasha then tears a piece of his hitoe sleeve off and wraps it around Haley's foot, like a bandage. "There, how does it feel?" Inuyasha asks. "It feels a lot better, thank you." Says Haley. She brings her attention back outside. "So, why did you want to find shelter so bad?" Inuyasha asks. "If you must know, I'm scared of storms okay." Says Haley. "Is that all? If that was the case then why didn't you just tell me? I would've understood." Inuyasha says. "I was afraid to tell you. I thought you'd see me as a weakling if I told you." Says Haley. Inuyasha moves closer to her. "No, of course not. Haley, everyone has something their afraid of, it's a natural thing to be afraid of something. Does anyone even know this about you?" Inuyasha asks. "The only ones that know that I'm afraid of storms are Ashley, Allie and Adrian. They're the only ones who I ever told or have seen how I am when it comes to storms." Says Haley. "Haley, you could've just said something to me earlier. Then I would've found you shelter sooner." Inuyasha says. "It's not that easy." Says Haley. She's shivering again and closes her eyes. Haley suddenly feels something draped over herself. When Haley looks, Inuyasha has placed his red hitoe over her. Haley looks over at Inuyasha, he's sitting right next to her. Inuyasha still has the white shirt that he wears underneath his hitoe on. "Inuyasha… you didn't have to give me this." Haley says. "Its fine, keep it on you for the time being." Says Inuyasha. Lightning and thunder suddenly hits and Haley cowers into him, he holds her close to himself. "It's okay Haley. I'm here." Inuyasha says. "Oh, I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Says Haley. "There's nothing you need to be sorry for. Why don't you tell me about your pup-hood?" Inuyasha asks. "You mean, you want to know?" Asks Haley. "Of course." Inuyasha says. "Okay." Says Haley.

Flashback. In the village, that Haley was born in. It's a decent sized village, not too big and not too small. "As you already know, I was born in the South. In a village of dog demons and wolf demons. My mom, Nirvelli, was a full-fledged wolf demoness. She was the daughter of the Chief of the wolf demons side. My mom was the only albino wolf demoness in the South." Haley says, in voice-over. Nirvelli has pale skin, with pointy ears, hazel eyes, and mid-thigh-length, pure white hair. Nirvelli has armor from her chest to her waist, like any other wolf demon or wolf demoness, its colored silver, with a bluish-white line across her chest. Nirvelli's wolf pelt skirt is long to her mid-thighs and is sky blue. Nirvelli's legwarmers and bracelets match her skirt. Nirvelli's hair is done with only a headband.

"My dad, Tarang, was a full-fledged dog demon. He was only a peasant and a simple worker. Someone who didn't have a whole lot of money." Says Haley, in voice-over. Tarang is fair-skinned, with pointy ears, amber eyes, and silver hair, long to his lower back. Tarang's haori and hakama pants are colored in dark blue, the same shade of blue as Adrian's sash. Haley gets pointy ears from both of her parents. Haley gets her fair skin, amber eyes and facial features from her dad, while she inherits her pure white hair from her mom. "My dad's hut wasn't that big, but it was good enough for him. My dad was just a simple demon. Only, he had someone who cared for him, my mom. They never married, but they kept their relationship a secret." Haley says, in voice-over.

Tarang turns off the light and Nirvelli enters the hut through the back. "My mom was supposed to be betrothed to someone else, but she had fallen in love with my dad." Says Haley, in voice-over. Nirvelli and Tarang hold each other close and kiss. Tarang soon brings Nirvelli down to the ground, his body pressed against hers. "They soon became mates, only they were pretty good at keeping it hidden from everyone else." Haley says, in voice-over.

Its several weeks later, it's during the evening again. Tarang is up late in his hut, working on something.

Nirvelli enters through the back, looking a little concerned. "Tarang, I must speak with you." Says Nirvelli. Her voice sounds slightly older than Haley's. "Nirvelli, I wasn't expecting you tonight. I thought you had things to do." Tarang says. His voice sounds slightly deeper than Inuyasha's. Nirvelli kneels down in front of him. "Please, you must listen to me. It's urgent." Says Nirvelli. "What troubles you Nirvelli?" Tarang asks. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this a secret between us and I'm scared if they find out, that they'll put you in prison or worse even kill you." Says Nirvelli. "Nirvelli, please tell me what's wrong." Tarang says. Nirvelli places a hand against one of his and pulls it close to her stomach, having him feel what's going on. "I'm pregnant, Tarang. And it's yours. If my father finds out that it's your pup, he'll probably send his demons to put you in prison." Says Nirvelli.

"I have already found out." Nirvelli turns to see that her father had followed her and so has his demons. Nirvelli stands up to face him, Tarang follows shortly after. "Father…?" Nirvelli asks. "So, this is the demon that you've been mating with. A dog demon, none the less. A simple peasant worker that can barely keep himself alive and fed." Tarang wraps his arms around Nirvelli's stomach, his long haori sleeves hiding her belly quite a bit. Nirvelli places her hands against Tarang's. "How long did you think you could hide this from me? The fact that you actually allowed him to impregnate you. I thought you were smarter than this." "Sir, with all do respect. This isn't her fault, if anyone is to blame it is me. I am the male, so it basically is my fault. I'm not about to beg for my life or for mercy, I'll take any punishment you intend to give me. Whether it'd be prison for life or death itself." Says Tarang. "Tarang, what are you doing?" Nirvelli asks. "Taking responsibility for my actions. No matter what the outcome may be." Says Tarang. "No, you don't have to do this." Nirvelli says. "Yes he does. Now, come quietly and maybe it won't be as bad." Tarang releases Nirvelli and walks over to her father's demons. They reprehend Tarang and take him outside.

"Leave us." His demons leave.

Leaving Nirvelli and her father to be alone. "What are you going to do with him, Father?" Asks Nirvelli. "Why are you even concerned about what happens to him? He impregnated you Nirvelli, you should be furious with him." He walks up to Nirvelli and places his hand on her stomach. "Don't you worry Nirvelli. We'll find a way to remove the pup." Nirvelli steps away from him and holds at her own stomach. "I don't care what he did to me. In fact, I'm happy that he's the father of my pup and I'm not parting with it. I'm planning on keeping this pup. No matter what you say." Nirvelli says.

It's the following day. Nirvelli is out walking through the village.

Nirvelli soon comes across a lake, where Tarang is lying, he looks pretty beat up. "Tarang!" Says Nirvelli. She runs over to Tarang and kneels down beside him. "Tarang, are you alright?" Nirvelli asks. She turns Tarang over to lie on his back. Tarang has a black eye, a busted lip and his forehead is bleeding. Nirvelli leans over Tarang, slightly, and shakes his shoulder. "Please, say something to me." Says Nirvelli.

Tarang lets out a groan, in pain, as he begins to come to. Tarang's able to open both eyes. "Nirvelli…" Tarang says, pained. "Oh, you're still alive, thank goodness. What did they do to you?" Asks Nirvelli. "They beat me pretty severely. It was your dad that demanded they do this. They were supposed to beat me to death, but they couldn't even do that." Tarang says. Nirvelli tears a piece of her wolf pelt skirt off and dips it into the lake water. Nirvelli then dabs it on Tarang's busted lip, gently, tending to his injuries. "I'm so sorry about this, Tarang." Says Nirvelli. "There's nothing you need to be sorry for. I'm the one that got you pregnant, so I took the responsibility for my actions." Tarang says. Nirvelli moves to tending to his forehead. "This wasn't your fault alone, I practically gave myself to you and allowed you to do what you wanted to me. Because of what I did, you were punished for it." Says Nirvelli. Tarang manages to lift up his hand and places it against her stomach. "This isn't a punishment. You have a living pup growing inside you, Nirvelli. It's a little miracle and I did what I had to do in order to keep it safe." Tarang says. Nirvelli places a hand on the one that's on her stomach. "I'm glad you feel this way. Tarang, I love you." Says Nirvelli. Tarang places a curled hand against her cheek. "I love you too Nirvelli." Tarang says. Nirvelli leans down closer to him and kisses him, he returns it back to her. "After that incident, my mom decided to stay with my dad in his hut. She was planning to marry him after I was born. Unfortunately, that didn't end up happening." Says Haley, in voice-over.

It's now eight months later and it's a nice summer night. Tarang is pacing back and forth outside of his hut, that he now shares with Nirvelli.

Nirvelli is lying on a mat inside the hut, she's wearing a white kosode and has a blanket over her lower body. Nirvelli's breathing heavily, considering she's in the middle of labor or she just went into labor. The priestess of the village is standing by. "Nice and easy. Keep your breathing at a steady pace. You're doing well, Nirvelli." Nirvelli takes a heavier breath and winces quite a bit. "Easy breaths, that's it."

Tarang keeps pacing back and forth outside of the hut, anxiously.

Five hours later. Tarang has slowed his pacing a bit, when he finally hears newborn cries from inside his hut.

The priestess comes out a few minutes later, carrying something wrapped in a blanket, that's made out of white wolf fur. "Tarang." Tarang turns to face the priestess and walks up to her. "Nirvelli, did very well. Congrats, it's a female pup." The priestess hands her over to Tarang. Tarang takes her and holds her in his arms, protectively. Tarang smiles down at the little pup in his arms. "A pup born between a dog demon and a wolf demoness. Making her half-dog and half-wolf." "Will it cause any problems in the future?" Tarang asks. "No, she's in perfect health. She's a full-fledged pup, like you and Nirvelli. However, considering she's mixed between a dog and a wolf. Other demons, demonesses, pups, possibly even humans, will see her as merely a half-breed." "I understand. And my mate, is she okay?" Asks Tarang. The priestess lowers her head, in sorrow. "I'm afraid she's lost quite a bit of blood. I mean, it's completely normal for females, whether they'd be demoness or human, to lose a lot of blood during the birth and even lose some after the birth. However, the bleeding hasn't stopped and it's not slowing down. She's still hanging on, but I can't tell for certain how much longer she has left. I'm truly sorry." Tarang lowers his head and brings his attention to the newborn pup lying in his arms, sadly. "Can I go to my mate?" Tarang asks. The priestess steps aside. "Of course. I will remain close by if needed." Tarang nods, slightly, and walks into his hut.

Tarang walks over to Nirvelli and kneels down next to her. Nirvelli wakes up and looks up at Tarang, weakly. "Tarang..." Says Nirvelli, weakly. Tarang tries putting on a smile. "Hey, Nirvelli." Tarang says. "You look so sad..." Says Nirvelli, weakly. She lifts up her hand and places it on Tarang's cheek. Tarang closes his eyes, sadly. "I know I can't hide it from you." Tarang says. He's trying to hold back his tears. "I already know I'm dying, my love... But, please don't blame the pup for this..." Says Nirvelli. Tarang opens his eyes, trying to fight the tears from falling down his cheeks. "I don't blame the pup for this. I blame myself." Tarang says. "I don't blame you, my love... Or Haley..." Says Nirvelli, weakly. "Haley?" Tarang asks. Nirvelli nods, lightly, and smiles, weakly. Tarang looks down at the pup in his arms and smiles. "Okay, Haley it is." Says Tarang. Baby Haley is very adorable, with her small, pointy ears, that she gets from both of her parents, her pure white hair, that she inherits from her mom, and her fair skin, that she gets from her dad. Baby Haley's pure white hair is already long. "She looks like you, my love..." Nirvelli says, weakly. Tarang smiles down at pup Haley. Pup Haley suddenly opens her amber eyes, the same eyes she shares with her dad, and closes them, falling back to sleep. "My mom died an hour after I was born. She died because there was a lot of blood loss and the bleeding wouldn't stop. After that, my dad raised me on his own." Says Haley, in voice-over.

Its now four years later. The pups of the village are playing, their version of soccer. The pups range from four to five years of age.

Haley, at four-years-old, is really adorable. Little Haley's pure white hair is the length that it is now, only for her age. Little Haley is wearing a smaller version of the light blue hitoe and light blue pair of nagabakamas that she wears present wise. The ball bumps into little Haley's legs and she picks it up, holding onto it.

One of the pups runs up to little Haley to get the ball back. "Give it here." "Could you use one more player?" Little Haley asks. "We have all the players we need. We don't want a pup that's half-dog and half-wolf. You may be a full-fledged pup, but you're still just a half-breed." "Oh, well I don't want to be a burden. So, here's your ball back." Says Little Haley. She gives the ball back to him and he takes it, heading back towards his friends.

Little Haley starts walking off. _"A half-breed?" _Little Haley thinks to herself.

Later, little Haley heads home. When she does, Tarang is home. "Dad, I'm home." Little Haley says. "Welcome home honey." Says Tarang. Little Haley runs over to him and clings to his legs. "Um Dad, what's a half-breed?" Little Haley asks. "A half-breed? Who called you that?" Asks Tarang. "One of the pups in the village. He said because I'm a crossbreed between a wolf and a dog, that I'm considered a half-breed, even though I'm a full-fledged pup." Little Haley says. "Oh, I see." Says Tarang. He kneels down to one knee in front of little Haley. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't know you were treated so badly." Tarang says. "I'm okay, Dad. Really I am." Says little Haley. Tarang holds her close to himself and hugs her. Tarang then kisses little Haley on the forehead. "You're definitely a little miracle and I'm so glad to call you my pup. I'm happy that your mom was able to bring you into this world." Tarang says. "Oh, Dad." Says little Haley. She starts crying into her dad's chest.

It's now night, Tarang is just finishing up tucking little Haley into bed. "Night Haley." Tarang says. He kisses little Haley on the forehead. "Goodnight, Dad." Says little Haley. She soon falls right to sleep. "That would end up being the last time I'd spend with my dad. Later that night, my dad was slaughtered by a wolf demon. I woke up from the sound of my dad's painful screams." Haley says, in voice-over. Little Haley wakes up to see this moment. Little Haley gets up and runs out of there, not looking back once.

"I left the region of the South after that event, I never looked back. As time went on, I was on my own. When I was five-years-old, Nadyia's family took me in during the hottest summer ever. I couldn't stay long after that. Then when I was six-years-old, I began to suffer since I barely had enough food or water. I soon stumbled onto Ashley's kingdom." Says Haley, in voice-over.

It's now a couple of years later, Haley is now six-years-old. Young Haley is very weak, when she shows up at Ashley's kingdom. "When I got to Ashley's kingdom, I just collapsed because I was too weak." Haley says, in voice-over. Young Haley suddenly collapses, out of weakness.

When young Haley finally comes to, she's lying in a bed. "When I woke up, I was greeted by a new face." Says Haley, in voice-over.

Young Haley looks to her side and sees a younger Ashley, the same age as her. Young Ashley is very cute, with her very small black fluffy. "Who are you?" Young Haley asks. "Oh, I'm Princess Ashley. But you can just call me Ashley, if you please. Now, who are you?" "My name is Haley. Where am I?" "You're in my castle. My momma found you outside our kingdom." Says young Ashley. "Oh, I see." Young Haley says. "After that, I stayed with Ashley and her parents. They took me in as if I was their own. So, Ashley became like a sister to me." Says Haley, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Inuyasha has one arm slung over Haley's shoulder, keeping her close to himself. "Wow, you've surely been through a lot Haley. I feel for ya though." Inuyasha says. "Oh, Inuyasha. I feel so safe with you." Says Haley. "I'm glad you do. Haley, I know we just met, but I was wondering. After this battle with Naraku is over. Would you like to live with me?" Inuyasha asks. "Inuyasha… are you asking me to stay with you?" Asks Haley. "I guess what I'm saying is, I don't want to part with you. I need you at my side and I don't want you to leave me." Inuyasha says. Haley is at a loss for words. "Inuyasha… I, don't know what to say." Says Haley. "Just promise me that you'll think about it." Inuyasha says. "That's a promise I won't hesitate making, Inuyasha." Says Haley. "Good, 'cause I want to try something with you." Inuyasha says. "Try what, Inuyasha?" Asks Haley. "Do you trust me?" Inuyasha asks. "Of course I trust you. I trust you with my life." Says Haley. "Then I promise you this, that I'll protect you with my life. Haley, I want to take you as my mate." Inuyasha says. "Inu…" Says Haley. Before she knows it, Inuyasha's lips are pressed against hers. Haley's shocked at first and then actually lets Inuyasha continue. Haley soon returns it back to Inuyasha, not wanting this moment to end. Their lips soon separate, making Inuyasha and Haley look deeply into each others eyes, golden eyes meeting amber eyes. "If you want me to stop then I will." Inuyasha says. Haley presses herself closer to his chest. "No, your fine. It's just, I've never been kissed before and I kind of like it. I'm actually glad that my first kiss was with you. Only, I was wondering if I could ask something of you." Says Haley. "Anything you want, it's yours." Inuyasha says. Haley pulls the folds of his white shirt away, baring his chest quite a bit. Inuyasha soon understands what Haley's getting at. "I want to mate with you, Inuyasha." Says Haley. Inuyasha touches her face. "Haley, are you sure this is what you want?" Inuyasha asks. Haley gives a simple nod. "Yes." Says Haley. "Okay then." Asks Inuyasha. He brings Haley into another kiss and she returns it back to him. Haley then sits herself astride Inuyasha's lap and takes his red hitoe off of herself. While still in the kiss, Inuyasha takes off the rest of his white shirt, he's now bare-chested. Haley soon separates her lips from Inuyasha's and looks down at him, taking in his bare chest. "You okay Haley?" Inuyasha asks. "Yes." Says Haley. "It's okay, you can touch me. Don't be scared." Inuyasha says. Haley places her hands on his shoulders, moving down his chest and his abs. Haley then takes her hands away and wraps them around Inuyasha's neck, looking into his golden eyes. "Inuyasha, you seem so calm. Have you ever mated with anyone else before?" Asks Haley. Inuyasha smiles and shakes his head. "No, I've never mated with anyone else. Although, there is something you should know." Inuyasha says. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Asks Haley. "It's just 'cause I'm half-human, I won't be able to last as long as a full-fledged demon. I mean, I'll be able to go much longer than any human can ever do. But, you'll always be able to go longer than me. I just thought you should know." Inuyasha says. Haley nods. "I understand." Says Haley. Inuyasha smiles and places his hands on her waist. "If your ready, can I undress you?" Inuyasha asks. Haley closes her eyes and nods. Inuyasha starts untying Haley's light blue obi and lets it fall to the cave floor. Inuyasha then goes to unfolding Haley's light blue hitoe and slips it off of her. Inuyasha then starts undoing Haley's light blue nagabakamas and she stands up, letting him take them off of her. Haley's now left in only her white kosode. "Inuyasha, may I pleasure you first?" Asks Haley. "Only if you really want to. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Inuyasha says. "I want to." Says Haley. Inuyasha stands up, while she kneels down in front of him. Haley then starts undoing Inuyasha's red hakamas and removes them, while he steps out of them. Haley looks up at Inuyasha's cock and touches it. Haley starts stroking it and licks it, swirling her tongue around it and takes him into her mouth. Inuyasha lifts his head up and closes his eyes, his dog ears twitching, frantically. Haley continues to move up and down his shaft, keeping herself balanced by placing her hand against Inuyasha's leg. "Haley..." Inuyasha says, panting like a dog. Haley looks up at him, still taking him in his mouth. "Haley... I'm going to..." Says Inuyasha, through pants. Haley's eyes widen a bit and she takes him out of her mouth, now full of pre-cum. Inuyasha is panting, heavily. "I'm sorry Haley... I couldn't hold it anymore..." Inuyasha says, through pants. Haley just swallows his pre-cum, taking in his taste. "It's okay, Inuyasha." Says Haley. Inuyasha suddenly tackles her down to the cave floor. Haley looks up at Inuyasha and smiles. "Now it's my turn to pleasure you before I mate you." Inuyasha says. He kisses Haley, tasting himself on her lips, their tongues fighting for dominance. Inuyasha wins, probing Haley's mouth with his tongue. Haley doesn't seem to mind, she's actually starting to become aroused by this. Inuyasha separates his lips from Haley's and they look into each others eyes, lustfully. Inuyasha then starts looking down Haley's body, still clothed in her kosode. Inuyasha's hand trails down to the folds of Haley's kosode and starts parting it, exposing her 36DD sized breasts to him. "You okay Haley?" Asks Inuyasha. "Yes, I'm fine." Haley says. "Do you want me to stop?" Asks Inuyasha. Haley just shakes her head. "Okay then." Inuyasha says. He starts rubbing Haley's left breast, fondling it. Inuyasha moves his head down to Haley's other breast, suckling it with his mouth. Haley's holding her fist to her mouth, her cheeks are slightly red, she's feeling pleasure out of this. Inuyasha then bites into Haley's breast, slightly, and licks at it, with tenderness. Inuyasha switches breasts, giving each one the same treatment the other one got. Haley just closes her eyes and bites into her hand, slightly. Inuyasha then moves down lower, parting the rest of Haley's kosode and tossing it to the cave floor. Haley's now completely naked, just like Inuyasha. Inuyasha licks down Haley's stomach and parts her legs, taking in her demonesshood. "Oh Haley, your so wet." Says Inuyasha, mockingly. Haley's cheeks just get redder, in embarrassment. "Shut up, Inuyasha." Haley says, her words slightly muffled by her hand. "Haley, are you a virgin by any chance?" Asks Inuyasha. Haley looks up at him and moves her hand away from her mouth. "Yes, why?" Haley asks. "'Cause I can smell it, I was just making sure. Your very pretty by the way." Says Inuyasha. Haley just blushes even more. Inuyasha starts fingering her, which makes Haley throw her head back, not hard enough to hurt herself though. Inuyasha keeps fingering her, keeping a nice steady pace. "Oh... Inuyasha..." Haley says. Inuyasha then replaces his finger with his tongue, keeping her legs parted with his arms wrapped around her thighs. Haley closes her eyes and arches her back, moaning in pleasure. Inuyasha just keeps licking her and probing his tongue inside of her wet pussy. "Inuyasha..." Says Haley, panting like a dog. Inuyasha does one final lick and looks up at her. Haley's breathing, heavily. Inuyasha crawls up to Haley, hovers over her and kisses her, having her taste herself on his lips. Haley separates her lips from Inuyasha and licks his cheek, lovingly. Inuyasha looks down at Haley and returns the lick back, lovingly. "It's time to take you as my mate. If you wish to stop, tell me now. Once this happens, there is no going back with this." Inuyasha says. "I know, it's alright. I want to do this, I want you take me as your mate. I trust you, just do it." Says Haley. Inuyasha just nods and smiles. "Okay then. I won't be claiming you as my mate though. At least not tonight." Inuyasha says. "I understand. I know you can't do that until we're both in heat." Says Haley. "That's right. You ready?" Inuyasha asks. Haley nods. "Yes." Says Haley. Inuyasha grabs her and turns her over, getting her onto her hands and knees. Inuyasha places his hands on Haley's hips, positioning himself at her entrance. "This may hurt." Inuyasha says. He then places himself inside Haley's pussy, making her scream out, in pain. "You okay?" Asks Inuyasha. "Yes, I'm fine." Haley says. Inuyasha starts trusting in and out of her, blood is dripping down from between her legs. Inuyasha then starts to pick up some speed and pounds it inside Haley, his claws digging into her hips, drawing blood. Haley claws into the cave floor, wincing at each of Inuyasha's thrusts. "Haley... your so tight..." Says Inuyasha, through pants. "Inuyasha..." Haley says, through pants. Inuyasha starts trusting himself harder and faster inside of her, going at an inhuman pace. Haley seems to be taking it pretty well, she's screaming out, in pleasure, not so much pain anymore. "Inuyasha!" Says Haley, screaming out, in pleasure. "Haley!" Inuyasha says, screaming out, in pleasure. He keeps trusting harder and is starting to get rougher, making Haley scream out more. "Haley... I'm going to... I'm cumming..." Says Inuyasha, through pants. "It's okay... I want you to release... Inside of me..." Haley says, through pants. "Are you sure..." Says Inuyasha, through pants. "Yes... I want to have your pups... Inuyasha..." Haley says. Inuyasha smiles at that, they're both lost in this moment, just him and her, no one else. Inuyasha does a few more rough thrusts and releases his seed inside of Haley, making her scream out again. "Inuyasha!" Says Haley, screaming out, in pleasure. "Haley!" Inuyasha says, screaming out, in pleasure. He soon ceases his thrusts and pulls out of Haley. Haley then collapses to the cave floor, breathing heavily. Inuyasha soon follows after Haley, collapsing on top of her, breathing heavily. Haley turns to look over her shoulder at Inuyasha, he's pretty much spent, mostly due to the fact that he's only half-demon. Inuyasha looks down at Haley and smiles, wrapping his arms around her and kisses her, she returns the kiss back to him. They're lips separate and Haley closes her eyes, drifting to sleep. "I love you, Inuyasha." Says Haley, sleepily. Inuyasha just smiles and kisses her head. "I love you too Haley." Inuyasha says, exhausted. He snuggles his head into Haley's shoulder-blades and drifts to sleep. Haley glances up at Inuyasha and then closes her eyes, drifting back to sleep, with a smile on her face.


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28:_

It's the following morning. The sun has risen and lights up the cave that Inuyasha and Haley spent the night together.

Haley opens her eyes, waking up. Inuyasha is lying on top of Haley, asleep. Inuyasha's head is snuggled into Haley's shoulder-blades. Haley smiles, laughing quietly to herself. _"He looks cute when he's asleep. I can't believe he took me as his mate last night. I never realized how fast I've come to love him. I'm in love with Inuyasha."_ Haley thinks to herself. She lifts up her hand, caressing Inuyasha's cheek. Haley then licks Inuyasha's cheek, lovingly. "Inuyasha." Haley says.

Inuyasha's eyes open, slowly, meeting her in the eyes. Inuyasha smiles. "Morning beautiful. You seem rather happy." Says Inuyasha. "That's because I am. Thank you for last night." Haley says. "So, I take it you didn't mind mating with a half-demon like me." Says Inuyasha. Haley places a hand on top of one of his. "No, of course not. You need to understand something about me, Inuyasha. I don't care if one is a full-fledged demon or a half-demon. Besides, you and I are more alike than we are different." Haley says. "Really, how so?" Asks Inuyasha. "I may be a full-fledged demoness, but I am also a half-breed. I'm a crossbreed between a dog and a wolf. I may appear to be more dog than I am wolf, but I do still have wolf in me. I'm actually fifty-percent dog demoness and fifty-percent wolf demoness." Haley says. "So you're pretty evened up." Says Inuyasha. "Yep." Haley says. "Well, you're definitely the perfect demoness for me." Says Inuyasha. He kisses Haley, passionately, and licks her cheek, lovingly. Inuyasha then gets himself off of Haley and gets up, stretching himself, with a huge yawn.

A short while later. Inuyasha is just finishing getting his red hitoe back on, he's already clothed in his white shirt, that he wears underneath it, and his red hakama pants. Inuyasha then turns to look over his shoulder at Haley. Haley is already dressed in her white kosode and her light blue nagabakamas. Haley goes for her light blue hitoe and puts it on, readjusts it, folds it over her kosode and tucks it into her nagabakamas. Haley picks up her light blue obi and ties it at the waist, over the rest of her garments. Haley then walks out of the cave and stands over the ledge, looking out into the distance. Inuyasha walks up behind Haley, wrapping his arms around her waist, having her back snuggled into his chest. "Is something wrong Haley?" Inuyasha asks. "No, it's nothing. Only, what are you going to tell Kagome and the others if they ask what happened to us?" Asks Haley. "Well, perhaps it's best that we don't mention this to the others just yet. I'd rather not say anything about what happened between us last night." Inuyasha says. "I was sort of thinking the same thing. Since that Kagome girl seems rather fond of you, it would end up hurting her." Says Haley. "Yeah, that's kind of the point I was bringing up. So, do you think we can hide this whole mating thing from them, at least for now?" Inuyasha asks. "That's understandable. Very well." Says Haley. "I guess it's about time we return to the others. We need to go hunt down a half-demon bastard." Inuyasha says. Haley laughs. "Indeed we do, Inuyasha. Only before we go." Says Haley. She turns to face Inuyasha and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Inuyasha returns it back to Haley, holding her close to himself. The kiss lasts for a few minutes, until their lips separate and they look into each others eyes, neither one of them wanting this moment to end. Haley and Inuyasha soon separate from each other, reluctantly. Haley then attempts a smile. "Shall we go then?" Haley asks. Inuyasha smiles and nods. "Yeah." Says Inuyasha. Haley turns away from him and takes off, leaping from tree to tree.

Inuyasha soon follows after Haley.

They soon end up reaching the others, only a couple of people seem to be missing, Kagome and Koga.

Allie walks up to them, Annie following close behind her. "Where have you two been? We've been looking all over for you guys." Annie says. "We got caught in the storm, so we had to find shelter for the night." Says Inuyasha.

Shippo climbs up to his shoulder. "We were worried about you." Shippo says.

Miroku and Sango approach them, too. Kirara is lying in Sango's arms. "Hey Allie, where's Koga? I thought he would be with you?" Asks Haley. "He was, but during the storm we had an unexpected visitor." Allie says. "What do you mean by that? You don't mean Naraku?" Asks Inuyasha. "No, it wasn't him. Kagura came during the night and abducted Kagome." Sango says. "She what?!" Asks Inuyasha. "That's why Koga left. He was going to follow Kagura and Kagome's trail." Miroku says. Koga's wolves are surrounding Allie, staying near her side. "Koga left his wolves here?" Asks Haley. "Yes, he left them with me. He also left Hakkaku and Ginta behind, as well." Allie says. "Did Kagura say anything when she took Kagome?" Asks Inuyasha. "Not exactly." Annie says.

A whirlwind appears and then disappears. Koga has returned and walks up to Inuyasha. "There you are mutt-face! Where'd you run off to?!" Asks Koga. Inuyasha gets in his face. "That's none of your business, wolf-boy! Anyways, I thought you were following Kagura and Kagome's trail?" Inuyasha asks. "I was, only I lost them when the storm started getting heavier." Says Koga. "And you call yourself a wolf." Inuyasha says. "Shut up, you lousy mutt! If you would've been here to protect Kagome, none of this would've happened!" Says Koga. "You're actually complaining to me! You were here, why didn't you do anything?!" Inuyasha asks. Miroku steps up between them and separates them from each other. "Now, now. Let's be reasonable here. I'm sure we'll be able to find her." Says Miroku. "Miroku's right, we've always been able to find her before." Shippo says. "Shall we get going then?" Asks Haley. "Yes, the longer we keep fighting like this, the longer it'll take to find Kagura and Kagome." Allie says. "We should be on our way." Says Annie. "Then it's settled, let's go." Sango says. Kirara transforms, she and Miroku climb onto her back. "Let's go, Kirara." Says Sango. Kirara flies up into the air.

Koga and Allie take off next, creating whirlwinds when they do.

Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves run off after them, falling behind already.

Inuyasha, Haley and Annie take off next, all three able to pass up Hakkaku, Ginta and the wolves.

At Sesshomaru's mother's castle, in the hospital ward. Adrian is still in bed, barely moving aside for her breathing. Adrian's been given a black kosode. Ashley is sitting at Adrian's bedside, looking over her condition. _"Please come out of this alright. If you die, I'll kill Naraku for this and everything he's put you through." _Ashley thinks to herself.

There's a slight tap on the door and Sesshomaru enters the room. "Sesshomaru." Ashley says. "Still nothing I see?" Asks Sesshomaru. He closes the door behind himself. Ashley looks away from Sesshomaru. "Yes. She still shows no signs of waking up." Ashley says. Sesshomaru walks over to her and stands beside her. "According to my mother, her pulse is still very strong and her heartbeat is beginning to reach its normal pace." Says Sesshomaru. "Yes, until her vitals start to become stable. She won't be waking up anytime soon." Ashley says. Sesshomaru places his hand on her shoulder and she reaches up to touch his hand. "Give her a couple of days. She'll come around. It's going to be very close, but she'll pull through." Says Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I hope for Allie's sake, she manages to survive and walk away from this." Ashley says. Sesshomaru then takes his hand off of her shoulder.

There's another small tap at the door and Sesshomaru's mother walks in, closing the door behind herself. "Mother." Says Sesshomaru. "I see she still hasn't woken up yet. She's showing signs of recovering, but no signs of moving or waking up." She turns her attention towards Ashley. "You've been at her bedside ever since the procedure ended. You haven't seen any changes as of late?" "No, nothing out of the ordinary." Ashley says. "I see. Well, might I discuss something with you?" "With me?" Asks Ashley. "Yes. Sesshomaru, would you mind leaving us for a few minutes." "Of course, Mother." Sesshomaru says. He turns to leave and heads out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

Ashley brings her attention to Sesshomaru's mother. "What is it that you wish to discuss with me, Sesshomaru's mother?" Asks Ashley. "There's something that's been concerning me. You seem to know her very well, enough to show concern for her and to stay at her bedside this long." "I don't exactly know how much I can tell you about her. I don't know where she originally came from, or where she was born, or even who her parents are." Ashley says. "Hm, you also mentioned that she has no memories of her parents." "Yes, she knows nothing of her birth parents or where she was even born." Says Ashley. "So, how did you come across her?" "Well, she was adopted by my aunt and uncle when she was five. I met her a year after they adopted her." Ashley says. "I see, so she's your cousin then." "Well, yes, but only in essence." Says Ashley. "If I may say so, I think you exhibit quite a bond with her. She may not be related to you by blood, yet you still see her as your cousin." "I guess, you can say that." Ashley says. Sesshomaru's mother places a hand on Adrian's forehead. "Hm, she seems to be recovering alright. Still no signs of waking up though." She takes her hand away and moves it down to Adrian's stomach, feeling for any type of movement. Ashley watches her as she does, unsure of what she's looking for. "My apologizes if I'm making you feel uneasy." "No, no. It's just, what exactly are you trying to look for?" Asks Ashley. Sesshomaru's mother just smiles and takes her hand away from Adrian's stomach, bringing her attention over to her. "I was merely trying to feel for any movement." Ashley looks at her, confused. "What do you mean?" Ashley asks. It suddenly hits her and she stands up from her seat, nearly knocking it over. "She's not... I mean, she can't be..." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru's mother is still smiling. "And yet she is. She's with pup." Ashley's eyes just widen, in sudden realization, and she puts a hand to her head, as if hit with a sudden headache. "You don't seem very happy about this." Ashley's starting to pace back and forth, trying to figure out how this is even possible. "I'm not. Well, I guess it depends on how you look at it." Ashley says. "Princess, try and calm yourself. It's just a little pup." Ashley stops her pacing, brings her attention over to Sesshomaru's mother and then looks down at Adrian, still motionless on the bed, aside from her breathing. "It's not necessarily the pup that I'm concerned about." Says Ashley. She sits down on the side of Adrian's bed and takes a hold of one of her hands, holding at it, lightly. Ashley then brings her attention up to Sesshomaru's mother, who's smile has faded. "I'm concerned for her. I'm praying that the bastard father of her pup is unaware of this. He's the reason she's like this now." Ashley says. "I see." Ashley looks down at Adrian's stomach and moves her hand against it, gently, feeling for any movement. Ashley soon feels a small kick and is a bit shocked to feel it so soon. "How far along is she?" Asks Ashley. "She's almost three months, but she's still in her second month." _"The timing works. This must be another voodoo pregnancy. Unless of course, Naraku was unaware of another pup when he removed the one from her womb. She must've been carrying twins at the time, but now she's left with only one. I just wonder how long she'll have with this one."_ Ashley thinks to herself. She removes her hand from Adrian's stomach. "So, there's nothing you can really tell me about her past." "No, nothing that I can think of." Ashley says. She then remembers something. "Wait, I do have this though." Says Ashley. She pulls out the black pendent necklace, with the pentagon designed into it. "This necklace belongs to her and she's had it ever since I've known her. Perhaps, this is a clue to unlocking her past a bit." Ashley says. "May I see it?" "Of course." Says Ashley. She removes it from around her neck, carefully, and hands it over to Sesshomaru's mother, who takes it into her hold, examining it closer. "Hm, interesting." "What is it?" Ashley asks. "I actually know this pendent. It would seem she's from the kingdom in the North." Ashley looks down at Adrian, who's still motionless, aside from her breathing. "So, Adrian's from the North then." Says Ashley. "Yes, it seems that way. I don't see why I didn't recognize it at first." "What do you mean, Sesshomaru's mother?" Ashley asks. "Well, I used to know someone who used to where this pendent. He was the Lord of the kingdom in the North." "The Lord of the North?" Asks Ashley. "Yes, this used to belong to him. Only, now that I'm really looking at her, she does have a few of his characteristics." "What characteristics?" Ashley asks. "Well, the Lord of the North was a bat demon. And this demoness does share his skin tone, as well as his wings. She also possesses the ability of the Air Element as well, correct?" "Yes." Says Ashley. "I'm afraid this is all I can answer with just this pendent." She hands the necklace back to Ashley and she takes it, holding it close to herself. Sesshomaru's mother then turns to leave the room. "Wait." Ashley says. Sesshomaru's mother looks over her shoulder at her. "Yes?" Ashley stands up, still holding the pendent close. "What can you tell me about this Lord of the North? Is he still alive or is he dead?" Asks Ashley. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know. We lost contact with each other after the incident that transpired." "What incident?" Ashley asks. "The incident that took place during the night my son was born." "You mean Sesshomaru's birth?" Asks Ashley. "Yes, it's an incident I don't wish to discuss as of yet. There was a huge misunderstanding that transpired that evening." Sesshomaru's mother then turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind herself.

Ashley's shaking, in frustration, clutching the pendent, tightly, and close to herself. _"Damn it! We keep coming so close to unlocking her past, yet we never seem to get enough answers. I do know one thing though, Sesshomaru's mother knows something and I'm determined to find out what."_ Ashley thinks to herself.


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29:_

At some sort of temple. Kagome starts to gain consciousness and tries to sit up, only her hands are tied behind her back. Kagome tries to get herself free, only to no avail.

"I see you've finally come to." Kagura says. Kagome looks up and sees her leaning against the wall, her fan held close to herself. "Kagura! Why did you bring me here?!" Asks Kagome. "Isn't it obvious. I needed to bring you to a place so no one can interrupt us. Naraku wants you to serve him and help him locate the rest of the Sacred Jewel shards." Kagura says. Kagome manages to get herself to sit up. "There's no way that I'll help Naraku!" Says Kagome. Kagura walks over to her and kneels down in front of her, gripping at her chin. "That's why we took precautions. Kanna, come here." Kagura says.

Kanna suddenly appears behind her, holding something, other than her mirror, in her arms. Kagome glances over at the thing, wrapped in some sort of material, Kanna holds in her arms. "What is that thing?" Asks Kagome. "I'm not a thing." Kagome's eyes widen, in surprise. "It can speak." Kagome says. The thing in Kanna's arms straightens itself out a bit and glances at her, being revealed as a young baby boy. He has pale skin, with short, light purple hair and blank purple eyes. He gets his pale skin and facial features from Naraku, while he gets his purple eyes from Adrian, minus the blankness of them. Like Kanna, his blank eyes and light purple hair are a complete mystery. He's wearing a pair of green hakamas and a green haori. He's wrapped within a light blue blanket. "Who are you?" Asks Kagome. "I wasn't given a name when I was brought into this world. So, I go simply as The Infant." "Wait, your another one of Naraku's incarnations, aren't you?" Kagome asks. "I'm unlike any other of Naraku's incarnations. Like my older sister Kanna, I was born into this world by the same mom as her." Says the Infant. "You and Kanna have a mom?" Kagome asks. "Yes, you stupid girl." Says the Infant. "Naraku is are biological father, only we do not address him as such." Kanna says, softly. "Then who is your mom?" Asks Kagome. "Isn't it obvious, Kagome. Adrian is Kanna and the Infants birth mother." Kagura says, fed up. "You mean that bat demoness who serves as Naraku's consort." Says Kagome. "Yes." Kagura says. "My brother has a special gift." Says Kanna, softly. "And I'm going to use it on you. Kagome, I want your eyes." The Infant says. Kagome gasps.

Meanwhile, in the forest. Koga and Allie are running through, creating whirlwinds as they do.

Inuyasha, Haley and Annie are some distance behind them, keeping up as best as they can with Allie and Koga.

Kirara is flying in the sky above them, with Sango and Miroku riding on her back.

Koga and Allie soon come to a stop and their whirlwinds cease when they do.

Haley, Annie and Inuyasha come to a halt, reaching Allie and Koga. "Why'd you stop?" Asks Inuyasha. "Something doesn't feel right." Allie says. "Yeah, I feel it too." Says Koga. "What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha asks. "It's difficult to explain, Inuyasha." Says Allie. Haley walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Allie turns to look over at Haley. "What is it, Haley?" Allie asks. "I'm just worried. We haven't seen Ashley or Adrian ever since they fell into that dark pit at Mt. Hakurei." Says Haley. "I know, I'm starting to get worried about them as well." Allie says. Annie walks up to stand between them. "But Sesshomaru was with them too. I'm sure all three are fine and in perfect health." Says Annie. "I don't know, Annie. Ashley's never been this late in finding us before." Allie says. "She's right. Something might have happened to them." Says Haley. "I just hope they're alright." Allie says. Koga comes up behind her and wraps his arm around her, holding her close to himself. "They're probably okay Allie." Says Koga. "I hope so." Allie says. "It's starting to get late. We should try and get some rest." Says Annie.

Kirara then lands to the ground, with Miroku and Sango on her back. "I agree with Annie. I'm sure we'll find Kagome soon." Sango says. "You all just want to stop!" Says Inuyasha. Haley touches his shoulder. "Inuyasha." Haley says, soothingly. Inuyasha growls under his breath, slightly, and starts to calm down.

Sometime later, night has fallen. The group has started a fire.

Haley is sitting to herself on a boulder, looking at her reflection in the water. Haley's remembering the events last night with Inuyasha.

"Haley." Says Allie. Haley snaps out of her reverie and looks over her shoulder to see her and Annie approaching her. "Hey. What's going on?" Haley asks. "Nothing. Just thought we could talk." Says Annie. "Did you want to join us in the hot spring?" Allie asks. "Sure." Says Haley. She steps off of the boulder. Allie, Annie and Haley then head over to a nearby hot spring.

When they reach the hot spring, they each start stripping out of their clothes. Allie takes off the wolf fur she has draped over her shoulders, her fuzzy bracelets and her fuzzy leg warmers. Allie then sets them on a nearby boulder. Haley unties her obi and removes it, setting it next to Allie's wolf fur. Haley then unfolds her hitoe and slips it off, placing it over her obi. Annie seems a little more nervous about undressing than Allie and Haley do. "What's wrong, Annie?" Haley asks. She undoes her nagabakamas and removes them, setting them on top of the rest of her discarded garments. "I'm just a little bit nervous. I've never stripped in front of anyone before." Says Annie. Allie takes her hair out of its ponytail and lets it fall to her mid-back in its wavy manner. Annie seems a little amazed by Allie's hair length and waviness. "Whoa. You look so different with your hair down, Allie." Annie says. "Yea, I know. But, it's still the same me." Says Allie. "Anyway, you shouldn't be so nervous. Allie and I are just sort of used to seeing each other naked. As strange as it sounds." Haley says. "There's no need to feel ashamed about it, Annie." Says Allie. Annie sighs and unties her sash, setting it on the boulder, beside Haley's discarded clothing. Annie then undoes her nagabakamas and removes them, putting them over her sash. Annie soon goes for her hitoe and slips it off, setting it over her other discarded garments, leaving her clothed in only her white kosode. Haley reaches for the folds of her own kosode and parts it, exposing her 36DD sized breasts, tossing it over to the rest of her discarded clothing, leaving her completely naked. Haley then walks over to the hot spring and steps in, feeling the temperature first. "It's not too hot and it's not too deep." Haley says. She steps further into the hot spring.

Allie undoes her armor and removes it, exposing her 34DDD sized breasts, placing it over her wolf fur. Allie then goes for her wolf pelt miniskirt and slips it off, tossing it over to her other discarded clothes. Allie's now completely naked. Allie then steps into the water. Haley's already sitting down, her chest down is submerged under the water. Allie sits herself into the water, submerging her chest down into the water.

Annie parts her kosode, hesitantly, exposing her 32AA sized breasts, and sets it down on the rest of her discarded garments. Annie is now completely naked and just covers her breasts with her arms. Annie then steps into the water and goes over to the side opposite of Allie, sitting herself into the water, going in chest down. "You see, Annie. It's not so bad." Says Haley. She stretches and crosses her arms behind her head, letting her knees come up to the water's surface. Allie has one of her legs crossed over the other, with one of her arms resting on the stone ledge behind her and the other one lying in her lap. Annie's just hugging her knees to her breasts. All three of them are trying to relax. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Haley asks. "It's really none of our business, but what happened to you last night?" Asks Annie. "Inuyasha and I got caught in the storm. So, we took shelter." Haley says. "Haley, you had Inuyasha's scent on you." Says Allie. Haley looks over at her. "You could sense it?" Haley asks. Allie looks over at her, meeting her in the eyes, blue eyes meeting amber eyes. "I am a demoness, after all. Anyone who was either a demoness or a demon could sense it." Says Allie. "Inuyasha had your scent on him, too." Annie says. Haley just sighs and closes her eyes. "Inuyasha and I wanted to keep it a secret. But, I had a feeling we couldn't hide it from anyone with a keen nose. Inuyasha took me as his mate last night." Says Haley. Allie and Annie both gasp. "You and him only just met." Annie says. "I know. It was surprising to me, too. He hasn't claimed me as his mate yet though." Says Haley. "Well, I'm happy for you. So, does that mean you want to bear his pups?" Allie asks. Haley smiles and nods. "Yes. I want Inuyasha to be the dad of my future pups. Or I should say our future pups." Says Haley. "But, your still young yet." Annie says. "I'd be happy whatever happens. Whether I get pregnant tomorrow or the night he finally claims me as his mate." Says Haley. Allie smiles.


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30:_

In a desolate village. Kohaku is walking through the village, carrying a basket. Kohaku soon enters a hut and walks into a room.

Nadyia is lying on a mat, asleep. Kohaku kneels down next to Nadyia and sets the basket down. "Miss. Nadyia." Kohaku says, softly. Nadyia opens her eyes and looks up at him. "I brought you the herbs you needed." Says Kohaku. "Thank you, Kohaku." Nadyia says. She tries to sit up and winces, in pain. Kohaku grips Nadyia's shoulders, lightly, and helps her to sit up. Nadyia's black hair is out of the braid, that she usually has it in, revealing it being wavy. Nadyia's dressed in a white kosode. "Your still in a lot of pain Miss. Nadyia." Says Kohaku. "Yes, Kohaku. I'm slowing us down from finding our mistress." Nadyia says.

"That's not true." Says Bankotsu. Kohaku turns to look over his shoulder and Nadyia lifts up her head, looking over at him. "Bankotsu." Nadyia says. Kohaku stands up. "I'll go brew you some herbal tea." Says Kohaku. He walks past Bankotsu and out of the room.

Bankotsu walks into the room and kneels down next to Nadyia. Nadyia presses herself into Bankotsu's chest and he holds her in his arms, brushing his fingers through the waves of her hair. "You should be resting." Bankotsu says. "I was, but Kohaku came in and told me he brought the herbs I needed. He's probably brewing the herbs with the tea right now." Says Nadyia. "Well, it is the only medicine we can give you. The herbs should help you get better." Bankotsu says. "I hope so. We've wasted so much time because of me." Says Nadyia. Bankotsu kisses her forehead, right over her lightning bolt tattoo. Nadyia looks up at Bankotsu. "Don't blame yourself." Bankotsu says. He kisses Nadyia and she returns it right back to him.

Kohaku coughs, stating his presence. Nadyia and Bankotsu break the kiss and look over at Kohaku, who's blushing slightly. "Kohaku." Says Bankotsu. "Sorry to interrupt, but I brought the herbal tea for Miss. Nadyia." Kohaku says. He walks into the room and hands the cup over to Nadyia. Nadyia takes it from Kohaku. "Thank you, Kohaku." Says Nadyia. She blows on the tea and takes a sip. "Oh, and there's something else." Kohaku says. Nadyia keeps sipping her herbal tea. "What is it Kohaku?" Asks Bankotsu. "You and Miss. Nadyia have a visitor. A priestess." Kohaku says.

She then walks into the room and stops beside him. Nadyia sets the cup down in her lap, while Bankotsu stands up. She is wearing a white hitoe, with sode-kukuri through the sleeves and open shoulders. Muna-hima are attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. The slits on the side of her nagabakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe show the white kosode she sports. She also wears a bright red nagabakama, which includes the small board on the lower back. She also sports a red obi, white socks, and rice straw sandals. She has flawless, alabaster skin, with long, rich black hair, that falls past her waist, and is tied into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon, and big, brown, doll-like eyes. She's eighteen, her height appears to be 5'2", her weight seems to be 108lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 36B. "What are you doing here?" Asks Bankotsu. "The villagers mentioned a young woman who is constantly in quite a deal of pain. I'm assuming I came to the right place." "We don't need your help Kikyo." Bankotsu says. Nadyia gasps, slightly. "Kikyo...?" Asks Nadyia, softly. Kikyo turns her attention to her. "So, you've heard of me." Kikyo says. "Of course. Bankotsu's mentioned you before. So has Naraku, many times." Says Nadyia. "I see, you must work for him, too." Kikyo says. Nadyia glares up at her. "Not so much for him. I'm one of the protectors to his consort." Says Nadyia. "His consort?" Kikyo asks. Nadyia smiles, slightly. "Yes, his consort." Says Nadyia. "I wouldn't really call her his consort. She's more forced to sleep with him than anything else. She's never aloud to refuse him, and even if she tries, he still forces her. It's never been consensual between them." Bankotsu says. "I see. So, he constantly rapes her. Mainly to enforce his dominance over her. Is she a bat demoness, by chance?" Asks Kikyo. Bankotsu, Nadyia and Kohaku's eyes all widen, in shock. "From your expressions, I must be right." Kikyo says. "Yes, she is." Says Nadyia. "How did you know?" Kohaku asks. "I've met her inside his castle once before. I was summoned to the castle by a lord, which happened to be Naraku. He wanted me to examine her, to see if she was fertile. She was, only she had so much scarring down there that she wouldn't be able to become pregnant. If she somehow did, she would end up losing it either due to a miscarriage or a stillbirth." Says Kikyo. "She's not able to have kids?" Nadyia asks. "No." Says Kikyo. "But, she's been pregnant before and she had the baby. The baby ended up surviving." Nadyia says. "That's impossible. Unless, Naraku found someway to make it so." Says Kikyo. Nadyia clutches at the folds of her kosode and winces, in pain. Bankotsu kneels down and holds Nadyia by the shoulders. "Nadyia, are you okay?" Bankotsu asks, worriedly. "She needs help. I'm willing to give it, if you'll let me." Says Kikyo. Nadyia nods.

Meanwhile, at Sesshomaru's mother's castle, in the hospital ward. Adrian's still in bed, not looking any different. Ashley's pacing back and forth, anxiously. Sesshomaru's sitting on a stool at Adrian's bedside, watching Ashley pace. "Ashley, you must try and relax. Your going to worry yourself sick." Sesshomaru says. Ashley stops pacing and looks over at him. "I can't help it, Sesshomaru. I don't know what else to do." Says Ashley. She glances down at Adrian, still asleep and not moving, aside from her breathing. "She still hasn't woken up yet. What if she doesn't wake up at all?" Ashley asks. She closes her eyes and turns away, trying to hold back tears. Sesshomaru stands up and walks over to Ashley, placing his hand on her shoulder, consolingly. Ashley looks over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. "All we can do is hope she'll awaken. We just got to have faith, my Princess." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley places herself against his chest, while he holds her close to himself, trying to comfort her.

A black void. Adrian is asleep, still dressed in the black kosode she was lent. The kosode is slit down her left leg, showing the bandage wrapped around her left thigh, and she's barefoot. Adrian's lying asleep in someone's arms. "Wake up." Adrian's eyes flutter open, slowly, and she looks up, meeting none other than... "Lord Inutaisho..." Adrian says, softly. Inutaisho's looking down at her, cradling her in his arms. Inutaisho seems a bit transparent and he has a glowing outline to him. "Am I dead?" Asks Adrian. "That depends on you." Inutaisho says. He sets Adrian down and she stands to her feet, facing him. "What do you mean?" Asks Adrian. "Right now, your body is in critical condition. Making you be somewhere between life and death." Inutaisho says. Adrian folds her arms across her chest. "That doesn't really surprise me, my Lord." Says Adrian. "You've always had a connection between both worlds. You reside in the world of the living, yet you can connect with lost souls of the spirit world. You can even open a rift between the two worlds. It's not an ability that just anyone can do. Your upbringing is the reason you can do these things. You want answers, yet you keep dwelling on your past. That's why you must return to your body, your not finished yet." Inutaisho says. Adrian turns away from him. "I'm afraid to know the truth." Says Adrian. Inutaisho reaches for her hand and holds it in both of his. Adrian glances up at Inutaisho, purple eyes meeting golden eyes. "If you want the answers you seek, you must let go of your past. Yes, your past wasn't a good one and you won't forget it. However, you can't let your past control you from moving on. You've already let it consume you. You tried to run away from it, only for you to run right into the arms of a monster." Inutaisho says. Adrian closes her eyes. "Naraku..." Says Adrian, softly. Inutaisho strokes her hand, lightly. "You've let that monster do terrible things. You left yourself wide open and he took advantage of you. He still does it, any chance he gets." Inutaisho says. Tears shed down Adrian's face. Inutaisho touches her face and wipes away her tears. Adrian looks up at him. "I know it's been hard for you, but the answers will come. You just got to let go of your past and your fear of that monster you let into your life." Says Inutaisho. "I didn't let him into my life, there's more to it than that." Adrian says. Inutaisho pats her head, lightly. "Why do I feel like I have a close connection to you?" Asks Adrian. Inutaisho smiles. "I've always been here, watching over you. My connection with you is closer than you know." Inutaisho says. Adrian gasps, lightly. "Are you my...?" Asks Adrian. "Father?" Inutaisho asks. Adrian nods, mutely. "In a way, yes. I was involved in your birth, but you have another father, too. I can't exactly explain how you were conceived, but perhaps you'll find the answers." Says Inutaisho. "What exactly am I?" Adrian asks. "You're not a half-demoness, you're a quarter-demoness. If I recall correctly, you are fifty-percent bat, forty-percent dog and ten-percent human." Says Inutaisho. "How is that even possible?" Adrian asks. "It's difficult to explain, but you are still my daughter. Even if it is only by forty-percent." Says Inutaisho. Adrian suddenly winces, in pain, and clutches at her chest. "What's happening to me?" Adrian asks. "You're waking up." Says Inutaisho. He glows bright and vanishes.

Adrian's still lying in bed and her eyes suddenly open. Her hand goes for her chest, instantly, and she winces, in pain. Ashley and Sesshomaru notice. Ashley gets herself out of Sesshomaru's hold and leans over Adrian. "Adrian." Ashley says. Adrian looks up at her, purple eyes meeting golden eyes. "Ashley..." Says Adrian, weakly. Ashley touches her hand, lightly. "You finally woke up." Ashley says. Adrian closes her eyes and clutches at her chest, in pain. Ashley looks down at her, worriedly. "It hurts..." Says Adrian, in pain. Sesshomaru heads for the door. "I shall go fetch the cleansers." Sesshomaru says. He opens the door and walks out.

Ashley watches as Sesshomaru leaves and then brings her attention back to Adrian. Ashley holds at Adrian's hand, gently. "Just hang in there. Help is on the way." Says Ashley, softly.


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31:_

At Sesshomaru's mother's castle, in the hospital ward. Adrian's lying down on the bed, her kosode has been parted and folded down, exposing her 34DD sized breasts, while two healers are cleansing the miasma from her wounds. Adrian's holding at Ashley's hand for comfort. The one working on Adrian's left leg stops, only she keeps her hands near the wounded area, and turns towards the other healer. "The miasma has ceased from her leg wound. The bleeding stopped, too." The other healer is working on the wound to Adrian's chest. "This one is going to take longer to heal. The miasma's ceased, for now." The healer stops and moves her hands away from the wound. She quickly examines the leg wound and turns to the healer who was working on it. "This wound isn't as bad as it was. She's healing from this one, just keep it bandaged up until the wound finally heals." "Of course." The healer starts wrapping the bandage around Adrian's left thigh, covering over the wound. The other healer turns to Adrian. "Are you in any other pain, demoness?" "No." Adrian says. The healer finishes bandaging up her left thigh. "Can you sit up?" Ashley helps Adrian to sit up, carefully. The healer starts bandaging up Adrian's chest, covering up her wound. "Do you have any concerns, demoness?" "No." Says Adrian. The healer finishes bandaging up her chest. "Very well. Please, send for us if you start feeling any pain again." The two healers then leave the room.

Adrian readjusts her kosode, folds it back over her body and ties the sash around her waist. Adrian looks over at Ashley, who seems a bit saddened. "What's wrong?" Adrian asks. Ashley gets off of the bed and stands up. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Asks Ashley. "Well, from your tone. I'm assuming you've been quite worried." Adrian says. "I thought you were going to die. You weren't waking up and your wounds were so horrible." Says Ashley. Adrian's bat ears twitch, lightly. "I'm sorry I made you worry so much." Adrian says.

"You should be." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley and Adrian look over at him, as he stands in the doorway. "Sesshomaru." Ashley says. Sesshomaru walks into the room and closes the door behind himself. "Now that you have awakened, I wish to know." Says Sesshomaru. Adrian sits herself on the side of the bed. "I already know what you wish to know, Sesshomaru. However, I don't exactly have the answers your looking for." Adrian says. She looks up at Sesshomaru. "I don't know who my parents are. I don't know where I was born. And I don't know where I come from. I answered your questions, only they're not the answers that you were seeking, Lord Sesshomaru." Says Adrian. "How did you know what I was seeking?" Sesshomaru asks. "I can hear your thoughts, remember?" Asks Adrian.

A slight knock on the door is heard and a demoness enters. She has a pale complexion, with white rabbit ears, ruby red eyes, white hair, long to her lower back, tied loosely with a white ribbon, and a white, fluffy cottontail. Her ears both stand straight up, staying direct. She's dressed in a light pink and white kimono, with a long, magenta skirt over it, and she walks around barefoot. Only, her feet and legs are structured as a rabbits, like Annie. She appears to be the same age as Ashley, Haley and Annie, eighteen, her height and weight seem to be exactly the same as Annie, her height being 5'2" and her weight being 104 lbs, her bust size looks to be a 38C. "Pardon me, I didn't mean to interrupt. But, I was told by the Lady to inform you three to come to the throne room." She walks further into the room and approaches Adrian. "That is if you are well enough." Adrian tries to get herself off of the bed, only the soreness of her thigh stops her from doing so. Adrian touches her bandaged up left thigh, lightly. "Do you need assistance?" Ashley walks over to Adrian and the albino rabbit demoness. "I can help her from here." Ashley says. "As you wish, Princess." She steps back a bit. Ashley helps Adrian off of the bed and onto her feet, having her lean on her for support. Ashley turns to Sesshomaru, he returns her gaze. "What is it?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Would you mind carrying her?" Ashley asks. Sesshomaru walks over to her and Adrian. Sesshomaru places his arm around Adrian and carefully lifts her up, cradling her in his only arm. "You didn't have to carry me, Sesshomaru." Says Adrian. "Ashley asked me to. Besides, it hurts for you to walk right now." Sesshomaru says. "Please, follow me if you'll be so kind." The albino rabbit demoness turns away and walks off.

Sesshomaru and Ashley follow after her.

A short while later. The albino rabbit demoness leads Sesshomaru and Ashley into the throne room. Sesshomaru's mother is sitting on her throne. The albino rabbit demoness stops and bows to Sesshomaru's mother. Sesshomaru and Ashley stop short of her. "My Lady, I have brought your son and your two guests as you requested." "Well done. That shall be all then, leave us." "Of course, my Lady." She rises from her bow and walks away, leaving the room.

Sesshomaru then lets Adrian down and Ashley has her lean on her, one arm over her shoulder. "You sent for us, Mother?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Yes." Sesshomaru's mother stands up from her throne. "I heard that the bat demoness had finally awakened." She walks over to Sesshomaru, Adrian and Ashley. "As you can see, she has awakened. However, her wounds are still taking effect." Sesshomaru says. "I can see for myself, my son." She stops, standing before Ashley and Adrian. She looks over at Ashley. "Your Virochan's daughter, aren't you?" "Yes, how did you know?" Asks Ashley. Sesshomaru's mother smiles, slightly. "Your father and my mate were both generals in the great war many years ago. They were great friends." She points at the birthmark on Ashley's forehead. "You bear Virochan's mark." She then touches Ashley's face, lightly. "However, you have Pyrena's looks. Pyrena passed her beauty onto you." She takes her hand away from Ashley's face. "You knew my mother?" Ashley asks. "Yes, her and I became pretty close. But then, after the war. We all went are separate ways and decided to settle down. To start having families and stuff like that." "My mother's dead. She died eight years ago." Says Ashley. "Yes, I'm aware. She died in pup-birth, such a shame. The pup didn't survive either, how awful." "Mother, that's enough." Sesshomaru says. "Yes, of course." Sesshomaru's mother then turns her attention to Adrian. "And you, I never thought I would see you again." "Wait, you know Adrian?" Asks Ashley. "Adrian? So, that is the name you were given. Honestly, I didn't know you had one." "How do you know me?" Adrian asks. "I first met you when you were just a newborn pup. I knew your parents." "Wait, you knew my parents?" Asks Adrian. "I knew you were hiding something. I just knew it." Ashley says. "You knew who she was this whole time?" Asks Sesshomaru. "I didn't know who she was when you first brought her here or when she was being examined and treated. I only recently figured it out." "Why didn't you say anything, Mother?" Sesshomaru asks. "Her birth should have never happened." "What do you mean?" Asks Ashley. "I shall tell you everything I know. However, do you truly wish to know the truth?" _"This must be what Lord Inutaisho was talking about."_ Adrian thinks to herself. "Yes, I wish to know the truth. Tell me everything you know, please." Adrian says. "Very well."

Flashback. In the same castle, only slightly newer. "The great war was coming to an end." Sesshomaru's mother, not looking very much different than she does now, is walking through the castle. A human woman is walking behind her. She has very pale, delicate skin, that contrasts greatly with her hair. She has long, black hair, that reaches down to just above her knees. Her hair is parted down the middle and two, long strands of hair, that pass in front of her, reach down to her chest. She adorns her hair with two, light purple, fin-like, kanzashi hair-ornaments. She has turquoise eyes, framed by very long eyelashes and dark eyebrows, with turquoise eye shadow over her eyelids, and light purple lip make-up. She wears a very intricate kimono, befitting a woman of her stature. The colors of her multiple layers are from innermost to outermost, khaki, dark green, off-white, and purple. The only layers exposed at her feet, besides her purple outer-kimono, is the topmost, off-white inner-kimono. As is the custom with such clothing, her sleeves are very long. Curiously, unlike most kimonos worn by women, she has no obi sash that ties her kimono together. She also wears pearls around her neck, that resembles Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugation, due to the turquoise, tooth-like beads that separate every third pearl from the next three pearls. "I had a personal servant, more appropriately a lady in waiting. For a human, she was widely recognized for her beauty. She was highly regarded as a celestial maiden and due to her royal stature, she was known as Princess Kaguya. Kaguya was your mother." Adrian gets her facial features, the delicateness of her skin and wavy, black hair from her mother. When she's in her human form, Adrian gets her turquoise eyes from Kaguya. "I trusted Kaguya greatly. I never felt threatened by her. However, I hate to admit it. I was quite envious of her beauty." She and Kaguya keep walking. "My Lady, I have received word that the Lord Inutaisho is on his way here." Says Kaguya. Her voice sounds slightly older than Adrian's, but they sound pretty close to each other. "The lord that chose me as his consort. He will want to take me to his bed." "Are you afraid of him, my Lady?" Kaguya asks. "Afraid of him? Of course not. I'm most honored that he chose me of all demonesses to bear him an heir or heiress."

Another servant runs up to her and Kaguya. "My Lady! Princess Kaguya!" Sesshomaru's mother and Kaguya stop walking. The servant stops and bows down. "Lord Inutaisho has arrived, he seeks your council. Lord Aquilonis is here, too." "I see, very well then." She and Kaguya walk off.

Sometime later. Sesshomaru's mother and Kaguya enter the throne room, Lord Inutaisho and Lord Aquilonis are waiting for them. "Inutaisho, it's nice to see you." Inutaisho walks over to her. "I hope you have been well." Says Inutaisho. "I have." She looks over at Aquilonis. "Aquilonis, I'm glad to see you well." Aquilonis walks over to Kaguya. "If it wasn't for Kaguya's knowledge of healing, I don't know if I would have survived Ryuu's cowardly attack." Aquilonis says. "That cowardly attack was quite fatal. I'm surprised by my own abilities." Says Kaguya.

A few nights later. Sesshomaru's mother is lying asleep in bed.

The door to her room opens and Kaguya walks into her room, closing the door behind herself. Kaguya then walks over to the bed and Sesshomaru's mother wakes up, looking over at her. "Kaguya, what do you want? Why have you woken me at this ghastly hour?" "Calm yourself, my Lady. No need to fear." Kaguya says. She suddenly climbs into her bed. "Kaguya?" Kaguya does some sort of incantation and she blacks out.

Sometime later. Sesshomaru's mother wakes up and her hands are tied up over her head, she's lying completely naked on the bed.

Kaguya soon comes into view, she's hovering over her, completely naked as well. "I'm glad you finally woke up, my Lady." Says Kaguya. "Kaguya, what do you think your doing?" Kaguya strokes her hand over her stomach. "I already know your with Inutaisho's pup." Kaguya says. She then strokes at her own stomach. "Well, I'm with Inutaisho's pup as well." Says Kaguya. "What?!" "You heard me. I entranced Inutaisho into mating with me. Not only him, but I did the same with Aquilonis as well." Kaguya says. "Then how do you know your pup is Inutaisho's? Yours could be Aquilonis' pup instead." "Oh, this pup is Aquilonis' as well. Both Aquilonis and Inutaisho are the father of my pup." Says Kaguya. "That is impossible. Your pup is either Aquilonis' or Inutaisho's. Both demons can't be the father of your pup." "Oh, my Lady. Haven't you figured it out? I am not only a celestial maiden or a princess, I am also a demoness. However, my spiritual powers are quite powerful. I was able to cast an incantation onto myself before I was taken by either of the two demons. So, yes it is possible to have both demons as the father of my pup." Kaguya says. "So much for a celestial maiden. However, what does any of this have to do with me?" "I'm transferring my pup into yours, for safekeeping. My pup will be the incarnation of yours, as well as its twin. You will not remember this discussion, my Lady." Says Kaguya. She casts an incantation on both of the unborn pups and somehow, removes her own pup from inside of her and places it inside of Sesshomaru's mother, inside of her pup. The incantation soon stops and has been done. "Kaguya, what have you done?" Kaguya snaps her fingers and Sesshomaru's mother blacks out.

Kaguya places her hand over the crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. "By the spiritual powers I possess, I erase your memories of the last several hours. You will forget all that has happened this evening." Kaguya says. She takes her hand away and smiles.

It's now eight months later and it's a rainy spring night, the full moon is up high in the sky. Sesshomaru's mother is lying in a bed in the hospital ward, breathing heavily. She just finished delivering her newborn pup, the cries of the pup sound the room.

Kaguya is holding the newborn pup, it's Sesshomaru. "Kaguya, please hand me my son." "I shall give him to you shortly. However, I seek my own pup from him first." Says Kaguya. "What are you talking about?" Kaguya places pup Sesshomaru in a bassinet type of bed. "Don't worry young one, I shall try to make this as painless as possible. However, this is going to hurt." Kaguya says. She performs her incantation on pup Sesshomaru. "This pup is trying to fight off my spell. Interesting. It would seem I need to make myself stronger." Says Kaguya. Her features change, only slightly, as her eye shadow shifts to magenta and her lip make-up becomes blue, her eyelashes become much longer and thicker, the lower lashes gathering together into jutting points, giving her a menacing appearance. She replaces her fin-like ornaments with three hairpins, two on one side of her head, one on the other. Kaguya's style of dress becomes far more macabre and menacing. Discarding her kimono, Kaguya wears a very distinct set of armor. It is comprised of black, shell-like pauldrons, with red edges, on her shoulders and a black, double-breasted plate on her chest, that wraps around her back as well. The central plates connect in the middle of her chest with a large, red coil. Similar coils wrap around the black vambraces on her forearms, as well as the forearms themselves. The center coil that runs from her breastplate almost resembles a segmented worm of some kind, tendril-like pieces jut out above her collar-bone. A coiled circle in the middle forms the centerpiece of her armor and is located just above her heart. From her pauldrons drapes a large, red, floor sweeping cape. Kaguya also wears a black, floor sweeping skirt, tied around her waist by a red, floor sweeping sash. This is Kaguya's true form. She does her incantation once more and this time, pup Sesshomaru is crying out, in distress. "The pup is in distress, Kaguya! Stop it, leave my son alone!"

Inutaisho soon breaks the door down, Aquilonis isn't too far behind him. "Kaguya, stop what you are doing this once!" Inutaisho says, authoritatively. "I don't take orders from you anymore. Once I get what I want, I will leave your son be." Says Kaguya. "Kaguya, stop this." Aquilonis says. "Any of you come any closer, I will kill this pup." Says Kaguya. Inutaisho growls under his breath. Pup Sesshomaru cries out, in both distress and pain. The space between his shoulder-blades is being torn open. "Almost there." Kaguya says. "Kaguya, the pup is in pain. Just stop all of this." Says Aquilonis. "I want my pup, Aquilonis. And I will not stop until I have it." Kaguya says. Blood is running out from pup Sesshomaru's back. He lets out an earth shattering cry and another newborn pup comes out from his back. Kaguya then finally stops her incantation and reaches for the second newborn pup. "I finally have you." Says Kaguya. Before she can so much as place a hand on either newborn pup, Aquilonis stabs her through both shoulders with his wings, pinning her against the wall. Inutaisho picks up pup Sesshomaru and brings him over to his consort. She takes pup Sesshomaru into her arms and holds him. "The pup shall be called... Sesshomaru." Inutaisho says. Sesshomaru's mother smiles down at her newborn son. "Sesshomaru." "I shall return for my pup. For now, I will leave her with her father. Aquilonis, Inutaisho, do take care of our daughter until I return." Says Kaguya. She suddenly vanishes.

Aquilonis retracts his wings. Aquilonis and Inutaisho both approach the bassinet, looking down at the newborn pup that emerged from pup Sesshomaru's back, it's Adrian. When she was first born, she was born in her full-fledged demoness form. Pup Adrian is really cute, with her tiny pointed ears, whether she gets them from Aquilonis, Inutaisho, or both is a mystery. She inherits her silverish-white hair from both Inutaisho and Aquilonis, making it a mixture between Inutaisho's silver hair and Aquilonis' snow-white hair, while she gets the waviness of her hair from Kaguya. She gets her facial features and delicateness of her skin from Kaguya, while she gets her tan skin and inherits the red pentagon birthmark on her forehead from Aquilonis. Along with the rest of the royal blue markings Adrian gets when she's in this form, she has the same markings on her upper feet, that have two sets of stripes and seem to extend up her leg a bit, until they reach her shins, the stripes then intersect each other until the points are facing upwards again, similarly to the markings on her wrists. Her small, grayish-black bat wings are only as tall as her right now and her wingspan is possibly only three-feet-long at this point, which she inherits from Aquilonis. She isn't breathing and her lips are blue. "She must have been a stillborn." Inutaisho says. Sesshomaru's mother gets out of the bed and walks over to the bassinet, cradling pup Sesshomaru in her arms. She places pup Sesshomaru inside the bassinet and touches pup Adrian's forehead. "No, she's not a stillborn. She has warmth." She wraps a blanket around pup Adrian, made from the same material as Sesshomaru's fluffy, and picks her up. She turns to Inutaisho. "Do you think you can use Tensaiga on her?" Inutaisho unsheathes Tensaiga. "I don't know if this will work, but I shall try nonetheless." Says Inutaisho. He focuses his eyes. "I can see the demons of the netherworld." Inutaisho says. He slashes at the demon imps, they disintegrate and he sheathes Tensaiga. Pup Adrian's lips soon turn normal, only she's still having trouble breathing. "What do we do now?" "The Tensaiga can only bring someone back to life once." Says Inutaisho. Aquilonis reaches his arms out. "Give her to me. I want to try something." Aquilonis says. Sesshomaru's mother hands pup Adrian over to him and he takes her into his arms. Aquilonis then traces his fingers along the space between her wings, going back and forth several times. Pup Adrian's airways soon become clear and she lets out her innocent newborn cries. "What did you do, Aquilonis?" "Well, when bat pups are first born. They have a hard time with their airways. The area between our wings is very sensitive throughout life, only its when we're first born is the hardest. As we get older, it gets easier and we tend to overcome it. She should be fine, but keep her looked after to be safe." Says Aquilonis. Pup Adrian looks up at him, with the same purple eyes that she shares with him, only she gets the slit pupils and golden tint from Inutaisho.

The following day, pup Sesshomaru and pup Adrian are being examined by the healers. Pup Adrian is now in her quarter-demoness form. Her tiny, black bat ears are absolutely adorable, her pupils are no longer slit and the golden tint in her purple eyes is gone. She inherits her wavy, black hair from Kaguya. In this form, there's no trace of Inutaisho within her, only Aquilonis and Kaguya make up this form of her. Pup Sesshomaru's back has been healed from the night before, while pup Adrian seems to have recovered from her near death experience. Sesshomaru's mother is observing, while the healers work on both pups.

Inutaisho and Aquilonis enter the room. "How are they doing?" Inutaisho asks. Sesshomaru's mother turns to him. "I'm not sure. The healers are still examining them." One of the healers walks up to the two lords and Sesshomaru's mother. She bows to all three, in respect, and then rises up from her bow. "My Lords and Lady, I conducted the tests for both pups." "What have you discovered?" Asks Inutaisho. The healer looks over some type of medical chart. "Well, the male pup is in perfect health. The wound to his back has been properly healed." "That is wonderful news to hear. Did you hear, Inutaisho? Sesshomaru will be alright." "Yes, that is good news." Inutaisho says. "What about the female? Is she alright?" Asks Aquilonis. The healer looks up from the medical chart. "Well, the female pup, we're not exactly sure. It was very difficult to conduct the normal routine tests on her that we do with any other pup. I mean, she's showing signs of recovery from her near death experience. However, we can't seem to get through to her physically or mentally. Whatever Kaguya did to create her, she was ever so cautious. Kaguya created her through voodoo." "I think I remember Kaguya saying that both Inutaisho and Aquilonis is the female pups father. Did you conduct a blood test on her?" "Yes, my Lady. I conducted a blood test for both pups, just to be safe." She looks through the medical chart. "First, the male pup. The maternity test is obvious, you are the male pups birth mother, my Lady. Then, the paternity test shows that the Lord, Inutaisho, is the male pups biological father." "We weren't entirely concerned regarding the young prince, Sesshomaru. The female pups lineage is what concerns us." Inutaisho says. "Of course, my Lord." She looks through the medical charts. "Well, these results really baffled me. I've never seen anything like this before. It's quite impossible, but these are the results. Regarding the female pup, the maternity test shows that Kaguya is her birth mother." "Kaguya never even delivered her. I don't see how that can be." "I assure you, my Lady. The test does not lie. I mean, take a good look at the pup." The healer walks over to pup Adrian and lifts up a lock of her black hair, lightly. "The pup has Kaguya's black hair, as well as the waviness of it." She lets the lock of hair go and then gently traces a hand against pup Adrian's cheek, making her let out a small coo. "The pup even gets her facial features from her. I'll bet when she gets older, she will even possess Kaguya's beauty." She takes her hand away. "Please, continue with the results." Says Aquilonis. "Very well. Regarding the female pup, the paternity test has revealed that both lords are her biological father." Aquilonis and Inutaisho exchange looks with each other. "That can't be true. It isn't possible." "I'm afraid it's the truth, my Lady. As I said before, Kaguya created the pup through voodoo. Meaning, Kaguya is quite powerful in dealing with incantations. However, we discovered something else as well." "What is it?" Inutaisho asks. "Well, one father is more prominent than the other in making up her DNA. Which has also resulted in the type of pup she is." "Who is it then?" Asks Aquilonis. "First off, she is a quarter-pup. She has ten percent human in her. But pup wise, she is forty-percent dog and fifty percent bat." "That means, she's mostly my pup." Aquilonis says. "Well, yes. But, she is still Lord Inutaisho and Kaguya's pup, too." "Thank you." "Of course." She turns to the other two healers in the room. "We will go now. Leave you to bond with the pups." The three healers head for the door and leave the room.

The two lords and Sesshomaru's mother walk over to the two pups, making a type of circle around them. "So, what do we do about the pup? We can't risk Kaguya coming after her." Says Inutaisho. "No, we can't." Aquilonis says. Pup Sesshomaru and pup Adrian are nuzzled up together, asleep. "They're starting to bond with each other. Well, they are technically twins. Obviously not identical, but still twins nonetheless." "Yes, they are fraternal twins. However, she is still Sesshomaru's incarnation." Says Inutaisho. "It will be a shame to separate them. However, we must keep her hidden from Kaguya." Aquilonis says. "Wait, your going to separate them?" "Unfortunately, we need to separate them as soon as possible. I don't want to do this to them, but it's for her own safety." Says Inutaisho. "I don't want to do this to them either. However, I don't see any other choice. She can't stay here and I can't keep her with me, Kaguya would be expecting that." Aquilonis says. "We shall separate them tonight." Says Inutaisho. "Agreed. I will take her somewhere Kaguya wouldn't think to look." Aquilonis says. "Very well." Says Inutaisho.

Evening. Aquilonis is out on the balcony.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru's mother walk up from behind him. "Aquilonis." Inutaisho says. Aquilonis turns to face them. Inutaisho is holding pup Adrian in his arms, she's fast asleep. Sesshomaru's mother is holding pup Sesshomaru in her arms, he's fast asleep as well. Aquilonis walks up to them. "Are you both sure you want to do this?" "Please, don't make it any harder than it already is. I just met her and I already feel protective of her." Says Aquilonis. Inutaisho looks down at the pup asleep in his arms. "I feel the same way. I already feel fatherly love towards her. She's still my daughter, even if it is only by forty-percent." Inutaisho says. He smiles down at the sleeping pup in his arms. "I should probably take her now. The sooner, the better." Says Aquilonis. He extends his arms out. Inutaisho's smile disappears and he seems awfully sad. Inutaisho then places pup Adrian into Aquilonis' arms and he takes her, holding her in his arms. Inutaisho pats her head, gently, making her tiny bat ears twitch for the first time in her life. Inutaisho then takes his hand away. "Time for me to go." Aquilonis says. He turns and leaps onto the edge of the balcony. Aquilonis then extends out his wings and takes off into the night sky.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru's mother walk over to the railing of the balcony. "That was the last time I saw Aquilonis. And the last time I saw you, until today that is." Sesshomaru's mother looks down at her son, asleep in her arms. Inutaisho follows her gaze, looking down at his heir. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Adrian is looking down at the floor, sadly. "That is all I know. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting to hear." Adrian moves herself off of Ashley and starts backing away. "Adrian?" Asks Ashley. "I need to go sort things out." Adrian says. She then turns away and runs out of there.

Ashley moves to follow after her. "Adrian, wait. Please come back." Says Ashley. She gets stopped short, when Sesshomaru places his hand on her shoulder. Ashley turns her attention to Sesshomaru. "She needs time to take in all that she has learned." Sesshomaru says. "She shouldn't have to go through it alone though. I want to be there for her. I mean, think about it. Her mother was similar to Naraku. Naraku created incarnations from himself and the whole voodoo pregnancy thing. She probably blames herself for all of this." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru takes his hand off of her shoulder. "Your concern for her is understandable. However, she probably wants some time to herself. To recollect her thoughts." Sesshomaru says. Ashley sighs and looks away from him. _"I hate it when he's right sometimes." _Ashley thinks to herself.


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32:_

Inside the hut that Bankotsu, Nadyia and Kohaku have been staying. Kikyo is kneeling down beside Nadyia, tending to her. Nadyia's kosode has been parted and folded down, exposing her 34D sized breasts.

Bankotsu is leaning against the wall outside of the room that Kikyo and Nadyia are in, while Kohaku is sitting in the doorway of the hut.

Nadyia is wincing in quite a deal of pain, as Kikyo continues to tend to her. "Tell me, what do you do as a profession?" Kikyo asks. "It's like I said before… I'm one of the protectors to my mistress..." Says Nadyia, wincing in pain. "Is that all you've done with your life, being a slave to some demoness?" Kikyo asks. "I am not a slave... Kikyo...! Not to my mistress… not to Naraku… I belong to no man or woman… demon or human..." Says Nadyia, wincing in pain. "Were you anything else? A demon slayer? An executioner? A mercenary, perhaps?" Kikyo asks. "What's it to you...?" Asks Nadyia, wincing in pain. "You're body seems to have been through a lot, and I'm not just speaking of recently. If I have to guess, I'm assuming you were disciplined and trained in the art of combat at a young age." Kikyo says. Nadyia is silent, looking down at her hands that are on her lap. "I'm right, aren't I?" Asks Kikyo. Nadyia glares up at her, meeting her in the eyes. "You know nothing about me, Kikyo!" Nadyia says, firmly. She then looks back down at her hands in her lap. "Stop trying to figure me out. I'm just a human being, not some piece of parchment that you can just unravel and read." Says Nadyia, regaining her composure. Kikyo finishes tending to her. "You seem to have recovered. You may redress yourself now." Kikyo says. Nadyia readjusts her kosode and folds it back over her body. Kikyo gets up to her feet. "Listen, don't be rash. You still haven't fully recovered yet. Please, rest yourself. You'll need plenty of it if you wish to recover. I'll give Kohaku a list of herbs that will prove useful to you. Take care of yourself." Says Kikyo. She turns and walks out of the room.

Bankotsu is still leaning against the wall and looks at Kikyo from the corner of his eye. "Well, how is she?" Bankotsu asks. Kikyo meets his glance. "I've done all I can, the rest is up to her. If she is to recover fully, she needs rest and plenty of it." Says Kikyo. "I suppose I should thank you, but I don't want to give you too much credit." Bankotsu says. "I don't expect gratitude from anyone. This is just a job of a priestess. I wasn't just going to walk away and ignore the fact that she was in pain." Says Kikyo. She turns to walk away.

Kikyo walks past Kohaku and out of the hut. "Kikyo." Kohaku says. Kikyo brings her attention to him. "Yes, Kohaku?" Asks Kikyo. Kohaku stands up, not looking her in the eyes. "Yes my mistress is a demoness, but she doesn't treat me as a servant or see me as some slave." Kohaku says. "How old are you, Kohaku?" Asks Kikyo. Kohaku looks up at her. "Eleven, but what does my age have to do with anything?" Kohaku asks. "You're still young, so she hasn't done anything to you as of yet." Says Kikyo. "What do you mean?" Kohaku asks. "It's really not my place to say this, but how much do you know about intimacy?" Ask Kikyo. "It's the sexual act between a man and a woman of adolescent age. Sometimes, even younger than that. For humans, we just call it having sex or making love. For demons, they prefer it as mating." Kohaku says. "You know more than I first thought." Says Kikyo. "What does any of this have to do with my mistress?" Kohaku asks. Kikyo sighs. "Well, she could just be waiting for you to reach the right age to fulfill her sexual needs. Demons and demonesses are very unpredictable and they aren't beyond using humans for their own pleasure. After all, some demons and demonesses are too enchanting to refuse them, while others just do as they see fit." Says Kikyo. Kohaku's eyes are wide and his mouth is agape, he can't believe what she just said. "Kohaku..." Kikyo says. "No, it's not true. I know my mistress, she doesn't see me as her sexual play toy." Says Kohaku. He lowers his head and falls to his knees. "Not my mistress." Kohaku says. Kikyo kneels down before him. "Kohaku." Says Kikyo. She reaches her hand out and places it on Kohaku's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just thought you should be prepared in case that turns out to be the outcome." Kikyo says. She takes her hand off of Kohaku's shoulder and reaches into the folds of her hitoe. Kikyo takes something out and places it in Kohaku's hands. "This should help with the woman's recovery." Says Kikyo. She stands up, Kohaku just clenches the pouch that she gave him. "I'll be off then. Goodbye, Kohaku." Kikyo says. She then walks off.

Inside the hut, Nadyia is still as she was when Kikyo left. _"__How did she figure all that stuff out about me?" _Nadyia thinks to herself.

Bankotsu walks into the room. "Nadyia." Says Bankotsu. Nadyia looks up at him. "How are you feeling?" Bankotsu asks. "I'm managing." Says Nadyia. Bankotsu kneels down in front of her. "Something's troubling you." Bankotsu says. "It's nothing important." Says Nadyia.

Kohaku knocks on the door frame of the room, Bankotsu looks back at him. "I'm going to go and collect these herbs for Miss. Nadyia. I'll be back in the morning." Kohaku says. He turns to leave and runs out of there and out of the hut.

Bankotsu looks away from the door frame. "I guess we're alone for the night." Says Bankotsu. "Bankotsu… there's things you don't entirely know about me." Nadyia says. "Let me guess, Kikyo got to you." Says Bankotsu. Nadyia looks up at him, meeting him in his eyes, brown eyes meeting blue eyes. Bankotsu touches Nadyia's face, cherishing her cheek. Nadyia touches Bankotsu's hand. "Listen, I know you've gone through a lot in your life, but you don't have to talk about any of it until your ready to tell me. I love you Nadyia, no matter what." Bankotsu says. "I love you too, Bankotsu." Says Nadyia. Bankotsu kisses her and she returns it back to him. Nadyia goes for Bankotsu's red sash, undoes it and tosses it to the floor, while still kissing him. They break the kiss. "What are you doing Nadyia?" Bankotsu asks. "Please, I want to make love with you." Says Nadyia. "But, your body. Shouldn't we wait until you've recovered a little more?" Bankotsu asks. "It's alright, Bankotsu. I'll be fine." Says Nadyia. Bankotsu starts unclasping his armor, removes it and sets it aside. Bankotsu also removes his gray gloves and his ninja footwear. Nadyia reaches for the folds of Bankotsu's haori and parts it. Bankotsu slips his haori off and down to the floor. He then takes Nadyia into his arms and sits her astride his lap. Nadyia wraps her arms around Bankotsu's neck and kisses him. Bankotsu returns the kiss back to her and moves his arms down her back until he reaches her lower back. Nadyia breaks the kiss and looks into Bankotsu's eyes, lovingly. Bankotsu smiles and moves his hands to the sash of Nadyia's kosode. He then starts untying it and parts her kosode, tossing it to the side and onto the floor. Bankotsu looks Nadyia's body up and down. "What is it?" Nadyia asks. "You're very beautiful." Says Bankotsu. Nadyia closes her eyes and blushes. Bankotsu starts roaming his hands over her body, taking her 34D sized breasts into his hands. Nadyia arches her back, slightly. Bankotsu begins massaging Nadyia's right breast, while suckling on its twin. Nadyia starts to moan, in pleasure. Bankotsu soon switches breasts, sucking on her right breast, while fondling with the other. "Bankotsu, I want to try something with you." Nadyia says. Bankotsu stops and looks up at her, she returns his gaze. Nadyia kisses him and lies Bankotsu down on his back. She then breaks the kiss and straddles Bankotsu's chest, facing his toes, leans forward and straightens out her legs, putting them into the 69 position. Nadyia unties Bankotsu's hakamas and pushes them down past his genitals, exposing his manhood to her. Nadyia starts tracing her fingers from the head of his member, moving her hand up and down his shaft. Bankotsu throws his head back and closes his eyes. "Nadyia..." Says Bankotsu, moaning. He then takes in Nadyia's maidenhood and starts rubbing her between her legs, making her let out a small yelp, in surprise. Bankotsu continues rubbing between her legs, while Nadyia keeps jerking him off. Nadyia then moves down lower and massages his balls, making Bankotsu start to breathe, heavily. Bankotsu soon recovers, places his mouth between Nadyia's legs and starts licking her pussy, earning a pleasureful moan out of her. "Oh… Bankotsu..." Nadyia says, moaning, in pleasure. Bankotsu continues to lick and playfully nip at her dripping maidenhood. Nadyia then licks up and down Bankotsu's manhood, takes him into her mouth and starts giving him a blow-job. Nadyia continues bobbing her head up and down his erection, while Bankotsu keeps licking her wet pussy. Bankotsu then stops and removes his head from between Nadyia's legs. "Nadyia, you're so wet." Says Bankotsu. Nadyia soon removes him from her mouth and turns back over her shoulder to face him. "Bankotsu, I need you inside of me." Nadyia says. She gets herself off of him. Before she knows it, Bankotsu has her in his arms and held up against the wall. Nadyia looks down at Bankotsu. Bankotsu smiles and kisses her. Nadyia soon gives into Bankotsu and wraps her arms around his neck. Nadyia deepens the kiss, while Bankotsu steps out of the remains of his hakamas and kicks them off to the side onto the floor. Nadyia suddenly breaks the kiss, looking into Bankotsu's eyes. "Is this your first time?" Asks Bankotsu. Nadyia plays with his braid and slings it over his shoulder, removing the band that keeps it tied. She then lets Bankotsu's hair fall into place down his back as it reaches down to his thighs in its wavy manner. "I'm not scared of sleeping with you, Bankotsu. Just please, take me now." Nadyia says. "Okay." Says Bankotsu. He lifts her off of the floor and into his arms, having her back pressed against the wall. Nadyia wraps her legs around his waist, as he positions himself at her entrance. "Ready?" Bankotsu asks. Nadyia nods. Bankotsu soon enters her and starts thrusting himself into her tight pussy. Nadyia tightens her hold on him as he continues to thrust in and out of her, going at a steady pace. Bankotsu starts going faster with with his thrusts. "Oh… Bankotsu..." Says Nadyia, moaning, in pleasure. Bankotsu continues thrusting faster and faster into Nadyia. "Nadyia… I'm goin' to cum..." Bankotsu says, breathing heavily. "What…? Already…?" Asks Nadyia, breathing heavily. "Yeah… I don't know... if I can... hold it..." Bankotsu says, through heavy breathing. He does a couple more fast thrusts and cums inside of Nadyia. "Nadyia… I'm sorry..." Says Bankotsu, breathing heavily. He then pulls out of Nadyia and sets her down onto her feet. Nadyia is looking down at the floor, in bewilderment. Bankotsu holds her by her shoulders, lightly. "Nadyia?" Bankotsu asks. Nadyia suddenly has tears forming her eyes and she collapses into his arms, pressing herself into his chest. Bankotsu wraps his arms around Nadyia and holds her close to himself. "You okay?" Asks Bankotsu. "Yes, I'm fine." Nadyia says. She looks up at him with tear-stained cheeks. "Then why are you crying?" Asks Bankotsu. He moves one of his hands to her face and wipes away her tears with his thumb. "I'm happy with you, Bankotsu. I want to go once more." Nadyia says. "Are you sure?" Asks Bankotsu. "Yes." Nadyia says. Bankotsu turns her over to face the wall. Nadyia puts her hands on the wall, while Bankotsu keeps his right hand on her hip and lifts up her left leg with the other. He then places himself inside of her and starts thrusting. Bankotsu picks up some speed and trusts deeper inside of Nadyia. Nadyia moans out, in pleasure, with each thrust Bankotsu does. Bankotsu starts getting harder and pounds his erection deep inside of Nadyia, making her scream out, in pleasure. "Nadyia..." Says Bankotsu, breathing heavily. "Bankotsu..." Nadyia says, in pleasure. Bankotsu keeps pounding himself deeper and harder inside Nadyia's pussy. "Nadyia… I'm going to… I'm cumming again..." Says Bankotsu, through heavy breaths. He does a couple more pounding thrusts and cums deeply inside of Nadyia. "Bankotsu..." Nadyia says, screaming out, in pleasure. Bankotsu's breathing, heavily, and lets down her leg. Nadyia follows his breathing, in sync with him. She then turns to look back at Bankotsu. "I love you, Bankotsu." Says Nadyia. Bankotsu smiles down at her and kisses her, she holds the kiss. They break the kiss after a couple minutes and Bankotsu touches her face, caressing her cheek, gently. "I love you too Nadyia." Bankotsu says. He suddenly lifts Nadyia up and cradles her in his arms. Nadyia smiles and Bankotsu carries her over to the mat on the floor. He then lies her down on the mat and lays himself down next to her. Bankotsu brings the blanket up and covers them both up. Nadyia lies down on her side, Bankotsu snuggles up behind her, lying on his side too. Bankotsu wraps his arm around Nadyia's waist and kisses her neck. Nadyia smiles as she drifts off to sleep. Bankotsu follows soon after.


End file.
